


Enviando una Bengala

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babysitting, Child Abuse, Childcare, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Luce fuera demasiado débil para sostener el Arcobaleno?Como último esfuerzo, Kawahira hizo algo que nunca había pensado hacer antes, rezó por una respuesta. Si dicha respuesta llegaba en la forma de un niño al borde de la muerte ... había enfrentado peores probabilidades antes ... probablemente.Y cuando el pasado llegó llamando años después ... bueno, los Guardianes unidos siempre tuvieron problemas de apego.
Relationships: Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	1. Milagro de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sending Out Flares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760206) by Elandil. 



> Este trabajo pertenece a Elandil yo solo lo estoy traduciendo  
>  Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español.   
>  TODO ES ESCRITO POR Elandil YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.
> 
> Historia Original:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13417704/1/Sending-Out-Flares

_Esto no iba a funcionar._

La voz, aunque tranquila, era insistente con una seguridad resonante que rebotaba en los confines de su mente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para ignorarla, o, al menos, esa era la idea. Sin prestar atención a sus deseos, las palabras se negaron a desvanecerse y Kawahira tuvo que contener un suspiro. En las manos, el tenue brillo naranja del chupete se burló de él.

Administrar el Tri-Ni-Sette era una responsabilidad que nunca había deseado, nunca esperó que cayera en sus manos, y nunca antes había causado tantos problemas como se estaba preparando hasta ahora ...

Recopilar los elementos había sido bastante simple, con el poder absoluto de la nueva generación eclipsando el de sus predecesores más recientes, se habría sorprendido más si los chupetes hubieran elegido no resonar con sus anfitriones elegidos. Demonios, incluso había logrado rastrear la nube perfecta, normalmente la más esquiva del set, en la forma de un civil ajeno que sangraba llamas hasta el punto de que casi podía saborearlas en el aire a su alrededor.

Con él aceptado y todas las demás invitaciones entregadas, su trabajo debería haber terminado prácticamente. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era informar a la nueva Arcobaleno del Cielo exactamente dónde y cuándo reunirse con sus nuevos Guardianes ... entonces, ¿por qué entonces un nudo helado de temor comenzaba a enroscarse en sus entrañas?

Normalmente, dadas las habilidades precognitivas de los cielos de Giglio Nero y la sangre que fluye por sus venas, Kawahira simplemente debería aparecer frente a ellos, transmitir la hora y la fecha de la reunión y luego regresar a casa. No se perdió tiempo en las explicaciones o sutilezas inútiles que se necesitaban para los elementos. Los hijos de Sepira conocían su deber.

Era un plan de acción que le había servido bien durante siglos solo ahora ... vaciló. La advertencia sonaba en sus oídos de una manera que era imposible de ignorar.

En cambio, ahora se encuentran envuelto en una de las ilusiones más fuertes a su disposición y siguiendo a la embarazada Donna a medida que avanzaba el día, de la misma manera que había acechado a todos los demás Arcobaleno en los últimos dos años. . Incluso a diez pies de distancia, podía sentir la fuerza y la pureza de sus llamas empapándose en el aire a su alrededor, no muy a la altura de los demás de este conjunto, pero mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que había sentido en décadas. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera librarse del persistente miedo que seguía insistiendo en que no eran lo _suficientemente_ fuertes.

Ignorando la sensación, y el fino temblor en sus manos, lentamente retiró el chupete del subespacio donde generalmente descansa cuando no estaba en uso y usó que el artefacto se asentara en su palma. Tan cerca de llamas tan puras, debería haber sido cuestión de un momento para que volviera a parpadear en naranja brillante, demostrando su aceptación de la fuente de energía potencial ...

Cinco minutos después y todavía no había pasado nada. En verdad, incluso podía imaginar que el débil remanente del último anfitrión era más ahora débil de lo que había sido esa mañana.

_Esto no va a funcionar._

Podría haberlo hecho sin el recordatorio y el tono petulante que había logrado colarse en su voz interior. Probablemente debería estar más preocupado por eso, pero por ahora, tenía mayores problemas.

Yo Prescelti Sette. Los siete usuarios de Flame más fuertes del mundo. Uno de los tres componentes que eran esenciales para mantener el equilibrio de la realidad misma ... y le faltaba la parte más importante del conjunto.

Cualquier otra rotación y esto no habría sido un gran problema. Todavía tenía seis meses para encontrar un reemplazo para el Sky antes de que el chupete tuviera que pasar un nuevo anfitrión. Tiempo de sobra para que Kawahira encuentre otro Cielo, solo que ... no había otros.

Su paranoia con respecto a este conjunto en particular significaba que ya había probado a todos los usuarios activos de Sky, e incluso a los más poderosos de los latentes, incluso antes de acercarse a Luce.

Era la fuerza de los elementos individuales lo que estaba causando esto, podía ver eso ahora.

Uno de los factores clave que mantuvo unida a cada parte del Tri-Ni-Sette fue el aspecto de armonización proporcionado por Sky Flames. Tenía que haber al menos algún nivel de sincronización entre las llamas del conjunto, incluso si no era una armonización completa, pero los elementos de esta generación eran demasiado fuertes. No había un Cielo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlos a todos, lo que, a su vez, significaba que no había un Cielo lo suficientemente fuerte como para resonar con los chupetes.

Si el mundo sobreviviera a esto, tendría que cambiar el orden en que hacía las cosas. Esto no se puede permitir que vuelva a suceder. Dicho esto, esta no fue la _primera_ vez que ocurrió un incidente de este tipo que condujo a Sepira ... pero no. Esa no era una opción esta vez.

¿Qué dijeron los humanos sobre aprender del pasado?

Aún así, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Lo que no se dejó que él _podía_ hacer? Con las poderosas fuentes que ya se les había prometido esta vez, no había posibilidad de que pudiera convencer a los pacificadores para que aceptaran hosts menores, sin el elemento Sky no podrían funcionar.

Para ser honesto, Kawahira estaba tan cerca de decir simplemente "Atorníllelo todo" y simplemente permitir que el mundo se queme. Después de todo, ¿para qué estaba realmente viviendo?

Después de que Sepira se había ido, rompiendo su vínculo y dejándolo solo para que ella pudiera vivir, y luego morir, entre los humanos. Después de que realmente se había convertido en el último de su raza ... lo que había que esperar aparte de incontables años pasados en soledad mientras el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y estaba cada vez más cansado ... Si el Tri-Ni-Sette se iba a comportar como un niño mimado tirando sus juguetes, ¿por qué tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo?

Si solo permitiera que esto sucediera ... si solo dejara que esto sucediera, ¿podría finalmente unirse a su familia en el más allá?

Deslizando el artefacto en el bolsillo de un abrigo, se dio vuelta para irse, con la intención de arrojarlo al primer río que pasó, solo para congelarse cuando la imagen de la cara decepcionada de Sepira pasó por su mente.

No. ¡No iba a funcionar esta vez!

Si ella no hubiera querido que esto sucediera, nunca debería haber dejado la responsabilidad en sus manos.

Ella era la que amaba a los humanos. No él.

No iba a hacer esto sólo para hacer la mera _memoria_ de su orgullo.

Ya no era su guardián. No es necesario escuchar. Él ... iba a tener que encontrar una solución a este problema, ¿no?

Maldiciendo mentalmente a Sepira, los humanos y la totalidad del Tri-Ni-Sette hasta las profundidades de cualquier infierno que existiera, Kawahira dio un paso atrás, llamando a sus llamas a su alrededor mientras se movía para que su siguiente paso lo aterrizara en el polvoriento piso de madera. de su tienda.

Solo le tomaron unos pocos pasos más para mudarse a su oficina donde fue recibido por siete cojines, los colores del arcoíris montados en pilares de piedra tallados de forma innata y dispuestos en círculo con el zócalo naranja en el centro. Fue sobre este que sacó el chupete de su bolsillo, dejándolo para burlarse de él de su trono mientras lentamente comienza a tomar libros cubiertos de polvo de las estanterías circundantes.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

::

3 horas más y saldría el sol.

Las palabras eran simples, pero se aferró a ellas.

3 horas más y saldría el sol.

Tal vez entonces el viento se calmaría y el frío constante finalmente desaparecería. Tal vez entonces su tío finalmente lo perdonaría por derramar la lejía en la alfombra de la sala cuando los vapores lo he mareado tanto que el mundo había girado ante sus ojos. Quizás entonces finalmente se le permitirá regresar a la casa.

No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero incluso una pequeña esperanza era mejor que nada.

Freak no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se había visto obligado a quedarse aquí, pero sabía que era _demasiado_ tiempo. Con cada minuto que pasaba acurrucado y temblando en la esquina húmeda del cobertizo del jardín, aferrándose a los trapos reservados para limpiar las ventanas en un intento desesperado por conservar el calor, la pequeña llama que había parpadeado en su pecho por tanto tiempo como podía recordar . atenuado

Al principio, estar encerrado fuera de la casa no había sido realmente un problema. Incluso si era a multas de diciembre, se las había arreglado antes. Incluso había sido divertido ver caer la nieve mientras las luces de colores bonitos que decoraban Privet Drive iluminaban el blanco puro. Desde aquí, incluso podía imaginar la magia que había escuchado a los padres contar a otros niños en esta época del año, cada sombra cambiante era el escondite para un elfo juguetón y los sonidos del techo que se asentaban donde los pasos de Santa y sus renos .

Sin embargo, la noche avanzó, ya que la temperatura bajó y los olores de varias cenas de Navidad llenaron el aire primero, luego se desvanecieron en nada, Freak se había retirado a su esquina. Ahora estaba acurrucado en la bola más pequeña que podía manejar mientras esperaba que terminara.

Los chicos malos no recibieron regalos de Santa. Los cargadores inútiles no llegaron a pedir amabilidad. Freaks sabía que era inútil soñar con algo mejor. Aun así ... Hacía mucho _frío_ . A pesar de que había soportado esto antes, la pequeña llama naranja trabajando para mantenerlo caliente durante toda la noche, esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Un fuego no podría sobrevivir sin comida y Freak no había comido en días.

Tal como estaban las cosas, el frío que hacía mucho tiempo se había hundido en sus huesos había cambiado hasta el punto de que comenzaba a arder, aunque todavía no se sentía más cálido. En cambio, Freak simplemente se vio obligado a acostarse allí, temblando violentamente mientras lo quemaban vivo y, por primera vez, rezó.

_'Por favor Sr. Santa, señor. Sé que no puedo hablar contigo, que no puedo pedirle nada, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Sé que no lo merezco, pero déjame tener un hogar._

_Por favor. No te enfades, sé que soy desagradecido, sé que tengo más de lo que merezco con mi tía y mi tío, pero los otros niños pueden tener una familia. Llegan a ser cálidos, amados y seguros ... ¿no podría tener eso, aunque sea por un rato?_

_Prometo que haré lo que me dicen. Haré todos mis quehaceres y no cometeré ningún error, así que, por favor, Santa ... por favor ... '_

Apretando los ojos con fuerza y juntando sus manos firmemente contra su pecho, Freak rezaba una y otra vez, pero cada vez que abría los ojos, todavía era recibido por la misma vista que antes. Nada cambió y, solo 2 horas antes de que saliera el sol, se detuvo.

Con el fuego encendiéndose en sus brazos y piernas, finalmente se rindió y simplemente se dejó caer cojeando sobre las tablas podridas del piso cuando la llama en su pecho casi se apagó. Qué pena, si hubiera logrado mantenerse despierto incluso medio minuto más, habría visto las llamas índigo que se extendían desde el suelo para acunar las suyas.

Mientras el niño dormía, estas nuevas llamas acariciaron y acariciaron la pequeña chispa anaranjada en medio de ellos, haciéndola volver lentamente a la vida antes de envolverlos completamente mientras comenzaban a _tirar._

Brillando con algo oscuro y antiguo, las llamas índigo brillaron con un brillo que inundó el pequeño cobertizo antes de desvanecerse rápidamente, dejando atrás un cobertizo vacío y una marea de caos que asolaría un país en los años venideros.

::

Cuando encontró por primera vez el ritual escondido en uno de los libros más antiguos de su biblioteca, Kawahira se mostró escéptico. Si tal cosa había sido posible antes, entonces ¿por qué Sepira había considerado conveniente abandonarlo en el lugar de usarlo ella misma? ¿No había sabido o simplemente había estado tan desesperada por escapar?

No, ella nunca había sido la persona más paciente, con un corazón sangrante cinco tamaños demasiado grande para su pecho. Es probable que ni siquiera se haya molestado en buscar una solución alternativa una vez que haya descubierto que podría encajar en el papel.

Aún así, ¿cómo se suponía que debería confiar en un ritual que prometía algo tan vago como " _una respuesta a sus oraciones_ "? Parece que la desesperación es la respuesta a muchas preguntas.

Para algo que tenía el potencial de ser tan poderoso, realmente no había sido tan difícil para él reunir todos los elementos necesarios, aunque eso podría deberse a su fascinación por lo que los humanos llamaron irritantemente _'antigüedades inútiles'_ . Aún así, había pasado un mes de sobra para que finalmente hubiera colocado todo en el círculo ritual que se había asegurado de dibujar según estándares exigentes, y comenzó a alimentar sus llamas donde eran necesarias.

Al principio parecía que no estaba sucediendo nada, el círculo simplemente había drenado sus llamas a un ritmo alarmante sin darle ninguna señal de que realmente estaba _haciendo_ algo con ellos, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse, lo sent. .

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en sus Llamas, se habría perdido la chispa diminuta, apenas visible, de Llamas del Cielo tan pura que le _dolían los_ dientes _._ Pero lo era, y no lo hizo, así que en lugar de retroceder, forzó más de su Niebla al círculo, agarró con fuerza el Cielo alarmantemente debilitado y tiró de él hacia él.

Se había visto obligado a abandonar su primer intento ya que sus llamas índigo amenazaban con sofocar a las naranjas en su poder, tan frágiles y débiles que era como agarrar el ala de un colibrí. Luego, algunos remanentes ocultos de sus viejos instintos Guardianes, hace mucho tiempo abandonados por la muerte, deben haber cobrado vida cuando se encontró calmando suavemente las llamas del bebé mientras las alimentaba lentamente en un intento por mantenerlas vivas. En realidad, había sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba ignorar el suave llamado de Harmony que permanecía en estas Llamas, tan débiles como eran, pero este no sería, _no podría ser,_ su Cielo. En cambio, solo había avivado las llamas extranjeras hasta el punto de que, probablemente, sobrevivirían al viaje, antes de devolverlas bruscamente hacia él.

Un peso congelado aterrizando en sus brazos extendidos fue suficiente para que Kawahira abriera los ojos, solo para que él los cerrara nuevamente en algo parecido al horror resignado.

Un niño.

El ritual le había traído un _niño._ Uno que no podía tener más de seis años como máximo.

Un niño que era demasiado liviano, pero que se sentaba como un bloque de hielo en sus brazos mientras el chupete brillaba más de lo que lo había visto antes.

Ausente, comenzó a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo de los brazos del bebé Sky mientras comenzaba a hacer un balance de la situación.

El ritual había funcionado, al menos. Definitivamente le había traído la respuesta a su "oración" con el niño con llamas demasiado puras y una fuerza que no se podía negar incluso en su estado debilitado. Pero al mismo tiempo ... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacer que el resto del Arcobaleno aceptara a un niño tan joven y francamente _roto_ como su Cielo?

Roto.

Cuanto más miraba al pequeño humano en sus brazos, más parecía funcionar la palabra. Incluso sin tener en cuenta la temperatura del niño, que estaba mucho más allá de la hipotermia, ni siquiera era gracioso, el niño estaba en un mal estado. Había contusiones esparcidas por toda la piel visible y el ligero raspado en cada respiración hablaba de infección, si no de lesiones internas. Quienquiera que haya tenido la custodia del niño antes ciertamente había hecho un desastre.

¿Sería posible mantenerlo con vida el tiempo suficiente para atarlo a la maldición?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico se movió ligeramente, el movimiento de su cabeza helada para descansar contra el cuello de oso de Kawahira lo suficiente como para hacer que el terrícola volviera a la realidad. Tan distraído como estaba, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había un par de brumosos ojos verdes parpadeando hacia él. La verdad era que probablemente no lo habría notado incluso si no hubiera sido por la pregunta suave, sino por respirar en su oído.

"¿Papa Noel?"

Incluso en esa sola palabra podía escuchar el rastro de un ceceo y con esos ojos verdes y _verdes_ mirándolo con tanta esperanza ... los dioses por encima de este niño eran adorables. Y la atracción Sky ...

Temblando, Kawahira intentó alejarse incluso mientras sus traicioneras Llamas luchaban por acercase al niño _._

No. Este _no_ era su cielo.

Pero, quizás ... si Kawahira jugaba bien sus cartas ... podría ser el cielo Arcobaleno. Si. Esto funcionaria.

El esperó.


	2. ¿La reunión de seis?

¿Por qué había pensado alguna vez que un mes era suficiente de nuevo? ¿Seguramente debería haber sabido no tentar al destino más de lo que ya lo había hecho este año? ¿No había aprendido mejor ahora?

Aparentemente no.

Completamente ajeno a los problemas que estaba causando al terrícola, el bebé Sky continuó durmiendo en la cama en la que Kawahira lo había colocado hace tres semanas y cinco días. Actualmente le quedaban dos días antes de la reunión de los Siete Más Fuertes y el niño aún tenía que permanecer consciente por más de un puñado de minutos a la vez. Al menos la fiebre del niño finalmente se había roto hace un par de horas, dejando al humano durmiendo más que inconsciente en este momento. Pequeñas misericordias y todo eso ...

Durante las últimas tres semanas, a Kawahira se le había dado suficiente tiempo para planear su próximo movimiento mientras se mantenía de pie al lado del bebé Sky, sus instintos enfurecidos se negaban a permitirle que se fuera por cualquier otra cosa que no sea lo necesario.

Al principio, había planeado dejar que el niño durmiera de su cansancio mientras elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo a niveles aceptables para un usuario activo de Flame, que generalmente descansaba un grado o dos por encima de un humano normal. Después de dejar que el niño se asentara, comenzaría a introducirlo lentamente en el mundo de la mafia, un tema que probablemente sería fácilmente aceptado por el niño si se creía lo que sus llamas agitadas le silbaban. Habiéndose extendido por sus alrededores mientras buscaban el Cielo, habían entrado en contacto con todos los demás habitantes de la pequeña ciudad donde residía el niño y la imagen que se había formado a partir de los pensamientos de las personas más cercanas a él no era ... bueno, No estuvo bien.

Una vez que se había asegurado de que su nuevo cargo se había ajustado, aunque solo un poco, a su nueva realidad, Kawahira había tenido la intención total de lanzar al niño a sus nuevos Guardianes y simplemente dejarlos. Con la pureza de estas Llamas, y la pura fuerza de la Atracción del Cielo que rodeaba al niño incluso ahora, había pocas dudas de que los Elementos reunidos lo habrían cuidado bien. Estaba en su naturaleza después de todo.

Era de conocimiento común entre los usuarios de Flame que, lo que cualquier Elemento deseaba, en el nivel más instintivo, era la seguridad de un vínculo con un Cielo capaz de retenerlos. Esto era cierto incluso para Kawahira, posiblemente el Activo de la Llama más fuerte que existe, incluso si ya había probado los beneficios de la Armonía, y fue doble para los Elementos solitarios que había reunido. Nadie llegó a ser tan fuerte sin abrazar por completo sus instintos que deben haber estado prácticamente _ansiosos_ por un vínculo, sin importar cuánto lo negaran sus mentes conscientes.

Los humanos eran criaturas tan mezquinas, tan obsesionadas con el orgullo que preferirían hacerse daño a sí mismas antes que inclinarse ante lo que la naturaleza demandaba.

Entonces, sí, su primer plan había sido encerrar a los siete en una habitación juntos y permitir que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Hubiera funcionado también, solo que ... el niño no se despertó.

A Kawahira le había llevado más de un día preocuparse, pero, en su defensa, no era un experto en los patrones de sueño de los niños humanos. Aún así, a medida que pasaban las horas y el niño no lograba siquiera moverse, el terrícola finalmente se retiró de su investigación continua para encontrar _otra_ solución a su problema de Sky y, al acercarse a la figura en la cama, rápidamente entró en pánico.

Puede que no haya sido un experto en fisiología humana, pero incluso él sabía que no se suponía que sintieras el calor de su cuerpo a un pie de distancia.

Luego, una búsqueda frenética de respuestas (que puede haber terminado o no con que las mujeres de la ciudad en la que se había alojado lo intimidaran, ya que lo felicitaron por lo mucho que aparentemente amaba a su 'hermanito') regresó con demasiadas medicinas y un alijo de paquetes fríos en los que se desgarró de inmediato.

Lo que siguió fueron varias horas frenéticas de forzar las extrañas mezclas en la garganta del niño claramente alucinante ( _honestamente, ¿quién era este 'Santa' y por qué el niño estaba tan seguro de que Kawahira era él?)_ E incluso entonces hubo poca mejora. Casi había recurrido a reunir algunos de los remedios que recordaba de su propia infancia, solo para que sus Llamas se rebelaran violentamente cuando salía de la habitación.

Eso iba a ser un problema más tarde, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora. No tuvo tiempo.

Poco a poco pasó la semana y, cuando el Cielo todavía no mostraba signos de despertarse, se vio obligado a reconsiderar sus planes. Era poco probable que el niño mejorara mágicamente, por lo que el tiempo que tendría que explicar las cosas se acortó imposiblemente. Un mes ya lo estaría presionando si quería que el niño estuviera bien adaptado, y todavía no había garantía de que se despertara en absoluto.

El segundo plan era arrojar al niño al Giglo Nero Donna y permitirle solucionar el problema. Los débiles rastros de Flame que había dejado para monitorear al posible anfitrión le decían que ella ya estaba comenzando a sospechar de la desviación de la línea de tiempo esperada. Hubiera sido muy poco esfuerzo de su parte simplemente explicarle las cosas a Luce y luego dejarla que recogiera las piezas. Tenía todas las características de una solución perfecta:

El Giglio Nero tendría acceso a las Llamas del Sol que estaba comenzando a sospechar que se necesitarían para el tratamiento del bebé Sky, y estarían dispuestos a proporcionarlas. Luce puede ser joven, pero ella era una mujer astuta. Nunca rechazaría la posibilidad de mantener el Sky Arcobelano dentro de su Famiglia. Después de todo, si no podía soportar la maldición ella misma, entonces adoptar a quien pudiera sería la mejor manera de garantizar su control sobre el poder que le otorgaba.

Esta solución, objetivamente, sería la mejor para el niño también. Si iba a ser miembro de los Siete Más Fuertes, y Kawahira había invertido demasiado tiempo en él para que este no fuera el caso, entonces solo podría beneficiarse al contar con el respaldo de una Famiglia tan bien establecida. Por lo menos, el nombre solo lo pondría en una posición un poco más igualitaria cuando finalmente conociera a sus Guardianes. Incluso si no pudieran respetar al niño, respetarían el nombre ...

Y lo mejor de todo, le permitiría a Kawahira volver al papel de espectador que había habitado durante todo el tiempo que había sido Administrador del Tri-Ni-Sette. Distante y desapegado, tal como estaba destinado a ser.

Sí, realmente era la mejor solución para todos los involucrados ... si tan solo sus Llamas estuvieran de acuerdo.

Con su propia fuerza de vida manteniéndolo atado a la cama enferma del niño, no le quedaba más que hacer más que moverse. No quería, ni necesitaba un nuevo cielo, y no importaba cuánto sus llamas silbaran y lo escupieran, los mantenía firmemente atados dentro de su cuerpo.

Aun así, el tiempo había pasado y no había podido encontrar un solo plan que estuviera realmente dispuesto o fuera capaz de llevar a cabo. Simplemente había estado atrapado, esperando, que el niño despertara.

Habría pensado que romper la fiebre del niño habría permitido que sus instintos finalmente se relajaran, pero solo parecía haberlos tensado aún más. Mirando la pequeña figura que se hizo aún más pequeña cuando se colocó en el centro de una cama grande y se cubrió con una montaña de sábanas, el terrícola no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Piel gris turbia. Respiraciones desiguales que llegaron en patrones acortados como la de un conejo asustado. Incluso el fino brillo del sudor que todavía estaba presente en todos los tramos visibles de la piel... el cielo estaba empeorando.

A pesar de cómo las llamas y los instintos de Kawahira le gritaban, desesperado y aterrado, que tenía que mantener al niño cerca, tenía que tratarlo por su cuenta sin presentar más amenazas al niño cuando estaba en un estado tan debilitado, el Terrícola tenía que admitir que estaba fuera de su profundidad aquí. Aunque esto le presentaba una posibilidad interesante ...

Kawahira lo odiaba, pero tal vez este era el único verdadero camino a seguir. A los humanos les gustaba que las cosas rotas se volvieran a armar después de todo.

::

Cuando Fon había sido abordado por primera vez por el ser (no un hombre, había demasiado poder allí para que fuera remotamente humano) conocido como Checkerface, había sido escéptico. ¿Quién no sería?

Pregúntale a cualquiera que haya sido criado en el inframundo criminal y podrán contarte historias de I Prescelti Sette. Los Siete más fuertes del mundo fueron el cuento favorito antes de dormir para los niños de la mafia de todas las edades, las historias de sus hazañas extraordinarias lo suficiente como para inspirar admiración e interés en todo el mundo. Pero siempre fueron eso, cuentos.

Nadie podrá decirte nunca el nombre de uno de los llamados 'Más fuertes'. Nadie podría realmente afirmar conocer sus orígenes o sus caras. Los siete más fuertes eran el mito urbano del inframundo, a todos les encantaban sus historias, pero nadie pensaba que fueran ciertas.

Luego vino este ser con el único propósito de invitar a Fon a una reunión. Ofreciéndole un lugar entre leyendas ...

Hubiera sido un tonto al perderse las banderas rojas levantadas por tal oferta. Y todavía...

Había otro lado de las historias, algo más allá de la acción y el número de muertos que mantenía la fascinación de las generaciones más jóvenes. Cuanto mayor te hacías, más Prescelti Sette comenzaba a sentirme como un cuento de hadas civil. No con el cliché del Príncipe Azul salvando a la Princesa para que pudieran vivir felices para siempre, sino de la noción de una Armonía perfecta.

Las hazañas atribuidas a los más fuertes vistos fueron asombrosas, y posibles solo porque eran portadores de llamas tan fuertes, todos armonizados con el mismo cielo, trabajando en conjunto para lograr un objetivo común. Y Fon _quería_ eso.

Quería experimentar la oleada de pertenencia que había visto a su hermana tan desesperada por dejar atrás su vida en las Tríadas que ella había fingido su propia muerte, ocultándose incluso de él mientras seguía a su inconsciente Sky de regreso a su hogar en Japón.

Quería sentir la verdadera y total aceptación que se suponía que iba a venir de la mano con un vínculo Guardián. Le dolían las llamas.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando todavía era un hombre asesino de viaje en las Tríadas, aún perfeccionando las habilidades que ahora lo habían invitado a un grupo tan prestigioso, cuando creía haberlo encontrado.

Una joven, Ty Lee, que le había sonreído con tanta dulzura, sus llamas alcanzando las suyas de tal manera que él se había permitido esperar, solo para que se volviera aterrador en el momento en que él había regresado y ella había _gritado._

Después de eso, no importaba lo que intentara, parecía inútil:

Sus llamas eran demasiado salvajes, por lo que había aprendido la moderación. Lanzándose a la meditación y calmando katas hasta el punto en que se había ganado el nombre de "Ojo de la tormenta".

Sus llamas eran demasiado duras. Le había llevado muchos años de entrenamiento, acunando primero huevos crudos, luego animales pequeños, luego incluso el papel de seda más delicado hasta que pudiera hacer su toque tan ligero como los pétalos de loto, su presencia un aguacero calmante en lugar del tempestuoso trueno de su juventud.

Sus llamas eran demasiado fuertes ...

Mientras que los otros factores habían sido las paredes en su búsqueda para encontrar un hogar, este último era más parecido a una montaña. Robusto e inamovible, no sería ignorado. Podía cambiar todo lo demás sobre sus Llamas, pero ¿su fuerza? ¿La fuerza de su voluntad? ¿La fuerza de su _alma?_ Incluso intentar cambiarlos sería cambiar el núcleo de quién era él como persona. Incluso para la legendaria Armonía, no podía obligarse a hacer eso.

Así fue que Fon había dejado de lado el sueño de poder reclamar el título de Guardián, entregándose a su trabajo con las Tríadas hasta que alcanzó el pináculo de su estructura de poder. Si no podía tener una Famiglia, entonces pelearía por mantener a su Familia, incluso si eso significaba alcanzar una reputación tan temida que nadie soñaría con buscar a su rebelde hermana si alguna vez se descubriera su artimaña. Si esto era todo lo que iba a conseguir, entonces se aseguraría de que nadie le quitara esto también.

Y entonces llegó Checkerface.

Era una trampa. Tenía que ser una trampa. No había forma de que pudiera ser otra cosa.

Aún así ... si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que el Cielo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no solo atraparlo, sino también para sostenerlo ... no podía simplemente alejarse de esto.

La reunión se celebraría en una pequeña villa escondida en lo profundo de uno de los territorios neutrales de Italia, y fue allí donde Fon se familiarizó con la que probablemente era la mezcla más ecléctica de personalidades que había conocido en un solo lugar.

Cuando llegó, una buena hora más o menos antes de la hora de la reunión solo para estar seguro, solo había otras dos personas con él. Habían entrado en la habitación aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, manteniéndose en los bordes mientras miraban la mesa redonda que tenían delante en silencio. No hubo necesidad de presentaciones, hubo muy pocos que lograron llegar tan alto en su mundo sin saber quiénes eran los jugadores clave, por lo que solo había ahorrado un guiño cortés al Mejor Hitman e Intermediario de Información del Mundo antes de volver a mirar su lugar.

La habitación en sí estaba escasamente decorada, al igual que el resto de la casa por la que habían pasado hasta ahora, dejando la mesa redonda y las sillas circundantes como el único punto de verdadero interés.

Era obvio por la codificación de color de las sillas donde se esperaba que se sentaran y Fon tuvo dificultades para mantener su máscara tranquila cuando notó que el arreglo era el de la armonía estereotípica.

En lo que podría decirse que era la "cabeza" de la mesa y la posición más protegida, había una silla naranja acolchada y quemada, sin duda destinada al Cielo de su grupo. Curiosamente, parecía que esta silla era un poco más pequeña que las que la rodeaban, un contraste directo con el trono casi como asientos que normalmente se preferían para los "gobernantes" de la mafia.

A ambos lados del cielo estaban los relámpagos esmeralda y el sol dorado. A quién más mantener con el jefe que el Escudo y el Sanador después de todo.

En el centro había un azul polvo y una sombra llena de índigo. La lluvia en el lugar perfecto para calmarlos a todos, y la niebla se coloca en la mejor posición tanto para dar como para recibir protección.

Que dejó el asiento violeta y el propio escarlata de Fon colocando los más cercanos a los puntos de entrada. La nube y la tormenta actúan como un baluarte contra las fuerzas invasoras.

Era una formación bien conocida, que se usaba a menudo cuando una Armonía entraba en un territorio extraño o incierto, y el artista marcial tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa de alegría y un escalofrío de miedo al verla. Por un lado, esto había confirmado sus sospechas sobre la naturaleza del set, y no era suficiente para querer inquietarse con impaciencia.

Por otro lado, ahora era aún más probable que se estuvieran instalando. Por qué, él no lo sabía, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Durante mucho tiempo, los tres se quedaron allí, mirando con cautela la habitación, incluso cuando ya habían completado sus inspecciones. Ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a disparar trampas ocultas al tomar sus lugares, pero tampoco podían mostrar debilidad a los demás al irse. El estancamiento continuó por un largo tiempo antes de que Hitman Reborn emitiera un zumbido silencioso antes de moverse para desparramarse sin huesos en su asiento asignado. Para un extraño, el movimiento habría parecido ser el colmo de la arrogancia, pero Fon podía ver la tensión controlada en cada línea del italiano, casi podía saborear las ardientes llamas del Sol que burbujeaban justo debajo de su piel mientras se preparaba para un rápido salida.

Cuando no pasó nada después de un momento, Fon se movió para tomar su propio lugar, notando que Viper flotaba hacia su esquina oscurecida mientras lo hacía. La tensión inundó la habitación una vez más solo para desangrarse diez minutos más tarde cuando todavía no había cambios y los tres comenzaron a relajarse una vez más, bueno, tanto como pudieron, dadas las circunstancias.

A medida que se acercaba el momento señalado, una mujer de cabello oscuro entró en la habitación, cada movimiento gritaba 'Militar' desde la posición rígida de sus hombros hasta la pesada pisada de su andar mientras se movía para tomar el puesto de Rain. No la reconoció, pero dada su experiencia, no fue sorprendente.

Dadas sus miradas bien escondidas por la ventana más cercana, también era obvio que no había venido sola, pero mientras su respaldo permaneciera afuera y sin involucrarse, Fon resolvió ignorarlos por ahora.

El siguiente en entrar fue un hombre delgado de cabello verde envuelto en una bata de laboratorio que parecía mirarlos a ambos y mirarlos al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a Reborn. Este lo conocía, aunque solo fuera por su reputación. El Neo Da Vinci, Verde. Un científico loco si alguna vez había oído hablar de uno, mucho más interesado en sus máquinas y productos químicos que en otros seres humanos, lo que planteó la pregunta de por qué exactamente decidió venir.

Luego estaba la ... ¿Nube? Fuerte y vibrante, el joven casi rebotó en la habitación, recordando la imagen de un cachorro demasiado emocionado. A pesar de las llamas que brillaban intensamente en los ojos del niño y prácticamente sofocaban el aire a su alrededor, no podría haber estado más lejos de la imagen estándar del protector distante normalmente asignado a su tipo de llama. Demonios, Fon estaba casi seguro de que el muchacho a su lado habría comenzado una conversación entrecortada para que coincidiera con su sonrisa alegre si Reborn no hubiera elegido ese momento para disparar un tiro de advertencia más allá de su oído. En cambio, fue con un rostro más pálido que incluso el maquillaje blanco con el que lo cubrió y una mirada de puro pánico que el niño casi cayó en su propia silla, convenientemente la más alejada del Sol irritado.

¿Un civil? Qué curioso...

Y entonces faltaba uno.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, los Elementos reunidos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, alimentándose de la creciente tensión de los demás, ya que todos inconscientemente sintieron que 'algo estaba llegando' y que algo aún no había llegado.

Pasó más tiempo y Fon tuvo que forzar un ceño fruncido.

¿Dónde estaba el cielo? ¿Dónde estaba el único motivo de la presencia de al menos la mitad de los combatientes reunidos? Claro, el premio real que se les había prometido era una cantidad obscena de dinero, pero todos eran capaces de leer entre líneas, sabían qué esperar. Solo que, con cada segundo que pasaba, esas expectativas estaban siendo desafiadas y eso solo aumentaba la sensación de violencia reprimida en la sala. Si algo no cambiaba pronto, era muy probable que se desbordara, especialmente con la forma en que el civil comenzaba a cambiar de lugar.

En el segundo exacto del tiempo señalado, todos se pusieron de pie cuando una nube de llamas de niebla surgió alrededor de la puerta, sus posturas solo se endurecieron cuando se despejó para revelar una figura familiar pero... Todavía. No. Había. Un. Cielo.

"Ah, veo que están todos aquí. Justo a tiempo también".

El tono era tan apático como lo había sido cuando la criatura se le apareció por primera vez, pero Fon casi podía creer que había una corriente subterránea de otra cosa que no podía identificar, pero que le puso los dientes al borde de todos modos.

Checkerface hizo una pausa por un momento, posiblemente esperando alguna forma de respuesta o interrupción de ellos, pero cuando no se produjo nada, se enderezó. Sus siguientes palabras de alguna manera lograron adquirir un tono autoritario incluso sin dejar de ser indiferente.

"Como habrás notado, esta reunión es una con un Cielo. Un Set completo o, al menos, lo será. Para asumir el título de los Siete Más Fuertes, tendrás que demostrar tu valía al mundo. Como tal, tienes ha sido comisionado para completar una serie de misiones de las que se te darán los detalles en una fecha posterior. Esto ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, antes de que puedas comenzar, tendré que ver si eres capaz de trabajar juntos. Esto... he arreglado una pequeña prueba.

Parece que el representante de Sky tuvo un accidente en su camino aquí. Tendrá que encontrarlo si desea continuar y obtener el dinero que le prometieron. Debería estar en algún lugar del bosque circundante, pero le sugiero que se apure, escucho que hace mucho frío por aquí después del anochecer y solo le quedan unas pocas horas".

Dicho eso, el ser desapareció en otro remolino de Mist, esquivando por poco una bala del Hitman que dejó un agujero sospechosamente grande en la pared donde había estado su cabeza.

En su ausencia, los Elementos reunidos quedaron congelados en el silencio, tratando desesperadamente de procesar la situación actual y el desorden en el que se convertiría rápidamente.


	3. Escondite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas notas de traducción:
> 
> Reborn - básicamente, dice 'Dios mío' y llama a Skull un 'mocoso'  
> Cráneo - Rumano, casi solo 'Dios arriba'.

Puede que sea poderoso, pero a Kawahira le había costado más que un poco de esfuerzo poder esquivar la bala que le disparó el sol agravado. Tal como estaba, sentiría el ardor en su mejilla durante unas pocas horas, las llamas impregnadas en la bala misma se habían infiltrado en la herida incluso por el leve contacto que lo hacía reacio a sanar. Aún así, el mensaje había sido entregado, y con todas las piezas ahora en su lugar, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era sentarse y mirar.

Después de tomarse un momento para recuperar el rumbo, el terrícola volvió corriendo a la habitación que había convertido en un territorio menor hace un mes, abriéndola para revelar la pequeña figura que todavía estaba descansando pacíficamente en la cama king size, exactamente como Lo había dejado. No importa cuánto trató de ignorarlo, no podía negar las bandas que se aflojaron alrededor de su pecho al verlo. Si quería que este plan tuviera éxito, ahora tendría que trasladar al niño a un lugar donde sus Guardianes pudieran encontrarlo. Una vez allí, estaría completamente fuera de las manos de Mist y Kawahira finalmente podría volver a su vida normal. No más responsabilidades apremiantes durante al menos otra década. Aun así, vaciló.

Dadas las personalidades de los Elementos reunidos, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que siquiera comenzaran su búsqueda ... no iba a correr el riesgo de dejar al bebé Sky en el bosque por tanto tiempo. Sería simplemente demasiado esfuerzo reemplazarlo en esta etapa ...

Suavemente alisando el suave y suave cabello de la frente del niño, trató de no fruncir el ceño. La temperatura del niño había caído aún más. Si continuaba así, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a la sensación gélida que había tenido cuando sacó por primera vez al niño del círculo ritual. Realmente comenzaba a parecer que no había nada más que entregarlo a merced del Arcobaleno.

A pesar de lo que muchos creerían, el Hitman más infame del mundo fue en realidad uno de los curanderos mejor entrenados del mundo. Incluso si el hombre hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Un Sol era un Sol después de todo, y la configuración principal de sus Llamas era sanar.

Más tarde, Kawahira no podría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, acariciando suavemente al niño tembloroso en la cama, pero finalmente, una campana sonó como alarma en toda la tienda y suspiró. Parecía que los Arcobaleno finalmente estaban listos para cazar. Era hora de darles algo para encontrar. Pero no sin algunos trucos sin embargo. Incluso si aceptaba el hecho de que esto era lo mejor, no significaba que les facilitaría las cosas.

Si querían a su bebé Sky, iban a tener que trabajar para él.

La oferta, y el hombre que la había ofrecido, había sido extraña, aunque no era la más extraña que Skull había recibido. Después de haber vivido entre gitanos y gente de circo durante casi el tiempo que podía recordar, el especialista nunca había sido exactamente uno que venerara la ley, aunque tampoco era realmente alguien que la hiciera alarde abiertamente. Aun así, cuando se enteró de que se esperaba que trabajara entre aquellos de profesiones menos que legales, apenas lo había tenido en cuenta. Un trabajo era un trabajo después de todo y, a pesar de su reciente éxito en las escenas temerarias y de acrobacias, una parte de él siempre sería la pequeña rata callejera que casi se había muerto de hambre si no hubiera sido encontrado por algún amable viajero de corazón.

Nunca volvería a estar en esa situación, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para asegurarse.

Aun así, eso no significaba que no podía tomar precauciones.

El inmortal Skull de Mort, el especialista más famoso del mundo. Mucha gente no se dio cuenta exactamente de cuánto esfuerzo se hizo primero para ganar y luego mantener ese título. O la habilidad que se necesitó para ser incluso un contendiente.

Cuando Checkerface se acercó a él después de uno de sus espectáculos temerarios, desde el primer momento había sido obvio que el hombre había sido completamente engañado por la personalidad excéntrica que siempre se había vendido tan bien a los fanáticos, por lo que Skull no había realmente visto la necesidad de corregirlo.

Puede que Skull no haya sido actor, pero fue un showman. Sabía cómo leer a las personas, sabía cómo jugar según sus expectativas, por lo que veían exactamente tanto como querían ver. Incluso si carecía de las habilidades para reinventarse por completo, para borrar lo que lo convirtió en quien era para convertirse en otra persona por un tiempo, sabía cómo modificar su personalidad. Sabía enfatizar su natural arrogancia, su naturaleza alegre, para jugar la fachada extrañamente enérgica que siempre hacía que la multitud gritara.

Cráneo nuevo muchas cosas. No menos importante cómo asegurarse de que nadie más descubriera que lo hizo.

Completamente preparado para permanecer en el personaje durante la reunión, se había asegurado de "llegar" solo diez minutos antes de la hora señalada. Incluso si había estado demorado en el bosque durante unas dos horas antes de que llegara el hombre del traje a medida, no había necesidad de que lo supieran.

Desde su lugar en lo alto de uno de los árboles más viejos, había visto llegar a otras seis personas, aunque curiosamente uno había optado por quedarse afuera, moviéndose a través de la maleza de una manera que hacía que Skull se retorciera al solo mirarlo. Uno por uno entraron en la casa y, cuando no había señales de que llegaran otros, o de que sucediera algo realmente, se deslizó detrás del rubio y se paseó por el camino de grava que conducía a la villa.

Una vez dentro, se tomó un segundo muy rápido para leer a las personas alrededor de la mesa de espera y, al juzgar que el chino vestido de rojo era el menos agravado por su presencia, estaba listo para establecerse como el agradable, aunque molesto, joven, hasta que sintió una bala rozar su oreja.

Esta no era la primera vez que le disparaban, pero tampoco era una ocurrencia común y el conocimiento de lo fácil que era deslizarse incluso un poco cuando apuntaba con una pistola de ese tamaño fue suficiente para verlo colapsar en el abra la silla morada a su lado. Incluso si sanó mucho más rápido que las personas normales, no significaba que quisiera recibir un disparo nuevamente, no era un masoquista.

Intentando distraerse de la amenaza frente a él, el especialista volvió a analizar al resto de los reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su entrada tardía, Skull no fue la última persona en llegar. La silla inmediatamente al lado de Face McShooty todavía estaba vacía, aunque tal vez eso era porque era más adecuada para un niño que para las personas demasiado altas reunidas en la habitación.

El siguiente fue alguien de quien Skull iba a estar haciendo su mejor nivel para mantener su distancia. Un verdadero Frankenstein si alguna vez conoció a uno.

Luego había una figura espeluznante en una capa con capucha que parecía estar tratando de convertirse en uno con las sombras. Y el chico rojo que seguía sonriendo estaba a la izquierda inmediata de Skull, dejando la última silla que ocuparía la única mujer de su grupo, aunque dudaba que eso fuera un problema. El aura de poder controlado que estaba emitiendo debería ser suficiente para evitar que alguien haga algo estúpido.

Dicho esto, la sensación de sed de sangre apenas reprimida que parecía irradiarse de todas las habitaciones de los habitantes era francamente aterradora. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera ceder a su tic nervioso y comenzar a hacer bromas realmente horribles para tratar de aliviar la tensión, apareció otra persona, enviando a los demás hacia arriba y fuera de sus asientos en un instante. Al reconocer el marco de Checkerface a través de la extraña bruma, Skull pronto hizo lo mismo. Había una parte de él que retrocedía instintivamente ante la idea de darle a este hombre algún tipo de ventaja sobre él, y Skull hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

Checkerface comenzó a exponer algunos detalles más sobre su trabajo, explicando que su último miembro del equipo debe haberse perdido o algo así, pero claramente había algo en esa espiral que Skull había perdido, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que McShooty se había ido. otro disparo, y Jesucristo que fue mucho daño. Entonces Cherckerface desapareció y la tensión de antes regresó, solo, diez veces peor que antes. Sí ... definitivamente me perdí algo.

Confiando en su evaluación anterior, regresó al hombre de rojo, empujándolo ligeramente en el brazo cuando parecía que el hombre estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos para registrar su presencia. La reacción fue inmediata, y si Skull hubiera sido medio segundo más lento en sacudirse, bien podría haber perdido el brazo. El otro hombre se disculpó rápidamente, la sonrisa serena de antes de volver a caer sobre su rostro, pero Skull sabía lo que veía. No importa cuán restringidos fueran los instintos, este hombre era tan peligroso como los demás aquí. ¿En qué se había tropezado?

"Oye ... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué quiso decir con el cielo?"

Se había asegurado de hablar en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás, pero parecía que lo habían escuchado a pesar de que al siguiente segundo estaba siendo tratado con una gama de miradas vacías e incrédulas.

"¡Mio Dio! ¿Realmente no lo sabes?"

McShooty parecía que quería decir más, pero que las palabras simplemente no saldrían. En cambio, se giró para mirar por la ventana silbando que Skull estaba bastante seguro de que había suficientes juramentos italianos para hacer que los oídos de un marinero se acercaran. Bueno, no era como si hubiera estado esperando respuestas de él de todos modos. Junto a él, el hombre rojo suspiró.

"Lo que estás preguntando tiene una respuesta que tomará más tiempo para explicar que la que tenemos ahora. Tal como está, solo piensa en el Cielo como el equivalente de la Realeza para personas como nosotros, y ahora falta el que está destinado para nuestro grupo ".

Bueno ... eso planteó más preguntas de las que respondió, pero al menos explicó por qué todos de repente estaban tan nerviosos. Aún así, si este ' _Cielo_ ' era realmente tan importante, ¿por qué estaban todos parados? Checkerface incluso les había dicho que no sería seguro seguir buscando después del anochecer, así que seguramente tendría sentido comenzar a buscar lo antes posible.

"Entonces, ¿por qué todavía estás aquí? ¡Vamos a buscar!"

Esta vez no logró moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar la bala que se dirigía hacia él, dejándolo con un rasguño bastante profundo en la mejilla que rápidamente estalló en llamas púrpuras mientras se curaba en un tiempo récord. Por un momento, los demás simplemente lo miraron en estado de shock (e iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para mantenerse alejado del Dr. Creepy si se creía esa mirada en sus ojos) antes de que aparecieran las defensas instintivas de Skull y se escondiera detrás. la persona más cercana a él, dejando escapar un fuerte grito para mayor afecto.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso?!"

¿La mejor manera de ocultar algo antinatural? Distracción, distracción, distracción. Siguiendo el disgusto que comenzaba a filtrarse en los rumbos de los demás, la vieja táctica había funcionado una vez más. El propio McShooty se retorció por un segundo antes de volver a levantar el arma, intentando apuntar alrededor del escudo humano de Skull que, afortunadamente, ni siquiera parpadeó (sabía que le gustaba el tipo rojo por alguna razón).

"Deja de hablar monello y deja que los adultos trabajen".

¿De Verdad? ¿Realmente iba a tomar ese tono con él?

"Tal vez lo haría, si realmente estuvieras haciendo algo. ¡Todo lo que veo es que estás parado allí como un cachorro perdido!"

Ah, eso probablemente no había sido algo bueno para decir, el aura alrededor de McShooty se disparó de repente a asesino y el resplandor que le estaban dando fue suficiente para que Skull jurara que podía sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Entonces el hombre dio un paso hacia él y pudo jurar que vio toda su vida destellar ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente, ese fue el momento en que en Ángel de Skull dio un paso adelante.

"Déjalo ir. Como dijo la tormenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, no debemos desperdiciarlo en las luchas internas".

Ante sus palabras, fue como si todos se hubieran relajado de una vez, como si hubieran dejado caer una manta fría en la habitación, bajando la tensión hasta el punto en que casi no existía. Skull no pudo evitar su estremecimiento instintivo, esa era una habilidad aterradora.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos Mirch?"

La mujer, Mirch aparentemente, se encogió ante el comentario, pensó que Skull realmente no podía culparla. Se había olvidado de que la persona encapuchada ... incluso estaba en la habitación con ellos, por lo que hacer que interrumpieran repentinamente desde donde todavía estaban medio escondidos en las sombras (seguramente antinaturales) de la habitación era inquietante.

"Obviamente, hacemos lo que sugiere Cloud y comenzamos a buscar".

Skull pensó que tenía que referirse a él, aunque ¿qué pasaba con estas personas y nombres meteorológicos? ¿Era algo que simplemente no estaba entendiendo? ¿Y por qué era una nube de todos modos? Skull habría pensado tener una personalidad más alegre si acaso ...

"¿Y cómo sugeriría que hiciéramos eso? Incluso si los seis nos separamos, hay demasiada tierra en el área de búsqueda potencial para que cubramos. Y si uno de nosotros encontrara el Cielo, ¿cómo dejaríamos que el otro ¿Sabes? Éste es obviamente inútil, dudo que él sepa cómo encender sus propias llamas, y mucho menos notar si alguno de nosotros lo hizo ".

Oye, no fue inútil, muchas gracias, y realmente odiaba que le hablaran como si no estuviera allí. Sí, obviamente se estaba perdiendo algo realmente importante que los demás ya sabían, ¡pero aún podía ayudar!

"¿Por qué te importa? ¿Estás tan desesperado por la Armonía que jadeabas por cualquier cielo que se cruzara en tu camino?"

Una fría voz monótona que solo podía provenir del Dr. Creepy y, finalmente, la mirada asesina ya no estaba dirigida a Skull. En cambio, McShooty parecía que estaba tratando de hacer que Creepy ardiera espontáneamente, no es que tuviera mucho éxito. Por alguna razón, una pequeña parte de Skull parecía decepcionada por eso.

"¿Entonces te arriesgarías a enojarte con la Famiglia que lo haya reclamado entonces Verde? Qué valiente de tu parte".

Espera, ¿Famiglia? ¿Como en, la mafia? Para el tren, Skull se había inscrito para trabajar con un grupo de criminales independientes, no con el sindicato criminal más infame del mundo. Estaba empezando a pensar que realmente estaba por encima de su cabeza aquí. Por el contrario, Verde (y el hombre no podría haber elegido un apodo menos imaginativo) parecía completamente relajado hasta el punto de que realmente resopló.

"¿Qué Famiglia? Si este Cielo logró encontrar problemas en territorio neutral, entonces es poco probable que tengan algún detalle de protección real, por lo tanto, no están afiliados".

"O eso, o están trabajando con nuestro empleador".

Todos guardaron silencio ante eso, considerando la nueva posibilidad presentada por el italiano. Eso ... fue realmente tranquilizador. Si esto realmente fuera una prueba, entonces este 'cielo' no estaría en peligro real, lo que les quitaría mucha presión. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, si trabajan juntos, ¿por qué harían esto? Claro que Checkerface había dicho que quería ver qué tan bien funcionaban como grupo (antes de irse rápidamente, lo que significa que debe haber tenido algún tipo de vigilancia instalada), pero ¿seguramente había mejores formas de hacerlo?

"De cualquier manera, no recibiremos el pago a menos que se encuentre el Sky y dado que ya he gastado el tiempo y el esfuerzo para llegar aquí, todos me reembolsarán si logran que este trabajo fracase".

Desde su posición todavía agachado detrás del Capitán Scarlet, Skull estaba en la posición perfecta para ver que tanto Verde como el Pistolero apenas reprimían las muecas. Claramente, esto era mucho más una amenaza de lo que había imaginado.

"Eso todavía no responde la cuestión de la logística".

Mirch parecía haber terminado al 100% con ellos en este punto, pero al menos los demás parecían que finalmente iban a hacer algo, así que Skull no estaba tan molesto. Siempre había sido más un hombre de acción que de palabras.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron callados y supuestamente intentaron encontrar una solución a este problema final, pero Skull se rindió bastante rápido. Obviamente estaba fuera del circuito por algo grande, y no era el mejor cuando se trataba de cualquier tecnología que no fuera capaz de desarmar y examinar primero, por lo que dudaba que hubiera alguna respuesta de su parte. . Para pasar el tiempo, se centró en el Dr. Creepy (Verde era demasiado aburrido) que era:

Se sentó justo en frente de él y,

Tirando de una de las caras más interesantes que Skull había visto.

Solo le tomó unos segundos mirar antes de que comenzara a temblar antes de finalmente fruncir el ceño.

"¡Bien! Pensé que algo así podría suceder, así que traje algunos dispositivos que podrían funcionar. Toma uno de estos botones y presiónalo si encuentras algo, hará que todos los demás parpadeen y los guíe a tu ubicación, solo deja de mirar fijamente me gusta eso ".

Ja, ¿cómo es eso para el inútil señor suave de la mafia?

Tres horas más tarde y Skull estaba comenzando a lamentar seriamente todas y cada una de las elecciones de su vida que lo habían llevado a este punto. A estas alturas, el sol ya se había puesto realmente y Checkerface no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que las noches aquí eran frías. ¿No se suponía que Italia estaría en el Mediterráneo? ¿Por qué pudo ver su aliento empañando el aire frente a él?

Cuando todos en la reunión finalmente acordaron salir y buscar en el bosque, todos tomaron sus propias direcciones antes de desaparecer en los árboles sin decir una palabra. Supuso que todos estaban usando sus técnicas súper secretas o algo para ayudarlos a mirar, pero por parte de Skull simplemente había elegido una dirección aleatoria y simplemente comenzó a caminar, cambiando su camino cada vez que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. No, no era el más científico de los métodos, pero Skull confiaba en sus instintos, si este "cielo" estaba en su área asignada, entonces lo encontraría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo útiles que fueron sus instintos para encontrar algo que estaba buscando, no fueron tan útiles cuando se trataba de advertirle sobre rocas sueltas, ramas bajas, raíces sobresalientes o cualquier otra cosa que lo enviaría al suelo. De hecho, podría haber jurado que lo estaban conduciendo deliberadamente a cada bache que podían encontrar en la oscuridad solo por el placer de hacerlo. Cuando todo esto terminara, tendría que tener palabras con su intuición, pero por ahora solo se conformaría con tratar de sacar todas las hojas de su cabello muy anudado antes de que el barro se asentara y las pegara en su lugar.

Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de sacar una ramita particularmente enredada de su cuero cabelludo que no notó otra piedra plana de la que sus instintos olvidaron advertirle. En un segundo estaba dando otro paso cauteloso hacia lo desconocido, y al siguiente lo enviaron a caer por un empinado terraplén que podría haber jurado que no estaba aquí hace un momento.

Después de un minuto seguido de medio deslizamiento, mitad rodando cuesta abajo y un pequeño chillido que nunca admitiría, finalmente llegó al fondo. Le tomó un poco al mundo volver a su lugar una vez más, lo que no fue ayudado por todo su cuerpo al decidir registrarse como un hematoma gigante en sus sentidos, pero cuando finalmente logró recuperar el rumbo, Skull registró dos cosas.

Primero, ahora estaba absolutamente helado, hasta el punto de que podía sentir que su piel comenzaba a picar incluso debajo del grueso cuero de su traje de montar. Demonios, incluso había parches de nieve esparcidos por el claro en el que había aterrizado.

Segundo, y lo más importante, había un cobertizo frente a él.

No era un cobertizo particularmente agradable, pero tampoco era malo. Era de tamaño mediano, hecho de una madera marrón opaca que estaba extrañamente bien conservada para algo tan profundo en los bosques, y por alguna razón, activó todas sus campanas de alarma como si acabara de caer en el set de una película de terror.

Normalmente, esta era la escena en la que el protagonista deficiente en sentido común abría lentamente la puerta solo para ser recibido por un montón de cadáveres y / o el asesino en serie / monstruo. Si era inteligente, esta debería ser la parte en la que Skull giró la cola y corrió en la dirección opuesta, pero ... bueno, él siempre había sido un adicto a la adrenalina, y no ganaste el título de 'Inmortal' al escapar de cada miedo situación que enfrentaste.

Sus manos ciertamente no temblaban cuando extendió la mano hacia adelante y, permitiendo que solo las puntas de sus dedos se enroscaran alrededor de la madera, rápidamente abrió la puerta solo para ser recibido por ...

¿Una podadora de césped?

Sí, una cortadora de césped. Y una mesa de herramientas con un taladro y las brocas correspondientes esparcidas por la superficie como en cualquier cobertizo doméstico normal. De hecho, "normal" parecía ser un descriptor bastante bueno para el interior si era honesto.

Banco normal para macetas cubierto de tierra y paquetes de semillas.

Caja de herramientas normal apoyada medio abierta con uno o dos tornillos en el piso a su alrededor.

Pila normal de trapos de limpieza respirando pesadamente en la esquina.

Bicicleta normal para niños: espera ... ¿qué?

La cabeza volteando para examinar la esquina una vez más reveló que sí, que la pila de trapos respiraba, más como si la persona acurrucada debajo de ellos jadeara con fuerza y ... zeu mai sus, ¿era un niño?

Lanzando precaución al viento, se lanzó hacia adelante, con la intención de agarrar al niño claramente enfermo, solo para apartar las manos justo antes de que hicieran contacto. El niño estaba ardiendo, como si estuviera realmente ardiendo, hasta el punto en que había irradiado a través de la pulgada de espacio entre la piel gris y los guantes de conducción de Skull. Incluso hasta el punto que había sentido. Eso. Mediante. Los. Guantes.

Esto estuvo mal. Esto era realmente ... el botón, tenía que presionar el botón.

Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, casi arrancó el pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo de su abrigo y casi lo rompió con la fuerza que usó para presionarlo. Ignorando eso por ahora, permitió que el botón cayera al suelo cuando finalmente se movió para tirar del ... ¿niño? ¡Jesucristo! En sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca del cuero enfriado por el viento en un intento de aliviar al menos algo de la fiebre.

Mientras estaba sentado allí, acunando a quien solo podía adivinar que era el 'cielo' que habían estado buscando, Skull solo podía apretar los dientes y sentir furia. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se registraba cada vez más sobre el niño en sus brazos, y su temperamento creció hasta el punto de que no quería nada más que enojarse, solo restringido por la sensación del ligero peso en sus brazos.

'Accidente' su trasero. Todo lo que se le había hecho a este niño, y estaba encontrando más con cada movimiento del niño en sus brazos, se había hecho con intención. Cuando descubrió quién había hecho esto, ¡El. Los. Quemaría!

Y disfrutaría cada segundo de ello.


	4. Sol brillante y nube dispersa

Eso fue ... Kawahira podía sentir que su ojo comenzaba a temblar mientras observaba lo que sucedía con la búsqueda del tesoro en la pantalla.

Al principio, fue bastante divertido ver a todos los más fuertes del mundo tropezar como potros recién nacidos mientras buscaban frenéticamente por el bosque. Con cada paso que avanzaban hacia los árboles, se habían adentrado cada vez más en sus ilusiones, aunque había mantenido las llamas lo suficientemente livianas como para que incluso el agente de información no hubiera podido darse cuenta. Una vez que fueron atrapados, fue fácil guiarlos en círculos y Kawahira se echó a reír al ver al arrogante Sol trepando por un árbol para evitar al oso pardo de Marsican que se había conjurado por puro aburrimiento.

Enviar la manada de lobos grises después de la otra Niebla simplemente había sido una forma de probar su potencial Guardián cuando se enfrentaban con pocas probabilidades. Había sido una decisión completamente racional y nada podría hacerle admitir lo contrario.

Entonces sí, el terrícola había estado disfrutando bastante sádico al probar el nuevo Arcobaleno, hasta que esa maldita nube lo había arruinado todo al actuar como un completo idiota.

A diferencia de todos los demás, el especialista había entrado en el bosque sin un plan claro, mirando a todo el mundo como si simplemente estuviera caminando en direcciones aleatorias sin preocuparse por el mundo. Este enfoque completamente inesperado había sido tan impredecible que había logrado esquivar todas y cada una de las construcciones que Kawahira le había enviado en nada más que cambiar de dirección caprichosamente. Lo único que había podido hacer para que el camino fuera un poco desafiante era seguir usando manipulaciones menores para hacerlo tropezar y caer donde sea posible. Todo lo que había intentado simplemente había salido de las llamas de la Nube que sofocaba el aire alrededor del joven, de modo que el terrícola se había reducido a un puñado de trucos baratos. Normalmente, eso no habría sido un problema, habría sido divertido incluso si no hubiera sido así.

La suerte del especialista fue realmente ridícula.

Tal como estaba, Kawahira solo había logrado mantener a la Nube girando en círculos el tiempo suficiente para terminar la escena en la que necesitaba que encontraran al niño. Si alguna vez iban a entender a su pequeño bebé Sky, tendrían que hacerlo. Conocer algunos de sus antecedentes o, al menos, lo poco que sabía el propio terrícola. Una vez terminado, había pasado menos de un minuto antes de que la Nube hubiera logrado tropezarse, solo, y literalmente tropezar con la escena.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para escapar antes de que se convirtiera en daño colateral en el curso de la furia de una nube. Huh ... él no sabía que las Nubes invertidas lo hacían. Aunque tal vez debería haberse quedado ... quién sabía qué haría Skull al Cielo incapacitado en este estado ...

El leve pitido de uno de los otros monitores finalmente atrajo su atención de la imagen del civil que se quejaba frenéticamente sobre el niño en sus brazos, Kawahira comprobó quién se acercaba y sintió cómo se relajaba. No importa cuánto se haya divertido jugando con los humanos, no pudo evitar dejar un rastro de llamas con el niño. Un rastro que le decía que, si bien el cuidadoso blindaje que había puesto estaba asegurando que el niño no empeorara en el territorio de la Niebla en el que se había quedado, tampoco estaba mejorando. Estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso ...

Aún así, esta nueva adición mejoraría enormemente la situación o la empeoraría cien veces, pero al menos significaba que el bebé Sky estaba mucho más cerca de recibir el tratamiento que tanto necesitaba.

Dada la dinámica general del llamado 'equipo' que se había reunido, prácticamente había sido un alivio entrar al bosque solo. Renato nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas, pero cuando miró este desorden disfuncional que estaba destinado a ser una armonía, no pudo evitar hundirse en su creciente decepción.

I Prescelti Sette. Que broma.

Es cierto que había algunos en el grupo a los que no le habría importado estar obligado. El ejecutor de la Tríada y el avaro eran al menos profesionales, ¿pero un científico loco Rayo que solo existía en los periféricos de la Mafia? ¿Una lluvia en forma de un pequeño soldado de juguete que claramente desaprobaba tener que trabajar con delincuentes? ¿Una nube civil? Y lo peor de todo, un cielo ausente ...

La amargura casi lo había ahogado, haciendo que le picara el dedo del gatillo hasta el punto en que incluso había soltado su infame 'caos' al que estaba detrás de esta farsa ...

Una vez que había salido de la villa, había sido demasiado tentador simplemente ir a su automóvil e irse, no era como si hubiera algo para mantenerlo aquí. Pero ... se vio obligado a rechazar un trabajo de Daniela de Vongola para asistir a esta reunión, y eso no fue algo que hiciste a la ligera. Ya estaba comprometido ahora, y no sería más que una irritación si dejaba el trabajo sin terminar.

Tal como estaban las cosas, había comenzado su búsqueda con la intención de encontrar rápidamente el cielo descarriado y devolverlos a la villa antes de partir hacia Roma y nunca mirar atrás. Una intención que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Esta caminata por el bosque fue suficiente para recordarle a Renato exactamente por qué odiaba recibir golpes fuera de las ciudades. Además de la falta de multitudes para actuar como cobertura, simplemente estaban llenos de tantos factores incontrolables en forma de flora y fauna que simplemente no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Incluso se había visto obligado a evitar un maldito oso de todas las cosas, aunque dada la época del año, y el hecho de que dicha criatura debería haber estado hibernando ahora ... estaban jugando con él, y el Hitman lo odiaba.

Una hora más y su resolución se estaba agotando peligrosamente. Aunque un traje bien adaptado era una de las mejores defensas que uno podía usar en la mafia, proporcionaban muy poca protección contra los elementos mismos y, de no haber sido por las llamas del sol que se encendían para burbujear justo debajo de su piel, habría sido a mitad de camino congelado por ahora. Estaba tan cerca de dar marcha atrás y no dejar a los demás más sabio cuando el botón apretado flojamente en su mano parpadeó y comenzó a zumbar débilmente.

Parecía que uno de los otros había logrado encontrar su objetivo. Finalmente. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir las instrucciones en la pequeña pantalla y podría irse. (Si un pequeño hilo de celos comenzó a enroscarse en su pecho al no ser el primero en encontrar el Cielo, era solo su orgullo como profesional hablando. Debería haber sido el que encontrara el objetivo antes que ninguno de ellos. ¡Fue lo que hizo!) Afortunadamente, la ubicación del botón activado estaba realmente bastante cerca de su posición actual (y no era esa picadura, estar tan cerca y tan lejos) así que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar allí.

La ubicación, cuando llegó, fue suficiente para poner todos sus instintos a gritos de advertencia. El cobertizo estaba completamente fuera de lugar en el claro, había nieve en el suelo cuando no había habido nada más que lluvia durante el último mes, y el aire mismo brillaba en la bruma violeta de Cloud Flames. Parece que el civil fue útil para algo después de todo, aunque lo que sea que desencadenara al mocoso tendría que ser tratado rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a la Nube más fuerte del mundo en un ataque de ira. Civil o no, sería un suicidio.

Con cautela, se movió hacia la puerta abierta, moviéndose lentamente mitad con la intención de no asustar al elemento furioso, y mitad con la esperanza de que la lluvia pareciera ayudar. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó a la entrada, todavía estaba solo en el claro. Parecía que tendría que ser él quien calmara la Nube y, con suerte, alejar al Cielo antes de que se pueda hacer demasiado daño a ambos lados. Con un suspiro, dio el último paso sobre el umbral, solo para congelarse ante la vista que lo saludó.

Si le hubieran pedido que describiera lo que esperaba encontrar dentro del cobertizo, probablemente habría sido algo parecido a la nube civil que había respaldado al Sky, posiblemente herido, definitivamente adulto, en una esquina después de que este último hubiera hecho algo para ofender el primero. Toda la hazaña dado el aire relajado que la Nube había estado proyectando en la sala de reuniones.

El único defecto en este posible escenario era el hecho de que aún no había sentido ni una lamida de Flamas de Cielo en el claro, pero seguramente el Civil no era tan incompetente que no podía recordar la única instrucción que le habían dado.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hubiera estado esperando, nada lo había preparado para lo que realmente había encontrado. La vista de un niño claramente desnutrido y golpeado acunado contra el pecho de Cloud probablemente se quedaría con él durante mucho tiempo después de esto.

Sí, en su profesión, Renato había visto a muchos niños en estados similares e incluso peores que los del niño en los brazos del civil, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle. Hitman Reborn era bien conocido y temido en todo el mundo de la mafia, pero también era un hecho que solo aceptaría golpes contra aquellos que razonablemente podrían clasificarse como adultos. Nunca nadie más joven que catorce años, y definitivamente no menor de diez años como este claramente lo era.

Incluso allí podía ver un moretón particularmente espeluznante desde donde el cuello demasiado grande de la camiseta irregular se había deslizado sobre un hombro huesudo, y era bastante fácil rastrear la causa. Una mano pesada que caía rápidamente para agarrar y maniobrar con preciosa amabilidad, un pequeño marco temblando bajo el impacto, queriendo alejarse, pero demasiado asustado para moverse ... Por un momento las paredes de madera se volvieron borrosas y Renato tenía siete años nuevamente, escondiéndose dentro un armario mientras su padre gritaba y su mamá lloraba antes de que el sonido se cortara y un pequeño riachuelo de sangre manchara un camino en las baldosas de la cocina.

El agudo silbido de advertencia de la angustiada Nube lo trajo de vuelta al presente y Renato obligó a su mano a abrirse, sintiendo el leve goteo de heridas curativas en sus palmas. Reprimiendo las débiles náuseas del pasado en favor de la amenaza más apremiante, se obligó a reenfocarse en el presente. Primero lo primero, necesitaba alejar al niño de la Nube, solo entonces podría buscar lesiones menos obvias. Lo que significaba que ahora tenía que hablar, calmar la ira de la nube.

En retrospectiva, probablemente no debería haber disparado a la Nube antes. Sería mucho más fácil hacer esto ahora si no se hubiera establecido como una amenaza.

"Mira chico, puedo ayudarlos, pero debes dejar que me acerque".

Detrás de él, podía sentir el cambio en el aire que significaba que alguien más se acercaba, pero dada la situación actual, podría ser perdonado por mantener su mirada firmemente fija. De la turbulencia contenida era Fon. Él lo entendería.

Intentar dar un paso más en el cobertizo fue un error, aunque se negó a retroceder, sin importar cuán sofocantes se estaban volviendo las llamas agitadas en un espacio tan cerrado. Una Nube enfurecida era como un cazador salvaje, muéstrales cualquier signo de debilidad y saltarían. Dado el brillo espeluznante que se había apoderado por completo de los iris del niño, ni siquiera se necesitaría tanto para provocarlo.

Lanzando al civil una sonrisa que mostraba demasiados dientes para ser otra cosa que una amenaza, Renato dio otro paso deliberado hacia adelante, encendiendo sus propias Llamas en un intento de limpiar el aire. Con tan fuertes llamas de nubes saturando el aire, comenzaban a alimentarse unas de otras, resonando en un ciclo de retroalimentación que seguiría haciendo que su portador se enojara cada vez más a menos que se rompiera el ciclo. Fue un movimiento arriesgado, uno que podría tomarse tan fácilmente como un desafío, como una acción relajante que pretendía ser. Con suerte, si el civil era la Llama Invertida que Hitman sospechaba que era, lo devolvería a alguna forma de lucidez.

A su izquierda, podía sentir la tormenta contenida comenzando a filtrarse también en la mezcla, desintegrando lentamente el exceso de llamas, pero una vez más las ignoró. Era un pequeño consuelo que tendría el apoyo del Artista Marcial si las cosas salían mal, pero nada más.

Afortunadamente, una vez que el aire estuvo más despejado, la luz violeta áspera comenzó a desvanecerse de los ojos del niño, dejándolo parpadeando confundido, aunque curiosamente, no hizo ningún movimiento para aflojar el agarre del niño.

"¿Qué ...? ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?"

"Hace un momento, mi amigo. Ahora, por favor, dale el niño a Reborn, él puede ayudar".

"¿Quien?"

"Se refiere a mi, niño. O déjale aquí, o déjeme acercarme a ti, necesito revisarlo y no puedo hacerlo desde tan lejos".

A pesar de sus mejores intentos por mantener su voz baja, reconfortante, relajante no era un escenario que llegara fácilmente al Sol, y ya podía ver los labios de la Nube queriendo enroscarse en otro gruñido incluso cuando esos ojos morados se arrugaron en confusión. Al menos eso respondía a la pregunta de si el niño era un Cielo o no, poco más provocaría esa reacción que un vínculo Guardián recién formado con un Cielo angustiado. Interiormente, las llamas de Renato se animaron al darse cuenta de eso, había sentido lo fuerte que estaba la Nube en la reunión. Si el bebé Sky había logrado atraerlo ... entonces seguramente había esperanza ... El Hitman forzó sin piedad la idea a retroceder y se enfocó de nuevo, todavía había demasiadas preguntas sin responder para permitirse distraerse con fantasías.

La esquina izquierda del cobertizo se retorció por una fracción de segundo y Renato vislumbró el borde de una capa antes de que volviera a asentarse en el marrón opaco de la pared. Parecía que Viper también estaba aquí. Información útil, pero sin importancia en este momento.

"¿Eres un doctor?"

Sacudiéndose un poco ante la pregunta inesperada, Renato se reenfocó en la cara escéptica de la Nube y tuvo que evitar resoplar. ¿Por qué iba a preguntar eso cuando Renato había estado sangrando Sun Flames desde que golpeó el claro?

Cierto, civil. Probablemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento y estaba corriendo por instintos que ni siquiera entendía.

Que dolor.

"Entre otras cosas. Ahora ven aquí, ha estado en el frío demasiado tiempo y definitivamente no está vestido para el clima".

Con clara reticencia, la Nube finalmente salió de su posición defensiva y comenzó a acercarse. A un pie del Hitman se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio antes de soltar rápidamente:

"Tiene fiebre. He estado tratando de calmarlo, pero no creo que esté ayudando".

Tal como estaba, Renato apenas lo escuchó, demasiado distraído por las llamas del cielo sorprendentemente puras que habían comenzado a enroscarse a su alrededor tan pronto como el niño estaba al alcance de la mano. Dulces y juguetonas. Las Llamas del niño prácticamente bailaron sobre las suyas, casi acurrucándose con él en sus intentos de sacar las suyas. El calor cálido y acogedor que poseían esas llamas era una llamada de sirenas y algo en él le dolía cuando se obligó a no reaccionar. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento antes de esto.

Los jadeos que escuchó ahora que las llamas del cielo se movían libremente por la habitación le hicieron saber que él no era el único que había sentido la francamente abrumadora atracción del cielo por parte del niño, así como el hecho de que el soldado finalmente había logrado atraparlo. Depende de ellos. No era de extrañar que la Nube se hubiera unido tan rápido. Como civil, probablemente no tenía más que sus defensas naturales contra la atracción de armonía, y habrían sido casi inútiles frente a este Cielo en particular.

Una vez más, teniendo que salir de sus pensamientos, algo que no había tenido que hacer en el trabajo desde que había sido un novato en su primer golpe, Renato extendió la mano y finalmente, finalmente, tomó al niño en sus brazos.

El era ligero. Demasiado ligero. Y se estaba quemando.

Solo le tomó soltar su control la menor cantidad posible para que sus Llamas surgieran, desesperados por alcanzar el Cielo antes que ellos, fue solo a través de su voluntad de hierro que pudo dirigirlos a un escaneo de evaluación en lugar del vínculo que anhelaban.

La avalancha de información resultante del escaneo fue abrumadora, y ahora podía entender claramente la ira de la Nube mientras el recuerdo de cien golpes y patadas, huesos rotos y conmociones cerebrales bailaban detrás de sus ojos. Eso ni siquiera tenía en cuenta lo que estaba mal actualmente con el niño de cinco años que estaba acunando.

Agotamiento de llamas.

Desnutrición severa.

Un caso grave de neumonía que lo hizo encender aún más sus llamas en un intento de calentar el aire a su alrededor (contrariamente, la fiebre del niño fue causada por sus llamas trabajando horas extras en un intento de mitigar los efectos del frío circundante sobre la infección. Tendrían que llevarlo a un ambiente más cálido pronto o la Llama del niño cedería y realmente estarían en problemas, algo que habría sucedido hace mucho tiempo si el niño no hubiera tenido acceso al profundo mar de reservas que Renato podría solo comienza a sentirse fuera ahora mismo).

Y, lo que es más preocupante, falla orgánica intensa en etapa tardía.

"Necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta a la villa ahora. Fon, ve y busca a Verde, dile que necesita un soporte vital completo en la enfermería ... Ahora".

Renato tenía la intención de encontrar el Cielo y luego partir. Esa no era una opción ahora. No creía que fuera uno nunca más.


	5. La bella durmiente

Los pitidos constantes y constantes comenzaban a desgastar los nervios de Lal, pero no podía salir de la habitación. El olor a lino quemado todavía estaba presente desde la última vez que había intentado ir a tomar una taza de café recordándole exactamente por qué sería una mala idea.

Después de encontrar al niño en el cobertizo desplazado y la frenética carrera de regreso a la villa que le siguió, las tensiones habían aumentado, incluso hasta el punto en que se vio obligada a apagar la habitación en sus propias llamas cada media hora más o menos para mantener los ánimos de ignición. No es que pudiera culparlos por la reacción, pero Lal realmente esperaba haber dejado atrás toda la postura llena de testosterona cuando dejó el ejército.

Su presencia en la reunión se debió principalmente al aburrimiento y más que a un poco de apatía derivada de su recién descubierto desempleo, sin mencionar la absolutamente absurda recompensa. Con la activación de sus llamas en una misión que había sido FUBAR desde el principio, los Vindici se habían presentado para sacarla a ella y a su segundo de COMSUBIN personalmente. Luego explicaron brevemente los principios básicos de las Llamas, el verdadero rostro de la mafia y, lo que es más importante, a sus ojos, la existencia de la omerta, antes de dejarlos en sus propios dispositivos. Desde entonces, ella y Colonnello habían estado trabajando como mercenarios independientes y asesinos ocasionales, solo tratando de sobrevivir antes de que Checkerface se les acercara con su oferta.

A cambio de que uno de ellos completara una serie de misiones con el equipo de los supuestos usuarios de Llama 'más fuertes' del planeta, él les daría suficiente dinero para que pudieran darle la espalda a la Mafia para siempre. El hecho de que ella tuviera que completar dichas misiones con un grupo de criminales era desagradable, pero si eso significaba que tendrían una salida ...

Colonnello había sido menos receptivo, se negaba a dejar que ella se pusiera en peligro, pero no había forma de que dejara que su antiguo subordinado asumiera el riesgo. Había llevado a uno de los peores argumentos que los dos habían tenido, y su fuga por la mañana mucho antes de que él se despertara. Para cuando ella hubiera llegado a la villa, sería demasiado tarde para que él interfiriera sin que la situación explotara en sus caras, y él nunca se arriesgaría. En cambio, casi podía sentir a su idiota estudiante caminando en el bosque, con un rifle de francotirador en la mano, aunque afortunadamente había tenido la sensatez de no dejarse ver hasta ahora.

Luego estaba el desorden que era la reunión en sí, tener que interferir para que el Sol homicida no asesinara a la Nube claramente civil, necesitando morderse el labio para evitar estrangular al obstinado Rayo que parecía deleitarse en cabrearlos y , finalmente, la búsqueda desesperada a través del bosque del mimo mimado que había logrado perderse en el único camino claramente marcado en los alrededores.

No había mantenido la esperanza de que realmente le gustara el Cielo. Según su experiencia, la veneración casi religiosa que la mafia parecía sostener por el vínculo de armonía había llevado al Cielo a ser atendido y estropeado hasta el punto de que solo esperaban que todos los elementos solitarios se alinearan cada vez que chasqueaban los dedos. La última vez que uno de los bastardos con derecho le había encendido sus llamas, sin tener en cuenta todas las nociones de sutileza en sus intentos de vincular a la _'mujer de voluntad débil'_ con las 'llamas demasiado poderosas para una cosa tan linda' a través de la fuerza; Le había tomado a Colonnello todo menos tranquilizarla y un recordatorio contundente de que este ejemplo de baba humana era su boleto de comida para el próximo mes, para evitar que lo matara a golpes con su propio bastón decorativo.

Ella no estaba buscando una relación con el Cielo más fuerte del mundo. Con un título como ese, seguramente se le había ido directamente a la cabeza.

A lo largo de la búsqueda, se había tomado el tiempo de apuntalar sus defensas en preparación para unos pocos meses desagradables de interacción forzada solo ... no era necesario.

Encontrar al violento Sol intentando jugar a hacer las paces con el chico al que literalmente había disparado hace solo unas horas había sido divertido. Al ver la causa de todo lo dramático no lo había hecho.

El abuso infantil, aunque algo que ella no había experimentado personalmente, era un problema con el que estaba íntimamente familiarizada de todos modos. Era francamente sorprendente cuántos niños maltratados ingresaron al ejército, y dada la forma en que Colonnello todavía se encogía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él desde su lado izquierdo ... no hace falta decir que tenía mucha experiencia tratando con sobrevivientes.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y con el efecto que tuvo en los hombres que la rodeaban, fue como si alguien hubiera disparado un arma. En el fondo de su mente, algo primitivo y vicioso gruñó ante la intrusión, pero ella lo ignoró con la facilidad de una larga práctica. Verde se había ido a realizar análisis de sangre en el laboratorio que había encontrado dentro de un sótano escondido (parecía que el Rayo había estado buscando en la casa mientras el resto había estado buscando en el bosque) hace aproximadamente una hora. Como nadie, excepto los nueve, conocía la ubicación de la reunión, de los cuales cinco estaban actualmente en la sala, uno tenía más sentido que revelarse, uno había desaparecido ante Dios solo sabe dónde y el otro parecía tener aversión a usando puertas, la lógica dictaba que tenía que ser el científico que regresara con los resultados.

Suspirando con irritación ante la repentina quema de llamas posesivas de nubes / sol / tormenta e igualmente fuertes, aunque relámpagos apáticos, aflojó su control sobre la lluvia y dejó que humedecieran la atmósfera de la habitación lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar. Una vez que se logró eso, lentamente trabajó para desenredarlos de las manos de quienes la rodeaban y devolver la Llama a su núcleo, aunque el calor engreído que se enroscaba dentro de ellos la hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

Y luego estaba esta nueva complicación.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para defenderse, le tomó solo unos segundos al juguetón Sky de la niña sacar la lluvia de Lal y, aunque no tenía intención de unirse, simplemente había sucedido ...

De manera similar a cómo sus Llamas se habían mezclado perfectamente con las de Colonnello en el momento de su despertar, retorciéndose de una manera que hubiera sido tediosa de desenredar si alguna vez hubieran querido, la naranja se había enroscado alrededor de su propia armada, sin fuerza , pero insistente hasta el punto de que, cuando finalmente luchó con sus Llamas en su cuerpo, algo de ese calor también había llegado. Ahora simplemente descansaba, feliz y contenta mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, un tercer hilo que se sentía completamente natural en el vínculo que ya había existido.

Lal podía decir por la reacción de los demás que ella no había sido la única en experimentar esto. Con la forma en que el civil se movía, uno pensaría que el niño acurrucado en la cama era su propio hijo y que el Sol no era mucho mejor, aunque al menos tenía una excusa para el contacto constante, ya que mantenía el chico en la cama vivo.

Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que la Tormenta también se había unido instantáneamente, pero con la forma en que se negaba a estar a un buen pie del niño, era más difícil de decir. Ciertamente era lo suficientemente protector como para haber forjado un vínculo Guardián, pero podría haber sido su reacción natural a los Cielos en general brillando. Ella no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para contarlo.

El Rayo era aún más un enigma. Si bien es extrañamente útil dada su renuencia anterior, podría ser fácilmente su instinto de autoconservación en juego. Negar a dos nuevos Guardianes que estaban casi salvajes con preocupación fue una decisión estúpida. No hizo falta autoproclamarse 'genio' para ver eso.

Con la Niebla ... no tenía idea. La figura encubierta no se había visto desde que se habían separado para buscar en primer lugar. Por lo que sabían, se habían separado y corrido a la primera oportunidad. Dios sabe que debería haberlo hecho si se le hubiera dado la mitad de la oportunidad.

Aún así, parecía que no habría marcha ahora, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Solo le tomó un segundo de descuidada sorpresa para que finalmente fuera atrapada por un Cielo en esta mafia abandonada por Dios, pero, mientras la pequeña mano que descansaba debajo de la suya temblaba de sueño ... no podía realmente preocuparse.

Hacía calor.

Freak no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. Sí, el dolor seguía allí, palpitando en el fondo de su mente como siempre, y su cabeza se sentía ardiente y cargada, pero podía ignorar eso. Había aprendido a ignorar muchas cosas a lo largo de los años. Aún así, la sensación suave y cálida que parecía envolverlo era agradable. Realmente no le importaba quedarse aquí, incluso si estaba solo de nuevo.

Los monstruos como él estaban destinados a estar solos después de todo.

Aún así, estaba cálido, y después del frío puro y agudo que recordaba estar en el último, iba a disfrutarlo.

En algún momento, mientras iba a la deriva, Freak sintió que lo movían. Temiendo que el tío Vernon hubiera venido a quitarle el calor, se obligó a despertarse, aunque era más difícil de lo que recordaba. Cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, aunque solo fuera una rendija, observó la habitación a su alrededor confundido.

Lo primero que se registró fue el olor, el olor a polvo y libros viejos, un contraste directo con el fuerte olor a limón que la tía Tunia tenía en todos sus líquidos de limpieza. Luego estaban los mechones de cabello blanco que flotaban frente a su cara. Había oído a tía 'Tunia decirle a Dudley que el cabello de las personas solo se _ponía_ blanco cuando eran _realmente_ viejos, pero Freak estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había conocido a nadie mayor que la Sra. Figg al otro lado de la calle y su cabello todavía era gris oscuro.

Entonces finalmente se dio cuenta de que alguien lo sostenía. No de la forma tan dura que el tío solía llevarlo a donde necesitaba limpieza, o el fuerte agarre que 'Tunia tenía en su hombro cada vez que tenían que ir a algún lugar afuera.' No, estos brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de él, fuertes e inmóviles, pero también gentiles. Se sentía como se imaginaba que se sentiría un colgado. ¿Pero quién lo estaría abrazando?

De repente, sus recuerdos del cobertizo volvieron y él sonrió. Parecía que iba a conseguir su deseo navideño después de todo.

"¡Santa!"

Una ola de somnolencia se apoderó de él antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, pero a Freak no le importó. Santa lo mantendría a salvo. Tal vez, cuando se despertara, finalmente sería hora de su regalo. No podía esperar para abrirlo.

Durante mucho tiempo después de eso, Freak simplemente se desvió, perfectamente contento de seguir la corriente. Si finalmente iba a tener una familia, entonces se acostaría aquí y esperaría el tiempo que tomara. Para esto, felizmente esperaría para siempre, especialmente en un lugar tan agradable. La única vez que su feliz burbuja se vio interrumpida remotamente fue cuando la suave y oscura bola de luz azul oscuro comenzó a alejarse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta el momento, pero cuando sintió que comenzaba a alejarse, algo en su pecho había gritado en protesta.

Actuando por instinto, rápidamente extendió la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de esta luz. No sabía qué era, pero algo le decía que debía mantener cerca el extraño fuego, así que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Al principio, las llamas habían estallado un par de veces, casi retorciéndose en un intento de escapar, pero Freak se había negado a soltarse, aferrándose lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que finalmente se relajaron, abrazándose e inundándolo con calor. Las llamas anaranjadas de Freak parecieron parpadear felices ante eso, y cuando las llamas índigo fueron a aplastar su nariz, se rió. No podía evitarlo, nada se había sentido así antes.

Pasó más tiempo y Freak sintió que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. Las llamas comenzaban a agitarse cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo y, aunque podía calmarlas con las suyas y acariciarlas suavemente como un gato enojado, cada vez era más difícil hacerlo, hasta el punto en que se le escaparon de su agarre como el humo.

En ausencia de la luz, el frío comenzó a regresar y Freak comenzó a entrar en pánico. Odiaba el hecho de que la luz tenía que irse, y odiaba el frío helado que ya se estaba apoderando de sus brazos y piernas. Quería arremeter con sus propias llamas, para calentarse si nada más, pero no respondieron. Cuando tocó el lugar en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde siempre se habían sentado, todo lo que recuperó fue la leve sensación de pucheros y depresión.

Solo y en un espacio que se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y frío, Freak se hizo un ovillo y trató de no llorar. No le gustaba estar solo y la oscuridad lo aterrorizaba, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Varias noches solo en el armario le habían enseñado que era mejor sentarse allí en silencio que llamar la atención. Aún así, no quería estar solo ... y luego no lo estaba.

El cambio de oscuro a una cegadora luz púrpura fue inmediato, y Freak sintió que algunas de las lágrimas se escapaban en estado de shock, pero eso pronto se vio abrumado por las nuevas e hiper llamas que rebotaron sobre él, acurrucándose y empujando cada parte de la piel. podría encontrar antes de saltar sobre él y _derretirse._ De repente, el fuego naranja se encendió y se aferró al fuego púrpura con más fuerza que nunca antes, y este nuevo fuego simplemente lo _dejó_ .

Fue casi suficiente para volverlo a dormir, contento de saber que estaba a salvo con estas llamas, ¡pero luego había _otros_ y era tan _bonito!_

Primero fueron el amarillo que brillaba como el sol. Mientras que el fuego púrpura había actuado como un cachorro amigable, estos nuevos se parecían más a uno de los gatos de la Sra. Figgs con un visitante. Lo olisquearon y le silbaron desde la distancia, mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando finalmente se conectaron, Freak se rió. Podía sentir el orgullo sangrar de estas nuevas llamas incluso cuando se cubrían sobre sus hombros como una cálida manta.

Luego estaban los rojos que estaban a medio camino entre los dos, acercándose para pincharlo con curiosidad de una manera que lo hizo retorcerse ante la sensación de cosquillas. Aparentemente contentos con esa reacción, regresaron a donde podían girar y hacer bonitas formas contra el telón de fondo de oro y púrpura.

El siguiente era un azul oscuro oscuro. Parecía casi las primeras llamas que se habían ido, pero de alguna manera diferente. Estas llamas parecían emitir una sensación de soledad que le hizo doler el pecho, pero cuando extendió la mano en un intento, comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña. Al principio se deslizaron a lo largo de su fuego naranja, recogiendo y rodeando partes al azar como si los probara, pero luego se congelaron. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, se habían escapado a un lugar que no podía ver. La repentina desaparición lo dejó sin aliento, y Freak sintió que podría haber comenzado a llorar de nuevo si no fuera por el _otro,_ otro azul que apareció.

Este fue diferente. Con los demás, todos tenían un color y un tono, brillaban y parpadeaban todo lo que querían, pero nunca cambiaban. Estos nuevos tenían un extraño tono dual e incluso cuando una parte de Freak se retiró ante la rareza, el resto de él estaba intrigado. Habiendo aprendido su lección de la última vez, no iba a reaccionar, no queriendo asustar este azul como los demás, pero cuanto más tiempo se quedaba allí mirándolo, más fuerte se hacía la _necesidad_ de tocarlos. No importaba que ya tenía a los otros tres acurrucados a su alrededor de una manera que lo hacía querer fundirse en una pila de goo feliz, él también quería estos.

Freak nunca había sido egoísta antes, pero tal vez esta vez podría ...

Tocar las llamas azules fue como sumergir su mano en un charco de agua fría en un día realmente caluroso, calmando el calor del otro fuego hasta el punto de que la sensación de sueño regresó. Acercó su pequeña colección de luces a sus brazos, Freak permitió que sus ojos se cerraran con una sonrisa.

Hubo un fuerte pitido al lado de su oreja. No era tan fuerte como la voz de tía Tunia, pero fue suficiente para alejar la sensación de sueño. Por un momento sintió ganas de mantener los ojos cerrados y esperar poder volver a ese lugar cálido con todas las luces bonitas, pero sabía que solo se le gritaría si tardaba demasiado en levantarse y comenzar sus tareas. . ¿Tal vez podría tener ese sueño otra vez mañana? Seguro que lo esperaba.

Un gemido silencioso atrapó el fondo de la garganta de Freak cuando lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse en una habitación que nunca había visto antes. O, al menos, no creía haber visto una habitación con tallas de madera en el techo antes. ¿Eso significaba que el sueño no había sido un sueño en absoluto? Si Santa realmente había venido a sacarlo de la casa, eso significaba ...

Olvidando por completo su viejo cansancio, Freak se disparó en la cama en la que lo habían acostado. Un mal movimiento ya que hizo que la habitación girara frente a sus ojos y causó que el dolor lo golpeara de golpe hasta que cayó de nuevo sobre el almohadas mullidas con un suave grito. Casi de inmediato, las llamas rojas se dispararon desde donde habían estado descansando sin que él lo supiera en el fondo de su mente y, con ellas, una mano afortunadamente fría en su frente.

"Hola, pajarito. Solo quédate quieto por un momento".

La voz era realmente suave contra su cabeza palpitante y Freak no pudo evitar girarse para presionar aún más su rostro en esa mano, haciendo que el fuego rojo parpadeara felizmente mientras lo hacía. Sobre su cabeza, el extraño se echó a reír.

"¿Estás despierto, pequeño? ¿Recordarás esto por la mañana?"

Freak pensó en responder, pero el ardor en su garganta solo significaba que dejó escapar un zumbido silencioso de contenido, haciendo que el hombre se riera más fuerte de esa manera silenciosa.

"Vuelve a dormir entonces. Habrá tiempo para las presentaciones más tarde".

Ahora que lo mencionó, la sensación de sueño volvió con toda su fuerza y la boca de Freak se abrió en un bostezo. La mano se movió hacia abajo para tirar de sus mantas antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero agarró una de ellas. Este hombre podría ser un extraño, pero no quería que se _fuera._ Freak sintió que el otro hombre suspiraba, pero la mano se volteó para sostener la suya propiamente, así que iba a contar eso como una victoria.

"Muy bien pajarito, vuelve a dormir. Te cuidaré".

La voz comenzó a cantar suavemente en un idioma que Freak no podía entender, pero en cualquier caso era muy bonita. De repente desesperado por ponerle cara a la voz, luchó para forzar a sus ojos a abrirse nuevamente, pero solo logró vislumbrar una larga trenza negra antes de que se cerraran una vez más, enviándolo nuevamente al abrazo de las hermosas luces que se encendieron solo para atraparlo.

Cuando volvió a caer en el lugar cálido donde viven todas las luces, Freak no pudo evitar preguntarse ... ¿era este calor lo que sentía la familia? Si lo era, entonces realmente no podía esperar a la mañana, ¿y no era una idea nueva para él?


	6. Ultimatum

El calor abrasador de la copa en sus manos era exactamente el tipo de presencia que Fon necesitaba en ese momento, ayudándole a mantener su mente en el presente y fuera de la pequeña figura que estaba en coma en una cama también habitaciones a la izquierda y un piso más arriba desde la cocina en la que se había enclaustrado. Un movimiento inconsciente de sus dedos hizo que el líquido regañador se deslizara por el borde y se vio obligado a colocar la taza sobre el mostrador para evitar romperla. Encontrar el "ojo" de su Tormenta se había vuelto cada vez más difícil cuanto más tiempo el niño permanecía inconsciente.

Este bebé Sky que habían encontrado, abandonado en el bosque, era casi exactamente lo contrario de lo que esperaba de esta reunión, pero no iba a quejarse. No, en realidad lo era. Al ver al pequeño niño acurrucado en los brazos de la Nube, tiritando y sudando en el aire invernal ... parecía tan frágil. Una muñeca de porcelana maltratada que había sido arrojada a un lado y dejada para que la encontraran. Y cuando esas Llamas puras y _puras lo_ alcanzaron con su promesa de _mantener el hogar ..._ él se había retirado. No era como si no _quisiera_ regresar pero ...

_Un grito agudo lo atravesó y obligó a que el zarcillo volviera a su cuerpo. La oleada de preocupación, miedo y pánico causó que sus manos temblaran mientras alcanzaba la forma enroscada de la chica en el suelo. En el fondo de su mente, sus llamas seguían ardiendo en una constante letanía de confusión, horror, ¿por qué, por qué?_

_En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con su hombro, Ty Lee volvió a chillar y su corazón se rompió. En la parte superior de su hombro, el lugar exacto que él siempre tocaba para consolarla cuando ella entraba en pánico, ahora había una quemadura lívida, evidencia de la naturaleza corrosiva de sus Llamas._

Si hubiera logrado causar tanto daño a Ty Lee, un Cielo varios años mayor y en perfecto estado de salud ... seguramente _arruinarían_ al niño en la cama de arriba.

Así que ahora, mientras el Sol y la Nube se cernían, mientras el Rayo realizaba pruebas y la Lluvia intentaba desesperadamente mantener la paz, él estaba aquí. Escondido. Oh, cómo odiaba la palabra, pero realmente no había otro nombre para ella.

Él estaba asustado.

Solo estando en la habitación bajo las llamas sofocantes de los demás, teniendo que mantener una distancia a pesar de que esas llamas anaranjadas con su insistente llamado a _casa_ estaban haciendo todo lo posible para burlarse de su núcleo. Se _quemó_ hacer caso omiso de los intentos constantes, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Sin embargo, después de varias horas de este tormento, sintió que su resolución flaqueaba y se vio obligado a abandonar la habitación para no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Sin embargo, la falta de vínculo no detuvo sus instintos, y cuando sintió que la nueva presencia se materializaba detrás de él, demasiado cerca del niño, no había tenido tiempo de pensar antes de que su puño volara hacia la cabeza del intruso. Una fracción de segundo más tarde y reconoció la forma encapuchada de Viper y había tirado del puñetazo, logrando detenerlo a un pelo de la cara del otro. No es que Viper pareciera darse cuenta.

Sin decir una palabra, el agente de información se dirigió directamente al gabinete de licores al lado de la ventana y vertió un dedo de whisky antes de bajarlo rápidamente. Fon solo podía mirar mientras repetían el proceso antes de detenerse, levantando una mano para agarrar su cabello debajo de la capucha. Este comportamiento estaba completamente fuera de lugar y era más que un poco preocupante.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

La única respuesta que recibe es una risa ronca y el avaro alcanzando la botella una vez más. Totalmente preocupado ahora, extiende la mano y retira suavemente la botella del agarre de Viper, con la intención de mantenerla como rehén hasta que obtenga las respuestas que desea.

"Viper, ¿qué te molesta?"

"¿Qué me molesta? Lo _que_ me _molesta_ es el hecho de que el supuesto 'Cielo más fuerte del mundo', posiblemente el único capaz de sostenernos a todos, ¡es algo que nunca se supone que exista! ¡Por todos los derechos, ese niño debería estar muerto ! "

Las palabras cayeron como golpes y, por un segundo, a Fon le resultó difícil respirar. Sin su consentimiento, una pequeña lengua de llamas de tormenta se precipitó por el techo para ver al niño. Fue solo cuando sintió que esas Llamas juguetonas comenzaban a estirarse hacia atrás que su pecho finalmente se relajó y pudo concentrarse nuevamente en la Niebla que tenía delante.

"¿Puedes explicar?"

A pesar del tono ligero, Fon no preguntaba.

"Dicho de esta manera: existen dos energías posibles que pueden existir dentro del alma humana. Una, como saben, consiste en Llamas de Voluntad Moribunda, la otra es algo igualmente poderoso, pero aún mejor oculto".

"¿Un segundo tipo de energía? ¿Y el niño la tiene?"

"Sí, el niño lo tiene, pero eso no es posible. _No_ es posible. Para manifestar cualquiera de las energías, el alma tiene que ser arrastrada a una frecuencia establecida, una resonancia si lo desea, pero las dos energías funcionan en la onda opuesta longitudes. es _que no_ sea posible para que pueda existir en el mismo lugar!"

Mientras hablaba la Niebla, sus palabras se volvían cada vez más rápidas, la frustración prácticamente sangraba de cada oración. Fon sintió la tentación de tomar un trago del whisky él mismo, tal vez entonces el spiel tendría algún sentido. Tal como estaba, tenía la sensación de que abandonaría esta conversación con la madre de todas las migrañas, y eso fue antes de darse cuenta de que alguien tendría que explicarle esto a _Reborn._

"Entonces estás diciendo que las dos energías actuarán como materia y antimateria. Cualquier contacto entre las dos causaría un efecto de deterioro y se cancelarían mutuamente. Esencialmente, las dos partes del alma de los niños chocarían antes de resolverse, borrarse su fuerza vital en el proceso ".

Fon se crispó ante la repentina llegada del científico, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Realmente no podía hacer nada, todavía estaba atascado en tratar de procesar esta información.

El chico de arriba definitivamente tenía llamas, incluso ahora podía sentir el calor retorciéndose como un gatito que estaba recibiendo la atención. Si se creía a Viper, eso le impediría tener esta energía secundaria, pero entonces, ¿por qué el agente de información estaría sacando información tan bien oculta si no fuera relevante, y gratis?

"¿Qué tan seguro estás de que él tiene esta otra energía?"

"Tan seguro como puedo estar sin realizar una evaluación más profunda, algo que el niño no está en condiciones de sufrir en este momento. ¿No has notado algo extraño sobre las llamas del niño? Ambos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que puedas debería poder sentirlo ".

Ante esto, tuvo que luchar contra una mueca. No, no había notado nada diferente en el cielo de arriba, nada más que su cegadora pureza y su sobria fuerza de todos modos. ¿Pero realmente lo había intentado? Desde que lo encontró en el bosque, Fon había mantenido la mayor barrera posible entre ellos para proteger al niño ... pero tal vez ...

Tres respiraciones profundas y Fon pudo caer en una forma de meditación parcial donde cayó en la tempestad carmesí de sus Llamas. Una vez allí, se las arregló para separar el hilo más pequeño de las llamas más tranquilas y lentamente, oh tan lentamente, se adelantó antes de _finalmente_ permitirles tocar el suave aura de durazno que casi bailaba alrededor del niño. Sin barreras, sin renuencia, solo se permitió _sentir._

En el segundo contacto, el bebé Flames se congeló y Fon contuvo el aliento, listo para retirarse incluso ante el más mínimo indicio de incomodidad, pero su precaución no era necesaria. Tan pronto como las llamas del cielo dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se _subieron_ hacia delante abrazando cerca y se aferran con tanta fuerza que sentía que nunca sería capaz de eliminarlos. Por un momento se perdió, ahogándose en la paz que todos compartían con él, pero luego recordó lo que debía hacer y se reenfocó.

Fue a tirar de sus llamas hacia atrás, con ganas de echar un vistazo más completo a las llamas del niño, pero su intento se encontró con el giro del cielo más cerca, casi en pánico ante la idea de que se fuera. Teniendo que luchar contra una sonrisa, Fon cambió su enfoque, girando en su lugar para hacer el equivalente a tirar de las llamas más jóvenes sobre su regazo. El cambio fue inmediato ya que el Cielo casi se extendía sobre él, completamente relajado de una manera que nunca antes había sentido un Cielo en su presencia.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Si no hubiera estado buscando una anormalidad, _ninguna_ anormalidad, se habría perdido el tenue zumbido de poder que parecía saltar de una parte de las Llamas del niño a otra a una velocidad que hacía casi imposible de ver. Se desaceleró un poco mientras los calmaba, adormeciendo al niño hasta que estuvo casi dormido, y Fon pudo ver una chispa dorada brillante que rozó contra él antes de salir corriendo nuevamente cuando intentó tocarlo.

Continuando con las acciones relajantes, Fon abrió los ojos, volviendo su atención a los demás en la cocina.

"Se siente como flamas de Rayo, pero más ligero ... es difícil de describir".

En la puerta, la expresión de Verde se volvió pensativa.

"Esa podría ser la razón por la que no lo noté. Es la naturaleza y la de mis llamas son tan similares que podrían esconderse de mi búsqueda _dentro_ de la sonda. ¿Qué es exactamente Viper y cómo lo sabes?"

La niebla solo gimió, tomando otro trago de la botella que debieron haber reclamado por qué Fon se había distraído. Cuando finalmente se dignaron a responder, su voz fue amortiguada por el brazo en el que descansaban.

"No sé _lo_ que son".

Bueno, eso debe haber sido doloroso para ellos admitir, y Fon pensó que Viper podría haber comenzado a beber mucho antes de que regresaran a la villa. Para una persona cuyo pie y la protección confiado en ser el que tiene todas las respuestas, sin saber algo, admitiendo no saber algo, era grave. También fue preocupante. Si Viper, el mejor agente de información del _mundo_ había logrado pasar la última semana desde la reunión, si no más, buscando una respuesta y aún no encontró nada ... eso fue aterrador.

"Todo lo que sé es que los vi una vez. Era más joven y había un trabajo, uno que me tenía trabajando con un pequeño equipo de asesinos en Inglaterra. Lo que estábamos haciendo no era importante, pero cuando finalmente nos cerramos. nuestro objetivo, el resto fue tras él mientras yo permanecía escondido en mi Niebla. Él les hizo algo, y cuando nos fuimos, dos miembros estaban muertos sin causa y los otros no tenían memoria de nada que ver con el trabajo ".

"¿Una forma de transferencia de energía entonces?"

"Es posible, según mi investigación, parece más similar a la manipulación de la probabilidad, aunque eso tampoco está bien. Como dije, no tengo idea de qué es".

Fon no era un idiota, pero este no era el tipo de debate en el que quería involucrarse, especialmente porque había una parte más apremiante de esta noticia que encontrar algo tan estúpido como una clasificación.

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso para el niño?"

"Viste las pruebas tan bien como yo, sus glóbulos blancos están atacando su propio cuerpo y sus órganos están fallando debido al daño. Si no fuera por el Hitman, ya estaría muerto".

Eso ... no era lo que quería escuchar. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Verde, apretó más las llamas anaranjadas que todavía se enroscaban en las suyas. Como si sintieran su agitación, se retorcieron aún más cerca, inundados con una sensación de hogar que había estado anhelando durante muchos años. Ahora que lo había encontrado, a pesar de lo superficial que era, Fon no tenía intención de dejarlo ir de nuevo.

"Verde, ¿puedes hacer algo?"

Es mejor que el rayo pueda hacer algo. Si el hombre intentaba su acto de "demasiado distante para preocuparse" nuevamente, Fon iba a mostrarle exactamente _por qué_ era la tormenta más fuerte del mundo. Afortunadamente, el científico parecía lo suficientemente intrigado por este nuevo fenómeno que estaba más que dispuesto a investigar.

"Se me ocurre una solución ... pero a ninguno de ustedes le gustará. Vayan a buscar a los demás, el Cielo sobrevivirá una o dos horas por su cuenta y esto es algo que todas las partes involucradas deberán discutir".

Finalmente solo, Fon no pudo evitar mirar al niño en la cama, con los ojos dibujando sobre la cara teñida de gris en un intento de recordarlo. Abajo, en la cocina, podía sentir a los demás furiosos, pero no podía unirse a ellos.

El destino no fue amable con las personas como ellos, las cosas amables simplemente no sucedieron en sus vidas. No podían esperar _recibir_ un vínculo de Armonía solo por ser las Llamas "más fuertes del mundo". El mundo simplemente no funcionó así.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de simpatía por la Nube. El chico, Skull aparentemente, había caído duro y rápido en el calor del vínculo y ahora eso lo iba a destrozar. Fon no podía imaginar lo que el especialista había hecho en su vida para merecerlo, dudaba que fuera algo tan malo como el mar de sangre en el que se estaban ahogando los demás.

Dos tipos de energía en conflicto que no podrían existir en el mismo lugar. Dos energías diferentes que se combinaban de una manera que estaba matando al bebé Sky en la cama ... y una solución:

Una de las energías tuvo que ser eliminada. Dado que sólo tenían una vaga idea de lo que esta segunda energía aún _era_ que los dejó con una opción. Los sellos de llama eran peligrosos, pero dada la situación ...

Verde había tenido razón; A ninguno de ellos le había gustado. De hecho, probablemente era seguro decir que habían _odiado_ la idea.

Lal Mirch había estado callada, pero el hecho de que sus Llamas no hubieran intentado calmar las de los demás decía mucho de cómo estaba tomando las noticias. Eso, y su acto de desaparición no mucho después de que la reunión se desmoronara. Fon había escuchado los disparos ardiendo más allá de la oscuridad esa noche.

Reborn, aunque él, en su orgullo, había tratado de ocultarlo, estaba furioso. Estar en la misma habitación que Hitman se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia después de eso, y Fon seguía soportando una quemadura de tercer grado en su mano izquierda desde donde había intentado poner una mano en el hombro del Sol con comodidad.

Viper estaba abriéndose paso lentamente a través de las botellas en la bodega y ni siquiera iba a tratar de detenerla. Había visto lo que le había sucedido a una de las víctimas de la Niebla en el pasado, y no tenía intención de unirse a ellos en la sala de psiquiatría.

En contraste, el civil no parecía demasiado molesto por todo. De hecho, a él le había gustado la idea de colocar el sello lo antes posible para ayudar al niño a recuperarse. Estaba tan ansioso que Fon había tenido que evitar activamente que el Sol le disparara una vez más. Como el protector más entusiasta del Cielo, había sido desconcertante que hubiera aceptado tanto perder su vínculo recién formado, hasta que Fon se dio cuenta ... ¡no lo _sabía!_

Skull era un _civil_ que no tenía idea de las Llamas, o lazos o la Armonía.

Le había costado bastante explicarlo, pero finalmente el especialista lo entendió y luego se _enfureció._ Fon estaba bastante seguro de que el bosque circundante nunca se recuperaría completamente de todo el daño que causó.

Verde se había retirado, con bastante sensatez en la opinión de Fon, a los laboratorios en el sótano donde procedió a hacer quién sabe qué. Las luces habían comenzado a apagarse cada media hora más o menos, pero había decidido ignorarlo por ahora.

En cuanto al propio Fon, había tenido que pensar, por eso se había mudado a la habitación donde el niño, el único que había encontrado en Cielo y que incluso podía esperar abrazarlo, descansaba a intervalos. Muy irregularmente en realidad. Casi como si estuviera despertando ...

El breve sonido que provenía de la cama casi se perdió en el pitido del monitor cardíaco, pero sus muchos años como asesino activo habían afinado sus sentidos hasta el punto de que podía haber escuchado el gemido incluso en la habitación de abajo donde ya podía siente que Reborn lo intenta y logra pelear con Skull.

Fue junto a la cama en un instante, justo a tiempo para que el niño se levantara como electrocutado. Hubo el tiempo justo para que Fon quedara atrapado, hipnotizado en los brumosos ojos verdes del niño, antes de que el niño cayera hacia atrás, con un grito de dolor arrancado de su garganta. Con delicadeza, Fon se acercó, con la esperanza de calmar al niño lo suficiente como para evitar una repetición de tales acciones imprudentes.

"Hola, pajarito. Solo quédate quieto por un momento".

No sabía qué había esperado para una reacción, pero pensó que probablemente debería haber habido precaución, tal vez incluso miedo. Fon era un extraño después de todo, tendría sentido ser cauteloso. En cambio, el niño se había girado para acariciar su mano, luciendo tan parecido a un gatito cariñoso que se había reído. Este chico realmente era ridículo.

"¿Estás despierto, pequeño? ¿Recordarás esto por la mañana?"

No lo creía así. Los ojos del niño estaban nublados, y estaba actuando de una manera que Fon no dudaría en llamarlo llama borracha. El zumbido silencioso que soltó el niño no hizo nada para desafiar esa evaluación.

"Vuelve a dormir entonces. Habrá tiempo para las presentaciones más tarde".

Y allí lo haría. Si iban a arruinar la vida del niño cortando una parte vital de su alma, al menos le darían la cortesía de hacerle saber _quién lo_ estaba haciendo. Con la esperanza de distraerse, comenzó a quejarse con la manta que se había caído cuando el niño se había movido. Tenía la intención de meter al niño de nuevo, Reborn había insistido en mantener a su Cielo caliente después de todo, antes de buscar una habitación vacía donde pudiera pensar lógicamente, sin que la cara del bebé Sky actuara como un cuchillo retorciéndose en sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, esas intenciones murieron de muerte, cuando el niño se movió para apretar su mano con fuerza, una pálida imitación al agarre que las llamas anaranjadas habían tomado de repente.

El guardián volvió a torcerse ante la muestra de inocente confianza. Un espectáculo que probablemente no se repetiría en el futuro cercano. Si seguían adelante con el plan de sellar sus Llamas, entonces había pocas dudas de que el niño no querría tener nada que ver con ellas. Si no lo hicieran, estaría muerto.

Respirando hondo, Fon se movió para sostener adecuadamente la mano e intentó sonreírle al niño que estaba acurrucado alrededor de su conexión.

"Muy bien pajarito, vuelve a dormir. Te cuidaré".

Inesperadamente, me vinieron a la mente las palabras de una canción de cuna que le había cantado una vez a su hermana, y lentamente comenzó a cantar. Incluso cuando el chico se relajó, cayendo en un sueño más profundo, Fon no titubeó, solo permitió que sus propios ojos se cerraran mientras sostenía la pequeña mano con fuerza.

Había tomado su decisión, emitió su voto en el desastre que era la dinámica de su equipo. Ahora tendría que vivir con la consecuencia. Todos lo harían.


	7. Omake I: Primer Contacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU de mi historia de Envío una bengalas: una línea de tiempo en la que Luce podía sostener el Arcobaleno y Kawahira nunca estaba desesperado, nadie resolvió el conflicto en el alma de Harry. Ahora, 10 años después, ha llegado el momento de que finalmente conozca a sus Elementos y nadie esté feliz.
> 
> ¿Cómo aprendes a preocuparte cuando incluso la vida te ha tirado?

Ve a cualquier sociedad del planeta y encontrarás historias de lo sobrenatural. Ya se trate de fantasmas, demonios o incluso humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, siempre había algo. Para la mafia, un mundo donde las habilidades extraordinarias eran normales para el curso, no fue diferente. Solo mira el Vongola y la supuesta maldición de Deamon Spade durante décadas y obtendrás una buena idea.

Para el Arcobaleno ... bueno, algunos dirían que _fueron_ la historia de fantasmas de la Mafia.

Por parte de Reborn, prefería creer que no había vida después de esta. Dada su profesión, era la única forma en que realmente podía dormir por la noche. Nadie quería creer que había una gran cantidad de ex víctimas cabreadas que las esperaban después de la muerte.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no disfrutara de una buena historia de fantasmas. Uno de los pasatiempos más tranquilos de los Arcobalenos era reunirse alrededor de una fogata con abundante alcohol bueno e intentar aterrorizar a los demás con las historias de horror que habían recogido en sus viajes. Con el lacayo involucrado, siempre fue una experiencia interesante, ya sea por las reacciones exageradas del ex civil o por el hecho de que era un narrador sorprendentemente bueno. Como tal, Hitman estaba bastante versado en las historias del inframundo, incluso en las sociedades más oscuras de la mafia, como Gran Bretaña.

La más interesante de las historias inglesas fue la de una casa maldita en medio de lo que normalmente se clasificaría como un infierno suburbano. Normalmente, la pequeña ciudad de Surry nunca se habría registrado en el radar de la mafia si no hubiera sido por una generosidad irrazonablemente grande colocada en la cabeza de un Vernon Dursley, un lavador de dinero de mediana edad que trabaja para un disparo fuera de la Estraneo Famiglia . Después de que se trataron esos escalofríos, varias partes interesadas hicieron un loco robo para recolectar los activos flotantes y, aparentemente, este botón pulsador había logrado enojar a alguien en lo alto de la cadena alimentaria.

Todo eso fue bastante simple como sucedieron esas cosas, por lo que nadie le había hecho ningún aviso, hasta que el asesino a sueldo envió después de que el hombre fallara. Y luego el siguiente. Y el siguiente. No solo no lograron matar al civil, sino que todos salieron con heridas considerables en sus llamas y casi sin ningún recuerdo de lo que les había sucedido exactamente después de ingresar a la ciudad. La mayor información que cualquiera de los asesinos fallidos pudo proporcionar fue que había escuchado el llanto de un niño justo antes de que todo se pusiera en blanco. No habia nada mas.

El trabajo se había convertido en algo así como una leyenda urbana entre los asesinos a sueldo y, después de cada intento fallido, el precio subió. Y por eso estaba allí ahora, parado bajo la lluvia e intentando ignorar la forma en que Leon intentaba enterrar debajo de su piel por cualquier rastro de calor. Dios, odiaba el clima inglés. No se sentía demasiado generoso con cierto Miser en este momento tampoco.

Para ser justos, no fue completamente debido a la codicia de Viper que había tomado este trabajo, solo había algo sobre una marca imposible que atraía a su orgullo como el mejor Hitman del mundo. Aunque el chantaje ciertamente ayudó.

Tal como estaban las cosas, ahora estaba usando la penumbra proporcionada por la capa de nubes siempre presente para deslizarse por la calle mundana, pegándose a las sombras para evitar a los espectadores preocupados. Hubo muchos problemas causados por sus cuerpos malditos y, aunque tener la apariencia de un niño pequeño podría ser una gran ventaja al intentar escapar después de un golpe, siempre despreciaría la forma en que las personas lo veían e inmediatamente asumían incompetencia. Había trabajado mucho por su título, subiendo desde los pozos del inframundo hasta el pináculo del respeto, todo para que el bastardo del sombrero de hierro se lo robara. Aunque nunca diría tanto en voz alta, siempre había una bala escondida en el bolsillo más cercano a su corazón, en sus noches más oscuras, incluso él no podía estar seguro de para quién estaba destinada.

A lo lejos, un perro comenzó a aullar y el Hitman se congeló.

Para un trabajo tan legendario, su viaje hasta ahora no había sido nada más que ordinario. De hecho, todo estaba empezando a apretar los dientes por lo fácil que era. A estas alturas ya había pasado los límites de donde terminaban los informes y la falta de resistencia era preocupante. No era de extrañar que estuviera saltando incluso al más mínimo ruido.

La racha de buena suerte lo llevó hasta la cerca detrás del número 4 antes de que se rompiera. Espectacularmente.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que _nunca_ sintió el frío, Reborn podría haberse perdido el frío repentino que parecía impregnar el área. Después de todo, estaba lloviendo, e Inglaterra no era particularmente conocida por sus cálidos Noviembres. En cambio, los primeros escalofríos que comenzaron a extenderse por sus manos fueron lo suficientemente novedosos como para que se detuviera. Su curiosidad puede haberlo llevado a más desordenes de los que quería contar, pero todavía no podía dominar el hábito. ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de caos?

Identificar la fuente del frío no fue fácil, solo había mucho que podía hacer con sus llamas antes de que se convirtieran en un faro que revelaría su posición, pero no era considerado uno de los elementos más fuertes del mundo por nada. Después de unos momentos de búsqueda cautelosa, sin atreverse a moverse más allá del jardín que su percha en la cerca, sus ojos se posaron en el cobertizo descuidado que realmente debería haber sido más obvio teniendo en cuenta los macizos de flores bien cuidados que lo rodean.

No era particularmente grande, ni era tan interesante a primera vista. Con su pintura descascarada que alguna vez había sido de un tono gris o verde y su ventana solitaria empañada de mugre, realmente no había mucho que ver. De hecho, había algo en el fondo de la mente de Hitman que quería simplemente descartarlo, no merecía su atención. Por supuesto, eso solo lo hizo querer explorarlo aún más.

Tres cautelosos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo un esfuerzo para no romper ninguno de los tallos ni dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de una huella, lo aterrizaron justo a la izquierda de la estructura y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Suaves y quebrados, los sollozos silenciosos y asfixiantes de un niño pequeño hubieran sido fácilmente reconocibles incluso si no lo hubiera estado escuchando. Más que eso, los jadeos fracturados alrededor de los gritos tiraron de sus instintos, hablando de infección, lesión y solo Dios sabe qué más.

¿Una ilusión?

Habría pensado que era uno dirigido específicamente al Sol, destinado a jugar con sus instintos como cuidador, pero el que informó había sido una Nube, apenas el más amable de los individuos. ¿A menos que eso significara que había alguien mirando para adaptar la ilusión a un objetivo específico?

De cualquier manera, las llamas de Reborn le gritaban que necesitaba investigar el ruido, y ¿quién era él para decirles que no? La Misión fue momentáneamente arrojada a un lado, y lentamente se acercó aún más a la puerta.

Gracias a la edad o la mala construcción, los tablones que formaban la puerta se habían deformado de tal manera que había espacios lo suficientemente anchos para que él los mirara sin tener que abrirlos. Permitiendo que su arma cayera en la palma de su mano, aprovechó la oportunidad y miró a través.

Estaba vacío.

La falta de iluminación nunca había sido un problema para los sentidos de Reborn, por lo que era relativamente fácil distinguir la variedad aleatoria de equipo de jardinería que esperarías encontrar en un lugar así, pero no había nada más. Nada que cause el frío que definitivamente irradiaba de este edificio. Nada que cause el llanto. Nada interesante en absoluto.

Que curioso.

Era un riesgo mínimo forzar la puerta ahora que estaba allí, pero incluso eso no produjo más explicaciones. De hecho, lo único que logró fue sofocar al sicario en una capa de polvo y mugre que le hizo temblar la nariz. Incluso una rápida exploración de sus llamas no le dio más que un estremecimiento medio satisfecho y medio furioso. Tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas.

Una ligera flexión de sus dedos rompió un panel de la puerta y envió los fragmentos al suelo. Todavía nada ... espera.

Movimiento.

Si no hubiera estado mirando directamente a la pila de trapos en la esquina trasera, se habría perdido el muy leve cambio. Incluso cuando probó deliberadamente el área específica, sus llamas no reaccionaron. Si no fuera por la extraña mezcla de emociones que lo estaban enfureciendo, habría sido fácil descartar el movimiento como un animal callejero que se refugia de la tormenta.

El cobertizo no era lo suficientemente grande como para que él se molestara con sigilo, por lo que se acercó a la cabeza del problema, esperando un respiro antes de mover la parte superior de la pila con el cañón de su arma.

Aparte de una leve mancha en las tablas del piso, no había nada allí, nada que pudiera haber causado el movimiento o la reacción de sus Llamas. Aún así, por ahora parecía que había llegado a un callejón sin salida y la idea de una Niebla jugando con él comenzaba a morder su orgullo.

Era hora de volver a lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Irrumpir por la puerta trasera de la casa fue ridículamente fácil, la parte más difícil había sido sacar a su gruñón compañero del cálido nido que había logrado crear en la parte posterior de su cuello. Abrir la cerradura era algo que Leon podía hacer mientras dormía y en cuestión de segundos estaba entrando.

Al igual que el resto de la calle, el interior de la casa era terriblemente normal. Desde el papel de pared con estampado floral hasta la impecable alfombra del comedor, fue la viva imagen de una _casa de_ luces de _Good House Keeping_ . Cada cosa estaba perfectamente puesta en su lugar y, para sus sentidos intensos, todo el lugar apestaba a lejía con aroma a limón. Que civil. Qué asqueroso. Realmente debería terminar este trabajo y salir de aquí pronto, antes de que el ambiente de Stepford comenzara a darle vibraciones.

Caminar por la cocina fue un esfuerzo para controlar los impulsos. No sabía qué era, pero algo sobre todas las superficies brillantes lo hizo querer aplastar todo a su alrededor, pero el trabajo mencionó que tenía que parecer un accidente. Mientras estaba en casa invasión mal ha ido _podría_ ser clasificado como un accidente, todavía sería llevar demasiado escrutinio a la casa, así que estaba fuera. Desafortunadamente.

Más allá de eso, estaba en el largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio por una caja de escalera moldeada con corona. De nuevo, todo estaba impecable y obsesivamente ordenado. ¿Quizás podría llenar el dormitorio principal con vapores de cloro? ¿Eso tenía que ser un riesgo válido de vivir en un ambiente tan estéril seguramente? Bueno, esperaría hasta estar más cerca para decidir que, el expediente provisto en el objetivo era sorprendentemente delgado considerando cuánto tiempo había estado presente este golpe.

Ahora que estaba realmente dentro del edificio, Reborn se aseguraba de mantener sus llamas extendidas, listas y esperando incluso la más mínima fluctuación de energía que sugiriera que alguien estaba despertando, como tal, cuando comenzaron los silenciosos gemidos de un niño pequeño. Una vez más, sabía exactamente de dónde venían. Teniendo en cuenta que el sonido _aquí_ estaba casi directamente al lado de su oreja izquierda, habría sido difícil pasarlo por alto de todos modos, aunque ¿por qué un niño estaría encerrado dentro de un armario de limpieza ... ¿La Niebla residente estaba jugando con él ahora?

El armario en sí era pequeño, incluso a su altura disminuida, la puerta solo era lo suficientemente alta como para despejar la parte superior de su sombrero. Esto, por supuesto, significaba que la pequeña ventilación de aire en la puerta estaba exactamente a la altura de sus ojos, pero eso lo hacía parecer demasiado conveniente. Uno de los mayores problemas que enfrentó el Arcobaleno después de _El Incidente_ fue intentar sobrevivir en un mundo de tamaño adulto con el cuerpo de un bebé, por lo que encontrar algo perfectamente dimensionado para él era ... sospechoso.

Aún así, si alguien hubiera hecho todo lo posible para tenderle una trampa, ¿no sería grosero ignorarlo?

Liberar el pestillo de la puerta fue unos pocos segundos tensos, pero finalmente no dieron lugar a nada y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ... más de lo mismo. Esta Niebla probablemente lo golpearía solo con la tensión del corazón y ¿no sería eso algo para que sus rivales adulen? Aún así, él no estaba aquí por los artículos de limpieza. Avanzo.

Hubo un escalón en la escalera, pero con el ligero peso de su cuerpo apenas hizo ruido. Sin embargo, una pausa de una fracción de segundo fue suficiente para asegurarse de que nadie había sido alertado, sin embargo, dado el ruido absolutamente _irritante_ que podía escuchar proveniente de lo que solo podía suponer que era el dormitorio principal, tomaría muchísimo más que un ligero crujido para despertar a estos civiles. Tampoco había otros signos de sistemas de seguridad ... ¿cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo este loco?

Seguramente ninguna niebla solitaria podría protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. Bueno ... tal vez Viper _podría,_ pero no había forma de que Dursley pudiera permitirse ese tipo de protección.

Llegar al dormitorio principal era realmente tan fácil que Reborn estaba empezando a irritarse por todo el trabajo. Había venido aquí esperando un desafío, pero aquí había algo que ni siquiera perturbaría a un novato. Por supuesto, tuvo que ser el segundo en que colocó su mano en el marco de la puerta que todo tuvo que arrancar, con un ligero peso que lo hizo estrellarse contra el piso.

Con los instintos ardiendo, el Sol tardó menos de un segundo en recuperar el rumbo, la pistola apareció en un movimiento rápido que incluso sus ojos no podían seguir, presionando directamente en la frente de ... una ilusión, tenía que ser.

El niño que lo había abordado era pequeño, poniéndolos en pie de igualdad, sin embargo, el cuerpo del niño hablaba más de hambre que del músculo fibroso que formaba el Hitman. El cabello negro desordenado, casi invisible en el oscuro pasillo, oscurecía los brillantes ojos verdes y Reborn podría haber jurado que había visto una mejor coloración en un cadáver. Ah, y él estaba radiante.

No fue inmediatamente obvio, pero una mirada cercana reveló que la figura frente a él ni siquiera era completamente sólida. A pesar de la fuerza que había sentido cuando habían chocado, Reborn pudo ver la impresión del papel pintado a través de la camisa harapienta del niño. Cualquier otro análisis tendría que esperar, sin embargo, la figura lo estaba mirando.

"¿De dónde vienes Bambino? ¿Quién te envió?"

Por un momento, la ilusión simplemente lo observó aparentemente sorprendido de ser abordado, pero cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que Hitman lo estaba mirando (o, más exactamente, examinándolo con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro para seguir al lanzador) su carita se iluminó como un niño la mañana de Navidad.

"¿Usted me puede ver?"

Algo en el ennegrecido corazón de Reborn se retorció ante la profunda esperanza temerosa en los ... ojos de ilusión del niño, pero se negó a reconocerlo. Si así era como la Niebla quería jugar cosas, entonces él estaría seguro de no regalar nada.

"Por supuesto que puedo verte, me atacarste."

Arrepentimiento. El miedo pronto siguió, y el chico lanzó una mirada a la puerta aún cerrada antes de responder.

"¡Ibas a despertarlos!"

Curioso, el niño parecía más preocupado por eso que por el hecho de que Hitman era claramente una amenaza para los habitantes de la casa. ¿Se había topado con otro profesional en lugar del protector que había asumido por primera vez? Ciertamente tendría más sentido, aunque algo sobre eso atravesó sus entrañas. Había algo extraño sucediendo aquí.

"No me insultes. Ni siquiera sabrían que estaba allí".

No hasta que fue demasiado tarde en cualquier caso. Aún así, la figura no parecía convencido.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen, pero tía 'Tunia siempre se despierta. Entonces suceden cosas malas".

¿Que demonios? Los otros que vinieron antes que él presumiblemente, pero ¿qué significaba eso para el resto de la declaración del niño? El archivo no decía nada sobre la esposa que tenía un sobrino, de hecho, se suponía que el único hijo en la foto era el propio hijo de la pareja, un matón común de la calle que actualmente estaba en un costoso internado donde todo era menos imposible que un alumno falle fuera de clase. Sin embargo, el chico ciertamente lo estaba intentando. Entonces, ¿por qué la Niebla elegiría hacerse pasar por un personaje tan obviamente falso? ¿Y cuáles eran las "cosas malas" de las que hablaba el constructo?

"No soy todo el mundo Bambino. Soy Reborn, el Hitman más grande del mundo".

Decir que no disfrutaba la forma en que esos ojos verdes se abrieron ante su declaración sería una mentira. Desde que se convirtió en un bebé, había pocas personas que realmente creyeran en sus afirmaciones, por lo que ver esos grandes orbes llenos de sorpresa en lugar de diversión tenía una especie de calor borroso que se curvaba en el pecho de Reborn como un gato contento.

"¿Matas gente?"

"Si."

"¿Estás aquí para matar a tía Tunia y tío Vernon?"

"Solo el hombre, pero sí".

Era arriesgado, admitir tanto sobre su trabajo para el niño. Si su suposición inicial era correcta y la Niebla estaba aquí como guardaespaldas, entonces se había preparado para un ataque, si no ... bueno, los sicarios podrían ser increíblemente territoriales acerca de sus recompensas, especialmente las más altas como esta. Cualquiera de las opciones terminaría en más problemas para él, pero había _algo_ aquí que hacía que Reborn quisiera acercarse y mostrar un poco de confianza, solo esperaba que sus instintos no le hubieran fallado aquí.

En lugar de la furia protectora o incluso la irritación que había estado esperando, el niño ... la ilusión ... los ojos del niño adquirieron otro tinte esperanzador mientras se acercaba a la cara del sicario.

"¿Se habría ido?"

Curioso, aunque dadas las señales de abuso que estaba comenzando a detectar del niño (y tenía que ser un niño, si hubiera habido un poco de las Llamas de la Niebla, Reborn habría podido _saborearlos_ desde tan cerca. Aunque eso planteó la pregunta de _qué era_ exactamente el niño) probablemente no fue tan sorprendente.

"Eso es generalmente lo que significa 'muerto' significa bambino".

Ahora había un leve deslizamiento de diversión que había estado esperando antes, pero dado el contexto ... no, no podía ser.

"Ahora, si te alejas de mí, puedo terminar mi trabajo y podemos ir por caminos separados".

Había una gran reticencia inundando esas profundidades verdes ahora, pero finalmente el niño rodó hacia un lado, finalmente permitiendo que el Hitman se pusiera de pie. Una vez arriba, volvió a su camino hacia la puerta, solo para ser llamado nuevamente.

"No despiertes a tía Tunia".

Ah, sí. Las "cosas malas".

"¿Qué pasará si lo hago?"

Una mirada sobre su hombro mostró que el niño no lo había seguido, sino que estaba enraizado en su lugar, mirando sus pies descalzos mientras temblaba visiblemente. Reborn estaba casi seguro de que el niño habría estado llorando si hubiera podido. Ciertamente parecía que quería.

"Se despierta y grita. Entonces algo _duele_ aquí", el niño apretó una mano directamente sobre su corazón, "y hago cosas malas. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero sucede que no puedo detener un ..."

El niño parecía estar cerca de hiperventilar ahora, si eso fuera posible, y los largos instintos latentes del Sol comenzaron a agitarse. Aunque acercarse al que acababa, sin darse cuenta, admitió ser la razón por la que todos los otros asesinos habían fallado en esta tarea probablemente no era el _mejor_ plan, Reborn pronto se encontró al lado del niño que lloraba.

"Está bien, Bambino, me aseguraré de no despertar a tu tía".

Esas esferas llenas de lágrimas no deberían haber podido hacer que su corazón muerto doliera así, pero maldición, este niño ... ¿qué pasaba con este niño?

"¿Promesa?"

Oh, para ... él era el mejor en su campo, no necesitaba estar complaciendo a los niños pequeños, brillantes y _translúcidos_ , pero se encontró de todos modos buscando el dedo extendido.

"Lo prometo."

En el momento en que su piel desnuda entró en contacto con el dedo sorprendentemente frío del niño, una sacudida de puro _calor_ lo atravesó y Hitman finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado perturbando sus sentidos desde que había cruzado las líneas de propiedad.

Llamas de Cielo.

Llamas celestes que eran mucho más fuertes y puras que ninguna de las que había sentido, ya que se aferraban a prácticamente todas las superficies de la casa.

Llamas del cielo con las que _había armonizado en este instante_.

Las llamas que vinieron del niño frente a él, quien estaba 60% seguro de que era un maldito fantasma de Dios.

¿Qué demonios era su vida?


	8. Verdades desagradables

Al diablo con los chupetes y la posibilidad de que la realidad misma explote; Estos imbéciles nunca iban a ser el Arcobaleno. No, Kawahira los iba a asesinar mucho antes de ese punto, era la única solución en la que realmente podía pensar por la pura _estupidez_ que todos mostraban. Les había _dado_ a todos una oportunidad de Armonía por la que muchos Elementos _matarían_ . Había literalmente _caído_ un increíblemente poderoso cielo en sus puertas y ¿cual era su respuesta? La intención de _sellar_ las llamas del niño ...

¿Por qué estaba poniendo tanta energía en mantener viva a la humanidad cuando estaban tan decididos a suicidarse?

Después de asegurarse de que el bebé Sky había sido encontrado por sus Elementos, el terrícola se había obligado a dar un paso atrás. Propósito de hacer un viaje al lugar más alejado de Italia que pudo encontrar con el fin de dar a sus llamas tiempo para enfriarse y evitar tratar de agarrar una suspensión del niño.

Después de una semana, se había visto obligado a admitir que no estaba ayudando y había regresado para verificar al nuevo Arcobaleno, por lo que ya había estado de mal humor antes de escuchar su discusión. No es que hubiera reaccionado de manera diferente, incluso si hubiera estado de mejor humor. Honestamente, ¿por qué iban a pensar en usar un sello? Mocosos ingratos.

El hecho de que el agente de información ya se haya encontrado con la sociedad mágica en su vida no fue sorprendente. Que el niño era un niño brujo lo era un poco más, aunque ahora que se lo llamó la atención, Kawahira podía sentir claramente la chispa de Hécate que vivía dentro del niño. Fue francamente más sorprendente que no lo hubiera notado en algún momento del mes que había pasado al lado de la cama del niño. En realidad, pensando en lo que su última interacción con los mágicos había implicado ... tal vez no, se había vuelto más que hábil en la supresión de recuerdos no deseados a lo largo de los años.

Aún así, no sabía que las dos energías buscarían activamente matarse entre sí. No era como si hubiera habido un caso de ellos mezclándose en un host antes, pero sí, eso sería un problema. Todavía no significaba que iba a dejarlos romper el Cielo en el que ya había invertido tanto tiempo. Simplemente tendría que investigar un poco más para encontrar una segunda solución, eso era todo ...

Al regresar a su oficina, una vez más fue recibido por la vista de los chupetes que brillaban intensamente en sus pedestales, en el centro del anillo, podría haber jurado que la nave Sky le guiñó un ojo.

Sabía que debería haber tirado esa cosa en el río cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Una vez que el Cielo finalmente se despertó (solo por unos segundos por la admisión de Fon, pero aún así, la conciencia) fue casi como si una presa se hubiera roto. A pesar de los celos que inicialmente habían estallado a través de la habitación al no haber sido capaces de atrapar al niño despierto, el resto del grupo no tardó mucho en obtener sus propias historias de interacciones. Por parte de Renato, había sucedido en plena noche.

Después de haber agotado sus músculos hasta el punto de que ya no sentían que iban a vibrar fuera de su piel, Renato tenía la intención de ir a la habitación que, según él, se había estrellado durante una o dos horas. Aunque le hubiera encantado que fuera más largo (no estaba por encima de admitir cuando necesitaba tan desesperadamente un descanso como ahora) que simplemente no era posible. (Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que podría conciliar el sueño rápidamente esta noche, sus Llamas estaban demasiado agotadas para mantenerlo despierto como lo habían hecho todas las noches desde que las activó).

Le había costado mucho más de lo que debía mantener sus pasos ligeros mientras volvía a entrar en la villa, cubierto de polvo y un poco revuelto, pero aún más juntos de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera estado en su situación, pero lo había logrado. Normalmente no se habría molestado, pero incluso _él_. Se había cansado del estrés constante que alimentaba los argumentos de los últimos días. Si quería evitar tener que dispararle a uno de sus compañeros Elementos (y esa frase todavía logró enviar un escalofrío por su columna vertebral a pesar de los lunáticos completos a los que estaba empezando a estar atado), era mejor subir las escaleras sin llamar la atención. Y lo había logrado, y había estado a mitad de camino por el pasillo, con los ojos fijos en su puerta, cuando lo sintió, el más leve destello de pánico en esas Llamas con las que se había familiarizado demasiado en los pocos días.

El Hitman se había estado moviendo antes de que incluso procesara el acto, arrojando llamas que volvían a la vida mientras se preparaban para enfrentar lo que amenazaba _su_ Cielo. En tres pasos voladores, estaba entrando por la puerta solo para congelarse al ver esmeraldas manchadas de lágrimas que lo miraban.

El cuarto estaba vacío. Su cielo estaba despierto y la habitación estaba vacía. Su cielo fue una _estela._

Y llorando. Eso simplemente no serviría.

"¿Qué pasa, Tesoro? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

Se negó a admitir que su voz temblaba a través de las palabras, pero el repentino aumento de adrenalina ya estaba muriendo en su sistema y estaba tan _cansado_ . Si pensara que sus piernas le responderían, se habría movido para colapsar en una de las sillas junto a la cama, como era, solo podía pararse allí, balanceándose ligeramente mientras el niño lo examinaba. A pesar del brillo brumoso de esa mirada, pero maldita sea si no penetraba directamente en su alma.

¿El niño lo había entendido? Su grupo había estado conversando predominantemente en inglés, ya que era un idioma común compartido entre ellos y Fon había dicho que el niño le había respondido cuando lo había intentado antes, pero no tenían ninguna garantía. Si el Cielo había estado tan ebrio como lo sospechaban, era completamente posible que acabara de reaccionar ante el débil vínculo presente entre los dos.

¿De dónde era incluso su cielo? Este problema actual puede ser el centro de sus atenciones para el presente, pero eso no significa que hayan olvidado los signos obvios de abuso que habían estado presentes en cada centímetro del niño antes de que lo apagaran repetidamente en sus llamas solares. Tendría que haber un ajuste de cuentas ... pero sólo cuando su cielo estaba lo suficientemente bien como para apreciarlo.

Pero eso era irrelevante en este momento. Renato era competente en muchos idiomas debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, pero había muchos más donde no lo ers. Solo podía esperar saber cuál era el correcto para poder calmar al niño ...

Afortunadamente, el Hitman fue salvado de su inquietud poco característica por el Cielo al terminar su evaluación y simplemente alcanzar a Renato claramente queriendo ser agarrado. Al menos el lenguaje corporal era universal ...

Fue con algo de vacilación que el Sol se acercó a la cama, levantando con cuidado al niño en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tenía que ser consciente de los diversos cables que conectaban al Cielo a las máquinas de monitoreo al lado de la cama, pero el niño parecía no tener quejas, simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho, con una mano apretando el material de la chaqueta del traje. Invisibles pero igualmente insistentes, las llamas del muchacho se cubrieron con las suyas, intentando conseguir el mayor contacto posible entre los dos. Renato en realidad tuvo que morderse el labio para mantenerse despierto ante el maremoto de Armonía que la acción envió a través de él.

"Hola, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

Con la rapidez con la que el niño se relajó en su abrazo, se habría sentido tentado a escribir el evento de nada más que un berrinche y lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero había _sentido_ el pánico en las llamas del niño. No había forma de que pudiera haber sido falsificado, lo que significaba que tenía que lograr que hablara. Renato estaba considerando volver a intentarlo en francés, el segundo idioma europeo más popular, cuando el niño murmuró algo en su corbata.

"Tendrás que hablar más fuerte que ese Tesoro, no todos hablamos camisa".

El niño se rió en voz baja en su pecho y las llamas de Renato casi se preocuparon por tener tal reacción, pero no repitió lo que había dicho. Resignándose a un prolongado interrogatorio, el Sol se movió de modo que estaba medio recostado sobre las almohadas de la cama. Si iba a hacer esto, entonces al menos se sentiría cómodo por el tiempo que tomara. No era como si al Cielo le importara estar tendido sobre su pecho, si se creía el ronroneo de sus Llamas. Después de un momento de silencio, el niño acarició más la cabeza con el cuello de Renato y el Sol se habría apartado de la piel todavía demasiado fría si no hubiera captado todas las palabras pero le hubiera susurrado al oído.

"No me gusta estar solo".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el chico pareció retroceder como si esperara una reprimenda. Con un suspiro, Renato lo atrajo más cerca, comenzando a pasar una mano por el cabello esponjoso del niño mientras planeaba mentalmente un horario de turnos que aseguraría que hubiera alguien con el niño en todo momento. No era como si ya no lo estuvieran haciendo, era solo mala suerte que el Cielo hubiera logrado despertarse en una de las raras ocasiones en que todos estaban ocupados en otro lugar.

"Entonces no lo estarás, no hasta que lo pidas".

Pequeños codos y rodillas rasparon contra el pecho del Hitman, casi enrollando mientras el Cielo se movía para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Promesa?"

Ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decir no a esa cara?

"Promesa."

Aparentemente apaciguado, el chico se echó hacia adelante, acurrucándose en su camisa polvorienta antes, por lo que Renato podía decir mientras actuaba como una almohada, volviendo a dormirse, la imagen de satisfacción.

Y ahora estaba atrapado.

Había sido su plan al menos ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia antes de caer en la cama, pero acostado aquí, el niño que estaba en camino de ser su Cielo se estiró sobre él, bueno ... esas cosas podían esperar.

Las fuentes de energía, enfermedades misteriosas y sellos todavía estarían allí en la mañana, pero por ahora él iba a disfrutar esto.

El Hitman había olvidado honestamente lo cómodo que era dormir al lado de un Cielo, una sensación que se hizo varias veces más fuerte por el hecho de que era realmente compatible con las Llamas en cuestión. Probablemente esa había sido la mejor noche de sueño que había logrado en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera le había importado el brillo burlón que había llenado los ojos de Fon o la carcajada que el civil había soltado cuando los dos lo encontraron por la mañana. La cara del Cielo se apretó casi incómodamente en su cuello.

Todavía disparó a la nube más tarde. Las llamas del cielo solo podían hacer mucho frente a su naturaleza implacable.

Todas las noches después de eso, Renato se había visto obligado a salir de su propia habitación y entrar en la de su Cielo por uno de los otros. Aparentemente, la mezcla pasiva de las llamas del sol y del cielo que ocurrían mientras dormían estaba ayudando a equilibrar la mezcla turbulenta de las dos energías en el niño. Fue solo una ayuda menor, como colocar yeso en una herida de bala, pero fue algo y, cuando agregaron la Lluvia de Lal a la mezcla, les ganaría un poco más de tiempo.

Pensando en las cosas críticamente, eso probablemente no fue algo bueno.

Le tomó a la impía alianza de Viper y Verde un poco más de dos días concluir que realmente no había otra solución disponible, ninguna que pudieran encontrar en un marco de tiempo razonable de todos modos. Darles más tiempo para arrastrar los pies ahora solo les permitía ser arrastrados más profundamente en la Armonía del niño. Incluso Verde, el que había declarado abiertamente que no tenía ningún interés en un vínculo con el Cielo en el momento en que habían traído al niño roto de regreso a la villa, había sido visto leyendo al niño en varias ocasiones diferentes.

(Renato nunca mencionaría la vez que había pisado a Viper con la capucha baja, enseñándole lentamente al niño a contar con algo que se parecía sospechosamente a billetes de banco estadounidenses, con una sonrisa suave en la cara. No si quería que el otro sostuviera sus manos silencio sobre lo que sucedió cuando Skull dejó su bolsa de maquillaje en la habitación durante el 'turno' de Renato y su Cielo se sintió _creativo_ ...)

Todos se estaban apegando, y solo estaba haciendo que el proceso fuera más difícil de lo necesario.

Una fuente adicional de frustración fue el hecho de que ninguno de ellos había logrado sacarle un nombre al niño todavía. Le molestaba tener que seguir llamándolo "chico" en sus mentes, pero cada vez que habían resuelto obtener una respuesta, había logrado hacer algo para distraerlos por completo. Aún así, no era un problema demasiado grande, el Cielo parecía disfrutar de la letanía de nombres de mascotas que había recopilado de ellos al menos. El único problema real que estaba causando era el de una niebla muy irritable, finalmente sobria, que ansiaba que alguien desahogase sus frustraciones.

No ayudó a sus interrogatorios que el bebé Sky solo había logrado mantenerse despierto por breves espacios de tiempo, aunque cada vez que se despertaba, ese tiempo se prolongaba más. Así es como habían terminado aquí.

Envuelto en suficientes mantas para duplicar su tamaño y depositado en la lujosa silla naranja reservada para él en la sala de reuniones, el bebé Sky era una vista encantadora, pero no se dejarían distraer por ello. O, la mayoría de ellos no lo haría.

"Skull, si comienzas a arrullar de nuevo, te dispararé".

Desde tan cerca, pudo ver cómo se movía la garganta de la Nube mientras tragaba antes de volver corriendo a su propio asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Finalmente, con todos ellos sentados, la reunión podría comenzar. Ahora, si alguien comenzara a hablar ...

Pasaron preciosos minutos mientras todos se movían inquietos en sus asientos. Por su parte, el niño solo parecía levemente curioso mientras miraba entre los rostros de los adultos en la mesa. No parecía demasiado cansado en ese momento, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, y no demasiado. Renato suspiró, listo para morder la bala, pero fue interrumpido por el Cielo.

"¿Estas loco?"

Las palabras fueron susurradas, como cada vez que el niño hablaba, pero en el silencio de la habitación, bien podrían haber sido gritadas. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado el chico a esa conclusión? Claro, se suponía que los Cielos eran más que un poco empáticos, ese era el núcleo de su Armonía, después de todo, pero ¿cómo podría interpretar la atmósfera actual como _ira_ ?

"¿Qué? ¡No Chibi-chan, nunca!"

El fuerte grito fue suficiente para hacer que el niño retrocediera y enterrase la cara en su capullo de mantas. Por encima de su cabeza, Renato lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Por supuesto que no pájaro pequeño, ¿por qué piensas eso?"

Era sorprendente lo mucho que la Tormenta pudo calmar al niño con solo sus palabras, si no hubiera sentido personalmente la pureza de las Llamas del hombre, Renato habría jurado que tenía oculta alguna forma de Lluvia secundaria. Una pena, eso habría sido increíblemente útil en este momento.

"¡Porque he estado acostado en la cama!"

Fue interesante cómo las habilidades lingüísticas del niño se desarrollaron cuando se sintió amenazado, aunque si pensaba en eso por demasiado tiempo, Renato iba a ensartar algo.

"Estás _enfermo_ Tesoro, ¿qué más estarías haciendo?"

Había pensado que la pregunta era tranquilizadora, pero el niño continuó entrando en pánico, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le preocupaba la esquina de la manta entre los dedos.

"¡Pero lo prometí! Dije que sería bueno y haria los quehaceres y ..."

Ahora respiraba más rápido, pantalones cortos y afilados que se ahogaban al final de su oración. En el tiempo que le tomó al Sol parpadear, Lal estaba detrás del Cielo, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras lo dosificaba con sus Llamas.

"Respira hondo gattino. Ahí tienes. ¿A quién se lo prometiste?"

Su tono permaneció bajo y relajante mientras sacaba al niño de su ataque de pánico, pero sobre su cabeza inclinada, sus ojos brillaron de un azul vibrante, una amenaza que se hizo eco alrededor de la mesa. En este caso, finalmente parecían estar de acuerdo, si Checkerface tenía _algo_ que ver con esto, entonces era un hombre muerto caminando. De hecho, esta podría incluso ser la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir a quién tenían que _agradecer_ exactamente por la condición de su bebé Sky, si solo les diera un nombre ...

"¡Santa!"

¿Qué?

Bien, estaban tratando con un niño. ¿Tal vez deberían seguir jugando por ahora?

"¿Y qué prometiste 'Santa'?"

Podía sentir las miradas incrédulas que se disparaban en su dirección, pero esa no era su preocupación en este momento. En cambio, mantuvo su propia mirada fija en el niño y fue recompensado por los ojos vibrantes que se encontraron con los suyos, la determinación brillando hasta el punto de que casi podía ver el parpadeo anaranjado en su profundidad.

"Freak le prometió a Santa que sería bueno. ¡Si Santa lo llevara a un lugar donde lo quisieran, entonces Freak haría todas las tareas y haría todo lo que le dijeran!"

Por el zumbido en sus oídos, casi podía distinguir a alguien que juraba, aunque no podía discernir quién. No es que lo intentara demasiado, mucho más preocupado por la lucha para evitar que sus llamas se dispararan con una repentina sed de sangre. ¡Solo asustaría al niño y tenían cosas más importantes en las que centrarse _!_

Se dieron cuenta de que cuando realmente comenzó a hablar con ellos, el chico tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en tercera persona cuando hablaba de cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado. Originalmente, lo habían descartado como una señal verbal, pero ahora ... era más como si el Cielo estuviera tratando de distanciarse de los acontecimientos del pasado. Y ese nombre ...

El Sol tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que su visión enrojecida no era simplemente un truco de su ira.

Lanzando una montaña rusa para que la Tormenta volviera a la realidad, Renato se acercó para levantar nuevamente la cara del niño de donde estaba cubierta por las mantas. Le tomó un tiempo, pero se aseguró de que el Cielo lo mirara a los ojos antes de responder.

"Tres cosas allí, Tesoro. Cuenta conmigo."

Suavemente sacó la mano del niño del capullo y sostuvo el pequeño puño entre sus caras para que ambos pudieran verlo claramente. Levantó un dedo meñique y continuó.

"Uno, el primero y el _más_ importante. ¡No eres _Freak_ _!_ Nunca me dejes atraparte llamándote a ti mismo así, ¿sí?"

Estudiosamente mantuvo su expresión en blanco mientras hablaba, incluso cuando sintió que la masa de llamas se agitaba. Ignoró la sensación de llamas de la niebla, pero ahogó a la furiosa Nube antes de que los dos desaparecieran mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de su Cielo, esperando un asentimiento ligeramente tembloroso antes de levantar el segundo dedo.

"Dos, definitivamente te quieren aquí. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Los brillantes ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas, pero el niño asintió nuevamente. Un tercer dedo se alzó.

"Tres, no eres nuestro pequeño sirviente. Tienes cinco años y es _nuestro_ trabajo cuidar de _ti,_ ¿de acuerdo?

"Pero-"

"Sin peros. Somos los adultos aquí, déjanos cuidarte. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Las lágrimas realmente habían comenzado a caer cuando el niño asintió una vez más, pero Renato simplemente acercó el torrente de las llamas de la lluvia a los dos y sonrió. Aparentemente, eso fue todo el consuelo que el niño necesitaba ya que, al siguiente segundo, el Hitman se encontró con un puñado de cielo aferrado.

Alrededor de sus intentos de calmar al niño, Renato compartió una mirada con los demás que aún estaban en la habitación antes de asentir al techo, recibiendo miradas de asentimiento a su alrededor. Habían planeado abordar el tema del sello con el niño hoy, pero después de eso ... ninguno de ellos estaba en el estado mental necesario para tal tarea. Sería mejor acostar al niño y volver a intentarlo por la mañana. Todos necesitarían el tiempo a solas para refrescarse la cabeza antes de hacer algo de lo que probablemente no se arrepentirían, pero que deberían aplazar de todos modos. Sí, un tiempo para desahogarse les haría un mundo de bien.

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que Checkerface eligió aparecer en el centro de la habitación.

Renato ni siquiera dudó en disparar una bala cargada por el sol directamente a la cabeza del bastardo.


	9. Decisiones... Decisiones...

Mirar por las ventanas de la casa había sido casi como ver uno de esos horribles programas de televisión de realidad, si tan solo hubieran reemplazado a todos los idiotas normales con psicópatas. En realidad, eso era algo que valía la pena ver ... de todos modos, Colonnello había pasado la última semana mirando las interacciones a través de sus binoculares y todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

Inicialmente, cuando el bicho raro en el sombrero de hierro se había acercado a ellos, había estado todo por correr en la dirección opuesta, tal vez gritando, tal vez no, no estaba demasiado preocupado mientras corrían. Toda la oferta olía más a pescado que la misión que había comenzado todo este desastre, pero Lal era terca como una mula una vez que había decidido algo. No es que no _hubiera_ tratado de disuadirlos, pero había sabido que era una batalla perdida.

Seguirla al lugar de reunión había sido una segunda naturaleza. Si había algo que había aprendido en el entrenamiento básico era que _nunca_ permitías que un compañero entrara solo en una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Esperar afuera en el bosque durante tanto tiempo no había estado en los planes, pero mientras Lal permaneciera en esa maldita casa, no se movería.

Frotando la extraña sensación cálida que había calmado su pecho hace un tiempo, se preguntó si podría estar desarrollando acidez estomacal, no sería la primera vez, y las raciones del Ejército podrían ser un asesinato para su digestión. Bueno, no era como si no pudiera soportar algunas molestias menores y esto ni siquiera era doloroso ... simplemente extraño. Y sin importancia, por lo que fue rápidamente eliminado de su mente.

Más preocupante era el hecho de que estaba seguro de que al menos una persona había notado su vigilia a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer oculto. No quería pensar en lo que los asesinos infames en la casa le harían a Lal si pensaran que ella los había traicionado, por lo que había estado empleando todos los trucos del libro para mantenerlos inconscientes, incluso cuando habían comenzado a salir para destruir al árboles a intervalos aparentemente aleatorios. Pero, a juzgar por los platos de comida que se habían dejado en el alféizar de la cocina a la hora de la comida desde hace unos dos días, quien había notado su presencia no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso.

Por un breve segundo se preguntó si era su Lal quien intentaba cuidarlo, pero después de probar la comida tuvo que dejar morir ese sueño. Quienquiera que hubiera cocinado esto era mucho mejor que ella y, para ser sincero, el hecho de que necesitaría comer probablemente no le había pasado por la mente. Ella ni siquiera quería que él estuviera aquí en primer lugar.

Aún _más_ preocupante que eso fueron los picos al azar de la sed de sangre que seguía sintiendo desde la casa misma. Si la Lluvia no hubiera sido uno de los Elementos furiosos, probablemente habría arrojado precaución al viento y saltado directamente, con las armas encendidas. Aunque es cierto que se había vuelto cada vez más difícil resistir ese impulso con cada berrinche sucesivo.

Si no. Esta vez _necesitaba_ saber qué estaba pasando.

Chocar por la ventana tan pronto después de que las llamas Solares se disparara brutalmente y sonara un disparo probablemente no había sido su mejor idea en el mundo, pero había estado esquivando las balas desde que conocía a Lal, era prácticamente una segunda naturaleza. este punto.

Acurrucarse y rodar tan pronto como tocó el suelo, fue una cuestión de reflejo que lo tenía escondido detrás de una mesa auxiliar, con su propia pistola y listo para irse solo para ser detenido por el agudo dolor de los dedos que le agarraban la oreja.

"¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo idiota estudiante?"

Ah, ahora estaba su dulce Lal. Parece que ella estaba en perfecto estado de salud con sus ojos brillando bellamente hacia él de un bonito azul brillante. Oh espera ... eso no estuvo bien.

"¿UH Hola?"

Owowowowowowow su oreja no estaba destinada a torcerse de esa manera y el brillante brillo azul estaba _empeorando_ .

"¿Te importaría presentarnos a tu acosador, Lal?"

¿Fue la tormenta la que se interpuso para salvarlo? No es algo que hubiera esperado ver, pero, oye, tomaría cualquier ayuda que pudiera en este momento. Lal daba miedo cuando estaba enojada. Junto a la puerta, las Llamas del Sol volvieron a dispararse (y _la mierda santa_ era fuerte y ardiente, probablemente ahora tenía una malvada quemadura solar gracias a eso) atrayendo la atención de todos hacia donde un hombre con un traje a medida arrastraba una pila de mantas en un brazo, arma constantemente en el otro y ojos _ardiendo_ amarillos.

"Alguien explique. _Ahora"._

Y aquí creía que se suponía que los de Sun eran _nutritivos_ . Este parecía más que feliz de matarlos a todos en ese momento. Sería mejor responderle. Como ahora.

"Estoy- ¡OW maldita sea Lal!"

"Es mi idiota de un compañero que decidió seguirme aquí. No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Después de todo, necesitas un cerebro para ser peligroso".

Por un momento, ningún cuerpo se movió mientras los miraban a los dos, probablemente tratando de decidir si confiar en la evaluación de Lal o no. Con la tensión en el aire, Colonnello rápidamente decidió que hacerse el muerto era probablemente la mejor oportunidad que tenía de no _estar_ muerto, así que simplemente se permitió colgar en el abrazo de Lal. No era cómodo, pero seguro que venció un agujero de bala. Entonces el momento terminó y todos miraron hacia otro lado, obviamente despidiéndolo.

Bueno, esa fue una _gran_ primera impresión, pero al menos el Sol finalmente bajó su arma. No, no lo bajó, lo movió para cubrir al hombre de cara de querubín en la esquina. Eh, Colonnello hubiera pensado que ya se habría dado cuenta del tipo antes, pero, para ser justos, tenía problemas más grandes en este momento ...

"Mah, Mah, ¿es eso para saludar a alguien que ha venido a ayudarte? No aprecio que me disparen y esa es la segunda vez que lo haces ahora. ¿Qué tan malo eres, Reborn? ¡Estas lastimando mis sentimientos! "

Espera, ¿Reborn? ¿Como el Hitman? Bien, mantendría a Lal entre él y el pistolero por el momento. Solo por razones diplomáticas. De Verdad.

"¿Y con qué nos _ayudarías_ ? La última vez que estuviste aquí, dejaste a un niño gravemente enfermo solo en el bosque. Por la noche. En enero. Perdónanos si no estamos tan ansiosos por llevarte a tu 'ayuda' si eso es lo que implica ".

Hmm, ¿hubo una competencia por quién podría tener la voz más plana? Si es así, entonces el chico de cabello verde estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo, pero de alguna manera no logró vencer al hombre de la máscara. ¿Cómo era posible sonar tan infantil, pero tan aburrido al mismo tiempo? Si no hubiera sido por el rápido destello de irritación que Colonnello estaba seguro de haber atravesado los ojos del hombre, habría pensado que la niebla no había sido tocada por el rechazo.

"Oh, ¿entonces realmente no quieres mi ayuda?"

"No particularmente."

"Ni siquiera si dijera que tenía una solución para tu pequeño ... ¿problema de _energía_ ?"

Obviamente, Colonnello se había perdido algo aquí porque la tensión de la habitación se disparó hacia el cielo ante eso, todos los ojos fijos en el hombre de la máscara como tiburones que se centran en la presa. Un sudor frío estalló en la parte posterior de su cuello y consideró seriamente dejar sus llamas libres por un segundo solo para calmar a todos, pero la idea fue descartada rápidamente, _realmente_ no quería tener esa atención enfocada en él ahora. .

"¿Qué solución?"

Bien, él sabía que las Nieblas eran generalmente espeluznantes, pero _maldita sea,_ esa voz era aterradora. Tal vez no debería haber saltado de cabeza en esta situación después de todo ... y no era como si Lal no siempre le dijera que hacerlo lo mataría algún día. ¿Al menos esto fue interesante?

"Uno que resuelva el problema sin _romper_ nada".

Bueno, eso fue críptico cuando todos salieron, pero debe haber significado algo para los demás ya que la tensión se desvaneció por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a disparar de nuevo. Realmente necesitaban relajarse o iban a sufrir ataques cardíacos en el futuro cercano. La presión arterial alta no fue amable con _nadie._

"¿Por qué te _importa?_ ¿Qué sacas de esta situación? _"_

"Nada. Nada. Solo quiero el mejor futuro posible para el niño".

"¡Mierda! ¿No te importó lo suficiente como para recibir el tratamiento adecuado antes de dejarlo caer sobre nosotros y esperas que creamos que de repente estás _preocupado_ por su _futuro_ ?"

Interesante. Lal nunca había sido cruel con los niños por decirlo, pero definitivamente no había estado ... interesada en ellos. Colonnello podía recordar que estaba con el pequeño grupo que se había apresurado dentro de la villa esa noche, el Sol acunando algo que no había podido ver desde ese árbol. Obviamente ese 'algo' había sido el chico del que estaban hablando, pero ¿qué había hecho en menos de dos semanas que había logrado despertar los instintos maternos en su Comandante de que habría jurado que no existía hasta que escuchó la furia fría en su voz?

"Lo que sea que esté haciendo, parece que necesita un set completo de Sky para hacerlo. Es por eso que nos reunió aquí, y es por eso que ha aparecido ahora; no puede permitirnos sellar el Cielo".

¿Cielo? ¿Que cielo?

Como convocado por sus pensamientos, el manto de mantas en los brazos del Sol comenzó a retorcerse y la cara pálida de un niño, evidentemente el tema de la discusión, salió de donde se había estado escondiendo (más bien donde lo habían escondido) en el cofre del Hitman.

Una leve sacudida de preocupación atravesó al soldado cuando notó que los ojos del niño parecían tener dificultades para enfocarse en los que lo rodeaban, pero que pronto se perdió en el calor que explotó en su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Finalmente, Colonnello tuvo una explicación para la sensación que lo había estado molestando durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el contacto no duró mucho y solo había logrado un tranquilo "Oh" de comprensión antes de que los ojos del Cielo se enfocaran en algo detrás de él y una sonrisa cegadora iluminara el rostro del niño.

"¡Santa!"

¿Había ... Lal quitado su audífono cuando lo agarró?

Kawahira realmente estaba comenzando a despreciar al Sol actual de este conjunto. Es cierto que no había sido la mejor idea pasar a la mitad de una habitación llena de Guardianes perturbados y angustiados y su Frágil Cielo sin previo aviso, pero el hombre realmente tuvo que aprender a pensar más antes de dispararle a algo que no era la mitad tan paciente como fue el terrícola.

Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente si se tuviera en cuenta el destino de la existencia), antes de que Kawahira pudiera expresar su descontento, la otra Lluvia del set había roto el momento literalmente _chocando_ por la ventana. (Y no había sido una sorpresa, acercarse al chupete Lluvia para ver cuál había elegido para un anfitrión solo para saber que el codicioso había querido a _ambos_ ).

Gracias a la interrupción del rubio Rain, la Niebla pudo respirar hondo, así que cuando la atención de la habitación finalmente se desvió del acto de comedia hacia él (¡de nuevo con las armas!) Pudo continuar sin romper el corazón del Hitman a través de su garganta.

Molestar al grupo había sido un poco divertido para compensar sus estúpidas y _estúpidas_ habilidades de toma de decisiones, mejoradas aún más por el hecho de que la nueva llegada claramente no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, la tensión había aumentado lentamente, por lo que tenía la intención de soltar la información y volver a correr cuando, después de un grito repentino, se encontró con un niño pegado a su pierna.

A pesar de lo incómodo que la situación lo hizo físicamente, sus llamas _traidoras_ se llenaron de alegría, extendiéndose para mezclarse alegremente con las llamas del bebé Sky que lo alcanzaba. No fue hasta que sintió que la niebla extranjera detrás de él se erizaba como un gato irritado que se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo para detener esto.

"Está bien, mocoso. Fuera".

Dicho esto, Kawahira se agachó para tratar de desenredarse de la lapa, solo para encontrar su mano atrapada en un agarre de hierro que se erizó con las llamas de la tormenta. Oh, cómo odiaba tratar con los recién unidos, siempre fueron tan _sensibles._

"¿Por qué te está llamando así? ¿Qué historias le has estado contando?"

"¿Cómo voy a saber?, esta es la primera vez que he estado cerca de él cuando ha estado lúcido. Él comenzó a llamarme así en algún momento mientras estaba enfermo".

De alguna manera, el bebé Sky logró no verse afectado por el repentino y protector pico en Llamas a su alrededor, pero Kawahira no pudo evitar encender el suyo para protegerse. Desafortunadamente, eso le dio al Cielo más oportunidades de acurrucarse más alrededor del suyo ahora que no estaban tan apretados. Detrás de él, las llamas de la niebla adquirieron un tono notablemente más oscuro y si el terrícola no sabía que el niño estaba completamente ajeno, habría jurado que el cielo estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Tal como estaba, Kawahira no tenía intenciones de lidiar con una Niebla territorial en este momento, sin importar cómo sus propias Llamas ardieran ante el desafío percibido.

"¿Mencionaste una solución?"

Kawahira retiró todos los malos pensamientos que había albergado hacia la Tormenta. El hombre era un santo literal.

"Sí, eso. Que alguien me lo quite y te lo explicaré".

No es sorprendente que fue Viper quien se movió para levantar al niño en sus brazos, ignorando las protestas del Cielo mientras se movían hacia la ventana rota, un conejo de peluche conjurado se usaba para aplacar al niño como el resto de ellos, lo más cauteloso que pudieran ser, regresaron a la mesa.

"No sabía que el niño tenía La Chispa en el momento en que fue puesto bajo mi cuidado, pero es algo de lo que sé mucho más que tú y que abrió más vías de investigación de las que tu grupo tiene acceso. A través de esto Me las arreglé para encontrar un sello- "

Ante esto, la ira se disparó una vez más y tuvo que conjurar una barrera entre él y el Sol cuando Hitman intentó dispararle _nuevamente._ Después de mirarlos a todos en silencio, finalmente continuó, enviando una rápida mirada al Cielo que actualmente estaba distraído acariciando el pelaje del conejo, con una mirada de completo asombro en su rostro.

"¡Si me dejas terminar! Encontré un sello que funciona para sellar la segunda fuente de energía en el niño mientras deja sus Llamas intactas".

Podrías haber escuchado un alfiler caer en el silencio que siguió a esa declaración. Por sus posturas tensas, era obvio que ninguno de ellos realmente confiaba en él, pero también podía decir por la forma en que sus Llamas inconscientemente alcanzaron para enroscarse alrededor del Cielo distraído que lo estaban considerando. Una cosa podría decirse de todos los nuevos Guardianes, ciertamente eran predecibles.

"Interesante. ¿Y qué tipo de consecuencias tendría? Sellar el alma de una persona es un acto delicado, no querríamos hacer nada que dañe aún más al niño".

Por supuesto que no lo harías, es por eso que _solo_ planeabas convencer al chico para que te dejara _sellar_ sus _llamas_ no hace media hora. Como si eso tampoco tuviera riesgos de reacción violenta.

"Desconocido. Esta no es una condición que sea particularmente común, como se puede imaginar. Como tal, el sello es puramente teórico, por lo que solo podemos adivinar los efectos secundarios".

"¿Sin embargo, esperas que te dejemos usarlo de todos modos?"

"¿Realmente tienes otra opción? Incluso si sellas sus Llamas, todos habrás sentido cuán instintiva es una parte de él. Ciérralos y dejarás al niño lisiado hasta el punto de que probablemente nunca se recuperará".

Nuevamente hubo silencio mientras todos procesaban eso. Las llamas se curvaron más con ansiedad, aunque al menos realmente estaban considerando su sugerencia. No es que _necesitara_ su permiso, pero facilitaría todo el proceso y sería menos traumático si no tuviera que luchar contra los Elementos mientras aplica el sello.

"Todavía no has dicho por qué estás haciendo esto. ¿Para qué necesitas un set de Sky y por qué específicamente tenemos que ser nosotros? Esto realmente no es tu problema, así que ¿por qué gastas tanto tiempo en ¿eso?"

No es su problema, dice ella, ¡si supieran lo equivocado que estuvo! ¿Ahora cómo redactar esto de una manera que no envíe a sus mentes sospechosas a correr por las colinas? Normalmente habría respondido con una mentira directa, pero con la reputación de ser detectores de mentiras humanos en poder de al menos la mitad del grupo, ese probablemente no era el mejor enfoque.

"I Prescelti Sette es más que un cuento de hadas o un título elegante. Aunque no se comparte abiertamente fuera de las figuras principales, los 'siete más fuertes' son una fuerza neutral necesaria para mantener el equilibrio. Ellos son los que median las disputas entre Famiglia y ... disuaden ciertos comportamientos, por así decirlo ".

"¿Entonces son como la fuerza policial de la mafia?"

Ah sí, la Nube era un civil no era él. Probablemente debería haber recordado eso, pero el especialista había estado parado allí tan silenciosamente desde el principio que Kawahira había olvidado honestamente que él estaba allí.

"No. Los Vindice son los que establecen y cumplen las leyes de la mafia. Tu papel sería el de 'asesoramiento legal' de alguna manera. El paso antes del Vindice: una advertencia en lugar de un arresto sería el equivalente civil. "

Bueno, eso fue lo más cerca que pudo llegar a la verdad sin revelar todo, incluso si odiaba que le recordaran esa molestia en particular. Aún así, una fuerza neutral para el orden fue más o menos el papel que el Arcobaleno recayó en cada generación, por lo que no fue una mentira absoluta ...

"Así que necesitas un Sky Set completo para que se tomen en serio. Pero tengo curiosidad, qué pasó con los últimos siete".

¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar un Sol de reemplazo? Eran un tipo de Llama bastante común, por lo que no podría ser _tan_ difícil buscar a otro para tomar el lugar del presumido humano que _todavía le apuntaba con un arma._

Al menos por la forma en que todos los demás seguían inconscientemente el ejemplo de Hitman, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha mientras se concentraban en él, estaba claro que comenzaba a formarse alguna forma de jerarquía, una buena señal de una posible Armonía. Si tan solo el 'Regente' no fuera tan difícil de tratar.

"Hubo un ... incidente que resultó en la muerte de la mayoría de ellos. Uno sobrevivió, pero ya no es capaz de cumplir el papel".

En cualquier caso, no estaba bajo el estandarte de las Bermudas. Aun así, la conversación iba a la deriva cerca de terreno peligroso. Probablemente sea mejor colgar algo brillante.

"Entonces, ¿debo aplicar el sello al niño? Si la segunda energía se está comportando de la manera que creo, entonces probablemente sea la razón por la que todos ustedes han estado atrapados con vínculos incipientes en lugar de armonía total. Tan pronto a medida que se elimina, deberías poder unirte correctamente ".

Podía decir por sus caras que sabían lo que estaba haciendo. Afortunadamente, el bebé Sky eligió ese momento exacto para comenzar a soltar tos profundas y estremecedoras que sacudieron su cuerpo y atrajeron todos los ojos de la habitación hacia él. Gracias a los dioses por los instintos guardianes. (Iba a ignorar tácticamente el hecho de que estaba tan concentrado en el Cielo como los demás en ese momento).

"Creo que hay que hacerlo, pero probablemente deberíamos pedir a Chibi-chan primero. Es _es_ su alma que estamos hablando."

Ese ... en realidad fue un comentario bastante perspicaz del civil, y si se creía la apariencia de los Elementos, estaban tan conmocionados como él por el hecho. Aunque pedirle a un niño de cinco años su opinión sobre un tema tan importante no era el enfoque más _lógico_ , al menos calmaría los instintos del Guardián.

Parecía que los humanos estaban de acuerdo y Kawahira solo podía mirar en estado de shock apenas oculto mientras cada Hitman violento se movía para arrodillarse ante el chico que todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de la otra Niebla, mirándolo con abierta curiosidad. Poniéndose a la altura de los ojos con el Cielo, el Sol alisó suavemente el cabello de la cara del niño antes de hablarle con una voz más suave que cualquier cosa que Kawahira haya escuchado de él antes.

"Tesoro, mírame. Tienes que entender que estás muy enfermo en este momento, ¿sí? Es la razón por la que tienes tanto sueño todo el tiempo".

El niño asintió, con los ojos paralizados sobre el Sol cuando un pequeño pulgar se abrió paso hasta una boca igualmente pequeña. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, el Hitman se movió para atrapar la mano con la suya, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Por el momento, solo hay dos formas en que sabemos que te hacemos sentir mejor. La primera forma haría que tu cuerpo se sintiera mejor, pero también rompería tus lazos con todos nosotros".

"¿Lazos?"

"¿Conoces la sensación cálida en tu pecho, la que nos alcanza cuando estamos cerca de ti? ¿Entiendes de lo que estoy hablando?"

Desde el tinte gris y mirada de horror que cubría la cara del chico al que, estaba claro para ver que el niño _no_ entiende lo que el Sol habló, y que comprendía las consecuencias de la junta aún mejor. Probablemente fue el destello francamente frenético lo que sorprendió a los ojos del niño ante eso, lo que llevó al Hitman a continuar a un ritmo un poco más rápido.

"El segundo también lo mejoraría, pero es mucho más peligroso. No sabemos qué otros efectos podría tener, por lo que no podremos prepararnos para ellos".

"¿Pero no quitaría las luces?"

"No, no rompería nuestros lazos, pero no tenemos idea de qué más te _haría_ ".

El niño ni siquiera se inmutó. Mirando al Hitman hacia abajo de una manera que era imposible para los hombres varias veces de su edad, agarrando el conejo todo el tiempo, el terco Cielo ciertamente cortó una figura interesante, una que decía mucho del tipo de hombre en el que podría convertirse en el futuro. Algo en el fondo de Kawahira se sentó y se dio cuenta de esta muestra de fuerza de voluntad, pero la obligó a bajar. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento.

"Quiero el segundo".

"Tesoro, por lo que sabemos, eso podría _matarte_ ".

"No me importa".

"Pequeño-"

"¡NO! Todo lo que quería para Navidad era una familia agradable que me quisiera a mí y Santa me lo concedió y me trajo aquí. ¡Las luces son mías! ¡Son mías! ¡No quiero que se vayan!"

A pesar de la determinación en su boca, el Cielo estaba llorando al final de su mini-discurso que parecía ser suficiente para el Sol. Envolviendo al niño en las mantas que había estado sosteniendo desde el escape anterior del niño, el Hitman lo tomó en sus brazos antes de salir de la habitación.

Como si esta fuera la señal que todos habían estado esperando, los otros Elementos se levantaron de la mesa, hablando entre ellos en voz baja mientras seguían lentamente el Cielo fuera de la habitación, dejando a Kawahira solo con el Rayo y la Niebla del set. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de las discretas lluvias, Kawahira se vio rodeado en un mar de llamas de niebla agitadas.

Realmente debería haber visto venir esto.

Respiró hondo y contando hacia atrás desde diez antes de que el terrícola se considerara lo suficientemente tranquilo como para volverse y enfrentar a su agresor, solo para encontrar que el Agente de Información intentaba apiñarlo de una manera claramente amenazante. Por un segundo, solo parpadeó a la otra Niebla en silencio antes de que hablaran.

"Yo. No. Comparto. Guarda tus llamas para ti mismo".

Por supuesto. Las nieblas pueden estar más arraigadas que las nubes clásicas, pero todavía eran bastardos posesivos en su núcleo. A pesar del filo de sus llamas que le exigía enfrentar el desafío de frente, Kawahira solo le envió al otro una sonrisa burlona detrás de su máscara.

"No hay necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosa, no estoy interesado".

A un lado, el Rayo resopló y, a pesar de que la cara de la otra Niebla estaba envuelta en la sombra, su escepticismo irradió de ellos en ondas.

"Mentiroso. Pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Mientras cuéntanos qué sabes sobre este sello alternativo".


	10. Obscureciendo la niebla

A veces Lal solo podía preguntarse qué sucedía en la cabeza de los idiotas rubios. Luego hubo momentos como ahora en que estaba segura de que no era más que un mono que termina haciendo volteretas y golpeando sus platillos. Ciertamente tenía más sentido que un cerebro real presente para la decisión de atravesar la maldita _ventana_ . Afortunadamente, la situación había sido una que significaba que su presencia era fácilmente dejada de lado por ahora, pero los dos tendrían _palabras_ más tarde.

Al menos el nuevo giro reflexivo que había llegado sobre los otros Elementos significaba que no necesitaba reinar en sus propias Llamas. En este momento ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Por mucho que confiara en su segundo, sus Llamas todavía habían comenzado a gritarle en el momento en que había hecho su dramática entrada, siseando ante el potencial retador para su posición de Lluvia en esta armonía que se estaba formando recientemente. Le había costado más de lo que quería admitir que los retirara y se recordara a sí misma que se trataba de _Colonnello,_ el hombre que era prácticamente su otra mitad en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ella no tenía absolutamente nada que temer de él.

Eso no le impidió disfrutar un poco de venganza al escucharlo gritar mientras lo sacaba de la habitación por la oreja y lo sacaba por la puerta de la villa. Ella nunca afirmó ser una persona _indulgente_ . Como tal, mantuvo su agarre firme hasta que golpearon la línea del árbol donde arrojó sin ceremonias al hombre quejumbroso en el árbol delante de ella y sacó su arma. Ella no quería pensar en nada por un momento, y el rubio se había ofrecido como la distracción perfecta.

90 minutos después, cuando finalmente se cansó de perseguir al francotirador a través de las ramas, Lal relajó su postura y Colonnello estaba sobre ella en segundos, con una mano firme que le recorría el cabello de una manera que siempre había logrado calmarla, incluso antes de haber despertado sus llamas.

"¿Qué pasa, Lal?"

¿No era esa la pregunta? Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder contestar y había estado allí para _todo._ ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar todo el desastre que había sido en las últimas semanas?

"¿Que sabes?"

Una táctica dilatoria, pero podría ser más fácil simplemente llenar los vacíos en su comprensión. Por mucho que le gustara llamarlo idiota, Colonnello era un hombre astuto, lo más probable era que ya hubiera resuelto un poco de lo que había sucedido.

"Que el niño es un cielo, uno enfermo. Un cielo enfermo con el que tenemos un vínculo de armonía. ¿Realmente se supone que se forman tan rápido?"

"No, normalmente tardan meses, pero cuanto más fuertes son las llamas, más rápido, ¿a qué te refieres con _'nosotros'_?"

Justo cuando finalmente había logrado calmar sus llamas, él tuvo que decir algo que las puso furiosas una vez más. Sintiendo el cambio en su estado de ánimo, el hombre dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos abiertas.

"No me di cuenta hasta que estuve en la habitación con él antes, pero la Llama del Cielo nos ha agarrado a los dos con bastante fuerza. Puedo sentirlo en nuestro vínculo, verifica tu extremo, ya lo verás".

Era cierto que su vínculo era bastante cercano, ya que generalmente estaban con llamas compatibles de su nivel. Teóricamente, podría ser posible que un Cielo se aferrara a eso y los atrajera a ambos a la Armonía, pero las posibilidades de eso eran astronómicas ... Finalmente, su curiosidad abrumó su escepticismo y dirigió su atención hacia adentro, notando distraídamente que Colonnello volvía a su lado mientras ella lo hizo.

Todavía le tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar la piscina profunda que siempre había asociado con sus llamas, los meses de práctica solo la ayudaron un poco cuando se trataba de despertar los instintos, pero una vez que la encontró, se sorprendió. Justo en las aguas poco profundas de la piscina donde su propia armada se mezclaba con la aguamarina más clara de Colonnello, había una delgada línea de ámbar brillante que corría entre los dos.

Mientras observaba, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, sus Llamas trataron de atraerla hacia el nuevo color, felizmente burbujeando con una mezcla de _petulantemíabrillantebonitatuy_ a mientras parecían tratar de acariciar el hilo brillante. Curiosamente, realmente picada ahora, lentamente extendió su mano hacia la luz, solo para dispararla hacia atrás cuando sus propias llamas la llamaron, su mensaje de "No tocarla". _'¡Mía!'_ llegando alto y claro.

¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan sensibles? ¿O que posesivas?

Al menos eso se explicaba mientras aún gruñían a la otra Lluvia en advertencia a pesar del hecho de que aparentemente eran co-Guardianes de este bebé Sky. Aún así, ya estaba lidiando con demasiadas rarezas para querer lidiar con eso en este momento, por lo que se quitó el comportamiento inusual mientras abría los ojos nuevamente para ser saludada por la tristeza del bebé de su estudiante que la miraba con preocupación. Claramente visible en sus ojos profundos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sientes?"

Sus palabras comenzaban a subir de volumen nuevamente, como siempre lo hacían cuando él comenzaba a emocionarse. Ahora eso simplemente no funcionaría. Alcanzando su buen oído, comenzó a retorcerlo nuevamente, sintiendo que algo de su tensión se desvanecía con esa acción familiar.

"Por supuesto que lo siento, estudiante idiota. Ahora deja de detenerte, ¿qué más has descubierto?"

"Owowowow, doy, doy".

Ella consideró brevemente continuar, pero las posibilidades de que obtuviera una respuesta real como esta eran muy bajas, por lo que finalmente se compadeció de él y permitió que el apéndice se le escapara de los dedos.

"Gracias. De todos modos, todo lo que sé es que nuestro Bebé Enfermo Sky tiene algo mal con su ... alma? Sí, y que lo está matando. Así que iban a sellar sus Llamas, lo cual es realmente estúpido si me preguntas a M-OW ! ¡Lo siento! Bien, sellar llamas, no es una mala idea, pero ahora no es necesario porque el hombre de la máscara tiene una solución diferente.

Bueno, eso estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Todo lo que realmente faltaba era lo completamente _estresante_ que era encontrarse repentinamente atado a un cielo gravemente enfermo sin ninguna posibilidad de prepararse. Sin embargo, la comprensión de eso llegaría con el tiempo y cuando pensó en cuánto tiempo habían estado lejos de la villa y lo que había pasado la última vez que lo intentó ... el tiempo era algo que realmente no tenían en este momento. Aun así, Lal siempre había sido un gran admirador del estilo de enseñanza "aprender por experiencia", y ¿qué mejor momento para comenzar que el presente?

"Lo suficientemente cerca, aparte de algunos otros sustos de salud, eso es todo lo importante en este momento. Ahora, sin embargo, ¿tenemos que regresar a la villa antes de que uno de los otros decida quemarla?"

"¿Y las posibilidades de que eso suceda son?"

"Casi las mismas posibilidades de que el Sol se ponga en el oeste".

"..."

"Esta es tu vida ahora, Colonnello, ¡bienvenido al infierno!"

No fueron agradables.

Si había una cosa que Viper podía aplicar universalmente a sí mismo, sin importar el disfraz que llevaran o el papel que desempeñaran, era eso. La amabilidad no era algo a lo que alguien realmente pudiera aferrarse en la Mafia, pero no muchos habían tomado la decisión consciente de dejar de ser completamente como lo habían hecho.

Tal vez habían sido amables una vez, habían sido muchas cosas en un momento u otro, pero si lo habían sido, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Eran posesivos, sádicos, codiciosos y rencorosos. No eran el tipo de persona con la que alguien disfrutaba pasar tiempo, habían trabajado duro para hacerlo de esa manera, por lo que no tenía sentido que ahora, después de varias horas de intensas negociaciones de ida y vuelta con el Rayo y la _otra Niebla,_ estaban siendo observados por unos ojos verdes tan inocentemente preocupados.

"¿Qué pasa Hase? ¿No deberías estar en la cama?"

A propósito mantuvieron su voz plana, como siempre hacían cuando hablaban con alguien, pero al mirarlo, el Cielo estaba completamente imperturbable. En su lugar, agarró la capa de Viper y la usó para subir a su regazo antes de comenzar a acariciar la parte superior de su capucha mientras el ilusionista se sentaba allí, aturdido por la inacción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Shhh"

¿Dónde estaba Reborn? Estaba completamente fuera de lugar que el Sol dejara que el niño fuera a cualquier parte sin escolta, por lo que la ausencia de cualquier tipo de atención para el niño era sospechosa. Aguantando las caricias por ahora, Viper encendió sutilmente sus llamas en un intento de encontrar quién lo había enfrentado a esto, solo para volver vacío. Así que esto no era una broma, pero entonces ... ¿qué era?

"¿Hase?"

"Shhhh"

Cielo o no, no apreciaban ser callados como un niño desobediente. En un movimiento rápido lograron capturar la mano del niño antes de moverlo para poder mirarlo a la cara. A pesar del puchero que les dispararon, su mirada permaneció firme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡No llores!"

¿Quién estaba llorando? ¿Había tenido el niño un mal sueño? Si el Sol finalmente había recordado que era humano y, por lo tanto, necesitaba dormir, era posible que el niño hubiera renunciado a despertarlo después de una pesadilla y hubiera ido a buscar a alguien más para consolarlo, pero entonces ... ¿por qué era ella? ¿Por que trataría de buscar consuelo con ella? Y en cualquier caso ...

"No estoy llorando."

"¡Lo eres, puedo sentirlo!"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"¡Porque puedo sentir tu luz y todo es triste y tembloroso! ¿No te gusta Santa?"

Ah, estas 'luces' deben ser la forma en que el niño estaba interpretando sus Llamas a través del vínculo, la otra Niebla ciertamente había provocado una ira cercana a su aparición, y las lenguas de prueba de Llama que había enviado a _su_ Cielo, pero ella no había pensado que el nuevo vínculo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el niño lo notara. ¿Y cómo demonios había logrado confundir su ira posesiva por la _seguridad_ de todas las cosas?

"No era eso Hase, simplemente estaba molesta porque ah ... Santa estaba metiendo la nariz donde no pertenece".

"Nu-uh, tu luz dice que estás triste, ¡así que estás triste!"

Bueno, no podían culpar a la convicción del niño, pero el hecho era que no _lloraban_ sin importar lo que el niño reclamara. Si fueran honestos, y probablemente sería la primera vez en muchos años que lo _fueran_ , habían sentido tanta frustración en los últimos días que dudaron de que fueran _capaces_ de experimentar alguna otra emoción en ese momento.

Provenientes de una familia que hace mucho tiempo se sumergió en las profundidades del inframundo, se criaron con historias de lazos de armonía. Después de despertar sus Llamas a una edad temprana, también se les había alimentado la idea de que algún día encontrarían el Cielo perfecto y tendrían su propio "felices para siempre", o tan cerca como cualquiera de la Mafia. Cuando eran niños, se habían tragado estas historias por completo y soñaban con cómo sería su Cielo cuando las encontraran.

Y luego _que_ había sucedido.

No fue sino hasta muchos meses después del hecho de que finalmente lograron juntar todas las piezas, pero en ese momento, todo lo que realmente pudieron procesar fue cuán brillantemente la sangre de sus padres había brillado a la luz del fuego. El mundo ardía a su alrededor.

Su familia había sido traicionada, y fue solo por suerte que se salvaron del mismo destino que los demás. Una familia de espías y corredores de información sacados en una noche por un aprendiz deshonesto que había estado vendiendo secretos durante meses justo antes de finalmente permitir que una rival Famiglia entrara por la puerta principal. No lo sabían. Nadie lo hizo.

Después de eso, habían pasado de una familia amiga a otra, esperando desesperadamente que _alguien_ los ayudara a vengarse, pero nadie había querido saberlo. ¿Cuál sería el punto de comenzar problemas sobre una familia pequeña que, a través de su neutralidad, nunca había tenido mucho poder político? Como ya estaban muertos, ¿no era mejor dejarlo solo y no sacudir el bote?

Dejados solos sin fondos ni pistas, habían estado furiosa durante tres días seguidos antes de que una resolución de hierro se hubiera moderado en su pecho. Nunca volverían a estar en una situación así. Si la información y el dinero fueran lo que hizo girar el mundo, entonces dominarían a ambos y nadie pensaría en actuar contra ellos nuevamente.

Después de esa noche, habían dejado todo atrás. Su herencia, su rostro, incluso su _nombre, se_ habían dejado pudrir en las cenizas de su hogar familiar. Y cuando todo eso murió, también lo hicieron sus sueños. ¿Qué era un vínculo de armonía además de otra debilidad para ser explotada después de todo? Un ideal infantil para una mente infantil. Ya no lo necesitaba.

No _quería_ un cielo.

Durante muchos años mantuvieron esa resolución, persiguiendo implacablemente su objetivo hasta que se mantuvo en el pináculo de todo lo que siempre habían querido ser y estaba, si... no felices, contenta con la forma en que había resultado su vida. Solo para que todo se derrumbara en segundos cuando esas chispas brillantes y aureadas habían alcanzado las suyas, enviando los instintos reprimidos de la Niebla _gimiendo_ en el fondo de sus mente.

No había esperado el cielo. No había anticipado la intensidad de su propia reacción. Había corrido.

Desafortunadamente, poner distancia entre los dos no había hecho nada para calmar sus Llamas, y ahora que el dolor de la soledad se había liberado por primera vez en casi veinte años ... había dolido más de lo que esperaban. Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que otras personas preferían el duelo en lugar de la represión.

Después de eso, le llevó aproximadamente cinco horas intentar ahogar sus emociones en el bar más cercano antes de darse por vencida en lo inevitable y aferrarse a la única cosa que siempre les había ayudado a sobrellevar en el pasado. Se había ido de caza.

Lo primero es lo primero, había enviado un mensaje a su red de que había encontrado un Cielo joven que mostraba claros signos de negligencia y abuso. Con esa pequeña información lograron encender un fuego debajo del colectivo Famiglia en toda Europa. Si alguno de ellos fuera el responsable de esto, por improbable que sea dada la actitud general de la mafia hacia los cielos, pronto saldría a la luz y Viper ni siquiera necesitaría levantar un dedo para destruirlos. Todos los demás estarían más que felices de hacerlo por ellos.

Con esa avenida cubierta, se había centrado en algunas de las Famiglias europeas más fuertes (el niño era claramente caucásico) que se creía que habían desaparecido en el siglo pasado más o menos. Una Llama tan fuerte no podría provenir de un entorno verdaderamente civil (estarían investigando la Nube _más tarde_ ) pero si no fuera de ninguna Famiglia actual, eso dejaría a los muertos.

Les tomó la mayor parte de una semana, pidiendo muchos más favores de los que hubieran soñado derrochar así si el débil calor de las Llamas del Cielo angustiadas aún no parpadeara débilmente en el fondo de sus mentes, pero finalmente habían reducido todo. a una lista de cinco familias.

La Peverell Famiglia fue la primera en la que habían pensado investigar, la reputación de la Famiglia de ser a quien acudía si quería desaparecer por completo (nadie podría realmente resolver si eran asesinos o simplemente Nieblas realmente poderosas) significaba que serían la opción más probable para que un miembro se haya escapado de las grietas en la red de información de la mafia.

Desafortunadamente, acababan de comenzar su búsqueda, haciendo retroceder su irritación por la lluvia inglesa que nunca parecía detenerse, cuando se habían cruzado con alguien que había hecho un pensamiento débil y molesto en la parte posterior de su cabeza que se convirtió en una alarma abrumadora campana de advertencia.

Las llamas del cielo lo habían encendido.

Tener una memoria eidética era más una bendición que nada cuando se trataba del negocio de la información, pero ahora, con su mente lanzando las páginas y páginas de investigación que habían desgarrado al analizar esa esquiva segunda energía, no podían evitar pero maldito sea. No importa lo que haya leído, la conclusión siempre ha sido la misma:

Dying Will Flames y The Spark no podrían existir dentro de la misma alma.

Había sido reconfortante en ese momento, sabiendo que sus posibilidades de conocer a otra persona capaz de manejar esa arma en particular en la Mafia eran escasas o nulas, pero ahora ...

Una pequeña mano volvió a acariciarles la cabeza y Viper se congeló, la mente regresó al presente y al pequeño Cielo que últimamente había causado tantos problemas. Es cierto que, después de regresar a la villa, entre explicarles a los otros Guardianes novatos y buscar desesperadamente una solución a este nuevo problema, realmente no había tenido tiempo de ordenar los recuerdos en su caja, lo que significaba que había un leve rastro de las emociones que inspiraron aún resonaban en las llamas de Viper, pero fue débil. Se había convertido en una maestra en el control de sus llamas a lo largo de los años y ninguno de los otros elementos había sido capaz de sentir su angustia, entonces, ¿cómo lo había hecho el cielo?

Si el niño había comentado sobre la ira que había despertado su cabeza ante la intrusión de Checkerface en su vínculo, entonces probablemente podrían entenderlo, pero el niño había dicho específicamente que estaban _llorando._

Sí, habían encontrado deliberadamente una habitación aislada donde podía estar en paz, pero no creía que pudieran clasificarse como "tristes". Incluso si esa sensación helada que se había desgarrado en su pecho cuando la otra Niebla había alcanzado las Llamas del niño y el Cielo había alcanzado la _espalda_ aún no se había desvanecido, estaba bien. Este Cielo había sido el primero en llamarlos, ya que había decidido _no_ buscar la Armonía hace tantos años e incluso si el niño intentaba reclamar una Niebla diferente ... Viper no estaba _feliz._

Finalmente, decidiendo seguir con los caprichos del niño, se adelantó para acercar al niño a su regazo, usando su capa para protegerlo del frío que comenzaba a impregnar la habitación y deleitándose con la sensación de armonía que se escuchaba. El vínculo en acción.

Esta nueva posición, tanto física como con sus Llamas, les permitió sentir la débil resonancia de los Elementos al otro lado del vínculo, pero lo ignoraron. Incluso cuando las Lluvias en conflicto finalmente se calmaron y se fusionaron, fundiéndose en la Armonía como si estuviera hecha para ellos, Viper lo ignoró.

No fue agradable. Y. Ella. No. Compartía.

Ni siquiera al cielo ridículamente esponjoso con llamas demasiado puras.


	11. Protección contra sobretensiones

Había un fragmento de vidrio en su dedo. No era particularmente grande, ni tampoco tan único, pero estaba allí, mordiendo lo suficientemente profundo como para cortar la epidermis y alojarse en uno de los vasos sanguíneos. Alrededor de los bordes de la incisión, un flujo lento de sangre comenzó a brotar antes de rodar por el apéndice elevado para acumularse en la palma de su mano. Podía ver todo esto, lo había visto suceder, pero había algo que le impedía procesarlo.

¿Cómo había terminado el vaso en su mano?

Había estado en su laboratorio. Siempre estuvo en su laboratorio.

Estaba investigando algo ... ¿algo relacionado con las llamas? ¿Fuego? No, llamas moribundas. La mafia. Siempre tuvo algo que ver con la mafia hoy en día.

Había estado investigando Llamas, el _sellado_ de Llamas porque ... hacia calor. Calidez real a un lado, tocando su brazo, su mano ensangrentada, enroscándose en su pecho. Cielo. Había un cielo aquí.

"¿Señor Verde?"

Apartó los ojos de las huellas que se secaban en su piel, miró a un lado y se encontró cara a cara con el niño que acababa de recordar que existía. El joven _Cielo_ que había hecho algo que casi lo envió al suelo, pero que ahora lo miraba con preocupación abierta incluso cuando el mundo parpadeaba en los bordes.

Sin pensarlo, volvió a golpear su mano contra el escritorio para evitar caerse. Justo en los restos destrozados de lo que una vez había sido un vaso medidor. Así que de ahí vino el vaso.

Algo estaba mal. Sus sentidos, normalmente muy afilados hasta el punto de sobreestimulación, estaban apagados. Todo se sintió más lento, como si una capa de algodón fuera forzada sobre él desde todos los lados. Incluso su mente, su posesión más preciada, se negaba a trabajar a plena capacidad. Le dolían los músculos. ¿Veneno? No había consumido nada últimamente. ¿Aerotransportado?

Una punzada de pánico lo atravesó y sus ojos encontraron al niño que parecía estar cerca del pánico y casi muerto de pie, pero por lo demás ileso.

No es veneno entonces. ¿Pero qué más podría ser?

"¡Señor Verde, necesita dormir!"

¿Dormir? Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que había hecho eso y había hecho sus cinco horas normales. Todavía debería tener al menos dos días más antes de ponerse así, ya que sus Llamas hacen que el cansancio sea irrelevante. Sus llamas que actualmente estaban siendo reprimidas por una manta de naranja tímida pero determinada.

"¿Qué _haces_ mocoso?"

"¡El señor Verde necesita dormir!"

No era Reborn. El hitman podría ceder ante esa cara, pero eso no iba a funcionar en él.

"No, no lo hago. Deja que mis llamas se vayan".

"¡No!"

¿Por qué todos los demás estaban tan contentos con la idea de que el niño finalmente despertara? Sí, significaba que era menos complicado conseguir que el niño consumiera nutrientes de esta manera, pero también conllevaba la molestia adicional de tener que lidiar con el niño. Aún así, aunque el Cielo puede ser, el niño tenía solo cinco años, por no mencionar que estaba enfermo. Dominar el dominio del Cielo sobre su Rayo debería ser bastante fácil.

O no.

A pesar del largo período de inconsciencia del niño, parecía que sus Llamas no tenían problemas para resbalar y enrollarse alrededor de las puntas de Lightning que intentaban soltarlas. De hecho, parecía que cuanto más intentaba liberarse, más cerca lo inmovilizaban las llamas inmaduras, penetrando más profundamente en su núcleo hasta que Verde fue sacudido de nuevo a la realidad por la sensación de sus rodillas golpeando el suelo de baldosas. Mirando hacia arriba, ahora se encontraba a la altura perfecta para mirar directamente a los ojos brillantes del niño.

"Déjame ir."

"No. Te duele. ¡Duerme!"

¿Herido? Seguramente no podía decir el corte en su dedo, eso solo había ocurrido _porque_ el niño había decidido suprimir sus Llamas, no antes.

"No hay nada malo conmigo. Ahora déjame trabajar".

Si los demás realmente querían seguir adelante con su decisión tonta de usar este nuevo sello no probado en el niño, entonces Verde necesitaba asegurarse de que conocía tantos efectos secundarios como fuera posible. Dios sabía que en el segundo momento en que saliera mal, el Guardián sobreprotector del niño estaría respirando en _su_ cuello esperando respuestas. ¡Esto _no_ era para _lo_ que se había inscrito _!_ Fue científico e inventor, investigador. Él era _no_ un médico, ni un especialista en sellos.

"Nu-uh. La luz verde está cansada. ¡Necesitas dormir!"

Y había una de las razones por las que realmente estaba gastando tanto esfuerzo en curar a este mocoso. Todos los usuarios activos de Llamas con los que había hablado habían descrito sus Lamas en ciertos patrones. Las lluvias tienden a ver sus llamas y lazos como agua. Tormentas como el viento. Él mismo podía _saborear_ prácticamente como diferentes sabores de energía corriendo por su piel. Siempre hubo alguna forma de diferencia, debido a cómo las psiques de las personas diferían ligeramente de una persona a otra, pero generalmente corrían en la misma línea. Para el niño, solo podían suponer que estas 'luces' eran cómo experimentaba las llamas de otras personas, pero a diferencia de otras, podía sentirlas incluso sin tener que concentrarse. ¿Era esto una cosa de Cielos o algo exclusivo del niño? Nunca antes había tenido acceso a un Cielo y las posibilidades eran infinitas ...

No es que él haría algo para _lastimar_ al bebé Sky.

Bueno, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero si el chico seguía empujando ... bueno, los accidentes ocurrían. (Decidió ignorar la chispa de furia que lo atravesó con eso. Había estado negando sus instintos ya que era un poco más alto que el niño antes que él. No comenzaría a escuchar ahora).

Obviamente, el Cielo había sentido algo en sus Llamas ya que al siguiente segundo casi se estaba ahogando con la inundación de Armonía que lo hizo caer aún más abajo. A este ritmo, sería mejor simplemente rendirse y dormir durante una hora más o menos. Si no, entonces podría estar atrapado aquí discutiendo con el niño por más tiempo. Era lógico y no tenía nada que ver con la profunda preocupación que le enviaban.

"Bien. Solo déjalo ir. No puedo hacer nada como esto".

El chico se quedó allí por un momento mirándolo con abierta sospecha (buenos instintos, pero Verde lo haría reír, esta vez) antes de liberar lentamente el estrangulador en sus Llamas de relámpago no completamente, pero lo suficiente como para que la diferencia fuera obvia.

La inundación de energía lo golpeó como un repentino ataque de vértigo, dejando a Verde parpadeando por unos segundos mientras el mundo se asentaba a su alrededor. Finalmente, una vez que el suelo se asentó bajo sus pies, pudo ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio antes de que le agarraran la muñeca con un agarre engañosamente fuerte y lo sacaran de la habitación. En cualquier otro momento, él habría evitado el contacto, pero el calor que irradiaba de esos dedos se hundió profundamente en sus músculos y lo dejó sintiéndose letárgico. Pelear con el chico sería demasiado esfuerzo en este punto.

Lentamente, debido tanto a sus propios pies arrastrados como a los pasos inestables del niño, los dos salieron del laboratorio. Afortunadamente, el hall de entrada estaba despejado y pudieron llegar a la habitación que Verde había reclamado para sus propios usos sin que ninguno de los demás lo viera en un estado tan debilitado.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, la energía en la que había estado confiando se evaporó una vez más y se vio obligado a engancharse en el marco de la cama.

"Entiendo el punto mocoso. Dormiré".

No recuerda cómo lo hizo, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba acostado boca abajo sobre las mantas, con un fuerte pellizco de su mano derecha lo suficiente como para enfocar sus pensamientos durante el tiempo suficiente como para notar las pequeñas manos que recorrían su cabello.

Su último pensamiento fue que alguien más debió haberlos seguido hasta la habitación, antes de que otra ola de armonía se apoderara de él y cediera a la necesidad de dormir de su cuerpo.

Deslizando el fragmento de vidrio en la pequeña bolsa de plástico que le habían dado, Skull solo pudo suspirar. Hacer esto al científico se sintió mal, como drogarlo, y por el débil puchero en la cara de su cielo, el niño estuvo de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, el hecho seguía siendo que las dos energías estaban luchando en el alma del niño causando más daño cada día. Necesitaban colocar el sello en el niño más temprano que tarde, pero, a pesar de la insistencia del Dr. Creepy de que no le importaba Chibi-chan, el hombre no les había permitido siquiera considerarlo hasta que hubiera resuelto todos los resultados negativos posibles. Sus Llamas los habían conmocionado cada vez que habían alcanzado el Cielo hasta que habían acordado esperar.

El otro le aseguró que si el Científico no hubiera pasado los últimos cuatro días encerrado en su laboratorio, sin dormir ni comer una vez en ese tiempo, suprimir sus Llamas de esa manera no hubiera funcionado. Fue solo porque el hombre fue capaz de aprovechar esa reserva secundaria de energía que ya no había desmayado y que no podía ser saludable. Por lo rápido que se había quedado dormido, prácticamente en el momento en que había entrado en la habitación, echando de menos a Skull por la puerta, era obvio que necesitaba esto.

Todavía se sentía culpable.

Cuando comenzó a parecer que Chibi-chan iba a llorar, Skull levantó al niño y los sacó de la habitación. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había tomado para que el hombre durmiera en primer lugar, no quería arriesgarse a que nada lo despertara.

"¡Hola Chibi-chan, no hay necesidad de llorar!"

El chico no respondió al principio, simplemente dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro revestido de cuero del Stuntman, pero Skull podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas en su piel, incluso si no podía escucharlas. Por un segundo tuvo que detenerse en el pasillo y reprimir su ira antes de poder seguir caminando. Los niños no deberían estar tan callados, especialmente cuando estaban molestos.

"Me siento el malo".

"Lo sé. Yo también, pero a veces las personas olvidan que necesitan cuidarse a sí mismas. Cuando eso sucede, el trabajo de sus amigos es hacerlo por ellos. De acuerdo, Chibi-chan".

Otro silencio creció después de eso y Skull casi logró llegar a la sala de reuniones cuando el chico volvió a hablar y Stuntman se congeló con la mano en el picaporte.

"Nunca tuve un amigo antes".

"¿Glumești, nu-i așa?"

¿Con quién había estado viviendo su Cielo hasta ahora y cómo podría Skull obtener 6 galones de ácido sulfúrico concentrado?

El niño en sus brazos se estremeció ante el tono enojado de su voz y Skull rápidamente se encontró retrocediendo, acercándolo tanto físicamente como con la extraña energía que los demás le habían dicho que se llamaban Llamas.

"¡Ah, no Chibi-chan, no estoy enojado contigo! ¡Oh! ¡Lo sé! ¿Qué tal si soy tu amigo? Entonces puedes decirles a todos que el Gran Skull-Sama fue tu primer amigo y todos estarán súper ¡celoso!"

Podía sentir que las llamas del chico se extendían hacia atrás, probándolo sinceridad, antes de relajarse de nuevo en el agarre de Skull.

"mm'Okay".

Y así, el pequeño volvió a dormirse, con el pulgar firmemente clavado en su boca nuevamente a pesar de la cantidad de veces que Reborn había intentado romper ese hábito. Un desastre más evitado.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Skull finalmente presionó el mango, pero cuando fue a entrar a la sala de reuniones, fue detenido por el cañón de un arma contra su cabeza. Realmente se estaba cansando de ese saludo.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"El terco de Creepy y Chibi-chan casi tuvieron un colapso por controlarlo".

Deslizó la bolsa con el fragmento de vidrio ensangrentado en las manos de Hitman (y Jesucristo, en lo que se había convertido su vida en que estaba trabajando voluntariamente con esa persona) antes de empujarlo hacia la habitación.

A diferencia del primer día que él había sido ella, y prácticamente todos los días desde entonces, la mesa circular y el juego de sillas estaban ausentes, dejando nada más que una gran sala con pisos de madera dura y paredes en blanco. Fue realmente escalofriante verlo así, como una escuela después del anochecer, simplemente se sentía _mal._

Dispuestos alrededor de los bordes de la habitación estaban la Sra. Lal y su juguete-niño que estaban parados tan juntos que bien podrían estar abrazándose, el siempre tranquilo Maestro Fon que estaba meditando junto a la ventana abierta y Viper, todavía completamente encapuchado, flotando en un rincón que estaba tan lejos del centro de la habitación como podían llegar sin salir realmente. En dicho centro se sentó Checkerface que parecía estar en medio de pintar un círculo en las tablas del piso con tinta roja y un pincel. O, al menos, esperaba que fuera tinta.

"¿Estamos seguros de que todo esto es necesario?"

No era aprensivo en lo más mínimo. Demonios, había visto más de su propia sangre de lo que cualquiera podría ver y aún así alejarse de ella, pero todo esto comenzaba a sentirse demasiado como brujería para su gusto. Había pasado algún tiempo en Nueva Orleans cuando todavía formaba parte de un espectáculo itinerante y había visto suficientes de sus prácticas como para dejar de lado el vudú y eso dejaba marca.

"The Spark es una fuente de energía mucho más antigua y más compleja que las Llamas. Si quieres sellarlo sin romper tus lazos Guardian y enviar a tu Cielo a la discordia, sí, esto es necesario. ¿Obtuviste la sangre?"

"No hay mucho aquí, solo lo suficiente para manchar el vidrio. ¿Eso servirá?"

Skull estaba bastante contento de haber logrado no retroceder ante la repentina aparición de Reborn sobre su hombro. No era la primera vez que el hombre mayor le había hecho eso en los últimos días y estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco sería la última. Parece que en realidad estaba bastante resignado a vivir con locos en el futuro previsible. Qué triste.

"No necesito mucho. Pásalo aquí".

El Hitman avanzó, bordeando cuidadosamente los diseños en el piso mientras entregaba la bolsa solo para que Checkerface la volcara en el tazón de tinta en blanco a su lado. A Skull le dolía la mano solo de mirar ese cuenco, incluso si solo había necesitado una gota de sangre de todos por lo que sea que el loco estuviera planeando, el problema seguía siendo que Skull _no sangraba._ No por simples cortes de papel al menos, las heridas se curaron demasiado rápido.

En retrospectiva, probablemente no debería haber metido el cuchillo en su mano de esa manera, pero la muerte por corte de papel era una _cosa_ y era _doloroso_ y solo había querido _terminar con_ eso en ese momento. Ni siquiera le importaban las miradas mórbidamente intrigadas que había ganado cuando toda su mano había estallado en llamas moradas. Iban a averiguarlo eventualmente de todos modos.

"Nunca explicaste cómo se suponía que esto debía funcionar en primer lugar. ¿Por qué esperas que confiemos en ti?"

Viper realmente había estado de mal humor últimamente. Cada vez que se mencionaba a su empleador era como si una nube de muerte se asentara sobre cualquier habitación en la que estuvieran en ese momento. Solo tener a los dos en la misma habitación en este momento era casi insoportable, pero esperaba que esto terminara pronto y Checker se vaya. Ojalá.

"La sangre que se da libremente es una cosa poderosa. Con el uso en el interior, el sello sabrá que debe evitarse cuando se mueva a través del niño, dejando intactas sus ataduras".

"No estoy seguro de que la sangre de Creepy haya sido" dada libremente ". Ni siquiera sabe lo que estamos haciendo aquí o estaría intentando matarnos en este momento".

"Hizo la herida que le sacó la sangre. Cuenta".

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a eso? Probablemente sea mejor ignorarlo y pretender que su vida ahora no giraba en torno a poderes sobrenaturales, vínculos del alma y rituales de sangre. Honestamente, no había pasado ni un mes desde que comenzó todo este desastre y las cosas ya estaban tan locas.

"Trae el cielo aquí".

Sí, entregue al niño al bicho raro cubierto de sangre y tinta en el medio del piso para que el extraño ritual vudú pueda comenzar. Excelente. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera convencer a sus piernas de moverse hacia Checker y no hacia la puerta.

Me ayudó saber que todos los ojos de la habitación estaban fijos en el niño que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Si el bicho raro intentara algo, probablemente estaría muerto antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que fuera más fácil poner al indefenso niño _dormido_ en el círculo. Tan pronto como Checkerface alcanzó su cielo, la tensión en la habitación se disparó.

Con movimientos lentos y deliberados que transmitían claramente sus movimientos, el hombre se quitó suavemente la camiseta del niño antes de colocarlo en el centro exacto del círculo rúnico. Una vez allí, tomó un pincel limpio y, usando la tinta negra en la que todos habían sangrado antes, comenzó a pintar diseños aún más complicados en el pecho del niño.

Desde el primer contacto del cepillo y el niño, una energía extraña, algo eléctrico, surgió alrededor del círculo y continuó creciendo con cada golpe que siguió. Llegó al punto en que Skull tuvo que encender instintivamente sus Llamas solo para poder respirar y sentir que los demás hacían lo mismo. Eso parecía ser exactamente lo que la energía estaba esperando y en el momento en que sus llamas se hicieron visibles a su alrededor, se aferró, aprovechando sus reservas para alimentar lo que sucedía en el círculo ahora _brillante_ .

Skull quería llorar. Quería alejarse. Gritar. Hacer algo pero no pudo. Solo pudo pararse allí, sintiendo que sus niveles de energía disminuían constantemente a medida que la luz alrededor de _su_ Cielo se hacía más brillante.

Cuando la luz alcanzó un tono donde ya no podía ver al niño, los instintos de Skull se despertaron con un rugido. Algo profundo en el interior siseó que esto debió haber sido una traición del extraño, instándolo frenéticamente a que fuera a su Cielo.

Y entonces el niño gritó.

La reacción fue inmediata y brutal. La luz que rodeaba al niño se hizo añicos una fracción de segundo antes de que se lanzara a la amenaza, la vista era condenada, pero la ira en sus venas se congeló ante el grito de pánico de Checkerface.

"Sinclair. ¡Cúralo ahora!"

El Hitman corrió hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas ante las dos figuras en el piso, su mano brillando con un dorado brillante mientras se posaba sobre la cabeza del niño.

Skull no podía respirar.

Aunque las líneas en el piso se habían desvanecido con la luz, las tablas del piso ya comenzaban a tomar un tono rojo nuevamente mientras empapaban la sangre que corría por la cara del niño.

Su cabeza ... parecía que alguien había tomado un cuchillo de carnicero y había tallado una línea justo en el centro de su frente. Le recordó a Skull a un hombre que había visto cuando aún vivía en la calle ...

Había tanta sangre.

Y Skull ... Skull estaba furioso.

Irrumpiendo antes de que cualquiera de los demás pudiera ver lo que tenía, agarró a Checkerface por el cuello y obligó al hombre a mirarlo a los ojos. Ardiendo violentamente cortando profundamente en aturdido índigo.

"Qué. El. _Infierno_ . Fue. ¿ _Eso_ ?"

El hombre muerto que caminaba se lamió los labios una vez. Dos veces. Boca abierta. La cerraba. Envió otra mirada a la escena sangrienta que se desarrollaba en el suelo.

"Una complicación imprevista".


	12. Neblina

Esto había sido un error.

Desde el momento en que la otra Niebla había comenzado a dibujar sus diseños rúnicos en el piso de madera, sus instintos les habían estado gritando que algo andaba mal. Al mismo tiempo, sus instintos Guardian recién despertados se habían combinado con su memoria de su frenética investigación insistiendo en que esta era la _única_ forma de ayudar a su Cielo. Las dos inclinaciones habían caído en la cabeza y, en última instancia, no habían hecho nada. Y ahora su bebé Sky lo estaba pagando en sangre.

El grito había sido suficiente para despertar viejos recuerdos y congelar la sangre en sus venas. Se movieron en el segundo que pudieron, pero incluso eso no fue lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto. Para cuando llegaron al centro del círculo (y se condenaron a sí mismos por elegir quedarse en el punto más alejado posible del _traidor_ ) Reborn ya estaba allí, las llamas ardían salvajemente mientras trataban de cerrar la herida que parecía negarse a sanar. A un lado, la Nube tenía a la otra Niebla casi clavada contra la pared.

¿Interrumpir la Nube en una furia protectora o el Sol en un frenesí de curación?

Ninguno de ellos era una posición envidiable, pero parecía que el civil sería suficiente para mantener a su benefactor quieto por ahora y con las dos lluvias avanzando en la dirección, era poco probable que el hombre escapara. El sol no lo iba a dejar.

Asegurándose de transmitir todos sus movimientos, se desplazaron lentamente hasta que pudieron establecerse al costado del Cielo, evitando al Hitman que apenas miraba en su dirección. Aunque dolía ni siquiera ser considerado una _posible_ amenaza, se harían cargo de ser atacados en este momento.

De cerca, la herida en la cabeza del Cielo parecía mucho peor de lo que habían anticipado y, a pesar de que estaba rodeada por un verdadero _mar_ de Llamas Solares, todavía estaba tan clara e irregular como cuando apareció por primera vez. Tan irregular como la cicatriz que se había asentado en su cielo desde el momento en que lo encontraron. ¿Era eso lo que estaba causando esto?

Tomó cierto esfuerzo manipular sus llamas en una frecuencia correcta para resonar con el frenético Sol, pero no fueron considerados los mejores en su campo sin ninguna razón. Cuando finalmente llegaron al punto en el que podrían escanear al niño sin activar los instintos protectores del Sol, lentamente bajaron la mano hacia la frente del niño, tocando lo que pudieron a través de los dedos extendidos de Reborn.

Lo que sintieron allí les hizo retroceder con horror.

"Entonces también lo sentiste. Esperaba que el ritual lo destruyera, pero parece que estaba equivocado".

Viper podía sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con el calor de sus llamas mientras se giraban para mirar al arschloch detrás de todo esto.

" _¿_ Y _qué_ quieres decir exactamente con eso? _¿Por qué_ hay otra alma, un _alma rota_ dentro de _nuestro_ Cielo?"

Si el hombre tuviera el más mínimo papel en esto, iban a destrozar su cuerpo en pedazos tan pequeños que ni siquiera serían adecuados para el mantillo. Y luego los entregarían a la Tormenta que se acercaba al punto de ebullición junto a ellos.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Hay otra alma en Chibi-chan? ¡Sácala!"

Eso ... en realidad fue una buena idea de la Nube. Enviando al niño una mirada dura, a lo que recibieron un asentimiento de acuerdo y la mano alrededor del cuello de Checkerface se tensó hasta el punto de que la piel visible debajo de la máscara comenzó a tomar un tono gris, se volvieron hacia el niño en el suelo.

"Fon, si puedo aislar la segunda alma, tendrás que ser tú quien la destruya".

El artista marcial asintió con la cabeza antes de cambiar de posición. Respirando profundamente, lo contuvieron, usando el leve dolor de sus costillas para tranquilizar una vez más antes de soltarlo y moverse a su propio lugar frente a la Tormenta.

Y ahora llegó la parte difícil.

"Mou, Reborn, debes contener tus llamas, solo se interpondrán en el camino mientras destruimos esta monstruosidad".

Y qué monstruosidad fue. Incluso ahora podían sentir que los bordes triturados de la cosa se extendían e intentaban agarrar al bebé Cielo en el que descansaban. Desde el estado del alma, parecería que había sido hackeado, y por las cicatrices que tenía. No ha sido la primera vez. ¿Cómo se mutila su alma hasta este punto? Faltaban datos y era _irritante._

A su lado, los ojos del Sol brillaron amarillos y apretó los dientes en un gruñido sin palabras, pero afortunadamente todavía tenía suficientes facultades mentales para entender la lógica de sus palabras. Lentamente, las llamas doradas comenzaron a retroceder, pero el Hitman mantuvo su mirada de halcón fija en ellos, sin pestañear en su vigilia.

Con un camino despejado, fue el trabajo de segundos para encontrar la mancha vil en el fondo de naranja puro, pero sin la constante embestida de Llamas solares, estaba comenzando a extenderse, filtrándose hacia afuera como un veneno. Tendrían que actuar rápidamente.

Acorralar los zarcillos que llegaban de vuelta a un lugar era complicado, parecían casi inteligentes en la forma en que se agachaban y giraban alrededor de las barreras que intentaban construir a su alrededor. Aún así, Viper era la niebla más fuerte del mundo, sabían más que suficiente para lidiar incluso con los oponentes más difíciles, era su especialidad. En la mafia, si no podías luchar más fuerte o más duro, _luchabas_ contra s _marter_ . Era la única forma de sobrevivir, y siempre habían sido un sobreviviente. En cuestión de minutos, lo tenían bien cerrado.

"Ahora."

La Tormenta era volátil y furiosa, pero aún extrañamente gentil mientras trabajaban más allá de la barrera de la Niebla, sin forzarla con fuerza bruta como muchas de esas alineaciones. La mancha intentó resistir, pero contra la naturaleza desintegradora de la Tormenta tenían pocas posibilidades y pronto se hicieron pedazos como la madera flotante que quedó en un huracán. Viper tomó un tipo especial de placer vengativo ya que su alma parecía casi _cremosa,_ ya que estaba hecha trizas.

Finalmente, cuando el último eco de la mancha había sido borrado con un prejuicio inmenso, permitieron que sus Llamas parpadearan y se apagaran. Primero el ritual y ahora la contención se habían agotado hasta el punto de que estaban llegando al final de sus reservas, pero se negaron a dejar que se notara. Aún no habían terminado.

Tan pronto como se le dio todo claro, Reborn se adelantó de nuevo y la herida se cerró tan rápido que humeó, dejando atrás nada más que una débil cicatriz plateada que era casi imperceptible contra la piel pálida del niño. Sintieron que el Sol volvía a tirar del Cielo a sus brazos, una posición que se había vuelto cada vez más común durante la última semana, pero no le prestaron atención, una vez más la mirada fija en la otra Niebla que lo había causado todo. La otra Niebla que comenzaba a retorcerse en las miradas enfurecidas de la mayoría de una Armonía enojada.

Una cabreada Armonía de los constructores de llamas más fuertes del mundo.

A su lado, escucharon el, ahora muy familiar, clic de un arma armada.

"Creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer. ¡Ahora!"

¿Por qué, _por qué no_ había arrojado el maldito chupete al río? De hecho, ¿por qué no acababa de destruir todo el set mientras estaba en eso? ¿Seguramente el fin del mundo no hubiera sido tan malo?

Podía jurar que Sepira se estaba riendo de él, hubiera sido como haber planeado esto. Un día, cuando todo esto terminara, tendría que preguntarle qué había hecho para ganarse su ira esta vez, pero por ahora, podía sentir la mano enguantada y las llamas de la nube enfurecidas apretando su agarre alrededor de su garganta. Podría ser lo mejor para él responder. Especialmente cuando ese maldito Sol le apuntaba con un arma una _vez más._

"Como dije, una complicación. Realmente no sé lo suficiente para explicarlo".

Había un cepillo de cabello largo al lado de su oreja y el frío de las llamas de lluvia congeladas que le recorrían la columna vertebral, una amenaza si alguna vez la había sentido.

"Trata."

Fue su suerte haber encontrado la lluvia _invertida_ más fuerte del mundo para esta iteración del Arcobaleno. Aunque para ser justos, con la locura del resto del set, encajaba perfectamente. Tal era su vida en este momento.

"Los portadores de 'The Spark'. Se llaman a sí mismos 'Mágicos'. Uno de sus trucos. Una forma de engañar a la muerte".

"Un esfuerzo inútil, la muerte es la única certeza de la vida después de todo. Skull, tal vez si lo dejas respirar, este interrogatorio será más eficiente. Apenas puede hablar en este momento".

¿Había mencionado cuánto le gustaba esta tormenta? Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, siempre debería repetirse: a Kawahira _realmente_ le gustaba esta tormenta. Fon podría quedarse. Tendría que arreglar _accidentes_ para los demás. La mafia era un lugar peligroso, estas cosas sucedieron ...

Fue con clara reticencia que los dedos vestidos de cuero finalmente relajaron su agarre, aunque no dejaron su lugar en su cuello. Incluso sin los ojos violetas intentando quemarse en su cabeza, Kawahira podía leer el mensaje alto y claro.

 _Haz lo que queramos o_ te _mataré._

Los malditos humanos se estaban engreyendo.

"Dije que era su truco para engañar a la muerte, no dije que _funcionó._ Al dividir su alma y almacenarla en un recipiente separado, pueden sobrevivir incluso si su cuerpo principal es destruido. Mientras el fragmento de alma permanezca pueden, teóricamente, ser revividos de él ".

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación mientras los humanos procesaban esa pequeña vil magia. En esto, realmente no podía culparlos. Como seres que estaban tan en sintonía con sus almas, que los usaban como parte esencial de su vida cotidiana, la idea misma de dañarlos en la medida necesaria para _destrozar una pieza_ era aborrecible. Después de un segundo, la Llama del Sol se disparó de nuevo, corriendo a través del bebé Sky en un intento de tranquilizarse. Como era de esperar, esos ojos todavía eran de un amarillo espeluznante mientras se fijaban en él.

" _¿Quién?"_

Si tan solo él lo supiera. La verdad era que apenas había notado el fragmento cuando unió sus llamas al cielo ansioso del niño en preparación para el ritual, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para parar. Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño como para no causar demasiado problema a medida que avanzaban. Como sucedía con demasiada frecuencia últimamente, el destino se había reído frente a esa esperanza.

"Imposible decirlo, no había suficiente alma en la cosa para que se hiciera ninguna forma de identificación".

¿Y no había sido un shock? El acto de crear un Horrocrux significaba dividir tu alma _por la mitad_ para sellar una parte de ella en un objeto. Este fragmento había sido tan pequeño que tenía que haber sido uno en la larga lista de muchos ... que realmente necesitaría analizar más adelante.

"Y no hiciste nada al respecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ni siquiera nos informas que estaba allí antes de comenzar?"

"Asumí que, como era tan pequeño, no sería un problema y simplemente moriría en el momento en que la 'magia' del niño fuera sellada, cortándola de su fuente de energía".

"Te equivocaste."

¿Oh enserio? No se había dado cuenta.

Debajo de su piel, Kawahira podía sentir sus Llamas mordisqueándose, desesperado por hundir sus dientes en la Niebla que actualmente se estaba envolviendo protectoramente alrededor del bebé Sky frente a ellos. Si no hubiera sido por un pequeño zarcillo de ámbar que esquivó la neblina índigo para enrollarse contra su garganta magullada con preocupación, podría haber hecho algo que sería un dolor limpiar más tarde. Tal como estaban las cosas, solo dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha al Esper enfurecido, demasiado rápido para que los otros Elementos lo notaran.

"Obviamente, pero ahora que el problema está fuera del camino, podemos terminar el ritual. Colócalo en el piso y aléjate".

Nadie se movió. En cambio, todos parecían acercarse aún más al bebé Sky. Cerrar filas frente a una amenaza, qué lindo. Si solo no estuviera tratando de _ayudar_ al pequeño y esponjoso Cielo, estaban tan decididos a mantenerlo alejado.

"Ahora, por favor. El sello se aplicó solo parcialmente, si no está terminado, entonces no se sabe qué sucederá".

Esta vez finalmente tuvo una reacción, no la que quería, pero aún así ...

En lugar de hacer lo inteligente y permitir que el terrícola termine su maldito trabajo, la otra Niebla se acercó al Sol y prácticamente apagó el Cielo en sus Llamas. Ese mocoso irritante.

"La energía chispeante sigue ahí, pero ya no choca con sus llamas".

"La temperatura de su cuerpo finalmente también se está estableciendo. No más fluctuaciones".

Le tomó cada año de experiencia que tenía en su impresionante arsenal para no asaltar allí y sacar al niño de los brazos de Hitman ante ese comentario. ¿No podían ver lo peligroso que era dejar al niño en tal estado? 'The Spark' era una fuerza de energía sensible, si la dejaban solo parcialmente dominada, se quedaría con el sello hasta que ya no pudiera ser contenido. ¿No podían ver cuánto daño le haría al pequeño y frágil Cielo? Lo _destruiría_ .

"Si no completa el sello, entonces no tendremos idea de cuáles serán las consecuencias. Podría _matarlo_ si decide dejar esto solo a la mitad".

Ese último comentario los hizo moverse incómodamente, la Nube incluso retrocedió un poco mientras mostraba una mirada conflictiva al niño. En una acción subconsciente, todos, uno por uno, volvieron sus miradas hacia el Sol secuestrado en medio de su círculo suelto. Estaba en su naturaleza que los usuarios de Llamas difirieran a aquellos en la Armonía y como la Llama más fuerte, el Cielo, estaba incapacitado, un remanente de la dinámica de la manada que originalmente se había asentado en las Armonías a medida que la sociedad se volvía más 'civilizada', probablemente no fueron incluso conscientes de que lo estaban haciendo.

Por el momento, el Sol no hizo nada, con los ojos fijos en la cara dormida del niño en sus brazos. Kawahira tuvo que admitir que el niño realmente estaba empezando a verse mejor, y los hilos que alcanzaban sus Llamas eran cada vez más difíciles de ignorar con cada segundo que pasaba. Obviamente, el niño había estado gastando la mayor parte de su Llama luchando contra el Horrocrux y ahora que estaba libre ... ya podía sentir los vínculos incipientes a su alrededor solidificándose en una Armonía permanente. Era casi aterrador verlo en realidad.

Finalmente, Hitman suspiró, sacando al terrícola del estado semi-hipnotizado en el que había caído. Ese cielo era _peligroso._

"Tampoco sabemos las consecuencias de completar el sello. Usted mismo dijo que era puramente hipotético. Ya está mostrando signos de mejoría, no deberíamos arriesgarnos poniendo más estrés en su cuerpo si no es necesario". "

Era seguro como el infierno que _era_ necesario, pero podía ver por el brillo determinado en sus ojos que no habría persuadir a los tercos humanos en ese momento. No podía culparlos completamente por esto, sabía el impacto de un vínculo de armonía completo en la psique después de todo, y el cielo estaba resonando con sus elementos. Iban a ser aún más protectores de lo normal durante los próximos días al menos. Lo que iba a ser un problema.

Aún así, probablemente podría mantener una vigilancia discreta sobre todos ellos por un tiempo, si el sello mostraba signos de deterioro, entonces no debería ser _demasiado_ difícil completarlo sin su conocimiento. Por lo menos, una vez que el niño se vinculó por completo con el chupete, la maldición del Cielo Arcobaleno aseguraría que no viviera lo suficiente para que eso se convirtiera en un problema ...

No iba a pensar en eso ahora. O alguna vez, con suerte.

"Bien. Solo déjame verlo ahora y me iré. No es asunto gracioso, tienes mi palabra. Solo necesito verificar que no se vaya a descomponer".

Todos se erizaron ante eso, y por un segundo pensó que no lo iban a dejar acercarse, pero finalmente la Lluvia, el hombre, lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el niño. El agarre no fue la experiencia más cómoda, pero podía ignorarlo por ahora.

Deslizar sus propias llamas en el niño fue más fácil de lo que había esperado, aunque eso probablemente se debió a las llamas del Cielo que respondieron a su toque como si una manada de cachorros prometiera un regalo. Lo que fue más difícil fue ignorar los muchos avances lúdicos que hicieron cuando envió una explosión de poder a través del alma del niño. Por lo que mostraba el escaneo inicial, el sello estaba firmemente en su lugar por lo menos, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer una inspección más profunda, no ahora.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, comenzó a extraer sus Llamas del agarre aferrado del Cielo, teniendo que llevar a cabo un mini acto contorsionista para evitar algunos de los más aventureros. La sensación de la otra Niebla chocando discordantemente con la suya en las Llamas, hizo el trabajo un poco más fácil, pero incluso entonces sus instintos se rebelaron ante cada movimiento que hizo. A su espalda, Viper estaba casi respirando por su cuello, incluso si el Esper estaba flotando físicamente al otro lado de la Tormenta, sus llamas de niebla eran una fuerte presencia en la habitación.

Al final, se necesitó una fuerza monumental de voluntad para llevar sus propias llamas rebeldes de regreso a su núcleo sin desafiar a la otra Niebla o permitir que una astilla del Cielo los siguiera a casa. En realidad, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para mantener alejados los numerosos zarcillos naranjas mientras intentaba dar un paso atrás. Por supuesto, como es el destino de todos los esfuerzos de Kawahira, fue en el segundo momento de la victoria que el destino decidió tirar una llave inglesa.

" _¿Qué demonios están haciendo imbéciles_ ?"

La voz del Rayo era tan aguda y despiadada como el elemento que les dio su nombre mientras atravesaban la tensa atmósfera de la habitación. Como uno, se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta donde el científico estaba tan enfurecido que estaba físicamente _provocando chispas_ donde estaba parado.

Y en ese momento, rodeado de una Armonía hostil que no amaría nada más que destrozarlo, las barreras mentales de Kawahira se tambalearon. Fue solo por una fracción de segundo, pero aún fue lo suficientemente largo como para que esas llamas ámbar se lanzaran hacia adelante y se apoderaran de su núcleo, inundando todo su _ser_ con una ola de armonía tan fuerte que envió al terrícola a su rodillas

Escuchó un ruido sordo delante de él cuando el Relámpago casi se derrumbó y tuvo medio segundo para estar rencorosamente contento de no haber sido el único que experimentó esto cuando una mano engañosamente delicada cayó sobre su hombro con un fuerte apretón. Detrás de él, podía sentir las llamas de la niebla en el reino visual y se estremeció ante el eco de resonancia entre los dos.

Fue oficial Kawahira odiaba su vida.


	13. Omake II: Tormenta solar

Tener que pausar y reevaluar rápidamente la situación actual era una habilidad que Reborn había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, incluso si era una que había usado cada vez con menos frecuencia a medida que crecían sus habilidades. Oxidados como estaban, el Hitman agarró este conocimiento una vez más y se obligó a respirar profundamente. Había tres cosas que componían su situación actual:

Aquí estaba, con un golpe legendario e imposible.

Había encontrado la razón de dicha clasificación imposible.

Acababa de armonizar con esta razón.

Primero lo primero, tenía un éxito que completar, su orgullo no permitiría nada menos. Una vez que había logrado eso, _entonces_ él podría hacer frente a todo lo demás. Y para hacer eso ...

"Tengo que terminar mi negocio aquí, pero una vez que lo haga, podemos irnos. ¿Me dejarás pasar pequeño?"

Había tratado de hacer su voz lo más gentil posible, no tenía ningún deseo de ahuyentar a este bebé quebrado Cielo, pero no estaba seguro de cuán efectivamente lo logró. La cara del chico parpadeó por un momento, recuperando el tono translúcido que el Sol solo ahora se dio cuenta de que se había desvanecido durante su conversación. Durante un minuto, el niño pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos antes de que una luz intrigante de determinación se encendiera en esos charcos de esmeraldas, una luz que envió una _emoción_ inesperada por la columna vertebral del Sol, y su forma se solidificó una vez más.

"Okay, solo no despiertes a tía Tunia. ¡No quiero lastimarte!"

Hmm, menciona a la 'tía' de nuevo y con ella un estremecimiento mal oculto. Ahora que el niño se veía más sólido, el Sol pudo distinguir más señales que comenzaban a pintar una imagen muy condenatoria. La esposa no fue incluida específicamente en el golpe, pero los _accidentes_ ocurrieron todo el tiempo. Nadie tendría que saberlo nunca.

Un pequeño gemido frente a él llamó su atención sobre cómo sus Llamas habían estado reaccionando a su ira, quemándose y silbando en una clara amenaza para cualquiera a su alrededor. Ahora eso simplemente no funcionaría. Forzándolos a volver a estar bajo control, le envió al Cielo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, o lo más cercano que pudo manejar en tal estado.

"Y tampoco quiero hacerte daño, Tesoro, así que tendremos que estar muy callados, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lo siguió con un movimiento exagerado, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y, si bien lo hizo sentir un poco ridículo, valió la pena cuando fue recompensado con una dulce risita. Era oficial, se quedaba con este niño. No le importaba con qué tipo de magia negra tendría que lidiar para hacerlo.

Con su camino ya no bloqueado por _su_ bebé Cielo, Reborn regresó a la puerta del dormitorio, aunque cuando finalmente llegó, se detuvo. Si esta 'tía' era realmente tan dormida como el niño sugería que era, entonces tal vez esta no era la mejor idea. La ventana también estaría fuera ya que la gente a menudo olvidaba engrasar esas bisagras, lo que las convierte en una oportunidad arriesgada en el mejor de los casos. Sí, sus Llamas Solares significaban que podía verificar el estado de las personas en la habitación, por lo que se le advertiría si alguno de ellos estaba despierto, pero varios Soles ya habían intentado esta misión en el pasado. No fallaría solo porque se engreyó. En esta línea de trabajo, un hombre arrogante era muerto.

Afortunadamente, el maldito Hitman tenía una ventaja que ninguno de los otros tenía. Había notado en los planos que había podido ... pedir prestado antes de tomar este trabajo que había un conducto de ventilación que corría por todo el edificio. Pensó demasiado en eso en ese momento, automáticamente lo descartó por carecer de importancia, ya que era demasiado pequeño para que lo atravesara un adulto, pero ya no estaba _en_ el cuerpo de un adulto, ¿verdad?

Con la decisión tomada, se apartó de la puerta y regresó a las escaleras, solo para ser detenido por una mano que se aferraba a la parte posterior de su chaqueta a medida.

"¿Te vas?"

La mirada abatida en esos ojos envió sus instintos gruñendo, pero se obligó a respirar profundamente. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para romper el condicionamiento del niño más tarde. Desafortunadamente, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para tal tranquilidad.

"Para nada Bambino, simplemente estoy tomando otra ruta".

El niño dijo que las cosas malas solo sucedieron después de que la mujer gritó, lo que significa que ella había visto venir todos los otros intentos, pero si él estaba escondido en las rejillas de ventilación, ni siquiera pensaría en verificar si hay peligros. Además, no tenía intención de ejecutar la matanza mientras estaba en la habitación con los dos, si entraba simplemente para hacer un balance de lo que estaba tratando, no lo delataría incluso si la mujer era un Cielo latente y capaz de sentir las intenciones de quienes la rodeaban, ya que no _tenía_ intenciones de dañarlos. Al menos no en ese momento específico. Era pragmático así.

A pesar de la clara sinceridad de su declaración, parecía que el niño todavía no le creía por completo, lo que significa que, aunque ya no lo mantenían en su lugar, el Sol tenía una pequeña etiqueta aferrada a su espalda mientras se abría camino al bajar las escaleras y entre en la sala de estar donde el respiradero debe tener una cubierta removible.

No iba a pensar en la obsesiva limpieza de la habitación misma. Agujas para decir, tendría un papel protagónico en sus pesadillas durante el próximo año más o menos, justo detrás de ese maldito día que ...

La corriente de armonía que le recorría la espalda fue suficiente para relajar los músculos y distraerlo de los malos pensamientos. No pudo resistirse a recostarse y disfrutar de ellos por un momento.

Cuando Prescelti Sette se reunió por primera vez, pensó que había encontrado un hogar en el Cielo de Luce, saboreando la pequeña bobina de Llamas del Cielo que se había envuelto alrededor de la suya, tranquilizándolos de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Al carecer de alguna forma de comparación, había asumido erróneamente que esa era la forma en que se suponía que era un vínculo Guardián con un Cielo y que era ... agradable de alguna manera. Ese vínculo frágil _no_ tenía _nada_ en el infierno rugiente que giraba a su alrededor ahora y no tenía idea de cómo podría haber confundido los dos.

Al menos esto explicaba por qué ni siquiera se había acercado a la discordia cuando resultó que Luce los había _traicionado_ a todos. Ahora que lo pensó, ninguno de los otros tampoco ...

Una vez más, estaba empapado en Llamas del Cielo hasta el punto en que se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Malditos Cielos y su empatía instintiva para todos, especialmente para sus Guardianes vinculados. A pesar de lo agradable que puede ser este sentimiento, no había forma de que pudiera completar este trabajo mientras estaba drogado con el factor de la Armonía del Cielo. Tomando otra respiración profunda, cuadró los hombros y regresó a la tapa del respiradero, solo para descubrir que su familiar ya no estaba durmiendo en su sombrero.

"¿León?"

Un chillido silencioso volvió su atención al niño o, más exactamente, al pequeño camaleón verde que era casi un charco de sustancia pegajosa en las manos del niño.

"Lo encontré en mi manga. ¡Es lindo!"

Ese traidor. Si a Reborn no se le permitía fundirse con las llamas de su cielo en este momento, tampoco su compañero. Mio Dio, eran _profesionales,_ no es que nadie creyera que mirarlos ahora. Curiosamente, eso no detuvo su repentino deseo de una cámara, lo que León debió de sentir cuando el pequeño lagarto se volvió para parpadear perezosamente antes de extenderse una vez más.

"Tan lindo como puede ser Bambino, lo necesitaré de regreso si vamos a terminar las cosas aquí".

Hubo un segundo en el que el niño parecía que iba a protestar, sus ojos adquirieron un tamaño y una forma que _deberían haber sido ilegales,_ pero tan pronto como se formó la expresión en su rostro, se vio obligado a volver a un vacío tenso, poco las manos se acercan para colocar el lagarto en la mano que espera de Reborn. Eso fue ... no normal. Los niños de esa edad, incluso uno que Hitman había visto en las calles, tenían una racha egoísta que provenía de ser demasiado jóvenes para comprender realmente cómo sus acciones impactaron el mundo que los rodeaba. Encontrar uno sin él era ... preocupante.

Algo sobre sus pensamientos debió de mostrarse en la cara del hombre porque apenas sus preocupaciones comenzaron a surgir cuando el niño estaba tropezando hacia atrás, con las manos medio levantadas frente a su cara como para evitar un golpe. El hecho de que el niño hubiera retrocedido a _través_ del sillón sobrecargado fue lo que realmente trajo la situación a casa y las sombras rápidamente huyeron de la habitación por el torrente de llamas espeluznantes y amarillas.

"Tranquilo, Tessoro. ¿Estoy aquí para ayudarte a recordar? No te lastimaré. Ahora no. ¡Nunca!"

León chirrió en sus manos, cambiando de forma demasiado rápido para que ninguno de ellos fuera reconocible. Reborn no lo culpó, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que más quería en ese momento.

Lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto de Hitman, el chico se desplegó desde su posición defensiva, acercándose hasta el punto en que Reborn pudo alcanzar y revolver su cabello esponjoso mientras León lamía su mejilla reconfortantemente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un niño asustado por cada una de sus expresiones? Tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer que el niño volviera a las interacciones sociales normales de alguna manera. Sin embargo, ahora no, ahora realmente necesitaba dejar de distraerse.

Fue físicamente doloroso darle la espalda a su recién afligido y angustiado Cielo, pero Reborn era un profesional, él era _el_ profesional. Realmente no tomó tanto tiempo quitar la tapa del respiradero, y pronto León regresó a lo que obviamente se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar de descanso favorito, se dejó caer en las manos del Cielo y masticó distraídamente el pulgar del niño.

"Pequeño, tengo que ir aquí, pero no puedes seguirme, ¿vale? ¿Puedes quedarte aquí y mantener a León a salvo para mí?"

La última parte no era necesaria, el pequeño camaleón era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, y probablemente sería más útil en su lugar habitual en el sombrero de fieltro de Hitman, pero después de ver el pánico en esos ojos verdes parpadeantes ... bueno, él siempre había tenido debilidad por los niños, lo atribuía a sus llamas. Después de recibir una firma, sin duda, asentimiento, finalmente volvió su atención a lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Cuadrando los hombros, se dirigió a las rejillas de ventilación.

A diferencia de la limpieza fastidiosa del resto de la casa, los conductos estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas hasta el punto de que el Sol se estremecía, su traje tendría que quemarse después de esto, pero sería un precio pequeño para jugar al sacarlo de esta casa abandonada de Dios. Aun así, había una parte de él que estaba bastante sorprendida por el estado del pozo, ya que casi esperaba que la mujer hubiera derramado lejía por el conducto en algún momento, incluso si ella misma no hubiera podido encajar allí. Quizás había algo de verdad en el viejo adagio _"fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente"_.

A pesar de haber despedido los respiraderos cuando originalmente cubrían la casa, Reborn no era nada menos que un perfeccionista y había estudiado el diseño de _toda la_ casa hasta el más mínimo detalle, por lo que fue trabajo de solo unos minutos regresar al dormitorio principal, pasos silenciosos a pesar del eco de la carcasa. En poco tiempo, pronto se encontró encaramado en una abertura, retorciéndose incómodo para poder ver las dos figuras desplegadas en la cama.

Su primer instinto hizo que sus ojos intentaran enfocarse en la esposa, los instintos guardianes recién despertados exigían represalias, pero lo obligó a bajar, dirigiendo su atención hacia el que realmente estaba aquí. Su marca era su prioridad en este momento.

Dicha marca no era impresionante, por decir lo menos, incluso las imágenes que le habían proporcionado no habían hecho justicia a la pura monstruosidad de este hombre. Con unos 180 cm de altura y casi el mismo peso, Vernon Dursley podría haber sido el chico del cartel de cómo _no_ cuidarse a sí mismo en la vida adulta. Aunque solo en sus primeros cuarenta años, el hombre tenía la tez de un cerdo quemado por el sol y una gran calva brillante y brillante que lo convertía en un objetivo notablemente tentador.

Una vez más, Reborn se encontró cuestionando cómo este hombre había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo como él. Con su aspecto solo, fue honestamente sorprendente que alguien no acabara de tomar un tiro de marihuana en las calles solo con el director, Dios sabía que el Sol estaba tentado para sí mismo. Eso ni siquiera tenía en cuenta el horrible caso de apnea del sueño que pudo diagnosticar en los primeros tres minutos. En serio, _¿cómo_ estaba vivo este hombre en este momento?

Intentando desviar su atención de la paradoja que era su objetivo, Reborn finalmente cedió a su necesidad de examinar la causa del sufrimiento de su Cielo, obligando a bajar sus Llamas mientras giraba, solo para encontrarse nuevamente desconcertado.

Cuando el esposo había comido claramente más de lo recomendado para la vida de cualquier ser humano, la esposa parecía que no había visto ni una sombra de una comida durante demasiado tiempo. Incluso desde su percha a un metro por encima de la cama pudo distinguir claramente sus afilados pómulos y el radio y el cúbito en su muñeca. Incluso podría haber sentido un poco de lástima por la mujer, asumiendo alguna forma de abuso conyugal, si no fuera por el desprecio que estaba presente incluso mientras dormía. En cambio, le resultaba bastante difícil no verla como una vaca demacrada camino al matadero.

Hablando de...

No había podido sentir ninguna Llama durante el curso de su examinación, latente o no, pero se aseguró de salir de la habitación antes de comenzar a planear cómo terminar este trabajo. No había necesidad de tentar al destino si la mujer ya había arruinado los intentos de todos sus predecesores.

La hoja de papel que enumeraba los detalles de este golpe estaba quemando un agujero en su bolsillo, recordándole las estipulaciones que debían cumplirse. Por mucho que quisiera desgarrar a estas personas miembro por miembro, su empleador había exigido que esto pareciera un accidente, ya que ambos eran lo suficientemente respetables como para que incluso el más mínimo indicio de juego sucio provocaría una investigación que la Famiglia deseaba evitar. Sus fantasías de pelar lentamente la piel de la cara de la mujer caballo mientras grababa una canción de cuna de sus gritos se hicieron a un lado y comenzó a pensar realmente en lo que tenía que hacer.

El curso de acción más simple fue con lo que se fue al final. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, tiempo que podría emplearse mejor para tranquilizar a su recién descubierto Sky, por lo que no iba a gastar más tiempo del necesario en planear una estratagema elaborada para hacer sufrir a la pareja.

Silencioso como el segador mismo, Reborn regresó a la habitación, extendiendo cautelosamente un rastro de Llama al esposo una vez que los tuvo de vuelta en su vista. Tan simple como era en teoría, la ejecución de este plan requeriría toda la habilidad considerable que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

El truco de este asesinato estaría únicamente en su intento. Como así seguramente se había notado a todos los demás, no podía permitirse el lujo de permitir que la más mínima tensión maliciosa manchara la habitación, lo que significaba que cada acción que tomaba tenía que tener la intención de _curar en_ lugar de _dañar._

Con el pequeño zarcillo que había unido al esposo, fue un pequeño esfuerzo activar ciertos receptores en su cerebro que lo harían un poco más ... amoroso de lo habitual. Estimulando ciertas hormonas y suprimiendo otras señales, lo suficiente como para que el hombre, en un estado medio despierto, se ponga encima de su esposa. Una vez allí, el zarcillo se desvió al corazón del hombre que comenzaba a acelerarse. Ahora, sería una pena para un hombre tan incapaz como Vernon Dursley elevar su ritmo cardíaco tan alto, por lo que fue con las intenciones más puras del mundo que Reborn llevó a los músculos alrededor del órgano a aflojarse, debilitándolos lo suficiente como para se relajarían para evitar las posibilidades de un ataque al corazón. Con su habilidad como sanador, fue fácil.

Era aún más fácil seguir adelante, seguir relajando esos músculos hasta que simplemente ... se detuvieron. Ups

Ver al hombre caer sobre la ramita de su esposa fue divertido, especialmente porque Hitman había mejorado sus sentidos lo suficiente como para haber _escuchado_ el chasquido de las costillas de la mujer por el impacto. Desde su lugar en el respiradero, él también estaba en la posición perfecta para observar cómo ella se despertaba, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico cuando finalmente registró su situación y comenzó a luchar. Por supuesto, estaba demasiado débil para mover a Vernon sola y sus luchas solo lograron desperdiciar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Desde su lugar como espectador, Reborn lo disfrutó todo, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro de querubín cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse de los ojos de la vaca. No iba a dejarlo en ese momento.

Una vez que las luchas de la mujer finalmente comenzaron a desaparecer, pero antes de que la luz se hubiera desvanecido por completo de sus ojos, Hitman forzó la tapa del respiradero y se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando de la forma en que su pequeño peso aumentaba la presión que estaba presionando a la mujer que probablemente había matado a su Cielo, haciéndola jadear aún peor.

En el segundo en que lo vio, la cara de "Tunia" se puso más blanca que las sábanas debajo de ella y el italiano sonrió. No fue una cosa agradable.

"Buenos días señora Dursley".

Se sacudió débilmente ante la mención de su nombre como Reborn, siempre el caballero, se quitó el sombrero y le envió una aproximación retorcida de su usual sonrisa encantadora.

"Soy el Hitman Reborn, aquí en nombre de los empleadores de su difunto esposo. Verán, logró ganarse la ira de alguien más alto en la Famiglia y, como tal, su vida fue perdida.

Interesante, por la mirada en los ojos de la mujer, no tenía idea de qué tipo de negocio estaba tratando Vernon. No importa, ella lo sabría ahora.

Inclinándose más cerca de su rostro, permitió que todo el peso de su cuerpo infantil la presionase cuando la miró a los ojos.

"Sin embargo, su vida no se perdió en los términos del contrato, descubrí que ha manejado mal algo muy querido para mí. Que ha _tomado_ algo que es _mío_ y que por eso debe pagar. Ahora únase a su esposo en el infierno , He perdido suficiente tiempo como está ".

Dicho eso, saltó de la pila de cadáveres que estaba dejando atrás, volviendo a la puerta de la habitación. No importaba que la mujer no supiera nada sobre la mafia. No importaba que no tuviera forma de saber que su sobrino era un Cielo. Ni tampoco que el niño fuera el Cielo de _Reborn_ en particular. Lo único que importaba era que el niño era _suyo_ y que no era misericordioso con aquellos que dañarían a cualquiera que protegiera a la luz de su Sol.

Con una mano presionada contra la madera fría de la puerta, esperó hasta que escuchó el último aliento de la mujer en su pecho y salir de sus labios antes de salir. Su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora era el momento de recoger su cielo y que los dos se fueran a _casa._

Después de eso, bueno, Reborn nunca había oído de un nigromante vivo real antes, pero si una sola existido en este planeta, entonces él _los encontraría_. Era el mejor del _mundo_ después de todo.


	14. Flash Bang

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que podían cambiar las cosas. Regrese solo un mes y lo único que realmente le importaba a Fon era esconder a Ying Yue y mantener la cabeza por encima de las aguas tempestuosas de la política de la Tríada. Ahora ... ahora estaba parado entre una Armonía furiosa y el ser que tanto deseaban desgarrar con desesperación. Huelga decir que esto no es lo que había imaginado cuando aceptó la oferta de trabajo. En este punto, si no fuera por el calor burbujeante de la Armonía enroscándose profundamente en su pecho, probablemente habría estado tentado a lavarse las manos con todos ellos.

Por desgracia, eso no fue así.

"Paz, Viper. Lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes cambiarlo ahora".

No sin romper el cielo ya dañado que había logrado reclamarlos a todos de todos modos. Sin embargo, no se molestó en decir esto, no era necesario o, al menos, no debería haberlo sido. Desafortunadamente, era un hecho a menudo pasado por alto entre los usuarios de llamas que las Nieblas eran poco más que ... nubes creativas, con todos los instintos posesivos que tal cosa implicaba.

"Déjalo ir y veremos sobre eso".

¡Que los dioses le concedan paciencia para lidiar con tontos tan imprudentes!

"Piensa. ¡Romper un vínculo de Armonía ahora solo dañará nuestro Cielo! No _puedes_ hacerle nada".

Ahora, si solo uno de los otros fuera lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarlo en esto, pero parecía que Reborn estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener a Verde alejado de ellos, mientras que los demás parecían poco dispuestos a intervenir. No es que los culpara, el peso de las llamas de la niebla presionándolo sobre él, desde ambos lados, fue suficiente para que tuviera que cerrar las rodillas para evitar colapsar. Sin embargo, después de ese comentario final, las Llamas retrocedieron por solo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera soportar su Tormenta, una masa arremolinada de luz carmesí que cortaba fácilmente la creciente oscuridad de la habitación.

"Ahora, creo que todos debemos respirar profundamente y calmarnos, ¿sí?"

Una pequeña sonrisa fue suficiente para poner a las Lluvias en acción, finalmente, sus Llamas solo lograron ahogar el olor de la agresión que llenó el aire con su resonancia serenidad. En ese momento se le ocurrió que la razón para la inclusión de las lluvias gemelas en este conjunto se debía únicamente a la fuerza adicional necesaria para someter a tales individuos tercos. Se _necesitan_ dos lluvias.

Ni siquiera iba a considerar la posible razón para tener dos Nieblas.

Casi completamente tranquilo, fue mucho más fácil tirar de la niebla encapuchada en sus brazos y comenzar a sacarlos de la habitación. No iba a confiar en la tranquilidad forzada por más tiempo del que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que fue mejor que los dos se perdieran de vista cuando finalmente reunieron la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para volver a ponerse en marcha. No quiere decir que la tarea era sencillo simplemente _más fácil._

Fue un buen trabajo que las llamas de la tormenta fueran la forma más fuerte de desinfectante del mundo, quién sabe qué tipo de bacteria vivía en la boca humana.

"¡Suficiente!"

A mitad de la puerta, el cuerpo de Fon se congeló sobre él y, como uno, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia donde el furioso Sol estaba clavando a Verde en el suelo en un agarre relajado pero firme. Si no fuera por la luz citrina que parpadeaba en sus ojos, el Hitman habría sido la imagen misma de la gracia relajada, pero el aura de violencia pura que irradiaba de su forma delgada era suficiente para poner sus instintos al límite. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Fue una decisión grupal y fuiste rechazado. Tenía que hacerse y lo fue. Enfréntalo".

El tono claro y la sonrisa malvada de alguna manera lograron contener suficiente filo que Fon casi podía sentir una espada presionando contra su cuello incluso cuando la advertencia no estaba dirigida a él. Fue asombroso cómo el Científico logró seguir luchando cuando se enfrentó a esa amenaza tan cerca de su oído, pero recordando cuán poco dormía el hombre últimamente ... tal vez no.

"Obviamente también fue muy bien. Escuché el grito y esta habitación apesta a sangre".

Ah sí, podía creer eso, dado el hiperenfoque de que este Rayo en particular también parecía propenso. El olor era tan fuerte que el Artista Marcial odiaba pensar cómo sería para esos sentidos tan intensos. Aún así, parecía que Reborn tenía la situación aquí bien manejada, incluso si iba a tener que evitar que los demás atacaran a Verde y Checkerface, o tal vez solo a Verde, por lo que iba a volver a sacar a Viper de la villa. Ahora.

Con cada paso más lejos de las lluvias, se hizo más difícil mantener su agarre sólido mientras la niebla comenzaba a emular una anguila capturada, pero se las arregló. Cuando la figura encapuchada finalmente pudo salir de su agarre, fueron lo suficientemente profundos como para que la ola de Llamas de la Niebla desatada enviara a Fon directamente a un grupo de árboles. Afortunadamente, había sentido cómo se desarrollaba la explosión, por lo que logró voltearse sobre una de las ramas donde procedió a mirar a Viper con toda la precaución necesaria para un depredador tan peligroso.

"No me vas a dejar volver a la casa, ¿verdad?"

"No en este momento."

"¿Y si decido hacerlo?"

La sonrisa que se apoderó de la cara de Fon era mucho más salvaje de lo que cualquiera esperaría del hombre normalmente sereno. Tal como estaban las cosas, incluso él no era inmune al estrés y la frustración constantes de los últimos días, sin importar cuán tranquilo actuara. Su control solo podía extenderse hasta ahora.

"Por supuesto, eres más que bienvenida a intentarlo".

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado a la deriva en la bruma oscura que generalmente pasaba para descansar con él, el abismo negro de agotamiento que lo tenía durmiendo como un muerto. Por una vez, su reloj interno se había apagado por completo, dejándolo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que flotar en el calor extraño que había invadido cada parte de su cuerpo. Era una sensación nueva y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba ...

En el fondo de su mente, la sección que regulaba sus Llamas y, por lo tanto, parecía incapaz de apagarse, sabía que era culpa del Cielo. Todo su cuerpo había quedado desequilibrado por la afluencia de llamas que el niño había forzado a introducir en él mientras lo conducía a su habitación y lo había vuelto todo ... aburrido. Hizo un cambio con respecto a la nitidez habitual que cortó profundamente su conciencia de todos modos. Por una vez en la vida de Verde, todo estaba en _silencio._

Debería haber sabido que tal cosa nunca duraría.

Había comenzado tan ligeramente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. La Armonía que había echado raíces a pesar de sus protestas comenzó a contraerse y retorcerse con creciente irritación. Fue un sentimiento difícil de clasificar, no incómodo, pero de alguna manera desagradable, y estaba causando que sus llamas chispearan de agitación. La sensación de inquietud comenzó a extenderse a través de su sistema como un virus, por lo que fue casi consciente cuando lo escuchó, un grito casi inhumano.

De repente, sus llamas se dispararon hacia adelante, inundándolo con una ola de energía tan grande que no habría podido quedarse quieto si hubiera querido. Tal como estaba, su cuerpo estaba a mitad de camino por el corredor, casi corriendo hacia las escaleras, antes de que su mente tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse al día.

Había sido una trampa.

Los otros le habían enviado al chico a propósito, queriendo que llevara a Verde a algún lugar donde pudiera estar incapacitado el tiempo suficiente para que intentaran cualquier plan imbécil que sus pequeñas mentes habían inventado, y que iba a disfrutar mucho tener algunos especímenes vivos para un cambio. Oh, él dejaría solo al Cielo, el niño era demasiado joven e inocente para ser realmente culpable de esto, si la hipótesis de Verde era correcta, entonces el niño había estado actuando casi puramente por instinto a su alrededor, así que si los demás lo hubieran entendido de alguna manera en su cabeza que seguir sus planes _ayudaría_ al Científico, bueno ... sin embargo, los otros eran juegos libres.

Periféricamente, se dio cuenta de que saltar por las escaleras varios escalones a la vez no era la forma más segura de hacer su decente, pero con sus llamas silbando en el fondo de su mente, no podía realmente reducir la velocidad. Honestamente, dos décadas de controlar las cosas disruptivas y todo había sido inútil frente a un niño de cinco años.

Ni siquiera había tocado la planta baja cuando la olió.

Sangre.

Y la descomposición.

Al igual que siempre, el cerebro de Verde se aferró a este nuevo hecho y corrió con él, cientos de escenarios diferentes parpadearon detrás de sus ojos antes de llegar a la puerta de madera que lo separaba del caos que estaba seguro que se estaba desarrollando. Todo lo cual significaba que, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, su temperamento había alcanzado su punto de ebullición.

El extraño cuadro que lo saludó fue suficiente para que el científico se quedara corto por un momento. Había esperado la presencia de la otra Niebla, había sabido que los demás probablemente lo habían dejado _indispuesto_ para colocar el sello en el niño. Como tal, casi había esperado la cantidad de personas detrás de la puerta. Sin embargo, lo que _no había_ esperado era que el hombre enmascarado estuviera de pie tan cerca del Cielo, ni la abrumadora ola de furia protectora que alzó su cabeza.

El cielo había gritado y la niebla estaba de pie _ahora_ demasiado cerca. Un idiota podría haber resuelto ese rompecabezas, y Verde no era idiota.

Dijo algo, no estaba seguro de qué. Hacía más de una reacción instintiva a continuación mantra sus llamas de _demasiado cerca_ y el _movimiento_ que cualquier elección consciente. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de registrar cómo sonaban antes de _quemar._

Al igual que la primera vez que activó sus Llamas, protegiéndose de la explosión que no estaba tan controlada como su padre había afirmado ... el puro calor del proceso fue tan temeroso como estimulante. Sin embargo, en contraste con su despertar, el mundo no pareció ralentizarse repentinamente, todos sus sentidos se intensificaron en un grado doloroso. En cambio, era como si hubiera estado completamente envuelto en una vieja manta, inundándolo con una sensación de seguridad. De _casa._

Así es como se sentía un vínculo de armonía completo. La pequeña conexión delgada como el papel que había experimentado antes _no_ era _nada en_ comparación con esto.

Cuando la oleada finalmente comenzó a desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. No podía recordar cómo había sucedido eso, pero probablemente tenía sentido, después de perder el contacto con la realidad durante el tiempo que le pareció que lo había hecho, solo podía esperarse. Incluso ahora, las llamas del cielo seguían lavando contra él, llenándole la cabeza con la sensación de algodón y haciendo que todo fuera menos claro. Eso fue hasta que un gruñido sin palabras dividió la habitación y todo volvió rápidamente.

El sello.

La sangre.

El grito.

Correcto.

Era más fácil ahora, pasar la adormecedora calma del vínculo y recuperar la furia que había alimentado su loca carrera hacia la habitación y, en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos estaban fijos en el Sol, que parecía mucho más desaliñado de lo habitual, incluso. mientras acunaba su cielo cerca.

Manos: pálidas y temblorosas, abrazándose fuertemente al niño (por suerte) que duerme. Un tenue tinte rojo estaba manchado en sus dedos indicando que _había_ habido una herida, pero que ahora había sido curada.

Rodillas: a pesar de la tela oscura del traje de Hitman, sus rodillas todavía estaban manchadas en un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Agregue eso a la forma en que los pantalones bien hechos a medida colgaban rígidamente contra las piernas del hombre y estaba claro que había estado arrodillado en sangre. La herida había sido lo suficientemente grave como para que el sol, normalmente quisquilloso, ignorara las consecuencias para su amada ropa.

Cabello: aunque normalmente es un desorden bien peinado, el cabello de Reborn había adquirido una apariencia mucho más azarosa, como si el hombre hubiera estado pasando la mano por él, una teoría respaldada por la tenue veta de piel enrojecida en su sien.

Conclusión: Verde tenía algunos imbéciles para golpear el sentido común. Les había _dicho_ que algo malo pasaría si se topaban con este negocio de sellado a medias y ahora miraban lo que había sucedido.

Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Pronto serán idiotas muertos.

Pasando sus llamas debajo de su piel hasta el punto en que se convirtió en un Taser viviente, se arrojó al hombre enfurecido que obviamente había sido el que estaba detrás de este intrigante plan. En retrospectiva, disparar directamente al hombre conocido por ser el mejor de la _mafia_ para matar gente probablemente no fue la mejor idea que había tenido, pero en defensa de Verde, un vínculo Guardián recién formado estaba bien documentado en la forma en que se rompió caos absoluto en los instintos de los elementos. No se podía esperar que estuviera en su mejor momento en ese momento.

Sin embargo, estar clavado en el piso, un piso que todavía apestaba a sangre, no era agradable, sin importar en qué estado mental estuviera.

El siguiente intercambio no hizo absolutamente nada por su temperamento más que asegurarse de que el Sol tuviera un lugar especial como figura _odiada_ en su corazón. El otro hombre no había sido más que músculos bien escondidos, rodillas huesudas y palabras astutas que goteaban veneno meloso en sus oídos, todo el tiempo había estado tratando de _disciplinar a_ los neandertales por hacer algo que les había dicho explícitamente que no hicieran. El grupo le había jurado que le permitirían completar su investigación primero, aunque lo engañaron más por creer las palabras de criminales que suponía.

Si había tomado algún tipo de placer vengativo al impactar al Sol una y otra vez, solo para escuchar el siseo de aire entre los dientes, bueno, no lo estaba ocultando exactamente.

Al final, había tomado la Nube arrojando al bebé Sky (así que allí fue donde se había ido el niño, se había preguntado) después de que las Lluvias se hubieran derrumbado en el piso debido al agotamiento de la Llama, para que se calmara al punto. que no estaba intentando asesinar activamente a todos en la sala. Para el presente.

Con el niño en sus brazos, finalmente pudo alimentar sus llamas a través de su sistema, aislando y escaneando el sello y sus consecuencias. Es cierto que esta oportunidad de ver por sí mismo que la condición del niño no se estaba deteriorando y que, de hecho, en realidad estaba mejorando, finalmente logró tomar el control de su furia. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió lanzar una moneda en su mano libre cuando la otra Niebla abrió la boca.

"Parece que, a pesar de las complicaciones inesperadas, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Te dejaré la información para tu primer trabajo en una semana".

Dicho eso, el hombre desapareció en un remolino de llamas que no hizo nada para ocultar el hecho de que simplemente estaba huyendo. Tampoco podían proteger realmente a su portador de la lengua de llamas violetas disparadas directamente a su cabeza. Verde estaba seguro de que pronto habría una vívida quemadura floreciendo allí. Es una pena que no pudiera verlo. Al menos su ausencia permitió que la hostilidad en la sala cayera a un nivel más manejable.

Fue solo entonces que el Científico registró la ausencia de la primera Niebla y la Tormenta, aunque por el huracán de Llamas que sintió que se acumulaba en el exterior, fue bastante fácil descubrir a dónde se habían ido. Con todos esos cabos sueltos atados, se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, tenía una cosa más que verificar antes de que realmente pudiera reclamar tranquilidad, por lo que sería mejor hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible. posible. Esa había sido la intención de todos modos.

La cálida mano que cayó sobre su hombro fue más una irritación que una sorpresa, pero permitió que lo detuviera de todos modos. Quién sabía qué pasaría si decidía ignorar a los niños petulantes que eran sus compañeros de enlace.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?"

"Para asegurarme de que tu estupidez no nos va a enviar a todos a la discordia. Por mucho que el fenómeno me fascine, no tengo intención de experimentarlo a nivel personal".

Reborn estaba demasiado bien entrenado, con demasiada experiencia, para darse a sí mismo a través de algo tan pequeño como una contracción, pero eso no impidió que sus Llamas se quebraran ligeramente. En lo profundo de su núcleo, el Relámpago de Verde ronroneó. Era bueno saber que había logrado encontrar un punto débil.

"No hay nada malo con nuestro Cielo, Checkerface confirmó que el Sello funcionaba perfectamente".

Así que eso era lo que había estado sucediendo cuando entró, explicaba por qué los demás lo habían permitido tan cerca de su cielo debilitado, si nada más. Todavía...

"Me perdonarás si no confío en tu opinión sobre esto. Después de todo, el desastre de la última llamada que hiciste sigue manchando las tablas del piso".

Ante sus palabras, todos los demás volvieron miradas vagamente horrorizadas al parche de sangre que se estaba secando en el piso y al verlo, la mano del Hitman se aflojó. Usando su distracción, el Científico rápidamente se agachó, llevando al niño en brazos hacia los laboratorios antes de que cualquiera de los demás pudiera pensar en interferir.

Le llevó más tiempo del que le había gustado conectar al niño que se movía ligeramente a todas las máquinas prototipo que había estado ajustando solo para esta tarea. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera sido capaz de sentir la otra forma de energía desde el principio, pero desafortunadamente no fue así. Afortunadamente, un buen sistema de defensa en funcionamiento había sido lo primero que había pensado instalar en este lugar, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llamaran los neuróticos Guardianes. Y eso ni siquiera contaba cuánto tiempo les tomaría salir de sus trances de pesadilla en primer lugar. Eso les sirvió realmente bien, habían hecho su cama, así que los iba a dejar descansar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Una hora después y finalmente pudo tomar la primera de las lecturas que había deseado. Hubo un ligero disgusto de las máquinas que se negaron a reconocer la presencia del niño al principio, pero había sido lo suficientemente simple como para evitar una vez que se había dado cuenta de que era esta esquiva segunda fuente de energía la que ocultaba al niño de sus escaneos.

Después de varios ajustes menores, finalmente hizo que el niño apareciera en sus pantallas y se dispuso a adquirir el primer escaneo, solo para cada dispositivo eléctrico dentro de los diez metros de la mesa donde el niño yacía, para quejarse y chillar antes de morir por completo. Incluso las luces sobre sus cabezas se habían oscurecido.

Que curioso

Afortunadamente, el escaneo logró completarse antes de la desaparición prematura del escáner, y pudo verificarlo en una computadora portátil situada en el extremo más alejado del laboratorio y, por lo tanto, fuera de la zona de explosión. Por el aspecto de los resultados, el sello se había aplicado, sí, pero no completamente. En lugar de suprimir por completo la segunda forma de energía, que realmente se parecía mucho a las llamas del relámpago, simplemente la había forzado a bajar. A un punto. La mini explosión que había destruido su laboratorio había sido un poco como una válvula de presión que se abría por un segundo antes de cerrarse de nuevo, lo suficiente como para drenar un poco de la tensión, pero no por completo.

Esta segunda energía parecía que se estaba replicando automáticamente, lo que significa que esta presión continuaría aumentando.

Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando llegara a su punto de ruptura.

En el fondo de su mente, sintió una leve punzada de culpa al transferir una copia del escaneo a su servidor seguro antes de borrarlo completamente de la computadora portátil. Sus instintos recién despertados gimieron ante sus pensamientos, pero tan lejos del Cielo, después de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir de su estado borracho de Llama, fueron fáciles de ignorar una vez más.

Si quería ver cómo progresaría esto, y lo hizo, no podía dejar que los demás lo supieran.


	15. Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás

El combate contra la tormenta no había sido su mejor idea hasta la fecha, pero ciertamente fue efectivo para desangrar parte de la furia posesiva que amenazaba con ahogarlos incluso ahora. Con el sabor del cobre en sus dientes y la quema de magulladuras de tejido profundo que se extendían alrededor de su cuerpo, todavía era todo lo que podían hacer para no cazar a ese _Schwein_ que había invadido _su_ territorio. No ayudó que cada vez que entraban en una habitación con el bebé Sky podían sentir el eco de la otra Niebla contaminando su Armonía.

Al final, se habían ido.

Con el vínculo armónico completo zumbando en la parte posterior de su cabeza, la decisión había sido ... difícil, pero afortunadamente, una llamada oportuna había sido suficiente para llevarlos de regreso a Francia.

A pesar de su distracción cuando resolvieron el problema de las fuentes de energía en conflicto, Viper seguía siendo un profesional, la agitación emocional no les impedía completar un trabajo que ya habían decidido. Como tal, habían dejado a algunos miembros de su red de espías investigando la desaparición de los miembros de Famiglia Peverell antes de regresar corriendo a la Villa y el completo desastre que todo había resultado ser. La llamada había sido uno de esos contactos que se registraron.

El intercambio de información había sido rápido, impersonal y se produjo en una esquina de una barra aleatoria bajo un pesado manto de llamas de niebla, como siempre. Había recibido el paquete sorprendentemente grueso y entregaron el paquete de billetes (no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para mantener al informante _fiel_ ) como en cualquier otra transacción. Una vez que el hombre se fue y finalmente sacó los documentos sobre la mesa de madera frente a ellos, la normalidad se detuvo.

Incluso ahora, con todo en blanco y negro en sus manos, el texto perfectamente a doble espacio y formateado para facilitar la lectura, era difícil de creer. Casi como una historia de amor de una de esas novelas repugnantes que su Mutter solía esconder debajo de su cama.

Aline Peverell. El hijo menor del Peverell Quatro.

Aunque en general se aceptó haber sido asesinado en una emboscada que había visto la muerte de su hermano mayor Tumas, su cuerpo nunca había sido recuperado. No es que nadie haya buscado demasiado desde que la muerte del heredero había sumido a la Famiglia en el caos mientras los otros dos hijos, que eran gemelos fraternos, habían luchado sobre quién sería el próximo jefe. En toda la confusión, había sido más fácil enumerarla como muerta y seguir adelante.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, fue lo suficientemente simple como para averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Los archivos familiares habían demostrado que un niño civil, un joven noble de Inglaterra llamado Ernest Potter, había pedido la mano de Aline, solo para ser despiadadamente rechazado por su padre. Una decisión extraña ya que los Potter eran, de hecho, una familia de la rama del Peverell, descendiente del más joven de los tres hermanos fundadores, que habían permanecido al otro lado de la ley. Aliados naturales se podría decir. En cambio, había intentado vender a Aline al entonces jefe de Ricci Famiglia, un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que buscaba esposa y tutor. No hace falta decir que la niña no estuvo de acuerdo.

De cualquier manera, después del rechazo, alguien, y en este punto estaban poniendo dinero en Aline (uno no fue criado por la cabeza de una Mafia Famiglia sin obtener algunos rasgos más oscuros), había arreglado la emboscada para ocultar su fuga a Inglaterra. Si hubiera sido organizado por una Niebla tan poderosa como se rumoreaba que Aline había sido, ciertamente habría explicado cómo los atacantes habían atravesado tan fácilmente a los Guardianes de Tumas para alcanzar a la pareja, y por qué no se encontraron rastros de dichos atacantes después. . Si hubiera habido algún atacante en absoluto. Viper de todas las personas sabía cuánto daño podía causar una Niebla cuando estaba motivado adecuadamente.

A partir de ahí, fue lo suficientemente simple como para rastrear la línea de sangre a través de un árbol genealógico que mostraba la caída de la familia una vez noble a medida que más y más miembros murieron como resultado de su deber de 'Rey y país'. Finalmente, solo quedaron tres miembros, James Charlus Potter y Lily Jessica Potter (nee. Evans) con su pequeño hijo Harry. La fecha en el certificado de nacimiento ciertamente coincidiría con la edad que su Sol había determinado para el niño y después de tener en sus manos una foto de la feliz pareja, no se podía negar el parecido.

Harry James Potter

5 años de edad.

Huérfano a los 15 meses y dejado al cuidado de su tía materna y su esposo en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey. Las personas que habían _abusado de_ su cielo.

Demasiado por usar este viaje para enfriar su cabeza. Aún así, si actuaran sobre esta información ahora, los demás estarían menos que complacidos y emitirían suficiente ruido como para causar un dolor de cabeza terrible. Sin mencionar los daños ...

Aún así, esto demostró que el niño realmente tenía vínculos con la mafia y abrió algunas posibilidades interesantes para el futuro. Aunque nunca tuvieron la intención de unirse a ninguna Famiglia en particular (era mucho más fácil decidir su propio destino cuando actuaban como contratistas independientes), podría ser beneficioso resucitar a los Peverell, especialmente con el impacto que tendría una reputación tan fuerte que puede tener en el equilibrio de poder actual del mundo ... tendrían que sopesar los riesgos y recompensas potenciales más tarde, cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Tal como estaba, la dirección simple y completamente normal en la página se burlaba de ellos hasta el punto de que debatían seriamente pedir otra bebida ... tal vez no estaría de más cavar un poco para que cuando llegara el momento ... Sí , no dolería en absoluto.

::

Vivía en una casa de locos, no había dos formas de hacerlo. Si no hubiera sido por el pobre niño y el futuro que los demás seguramente le proporcionarían, Skull ya habría corrido hacia las colinas. Así las cosas, no era completamente inofensivo, y el niño no había hecho nada para merecer a los locos que lo estaban criando, por lo que no podía obligarse a irse.

Aunque a veces no era medio tentador.

"Sabes, el niño ya no muere, no necesitas dormir en su cama. En realidad es un poco espeluznante".

Eso le valió una mirada de muerte, y probablemente lo pagaría más tarde, pero por el momento Hitman estaba atrapado en la cama, el menor de 5 años tirado sobre su pecho y fuera del alcance de su arma. Lo máximo que podía hacer era intentar mirar a Skull hasta la muerte. Por no decir que no estaba funcionando, y _mierda santa,_ Skull podía sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir bajo su piel, pero por ahora el hombre era inofensivo. Hablando relativamente.

"Quiero decir, es realmente lindo y todo eso, pero ¿eres tienes? ¿30? No deberías poder dormir solo ahora".

De acuerdo, entonces quizás Skull no estaba en ninguna posición para llamar a alguien más loco, pero había pasado el último mes disparado, arrojado a través de ventanas e involucrado con fuerza en un juju realmente malo, necesitaba alguna forma de desahogarse, y en este momento, el Hitman era el único que no parecía que iban a morderse la cabeza por mirar en su dirección.

"¿Qué quieres mocoso?"

Es sorprendente la cantidad de veneno que se puede inyectar en las palabras, mientras que la voz se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Tal vez podría pedirle a Reborn que le enseñe eso más tarde? No era probable que el hombre mayor estuviera de acuerdo, pero quien no se arriesga, nada gana, ¿verdad? Hablando de...

"¿Cómo te haces el pelo así? ¡No puede ser natural!"

Ah, y pensó que el resplandor de la muerte no podía empeorar. Parece que estaba equivocado.

"Chico, estás actuando aún más ridículo de lo normal. O di lo que te moleste o vete, ya ha pasado por suficientes estos últimos días que no quiero que lo despiertes".

Lo cual, sí, podía ver eso. Las bolsas debajo de los ojos del bebé eran lo suficientemente grandes como para moverse de casa y, normalmente, Skull sería suficiente para dejarlo dormir todo el día. Normalmente habría estado bien solo dejando que el niño durmiera, sabiendo que Hitman no dejaría que nada le pasara al niño, es solo que ahora ...

"¡Todo se siente mal!"

Las palabras estallaron sin que él siquiera quisiera decirlas, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no podía negar cuán verdaderas eran y, como la primera grieta en la presa, pronto llevaron a que todo lo demás se derramara tan rápido que las palabras casi se arrastraba en puntos.

"Quiero irme, pero no lo hago. Esta casa me da ganas de gritar, pero salir por la puerta se siente imposible. Me pica la piel y quiero _hacer_ algo, pero no tengo idea de qué. Estoy nervioso. ¡Apunto que cada sonido me da ganas de _apuñalar_ lo que sea que lo haya causado para detenerlo y _no sé qué está pasando, pero no puedo quedarme quieto_ ! "

El dolor en el cuero cabelludo de las manos en el pelo lo devuelve a la realidad, sus palabras se desvanecen en pantalones sin aliento mientras su rostro se calienta. No había tenido la intención de decir, bueno, _nada_ de eso, y la mirada divertida que el hombre mayor le estaba dando realmente no estaba ayudando. Cuando el chico realmente comenzó a reírse, tuvo que evitar seguir su amenaza y acusar al hombre con un cuchillo de pan o algo así.

"Entonces, después de todo, eres una nube, empezamos a preguntarnos"

"¿Qué?"

¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver con todo esto? Fon se lo había explicado todo en algún momento, obviamente captando cuán profundo había estado sintiendo Skull, pero eso no explicaba por qué el poder de Propagación, o lo que demonios se suponía que debía hacer su fuego púrpura, tuvo que ver con cualquier cosa.

Obviamente, tomando nota de la mirada en blanco de Skull, Hitman suspiró, maniobrando el cuerpo dormido sobre él para poder sentarse un poco en la cama.

"¿Sabes por qué los Guardianes de la Nube son los más difíciles de lograr en cualquier Familia de la Mafia, lacayo? Es por sus instintos. Están caminando paradojas en la forma en que sus Llamas desprecian los grilletes de un vínculo tanto como anhelan la Armonía como cualquier otro Elemento. Lo que estás sintiendo en este momento es el vínculo que te dice que debes permanecer cerca de tu Cielo mientras tus instintos te dicen que debes escapar. Debería desvanecerse antes de demasiado tiempo, solo tenlo por ahora y estarás bien antes de que te des cuenta ".

Eso fue extrañamente amable del hombre mayor, ¿se había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento? Realmente...

"Lo que dijiste sobre los instintos jugando ... que te está pasando, ¿no? Por eso estás siendo tan amable ahora".

Por la mueca que casi logró atrapar antes de que fuera rápidamente reemplazada por una máscara de falsa calma, parecía que le había dado en el clavo y al otro hombre no le impresionó que lo atraparan.

"Todos lo somos. Un nuevo vínculo de armonía hace eso a todos los involucrados, especialmente si fue un vínculo tan traumático como el nuestro. ¿Por qué crees que el ' _Ojo de la tormenta'_ está actualmente destruyendo la mitad del bosque?"

"¿Y por qué estás actuando como un oso de peluche entre ser la gallina madre más grande del planeta? Gah, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

El Sol solo le sonrió mientras Skull miraba horrorizado el cuchillo de trinchera. La habitación oscura se iluminó en violeta por un segundo antes de desvanecerse nuevamente y el especialista finalmente logró reinar en la urgencia de rasgar la garganta del otro hombre con los _dientes._

"No, no hagas eso ahora. No tengo idea de lo que haré en respuesta".

Si no supiera nada mejor, habría pensado que la sonrisa del hombre era desafiante por la fracción de segundo que existía. Al final, Reborn bajó su brazo extendido y los músculos de Skull finalmente se relajaron. Normalmente podría haber huido ante tal amenaza, pero en este momento parecía que sus instintos agresivos estaban reprimiendo los de su propia preservación ... realmente esperaba que eso se detuviera pronto o terminaría siendo asesinado por uno de los psicópatas que ahora Vivió con.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lidias con eso?"

"Solo deja que tus instintos tomen el control por ahora lacayo, se calmarán cuando estén bien y listos. Ahora vete, voy a dormir un poco mientras pueda y no querrás ser el 'espeluznante' al mirar a la gente dormir, ¿verdad? "

Girando sobre sus talones, Skull salió por la puerta antes de darse cuenta exactamente de lo que el otro hombre había dicho. Sí, sólo dejó que sus instintos tomar el control cuando hasta _que_ no tenían idea de lo que querían. Que muy útil. Al final, cedió a la necesidad de moverse y comenzó a explorar la casa. Realmente no había tenido tiempo en las últimas semanas, y mirar a su alrededor apaciguaría su necesidad de ser útil si pretendía estar buscando amenazas ... esperaba.

La sala de estar en sí misma había sido bastante bien transitada por su grupo, por lo que dirigió su atención a los niveles del sótano. Hasta ahora, solo habían bajado al primer nivel donde Verde se había instalado, pero por lo que parecía, había al menos dos niveles más.

El primero, no tan sorprendente ahora que lo pensaba, parecía ser algún tipo de área de entrenamiento. El piso era lo suficientemente elástico como para que no le doliera demasiado caer sobre él y podía distinguir lo que parecía ser un campo de tiro en el otro extremo del pasillo, pero realmente no le importaba lo suficiente como para ir a investigar. En cambio, bajó un nivel más.

A mitad de la escalera, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ver algo, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que _realmente_ no quería seguir. Por alguna razón, la persistente sospecha de que había dejado el horno encendido comenzó a atraer su atención. No había tocado el horno en días, no había necesidad cuando lo único que había hecho era estofado y un extraño plato de pasta que Reborn había pedido, pero no estaría de más _comprobarlo ..._

En realidad no. La señorita Lal y Colonnello estaban en la cocina la última vez que los habia visto y los ruidos que hacían ... no iba a volver allí. Incluso si el horno estuviera encendido, se darían cuenta antes de que algo saliera demasiado mal. Incluso si no lo hicieran, especialmente si no lo hicieron, no tenía deseos de interrumpirlos.

Sacudiéndose la sensación, se obligó a seguir adelante, encendiendo sus llamas a su alrededor en un intento de sacudirse el aire frío. Cada paso más abajo parecía tomar más y más esfuerzo pero, finalmente, llegó al fondo y el peso presionándolo simplemente ... desapareció. Extraño.

La escalera terminaba frente a una pesada puerta de madera, una vieja que parecía haber sido cortada de la pared de un castillo. Apenas había espacio suficiente en el rellano para que él se parara mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero en el segundo en que regresó al escalón el peso volvió. Algo no estaba bien aquí.

La manija de la puerta era uno de los aros de hierro y podía sentir el frío incluso a través de sus guantes. Al principio no quería moverse, pero un poco de fuerza bruta fue suficiente para que se rallara hasta que encajara en su lugar. Un poco más de fuerza y la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Calavera tropezara hacia la oscuridad.

El tinte violeta de sus llamas le dio a la habitación un brillo misterioso que tenía los pelos de la nuca erguidos, pero él se encogió de hombros. La habitación en sí misma probablemente era más una cámara, tallada aproximadamente del lecho de roca que formaba los cimientos de la villa de arriba, aunque algo en ella parecía mucho más antigua. Por extraño que parezca, a pesar de todas las extrañas vibraciones que emitía, en realidad no había nada allí que lo causara.

Diez pasos lo llevaron al centro de la habitación y encendió sus llamas aún más alto para que pudiera llenar todo el espacio. Todavía nada.

Skull no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí actuando como una antorcha humana, pero finalmente su resistencia comenzó a disminuir y se vio obligado a renunciar. Incluso entonces no podía evitar la sensación de que _algo_ que sucedería si sólo hay que poner un _poco_ más de energía en ...

Fuera lo que fuese, poder gastar tanta energía era suficiente para enfriar sus instintos por ahora, pero probablemente tendría que volver más tarde. Por ahora, estaba realmente tentado de volver a subir y ver si Reborn estaría dispuesto a compartir su osito de peluche ...

En el momento en que salió de la habitación, la sensación de un peso de 10 toneladas cayendo sobre sus hombros lo envió a los escalones. Fue solo cuando su mejilla entró en contacto con la fría piedra de las escaleras que se dio cuenta de cuán caliente se había vuelto. Es curioso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el frío de la cámara había dejado de molestarlo.

¿Cuándo había empezado a temblar?

Todo sobre esta situación gritaba de lo que Lal había descrito como agotamiento de la Llama, pero él no había usado tanto ... ¿o sí?

Aún así, tomar una siesta comenzaba a parecer una gran idea.

Fue allí, al borde de la inconsciencia, donde su visión estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando la sintió, y una mano suave comenzó a correr por su cabello. Contra su rostro acalorado, el frío de la mano era celestial.

"Hmm, es extraño ver finalmente a uno de ellos aquí abajo. Cuándo fue la última vez que nos encontraron".

"Tranquilo, aún no ha salido".

"¿Qué es la vida sin un pequeño riesgo? ¡Vive un poco!"

"Incorpóreo o no, encontraré una manera de _destriparte_ ".

Que extraño.


	16. Paréntesis

Desde su lugar tranquilo, Freak podía sentir claramente el cambio en sus luces. Si bien siempre habían sido juguetones y afectuosos, siempre felices de envolverlo, también había _faltado_ algo _._ Había algo que no podía identificar pero que lo alejaba cada vez que intentaba alcanzar lo que su luz realmente quería.

No estaba allí ahora.

No estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, ni siquiera de qué _se_ trataba. Un minuto había estado durmiendo, acurrucado contra la cálida luz amarilla que siempre mantenía a raya a las pesadillas. Al siguiente, estaba _ardiendo._

Comenzó como un suave burbujeo en todo su cuerpo, la energía excitada lo sacó de la bruma del sueño con la forma en que le hacía cosquillas en todas partes que tocaba. Como si alguien hubiera colocado una ducha sobre su pecho y la hubiera dejado correr, el calor comenzó a deslizarse por sus venas por el resto de su cuerpo. Fue realmente relajante, hasta que el calor llegó a su cabeza y se encendió en un furioso infierno.

¡Me dolió _mucho!_

Había algo justo encima de su ojo que _odiaba_ el calor hasta el punto de que arremetió, atravesando su cabeza en el proceso. Después de eso, se sintió como el momento en que tío Vernon había llevado su mano a la estufa después de quemar el tocino, solo que esta vez estaba en _todas partes._

¿Dónde estaban sus luces?

Durante las últimas semanas, las luces habían estado allí en todo momento, sin dejarlo nunca solo. Siempre estaban allí para perseguir sus pesadillas, para curar sus moretones y nunca dejar que nada lo lastimara. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban ahora? ¡Los _necesitaba_ !

Agitándose salvajemente en la oscuridad, buscó incluso la chispa más pequeña de sus protectores. Por un destello del amarillo brillante que siempre lo mantenía cerca, o el azul relajante que siempre hacía que todo pareciera que todo estaría bien. Durante las últimas semanas había aprendido a depender de ellos y ahora se habían ido. Estaba cayendo ...

Luego, volutas de niebla estaban allí, envolviéndose a su alrededor e iluminando la oscuridad. Habría sollozado de alivio si solo tuviera el control de su cuerpo.

¡No lo habían abandonado!

Junto con la luz azul oscura, una de color rojo intenso se encendió, rodeando y destruyendo la cosa en su cabeza, quemando lentamente la espiga y calmando el dolor hasta que el amarillo volvió a inundarse y lo borró por completo.

Sin que el dolor atrajera su atención con insistencia, Freak se dio cuenta de que, esta vez, cuando buscó esas lindas luces y toda la comodidad que traían consigo, la barrera de antes había desaparecido. La emoción rompió la manta de cansancio que ahora amenazaba con asfixiarlo, inmediatamente extendió los brazos, repentinamente desesperado por acercar las luces lo más posible. Se quedó maravillado ya que todos los colores comenzaron a mezclarse y mezclarse de una manera que nunca antes habían tenido.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo perdido en el juego de los colores y el peso relajante en su pecho, pero cuando el tono más claro de índigo comenzó a alejarse, entró en pánico. Reaccionando por instinto, Freaks se agarró con fuerza, se aferró a la luz y se negó a soltarse, aferrándose con fuerza sin importar cómo la luz se retorciera y se retorciera en sus intentos de escapar. Normalmente, dados los sentimientos de desesperación que sangran de la luz, Freak simplemente habría permitido que se fuera. Nunca antes se le habían permitido cosas bonitas, entonces ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente?

Sin embargo, detrás de la repentina oleada de miedo, había algo más mal con la luz, y la antigua y dolorosa soledad que había sido forzada en el fondo, pero nunca realmente vencida. Freak sabía cómo era eso, lastimar tu corazón todos los días y no tener forma de obtener ayuda o arreglarlo. No permitiría que una de sus luces la sintiera también. Después de todo, Santa le había dado la respuesta a sus oraciones; ¡fue cortés para él hacer lo mismo!

Su lucha con la luz solitaria, la que se aferró a él con tanta desesperación como la que usó en sus intentos de irse, duró lo suficiente como para que Freak comenzara a cansarse, la manta de antes se volvió más pesada. envolvió sus pensamientos, pero se negó a ceder. Eventualmente, fue recompensado cuando finalmente, _finalmente,_ la luz parpadeó por un segundo antes de que simplemente dejara de luchar, desvaneciéndose en la mezcla de colores donde legítimamente pertenecía.

Ni un segundo después, el verde brillante que se había sentido tan cansado antes, y que aún lo hacía en menor medida, apareció entre los demás y, por un segundo, formaron un arco iris perfecto en su mente. La vista de los colores mezclados parecía satisfacer algo profundo dentro de su pecho y era como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado en su cabeza. Ese pequeño lugar vacío en su corazón que siempre había podido sentir se había llenado de repente y, por primera vez en su vida, Freak estaba contento.

Confiando en las luces que flotaban y se enroscaban a su alrededor, Freak se permitió quedarse dormido. No había miedo de que se fueran ahora. No, siempre estarían con él, sin importar qué.

Todo era suave y cálido, arrullando a Freak cada vez más hacia los brazos que esperaban de sus sueños, pero algo se sentía mal. No podía nombrarlo, pero había un pensamiento molesto en el fondo de su mente que se negaba a callarse e imposibilitaba aún más el sueño. En el espacio en su mente donde los colores jugaban, bailando cómodamente uno alrededor del otro, la luz violeta comenzó a parpadear y atenuarse de una manera que envió un rayo de hielo directamente a su corazón y, de repente, el sueño fue lo último en lo que pensó. .

Amaba la luz púrpura. No era tan cálido como el amarillo, ni tan relajante como los dos tonos azules que siempre funcionaban para mantenerlo tranquilo, pero era _feliz._ Siempre listo para jugar y entretener, incluso cuando le gustaba rebotar cuando Freak intentaba atraparlo. Más que nada, la luz púrpura siempre estaba llena de energía, así que sentirla tan débil ahora ...

Freak intentó sentarse, apartó sus mantas, cualquier cosa realmente, pero había fuertes bandas envueltas a su alrededor, lo que hacía imposible hacer algo más que girar un poco en su lugar. Al abrir un ojo, demostró sus sospechas de que estaba acurrucado con el señor Reborn nuevamente, y aunque a Freak normalmente le encantaba dormir así, disfrutando de la seguridad que esos fuertes brazos prometían, ahora solo estaba confinado. ¡Tenía que moverse!

El aumento de su inquietud debe haber despertado al hombre, porque al minuto siguiente, los ojos negros lo miraban con sueño y confusión. Por un segundo, los brazos se apretaron y Freak sintió ganas de gritar.

"¿Qué pasa, Tesoro? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño otra vez?"

La luz amarilla se encendió ante eso, incluso si la expresión del hombre no cambiaba, pero Freak no podía enfocarse en eso, no tenía tiempo para calmar las luces como lo hacía normalmente.

"No. ¡Déjame ir!"

"Tesoro, mio Cielo, dime qué pasa".

La luz amarilla parpadeaba ahora y el hombre finalmente se había movido, moviéndose de modo que estaba sentado en la cama con Freak en su regazo, pero aún se negaba a dejarlo ir. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo importante que era esto? ¡Había algo mal con su luz púrpura y tenía que arreglarlo!

"Skull."

"¿Qué hay de él?"

"No sé. Algo ... Algo está mal. La luz púrpura es extraña".

La sorpresa del hombre por eso debilitó su agarre lo suficiente como para que Freak _finalmente_ pudiera soltarse. Se tambaleó un poco cuando sus pies golpearon la alfombra suave, no acostumbrado a caminar después de casi un mes de dormir o ser llevado a todas partes, pero aún podía deslizarse por la puerta y entrar al pasillo antes de que el señor Reborn pudiera atraparlo de nuevo. En una parte de su mente, apenas podía escuchar el ruido sorprendido detrás de él, pero no se registró. ¡La mayor parte de su enfoque ya estaba bloqueado en un punto muy por debajo de ellos, y no iba a permitir que nadie lo detuviera!

La luz amarilla lo siguió mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo, se disparó repentinamente cuando casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras, pero fue capaz de engancharse en la barandilla en el último minuto y se calmó. Sin embargo, todavía se mantenía muy cerca, y podía sentir el calor del señor Reborn en su espalda, pero el hombre no trató de detenerlo, solo lo siguió mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde necesitaba estar.

Aunque Freak no había tenido tiempo para explorar, dejándolo sin idea del diseño de la casa, sus pies parecían saber a dónde iban, así que simplemente dejó que lo condujeran por otro tramo de escaleras. Y otro. Con cada paso que daba más abajo, el aire se hacía más frío hasta el punto de estar temblando. Fue entonces cuando finalmente dejó que su hombre amarillo lo recogiera, acurrucándose más profundamente en el calor que siempre emitía, rozando la nariz contra la piel desnuda del cuello de los demás, a medida que entraban más en la casa.

A la mitad de la nueva escalera que ni siquiera el señor Reborn había bajado antes (su luz parecía tan confundida como Freak), una sensación de aceite de cocina se deslizó sobre la piel de Freak, seguida de la sensación de estar empapado en agua fría de la manguera del jardín que lo bañó y Freak gritó en estado de shock. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo haber hecho se perdió cuando vio el charco de cabello violeta en el escalón debajo de ellos.

"¡Skull!"

Una vez más salió de los brazos de su cuidador y casi se arrojó a su luz púrpura. El normal joven nervioso e hiperactivo yacía mortalmente quieto, su luz era poco más que un suave resplandor, a diferencia del faro brillante al que normalmente se parecía. Un toque en su piel, y Freak estaba temblando de nuevo, hacía tanto _frío_ . En el escalón sobre ellos, el señor Reborn murmuró algo con dureza, antes de agacharse presionando su dedo en el cuello de Skull. Después de unos segundos, se echó hacia atrás nuevamente, moviendo la mano para revolver el cabello de Freak.

"Está bien, Tesoro, solo está cansado. Skull ya usó sus llamas, después de dormir un poco estará bien".

El toque y la declaración fueron tranquilizadores, pero Freak no pudo evitar aferrarse al traje de cuero del joven. Había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que tenía que permanecer lo más cerca posible de su luz púrpura en este momento, y que no estaba en desacuerdo cuando cada parte de él decía lo mismo. Ausente, pensó que podía sentir una helada ráfaga de aire rozando su mejilla, pero se la sacudió. Había cosas más importantes en este momento.

"¿Promesa?"

Recordó algo que había visto hacer a su primo con su tía hace mucho tiempo y, vacilante, le tendió la mano izquierda con el meñique extendido hacia el hombre. Por su parte, el señor Reborn parecía divertido, pero aun así unió sus dedos.

"Lo prometo pequeño. Un poco de sueño y estará tan bien como la lluvia".

Bien, él creería eso. El señor Reborn tendría que tragarse mil agujas si mentía, y Freak no creía que alguien quisiera hacer eso, así que tenía que ser cierto. Sin embargo, eso todavía no significaba que se iba a mover, y pronto se encontró con Skull mientras el señor Reborn los llevaba a los dos escaleras arriba.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerse despierto, los suaves movimientos de balanceo eran difíciles de ignorar y, ahora que el pensamiento persistente en el fondo de su mente se había desvanecido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera una vez más.

::

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un ruido sordo y Renato tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de gritar, eligiendo en cambio golpear su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Había pensado que después del sellado, todo en la casa finalmente se calmaría. Sí, tendrían que navegar la irritante semana en la que el nuevo vínculo sacó a la superficie todos sus instintos, pero eso era _normal._ Realmente tuvo que dejar de intentar aplicar esa palabra a su situación actual.

Un error común sobre Hitman era que era un hombre que adoraba causar el caos. De acuerdo, no fue un error. Más bien, una clasificación errónea. Sí, Renato disfrutó los episodios extraños de locura y situaciones inesperadas, pero solo cuando _fue él quien los causó._ Todo era diversión y juegos cuando podía sentarse y observar la reacción de los demás, pero si había algo que despreciaba, era la sensación de no tener el control. Debido a esto, las últimas semanas habían estado muy cerca del infierno en la tierra para él, y eso no parecía terminar pronto. Estaba considerando seriamente golpearse la cabeza de nuevo en un intento de calmar la frustración cuando un movimiento de movimiento hacia un lado lo distrajo.

"Mou, parece que las cosas aquí no han cambiado en mi ausencia".

Ah, Viper. Uno de los pocos profesionales en su campo que realmente respetaba. Como tal, probablemente fueron los únicos en este desastre en los que Renato realmente confiaba, o, al menos en la medida en que se podía confiar en alguien de la Mafia. Era un poco caro, pero con _una_ información buena y _precisa_ que es tan rara en estos días, supone que tienen todo el derecho de serlo. De cualquier manera, la presencia del otro debería ser suficiente para distraerse de las cosas, al menos por ahora.

"Supongo que has regresado tan rápido que has encontrado algo".

No era una pregunta y la Niebla lo sabía, pero aun así se detuvieron por unos momentos, el tiempo suficiente para que el Sol se agitara, antes de responder. Era un juego de poder en sí mismo, pero Renato lo iba a ignorar. No tenía energía para pequeñas disputas en este momento.

"Un nombre y una dirección".

" _Viper_ ".

El filo en su voz era inconfundible y las llamas de la niebla se erizaron antes de suavizarse en sumisión.

"Harry James Potter. Es el último heredero vivo de la Famiglia Peverell".

¿Peverell? Era un nombre que había escuchado una vez, hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía ubicar dónde. Aún así, _Harry._ Un nombre común para un niño tan poco común, pero encaja de alguna manera. Era bueno finalmente tener un nombre propio para su Cielo, por mucho que el niño parecía disfrutar de la gran cantidad de nombres de mascotas que había estado recogiendo de todos ellos, no había nada como tener una identidad propia a la que aferrarse (él ni siquiera iba a _pensar_ en ese desagradable epíteto que el niño había dejado escapar. Si lo hiciera, estaría tentado a unirse a la furiosa Tormenta afuera).

Sí, fácilmente podrían haberle dado a su Cielo un nuevo nombre, uno que ellos o él habían elegido para él, pero Renato estaba ... indeciso de hacerlo. Podría haber mucho amor unido a un nombre que los padres le dieron a su hijo y él no deseaba quitárselo de su Cielo, especialmente cuando él mismo se aferró al único regalo que su mamá le había dado que _ese hombre no_ había podido estropearse, negándose a renunciar a él incluso cuando eligió su propio nombre comercial. Entonces, sí, podrían haber nombrado a su Cielo y el niño probablemente hubiera adorado a cualquiera que eligieran, pero la capacidad de devolver a esos pequeños padres perdidos a un niño que no podía recordarlos ... valió la pena la espera . Hablando de...

"¿Padres?"

"James y Lily, ambos fallecidos. El informe decía explosión de gas, pero era ... cuestionable".

Un golpe entonces, lo más probable. Eso era lo último de lo que tenía que preocuparse en este momento. Aunque si Harry hubiera quedado vivo, entonces sugiere que los únicos objetivos habían sido los padres y no el niño mismo, lo cual fue un ligero alivio. Aún así, no estaría de más estar un poco más vigilante en caso de que vinieran algunos 'amigos de la familia'. Pero por ahora, no se detendría en ello, saltar a las sombras solo serviría para agotarlas cuando realmente llegara una amenaza.

"Dijiste que tenías una dirección, sabes quién ..."

"Si."

La Niebla estaba probando deliberadamente su paciencia ahora, pero incluso cuando encendió sus Llamas, el otro permaneció en silencio. Solo queriendo este intercambio para poder ir y desahogarse, Renato comenzó a buscar su billetera, solo para ser detenido por un leve movimiento de la cabeza del Avaro.

"No esta vez. Deberíamos guardar el castigo de los abusadores de nuestro Cielo para cuando esté lo suficientemente bien como para disfrutarlo. Si te digo ahora, estarán muertos dentro de una semana".

Bueno, no estaban equivocados, aunque a él no le hubiera encantado nada más que tener una _conversación_ tranquila con aquellos que habían intentado con todas _sus fuerzas romper su Cielo._ Aún así, podía apreciar el atractivo de presentarles cuán gravemente habían fallado al revelar un Cielo joven perfectamente sano y completamente seguro respaldado por el poder de una Armonía completa. Podía esperar hasta entonces. Probablemente. Por ahora...

"En realidad regresaste justo a tiempo. Checkerface debería llegar por la mañana con los detalles del primer trabajo. Si vamos a usarlos para _'hacernos un nombre',_ entonces es seguro asumir que todos necesitamos participar ".

Si disfrutaba la forma en que la figura encapuchada se erizaba ante la mención de la otra Niebla en su set, entonces no lo iba a mostrar. Era una merecida venganza por la recalcitrancia de Viper. Sin embargo, la idea del próximo trabajo le recordó la última complicación en sus vidas.

"Por ahora, ¿podrías ver a Skull? Algo sucedió antes que envió a Harry a una extraña forma de ataque de pánico y encontramos al lacayo inconsciente en el sótano. _Creo_ que acaba de trabajar sus llamas, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo _extraño_ sobre esto ".

Ante esto, la Niebla parecía visiblemente intrigada, incluso con la mayoría de sus caras ocultas. Para ser honesto, Renato no podía culparlos, no era frecuente que pidiera ayuda voluntariamente, incluso de alguien a quien nombró con cautela a un amigo como Viper. Desafortunadamente, había algo en esta casa que estaba empezando a causar estragos en su paranoia y tenía la horrible sensación de que no sería capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera solo.

"¿Oh?"

"¿Sabías que _teníamos_ un sótano? No lo hice, y he estado allí más veces de las que puedo contar para alejar a Harry de Verde. Ni siquiera había notado la escalera hasta que el niño comenzó a tirarme hacia abajo de ella"

"¿Crees que podría ser un territorio de niebla?"

Si. No. No podía estar seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que había algo _mal_ allí abajo. Podía confiar en que Viper lo investigaría al menos, la Niebla _odiaba_ que alguien más actuara en cualquier lugar que reclamaran como su territorio, por lo que si había algo que encontrar allí, el corredor lo encontraría.

"Posiblemente. Solo sé que el lacayo fue el primero en encontrarlo y actualmente está inconsciente. Si lo investigas, ten cuidado".

"Mou, parece que te preocupas por mí después de todo. Qué _dulce_ " _._

Con eso, la Niebla se desvaneció del corredor dejando atrás al Sol mirando a la pared con paneles y lamentando seriamente todas sus elecciones. Después de unos segundos de esto, se rindió y regresó a la habitación donde esperaban su Cielo y la Nube. Si iba a tener que lidiar con más locos, y comenzaba a parecer que eso era solo una parte de su vida diaria ahora, al menos iba a estar bien descansado para eso.


	17. Corrección del curso

Si había una cosa que el entrenamiento militar nunca había logrado entrenar fuera de ella, era el hecho de que Lal _despreciaba_ absolutamente las mañanas. Dale una noche de vigilancia y ella estaría perfectamente bien, un poco malhumorada, pero nada mal. Deja que duerma incluso una hora en ese tiempo y era imposible. Era una verdad universal, pero que no parece que ayuda alguna cuando un idiota enmascarado niebla decidió venir llamarlos a horas _muy_ tempranas de la mañana.

Un minuto, había estado soñando felizmente en el calor de sus mantas y al siguiente había estado colgando de su pierna sobre un pozo de serpientes. No hace falta decir que no tenía intenciones de disculparse por la repentina aparición de varios agujeros de bala en las paredes del pasillo. Sin embargo, por la conmoción que causaron los demás cuando estaba allí, no parecía que alguien estuviera realmente en posición de señalar con el dedo. Aún así, allí estaba ella, recostada en una de las dos sillas azules idénticas y aferrada a su taza de café como si fuera un salvavidas.

"Cuando dijo que nos traería la información del trabajo hoy, esperábamos que fuera _durante el_ día".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Fon era inquietante por la gran cantidad de intención asesina que emitía. Ninguna expresión tan dulce debería contener tales promesas de muerte, incluso si le ofreciera alguna reivindicación de su propio estado de ojos llorosos. Todavía había un búho ululando fuera de la ventana por el amor de Dios.

"Ah, bueno, pensé que querrías tanto tiempo para planificar este trabajo como sea posible y como es necesario que suceda esta noche a más tardar ..."

En este estado, el disparo ni siquiera la hizo estremecerse, aunque sí le recordó la pistola de pequeño calibre escondida bajo su manga. ¿Quizás debería unirse al Hitman en su práctica de tiro? El suave golpe de un peso que cayó sobre su hombro indicó que Colonnello había perdido su lucha para mantenerse despierto. Ella luchó contra el impulso de abofetearlo.

"Si fue tan importante para nosotros completar el trabajo en una fecha límite, ¿por qué no nos dio la información antes?"

Hmmm, el gruñido en esa voz era puro pecado, y se refería a cinco amenazas de muerte y una bomba nuclear envuelta en contratos sangrientos y entregada en una cabeza decapitada como una canasta de regalo. Podría haber estado tentada a mover su silla un poco más lejos, pero acababa de encontrar la posición más cómoda con la cabeza sobre la mesa y realmente no tenía ganas de moverse ...

"Pensé que querrías el tiempo para adaptarte a los nuevos lazos Guardián".

Bueno, ella podía ver que ese era un argumento válido. Los últimos días ciertamente habían sido interesantes con las repentinas oleadas de sus llamas enviando a Colonnello y su estado de ánimo rápidamente pasando de una locura a otra extremadamente deprimida a "me voy a dormir por el próximo siglo". Dicho esto, no sonaba a medias como una respuesta de evasión. Sí, todos estaban siendo afectados por la formación violenta de los lazos, y si ella estaba siendo brutalmente honesta consigo misma, todavía no se había recuperado por completo, pero eso no significaba que al menos no podrían haber estado planeando este ... atraco? Querido Dios, ¿cuál era su vida en este momento?

"De hecho, pero nuestros 'ajustes' no perjudicaron por completo las facultades. Si nos hubiera proporcionado los datos necesarios, aún podríamos haber formado un plan de ataque. Lo más probable es que desee observar cómo respondemos bajo presión y han decidido complacer sus tendencias sádicas latentes en el proceso ".

Ah, Verde. Hollín manchado y arrugado, sin embargo, sigue siendo la persona más consciente de la reunión. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera hubiera estado dormido cuando el bastardo enmascarado llamó. Dado el hecho de que ella no lo había visto en absoluto en el último día o dos, tampoco había dormido en mucho tiempo.

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

"¡Mierda!"

Le tomó un minuto, y una intensa mirada de Reborn que había movido sus manos para cubrir los oídos de su aún dormido Cielo que estaba posado en su regazo, para darse cuenta de que ella era la que había hablado. En su defensa:

Ella tenía razón.

El mocoso estaba dormido

Y c) ella todavía estaba malditamente borracha.

Cuando encontraron por primera vez al niño, perdido en el bosque e inconsciente como estaba, ella nunca había esperado que él tuviera una Llama tan _potente_ . Es cierto que al menos había tenido un poco de degustación en las semanas siguientes, pero la pequeña quemadura del vínculo incipiente mientras el niño todavía estaba enfermo _no_ tenía _nada_ en la armonía completa que había ocurrido ahora que el mocoso estaba con toda su fuerza. No estaba segura de si estaba drogada, borracha o colgada, pero el feliz burbujeo de la corriente anaranjada en el fondo de su mente hacía difícil que le importara. No ayudó que, además de su propio vínculo Guardián, ella estaba experimentando los ecos a través de su vínculo con su compañero y viceversa. En realidad era una maravilla que los dos hubieran bajado las escaleras sin romperse el cuello.

"¿Por qué quieres que robemos un diario tan viejo de todos modos? No parece que valga la pena".

Ciertamente, Skull parecía que la muerte se había calentado, aunque si eso se debió a la pintura de la cara aplicada apresuradamente o por alguna otra razón, realmente no podía molestarse en hacer ejercicio en este momento. Sin _embargo, el_ lacayo tenía razón.

Según los archivos que se les habían entregado a todos, se suponía que estaban robando el diario privado de un antiguo jefe de la mafia. Normalmente, eso habría sido bastante útil en términos de las oportunidades de chantaje solo, pero eso fue nulo cuando se tuvo en cuenta que dicho jefe de la mafia estaba muerto. Había _estado_ muerto por más de 300 años. ¿Cuál fue el punto?

"Esta tarea no se trata del valor del artículo, se trata de construir su reputación. El diario de Bermudas se está exhibiendo actualmente en uno de los museos más protegidos de Italia. Si puede robarlo desde allí sin dejar rastro, la gente empezará a tomar nota"

"Y la razón por la que estamos robando un diario horrible en lugar de algo importante como, no sé, su _palabra_ es porque ..."

Otro resplandor del sol, pero en este punto ella estaba más allá del cuidado. Para ser honesto, ella estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez la muerte sería una misericordia en este punto. Al menos ya no tendría que soportar la locura que se avecinaba.

"Porque el diario se ha convertido en la tarjeta de presentación de los Arcobaleno. Cada generación lo roba como un anuncio de que se han formado. Lo entiendes y los líderes del mundo de la mafia sabrán lo que significa".

Genial, estaban haciendo algún tipo de iniciación. ¿Por qué no?

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a buscarlo esta noche? No me parece una tarea urgente".

"Esta noche es cuando el museo está organizando un evento especialmente para familias de acogida. Pensé que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que algunos de ustedes se escabullan adentro. Sin embargo, tendrán que hacer ejercicio para desempeñar los roles entre ustedes".

Como uno, los ojos de todos en la mesa se giraron para mirar al niño que dormía en el regazo de Reborn y Lal finalmente se permitió expresar el gemido que había estado conteniendo desde que se había despertado esa mañana. Esto iba a terminar en sangre.

Intentar mantener la sonrisa en su rostro comenzaba a parecer un esfuerzo mayor del que valía la pena, pero con la risa feliz de su Cielo burbujeando desde donde estaba posado sobre los hombros de la Nube, ella hizo todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Después de una ronda de discusiones tensas, aunque sorprendentemente no violentas, finalmente se decidió que Lal y Reborn asistirían al evento. Nadie había estado muy contento con ese arreglo, pero no habían podido discutir; los padres adoptivos eran normalmente parejas casadas y, como la única miembro obviamente femenina de su grupo, tenía sentido que Lal tuviera que ir. Sí, Viper podría haber creado una ilusión sobre sí mismo o sobre uno de los otros, pero viendo que no podían arriesgarse a que alguien sintiera las Llamas de la Niebla, le quedaban pocas opciones.

La decisión de quién sería su 'esposo' tampoco había sido sorprendente. Reborn había estado pegado a su Cielo desde el momento en que lo encontraron, no había forma de que permitiera que el niño entrara en una situación tan incierta sin estar presente. Lo que acaba de dejar al cuarto miembro de su grupo.

"Mira mamá, tienen helado, ¿podemos comer un poco antes de irnos?"

Lal podía sentir que su ojo comenzaba a temblar.

El foco principal de la discusión había sido permitir que el bebé Cielo ingresara a un territorio extranjero (Giglio Nero si no se equivocaban) con solo dos de sus Guardianes muy cerca. Ninguno de ellos había sido feliz con tal riesgo, y habían luchado por evitarlo antes de que Colonnello se le ocurriera la idea de que lo vería durmiendo en el sofá durante la próxima semana al menos.

Skull tenía 21 años, pero sin su maquillaje, podía pasar fácilmente por 17 si no era más joven, lo que significa que era la elección perfecta para interpretar el papel del 'hermano mayor' o primer hijo adoptivo. Un papel que parecía estar disfrutando inmensamente.

Para ser justos con la nube, realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para vender el bit. Antes de que se fueran, había cambiado su traje de conducir normal por unos jeans rotos y una camiseta de la banda descolorida que había sacado de Dios, solo sabe dónde. Una vez que se quitó el maquillaje, se quitó los piercings y se tiñó el cabello de negro, realmente se veía como un adolescente relajado. No solo eso, sino que sus habilidades de actuación comenzaban a causarle dolor de cabeza.

"Tal vez más tarde Stefano, pero sabes cómo se pone tu hermano cuando le dan azúcar tan tarde en la noche".

Hitman también estaba disfrutando esto, de hecho, parecía que ella era la única que realmente se sentía incómoda en esta situación, aunque eso probablemente no debería haber sido tan sorprendente. Después de todo, Skull era un especialista, lo que significaba que tenía que tener al menos un poco de habilidad de actuación y las posibilidades eran que Reborn se hubiera visto obligado a aprender para acercarse a una marca en algún momento. Respirando hondo, se echó hacia atrás, tirando un poco de las llamas del cielo que aún permanecían en su sistema mientras intentaba relajarse en su papel.

"Mira cariño, es esa pintura en el folleto. Echemos un vistazo antes de que las multitudes se pongan tan mal".

Dicho eso, se aferró a la mano del Hitman y tiró del grupo hacia la pared del fondo. Si dicha pintura estaba justo al _lado de_ cierto diario, bueno, ¿cómo iba a notar alguien más?

Él estaba perdido.

Freak sabía que se suponía que no debía soltar la mano de Skull, pero la multitud de personas había estado presionando tan cerca y él había entrado en pánico. Todo lo que se necesitó fue que una persona se topara con él para que Freak se tambaleara hacia adelante y cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, la marea constante de personas que se movían por la habitación ya lo había alejado lo suficiente como para no haberlo hecho. No he podido ver a su familia nunca más. Por un segundo trató de empujarse lo más que pudo con la punta de los pies con la esperanza de poder ver a uno de ellos, pero fue inútil.

En el fondo de su mente, una voz que sonaba muy parecida a Dudley comenzó a susurrar que esa era la razón por la que lo habían traído aquí hoy, solo para perderlo en la multitud. Tía Petunia ciertamente había intentado esto antes, pero de alguna manera Freak sabía que no podía confiar en que esos hombres con extrañas túnicas lo llevaran a su casa esta vez ...

No. Conocía a su nueva familia. ¡No le harían eso a él! ¡El señor Reborn le había dicho que se quedaría con ellos para siempre y que no mentiría, lo prometió!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Freak cuidadosamente regresó al borde exterior de la habitación, con cuidado de esquivar a todos los adultos y sus largas piernas que lo aplastarían sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba allí. ¿Tal vez, si lograra llegar a un área más tranquila, podría encender las luces y lo llevarían de regreso a su familia? Al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

La búsqueda de Freak de un lugar tranquilo terminó llevándolo mucho más tiempo y más lejos de lo que había esperado. No importa en qué habitación del gran edificio entró, siempre estaba lleno de gente. ¡Incluso había lugares donde estaban parados tan juntos que apenas podía respirar! No hace falta decir que no se quedó mucho tiempo en esas habitaciones en particular.

Finalmente, logró encontrar un desvío hacia donde ninguno de los otros parecía dirigirse y, aunque tuvo que agacharse bajo una cuerda extraña entre dos postes, finalmente logró encontrar una habitación que estaba tranquila y vacía. Sin embargo, en ausencia de personas, finalmente se dio cuenta de en qué tipo de situación se encontraba y cayó en un rincón oscuro, enroscándose en una bola protectora mientras trataba de pensar las cosas.

Aquí estaba, en un lugar donde nunca había estado antes, completamente solo sin tener idea de cómo volver a la entrada. Para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado buscando, por lo que no tenía idea de si los demás se habían dado cuenta de que se había ido. ¿Tal vez se habían ido a casa sin él?

No, no lo harían. ¡Sabía que no lo harían!

Aún así, era tarde y estaba solo, Freak realmente estaba empezando a extrañar la gran casa donde todos habían estado viviendo desde que Santa se lo había entregado a su familia. Extrañaba los experimentos de Verde que hacían que olores extraños y luces bailaran alrededor de las paredes. Extrañaba las historias de Viper que siempre cobraron vida en el aire a su alrededor. La señorita Lal está cantando cuando lo encontró después de una pesadilla. Fon preparando el té en las primeras horas de la mañana, y el señor Reborn lo abraza fuerte a la hora de acostarse prometiendo mantener alejados los malos sueños. Realmente quería uno de esos abrazos en este momento.

"¿Sei tornado qui piccolo? ¿Ti sei perso?"

Freak se congeló de inmediato ante la nueva voz de la habitación que había pensado que estaba vacía. No era que la voz fuera tan fuerte o aterradora, en realidad parecía realmente dulce, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien que no era una de sus luces le había hablado que Freak no sabía cómo responderle a ella.

Hablando de luces, esta nueva persona también tenía una, no tan brillante como las que sostenía, pero cálida y agitada de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. ¡Ella también era naranja, como él! Intrigado ahora, Freak levantó la vista, solo para ser recibido por una mujer realmente grande. No tan grande como de altura, pero parecía que había metido una pelota debajo del vestido. No se veía muy cómodo.

"Ciao".

Ella le estaba sonriendo, pero cuando Freak la miró a los ojos, no parecía que lo dijera en serio. En cambio, se parecía más a las veces que Dudley había ido a pinchar a un pobre animal con un palo. No creía que ella quisiera hacerle daño, su luz le habría dicho si lo hubiera hecho, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que fuera amable. Inconscientemente, Freak comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, aunque no se atrevió a pararse correctamente, convirtiendo el movimiento en una incómoda caminata de cangrejo que hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer fuera un poco más genuina.

"¿Sei tornato conmigo adesso?"

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Algunas de las palabras le sonaron familiares, estaba seguro de que el señor Reborn lo había llamado antes "piccolo", aunque todas las demás se apresuraron sobre su cabeza. A pesar del tono suave de la mujer, Freak podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer más rápido por sus mejillas. Él quería a su familia. Realmente, _realmente_ quería uno.

Casi como si fuera una señal, la puerta detrás de los dos se abrió de golpe, enviando a la mujer a un lado de su camino. Freak no estaba demasiado preocupado, después de todo, puso algo de distancia entre los dos. Sin embargo, en el tiempo que había estado considerando esto, Freak se había olvidado de prestar atención a lo que exactamente le había sucedido a la puerta en primer lugar. Esto significaba que, cuando los fuertes brazos lo levantaron por primera vez de su posición medio enroscada en el suelo, comenzó a luchar, hasta que el calor de la luz violeta se registró y volvió a relajarse en el agarre de Skull.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué te hemos dicho acerca de vagar en lugares públicos? ¡Nos asustaste a medias a tu madre y a mí con ese truco!"

Ah, el señor Reborn también había entrado en la habitación, con una sonrisa tensa torciendo sus labios cuando la luz amarilla comenzó a burbujear por todo el cuerpo de Freak en busca de una herida. Si no hubiera estado tan aliviado de ver al hombre, Freak podría haberse reído, pero como estaba, estaba demasiado distraído al preguntarse quién era 'Harry'. Estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta de que los adultos intercambiaban miradas sospechosas por encima de su cabeza antes de que la señorita Lal entrara en la habitación y mostrara una sonrisa brillante (falsa) a la mujer grande.

"Ah, lo encontraste. Muchas gracias Señora, quién sabe lo que podría haberle pasado solo".

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, enderezándose a su altura completa mientras movía una mano para sostener la parte baja de su espalda.

Desde su posición en los brazos de Skull, Freak casi pudo distinguir el leve movimiento de sus dedos y la respuesta de un ligero movimiento en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, pero cuando no sucedió nada más, volvió su atención hacia donde estaba el señor Reborn que había estado continuando la conversación. El hombre ahora le sonreía suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besar el dorso de su mano.

"... otra vez por encontrar a nuestro hijo. Harry es un niño tan curioso que es difícil seguirle la pista en todo momento".

"Honestamente no fue un problema, señor ..."

"Ah, mie scuse, soy Franceso D'Angelo. Mi esposa, Carla y nuestros hijos, Stefano y tú ya conociste a Harry".

Se enderezó de su medio arco y los señaló a su vez mientras enumeraba los nombres. Cuando los ojos de la mujer se posaron en todos ellos, Freak pudo sentir cómo crecía el mal sentimiento hasta que llegó al punto de que todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar a su familia y arrastrarlos lo más lejos posible. Tal como estaba, solo podía quedarse donde estaba, acurrucado en los brazos de Skull, mientras su sonrisa adquiría un tinte de conocimiento con solo un toque de amargura.

"Un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Luce. Luce de Giglio Nero".


	18. Advertencia de tormenta

Luce de Giglio Nero.

Renato había oído hablar de ella, por supuesto, no llegaste al nivel que tenía en el mundo de la mafia sin memorizar las cabezas de las Famiglias más importantes. Para una familia tan pequeña, los Giglio Nerón eran sorprendentemente poderosos y había habido rumores sobre sus Donnas por generaciones. Por mucho que Hitman tendiera a ignorar los rumores, había algo en las historias de precognición que le picaban los instintos. Sin embargo, todo eso era irrelevante, en comparación con el hecho de que ella estaba demasiado cerca de _su_ Cielo.

Asegurándose de enviarle su sonrisa más desarmadora, Renato se aseguró de posicionarse para que Harry estuviera completamente oculto a la vista.

"Un placer, Madonna. ¿Debo suponer que eres nuestro amable anfitrión para esta noche?"

La Donna era una buena actriz, él le daría eso, pero había algo _extraño_ en la forma en que los observaba que le _aseguraba_ que ella sabía _algo_ . En el interior, sus instintos se estaban volviendo locos, pero se aseguró de que ni siquiera un indicio de eso apareciera en su rostro. Él le estaba robando a esta mujer y su Famiglia, no serviría para atraerles atención no deseada.

"Ah, sí. Espero que tú y tu familia estén disfrutando".

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el resto de su grupo, tomando nota de la forma en que se erizaron cuando sus ojos se posaron en la niña en el brazo de la Nube. Obviamente, entendiendo exactamente cuál era el problema, levantó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió medio paso. Detrás de la cortina, el Rayo de la mujer se estremeció, pero Renato lo ignoró. Tendría que desenredarse si quería ser una amenaza, momento en el cual el Hitman lo habría cuidado _bien_ .

"Oh, sí, la exhibición es simplemente excelente. Adoro al Rembrandt en el tercer salón".

Para alguien que había estado transmitiendo su incomodidad durante toda la noche, era sorprendente lo bien que el pequeño soldado logró lanzarse al papel. Si no era su brazo para lo que ella intentaba actuar como torniquete, podría haber comprado el acto de cabeza de aire nervioso. Tal como estaba, Renato estaba silenciosamente agradecido de que sus Llamas pudieran reparar cualquier daño que pudiera causar la falta de flujo sanguíneo. Mientras que las mujeres continuaron con su conversación inútil pero cargada, la atención del Hitman pronto fue atraída hacia el niño tembloroso detrás de él.

En el segundo en que Skull los llamó, su voz temblando de pánico y francamente terror en anticipación a su reacción, diciéndoles que había perdido de vista a su Cielo, un cuchillo congelado se había deslizado a través de las costillas del Sol, encerrándolo en su lugar. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, el frío fue reemplazado por una bola de furia ardiente que había aflojado sus extremidades y envió al Hitman corriendo por todos los pasillos del museo en un intento de encontrar al niño.

Por lo que había aprendido del niño en sus semanas juntos, Renato estaba bastante seguro de que Harry se habría movido a un área menos poblada mientras esperaba que uno de ellos lo encontrara, pero no importaba en qué habitación revisó; El chico no estaba allí. Finalmente a la altura de su naturaleza, Renato había cedido a la necesidad incesante de _moverse_ y casi parpadeó de una habitación a otra en su búsqueda. Todo el tiempo, los pensamientos de _lo que_ podría estar pasando con su bebé Sky desprotegido en el tiempo desde que desapareció lo atormentaban hasta el punto de que sus Llamas casi _lo_ quemaban _por_ la frustración.

Cuando finalmente lo sintió, el leve escalofrío de miedo sacudiéndose a través de sus Llamas desde una habitación en el ala izquierda, el Hitman no estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o aterrorizado.

Todo lo que había sucedido entre ese sentimiento y Skull pateando la puerta era borroso, pero ahora, mirando esos ojos verdes y acuosos a los que se había acostumbrado en el último mes, finalmente pudo sentir el borde ardiente de su pánico comenzando a desvanecerse.

"Ahí estás Tesoro. Nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Por un segundo, esos orbes borrosos simplemente parpadearon hacia él antes de que el chico asintiera lentamente y extendiera la mano, con un pequeño puchero en su rostro. Un día, Renato tendría que aprender a resistir esa mirada, pero por ahora, estaba feliz de tener a su Cielo en sus brazos una vez más. Después de finalmente poder escapar de las garras de la Lluvia, enterró su rostro en esos mechones negros y esponjosos y jugó con esas felices Llamas del Cielo. Desafortunadamente, el Hitman debe haber hecho el rastro impensable y perdido de su entorno ya que el siguiente comentario lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Mis Guardianes me han informado que cierto diario ha sido reemplazado. ¿Debo asumir que usted es el nuevo I Prescelti Sette?"

Maldita atracción del cielo y la fuerza de los nuevos lazos Guardián.

Cerrándose, el Sol movió el Cielo en un brazo y permitió que su arma cayera en su mano libre, apuntándola directamente a la Donna que ahora los miraba con un aire claramente engreído en su sonrisa. Incluso cuando su Guardián estalló hacia adelante ante la repentina amenaza, la mujer realmente no reaccionó.

"Entonces tengo razón".

Detrás de él, podía sentir cómo se encendían las llamas del Lacayo y todos los demás en la habitación se congelaron. Ah sí, no había nadie en la mafia que quisiera lidiar con una Nube furiosa, especialmente nadie que hubiera sido elegido como miembro de _'Los Siete Más Fuertes_ '. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, Renato podría haber encontrado divertida su repentina confusión, Skull estaba tan acostumbrado a actuar como un civil que nadie se había molestado en tratar de buscarle Llamas antes de explotar. Así las cosas, el Hitman ni siquiera se estremeció.

"¿Y si lo somos?"

Realmente debería haber sabido que esta noche había sido demasiado fácil. De hecho, su vida había estado yendo demasiado bien recientemente como para haber esperado menos. Después de todo, no le sucedieron cosas buenas. Aún así, ahora que finalmente había encontrado una pizca de felicidad, tendrían que sacarla de sus manos frías y muertas porque Renato era un bastardo posesivo y no estaba dejando ir este sentimiento.

Esa sonrisa de complicidad realmente estaba haciendo que le picara el dedo en el gatillo.

"No, no. Simplemente esperábamos que aparecieras antes. Es un alivio saber que nada ha salido mal, nos estábamos preocupando".

Entonces el Giglio Nero tenía alguna conexión con I Prescelti Sette. Al menos ese fue uno de los rumores confirmados, aunque no hizo nada para bajar la guardia. Tan amable como intentaba aparecer, la mujer seguía siendo la Donna de una poderosa Famiglia y si había una verdad universal para los líderes de la mafia, era que no les gustaba dejar ir activos poderosos. Había una amenaza muy real de que la mujer intentara mantenerlos bajo su pulgar y esos eran juegos que él no estaba dispuesto a pagar mientras acunaba a su bebé Sky en sus brazos.

"El sentimiento es apreciado, pero innecesario. Como puede ver, estamos bien".

Nerviosa y casi homicida, pero bien. Por las miradas que mostraba en los rincones oscuros de la habitación, estaba claro que estaba tratando de buscar el resto del set, pero dado el hecho de que todos estaban fuera del edificio, no iba a encontrar cualquier cosa. Finalmente, su mirada curiosa volvió a caer sobre Harry y Reborn prácticamente podía _sentir que_ sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de un amarillo espeluznante.

"Un niño tan pequeño para un Cielo activo. ¿De qué Famiglia es?"

Si se sintiera un poco más indulgente, podría haber dicho que había un rastro de tristeza en la voz de Donna. Dado su estado de ánimo actual, todavía estaba tentado de dispararle. Esta conversación se dirigía a territorio peligroso y ya era hora de que se fueran.

"Sí. Perdóname, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Los niños necesitan dormir después de todo".

Dicho esto, dio un paso hacia atrás, arrastrando con él a la Lluvia que una vez más estaba unida a su brazo mientras jugaba con su propia pistola oculta, y flanqueada por la Nube que gruñía silenciosamente. No tenía ninguna intención de darle la espalda a la mujer y sus Guardianes, pero aún podía sentir a la Tormenta que se había movido para bloquear la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Por supuesto. Pero, por el bien de las formalidades, a Famiglia debería felicitar en esta ocasión monumental".

Oh, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero desafortunadamente parecía que iba a tener que seguirle el juego. Sus Guardianes estaban bloqueando todas las rutas de escape, por lo que no podían hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que Renato no tuviera opciones. Después de todo, esta situación solo estaba pidiendo un toque de caos.

"Peverell".

Tal como había esperado, el nombre del familiar muerto era lo suficientemente impactante como para darle a Renato la oportunidad perfecta de arrastrar a su grupo a la ventana abierta. No tres segundos después estaban afuera, envueltos en la niebla de Viper mientras se fusionaban rápidamente en el interminable mar de familias. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Tan pronto como el pequeño grupo se perdió de vista, Kawahira permitió que sus ilusiones se desvanecieran, una pequeña sonrisa empañó su rostro mientras miraba al candidato anterior a Cielo. Él entendió su curiosidad, pero atraer a la niña aquí había sido un movimiento encubierto. Realmente esperaba que ella no comenzara a ser un problema, la línea de sangre de Sepira era demasiado rara para permitirse perder incluso un miembro.

"¿Había alguna razón para eso?"

Ver a Donna y sus Guardianes estremecerse ante su inesperada declaración fue divertido, pero finalmente hizo poco para aliviar la espiral de frustración en su pecho. Había sido bastante difícil mantenerse oculto cuando el chico entró a trompicones en la habitación, su rostro manchado de lágrimas enviaba los instintos del terrícola a un remolino de pánico. Sin embargo, Kawahira iba a seguir siendo civil para esta conversación atrasada, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo le costara.

"Y entonces finalmente te muestras Administrador. Estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde habías ido".

Ja, como si él incluso estuviera interactuando con ella ahora si ella no hubiera insistido en meter la nariz donde claramente no pertenecía. Aún así, este humano en particular tenía el conocimiento suficiente para sus planes, por lo que se mordería la lengua y seguiría ... por ahora.

"Seguramente ya está claro que no fuiste elegido. No tengo ninguna razón para acercarme a ti".

El conocimiento en el rostro de la mujer se retorció un poco así y se sintió como una victoria. Sí, tenía información que sería molesta si decidía compartirla, pero él también la conocía. Había visto la línea de Sepira durante toda su vida y sabía exactamente qué botones presionar si quería una reacción. Sin embargo, mientras él seguía luchando contra una sonrisa, las llamas del cielo estallaron y una mirada oscura se extendió por sus ojos.

"Sin embargo, elegiste un _niño._ ¿Es lo suficientemente mayor como para entender la situación cuando lo maldices? ¿O es simplemente un cordero conveniente para ser sacrificado al Tri-Ni-Sette?"

Incluso bajo su control de hierro, sus propias llamas silbaron y escupieron ante las acusaciones. Este bebé Sky, el que se aferró a él, gritando cosas extrañas incluso cuando se acercó a la Niebla, ofreciéndole un hogar en su Armonía ... el bebé Sky que sus Llamas le exigían que mimara de una manera que nunca había sentido hacia otro ser viviente. El futuro Cielo Arcobaleno.

Luce no estaba equivocada. La _odiaba_ por eso.

"Sabes cómo funcionan. Los Pacificadores eligen a quien quieran, yo soy el único que facilita la elección".

Y no había forma de evitarlo una vez que el chupete ya se había unido a su Llama elegida. El hecho de que él voluntariamente había llevado al niño a este destino, lo había buscado de una manera que nunca había hecho por los anfitriones anteriores, era repugnante, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. No había otras soluciones, por lo que no se permitiría vacilar.

"Así que realmente fue la opción más conveniente".

"¿Por qué te importa exactamente? Nunca antes has sido aprensivo con las decisiones difíciles".

Una emoción desconocida cobró vida detrás de los ojos de la mujer, pero ella apartó la vista demasiado rápido para que él la descifrara. No es que necesitara verlos para eso. El pequeño giro en su boca era algo que había aprendido a leer siglos antes de que se pensara en este portador en particular.

Esa pequeña mocosa insolente.

"Por lo tanto, esta preocupación realmente es solo un frente. No te importa nada un extraño, joven o no. Estás molesto de que tu precioso _regalo_ te haya fallado".

Durante meses, Kawahira y sus ... compañeros Elementos (lo extraño que era pensar esas palabras con respecto a sí mismo, nunca antes había tenido causa) habían estado intentando cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudieran pensar para proteger su nuevo hogar (a pesar de su intento por ignorar sus propias acciones, las llamas de Kawahira las dejaron en claro y su opinión sobre el niño cuando se aferraron al niño y se negaron a dejarlo ir, así que ahora era el momento de enfrentar la verdad). Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos constantes, todavía no habían logrado aferrarse al final feliz de que a esta _chica se le_ había ofrecido a _su_ costa y tenía el _descaro_ de estar _celosa_ de todas las cosas.

"Se le ha otorgado la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija, de vivir su vida sin el cuello en el tajo. Sea agradecido por eso".

Incluso con siglos de control a su disposición, cada vez era más difícil reprimir la furia que comenzaba a hervir dentro de él. Probablemente sería mejor para él irse ahora para asegurarse de que no hizo algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse en el futuro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera calmar sus llamas lo suficiente como para escapar, la mocosa decidió cavar un hoyo más profundo.

"Se suponía que eran míos".

Si hubiera sido alguien más, el tono roto de esa confesión susurrada podría haber provocado alguna forma de simpatía, pero como lo fue, solo liberó la sonrisa burlona que había estado presionando sus labios durante toda la conversación. No sabía cómo era el resto de su rostro detrás de su media máscara, pero a juzgar por el paso tambaleante hacia atrás del Cielo y sus Guardianes, no era agradable. _Bueno._

" _Nunca_ fueron tuyos".

Hecho con casi todo ahora, la Niebla rápidamente envolvió sus Famas alrededor de su cuerpo y deseó que lo llevaran a cualquier lugar que no estuviera allí. En retrospectiva, probablemente debería haber sido un poco más específico porque al segundo siguiente se encontró mirando el cañón de una pistola. De nuevo.

"Sabes, si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que nos veamos, comenzaré a pensar que no te gusto".

En caso de duda, el sarcasmo y el sarpullido solían ser una buena forma de defenderse, pero con el suave tirón de las llamas del cielo que se filtraba del niño dormido en la cama cercana, sacar la mordida necesaria era difícil. Luego lanzó una mirada en dirección a Hitman, y de repente, fue mucho más fácil.

"¿Qué pasó allí? Sé que estabas mirando".

Ah sí, uno de los _otros_ problemas de ser arrastrado a esta Armonía específica, ahora sería prácticamente imposible esconderse de los otros miembros debido a que están sintonizados instintivamente con la frecuencia específica de todas las Llamas en el conjunto. Eso iba a hacer su trabajo mucho más difícil en el futuro, pero por ahora, al menos le dio un punto de partida para lo que, sin duda, se convertiría en una larga conversación.

"Luce de Giglio Nero tiene una habilidad menor que le permite vislumbrar ocasionalmente el futuro. Por muy raros que sean, todavía la han vuelto complaciente, cuando los eventos no continúan como los ha visto, ella se agita".

Durante unos segundos después de su declaración, la habitación quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, nunca dejes que se diga que Renato Sinclair es lento en la absorción, y pronto el arma se había guardado en un bolsillo lateral, el traje bien hecho a medida logró ocultarlo con bastante eficacia. Ahora que ya no había un arma en su rostro, Kawahira permitió que su enfoque se desviara hacia la cara del Hitman y casi se sorprendió al ver una mirada de contemplación allí establecida en lugar de la ira que era tan común.

"Ella estaba destinada a ser el cielo de nuestro set, ¿no?"

Su voz era tranquila, aunque Kawahira no pudo decir si esto se debía a los pensamientos profundos que lo distraían o en deferencia al niño dormido. De cualquier manera, cuando respondió, su voz hizo eco del tono suavizado, para su sorpresa.

"Ella era una candidata".

Eso ... realmente no había mucho más que pudiera decir. Incluso si el Sol no se hubiera ganado la reputación de ser un detector de mentiras humano, el terrícola no creía que hubiera podido mentir sobre esto. Los acontecimientos en torno a esta generación del Arcobaleno estaban empezando a desgastarlo. Durante más de medio año había estado buscando frenéticamente una respuesta u otra y ahora que había llegado a un callejón sin salida con su investigación, se vio obligado a admitir que estaba _cansado._ Había algo profundo en el ennegrecido pozo de su alma que le _rogaba_ que se _acercara_ a alguien, _cualquiera,_ que posiblemente pudiera levantar el peso de sus hombros y bueno ... quién mejor que un compañero Guardián.

Por primera vez en su relación, el Sol lo obligó.

" _'Ella era una candidata'_ , sugiriendo que había algo que hacía a Harry más adecuado. Aunque sus Llamas son significativamente más débiles, habría tenido más sentido elegir al adulto bien establecido que a un niño pequeño si realmente quisieras para nosotros tomar el papel que describiste. ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo? "

Ante eso, el terrícola casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué no les estaba diciendo? Oh, las respuestas a esa pregunta podrían llenar un libro. Por un momento, una burbuja de histeria intentó escapar de su garganta, pero se la tragó. Ahora no era el momento.

"Muchas cosas buenas, pero ¿realmente importan?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hitman se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando a Kawahira contra una pared donde lo mantenía atrapado con una pistola rediseñada y un gruñido. El terrícola no luchó. En su mente, los rostros de muchos años pasados brillaron tan rápido que todos se confundieron. Diferentes edades, razas, épocas y personalidades, pero todos tenían la misma expresión.

Tal vez toda esta situación era su penitencia por las vidas que había arruinado a lo largo de la suya o tal vez solo estaba siendo sensible en su vejez. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de cuidar, cualquiera que fuera.

Oh, el Hitman estaba hablando.

"... quién eres o lo que has hecho, pero te daré esta advertencia en deferencia a nuestro cielo compartido: si tus planes perjudican a Harry de _alguna manera_ , haré de mi misión hacer de los tuyos un _infierno_ . ¿Lo entiendes?"

Hmmm, el parecido era asombroso. ¿Quizás debería darle al hombre un sombrero de copa en algún momento? ¿Y para hacer de su vida un "infierno viviente"? Buena suerte con eso. Aún así, solo hubo una respuesta a una demanda como esta.

"Si" (cuando) "llegue ese momento ... estaré esperando".


	19. Omake III: Alcanzando

Envuelto en el calor de las mantas y un abrazo reconfortante, Reborn tuvo que morderse las mejillas para evitar caer en la sirena del sueño. Es cierto que estaba más que un poco borracho por las Llamas, su cuerpo se volvió loco en respuesta al vínculo recién formado, pero simplemente no tenía _tiempo_ para esto.

Cuatro días. Había estado en Gran Bretaña durante cuatro días de la semana que había reservado para este golpe. Eso le dio aproximadamente setenta horas antes de que tuviera que estar en un avión de regreso a Florencia, donde se reuniría con Viper. Normalmente, simplemente habría llamado al otro para reorganizar el tiempo, pero ahora ... preferiría no llamar más la atención de lo necesario hasta estar seguro de su próximo curso de acción, lo que significaba planear ...

El más leve movimiento de una pluma ligera detrás de él, unida al leve apretamiento de los brazos alrededor de su forma encogida, perturbó sus pensamientos una vez más, pero no pudo moverse. Salir de la cama significaría dejar su Cielo y la calidez reconfortante que el niño prácticamente desangró en el aire a su alrededor a pesar del frío de su figura translúcida. No hace falta decir que Reborn no tenía intenciones de moverse durante mucho tiempo todavía. Aún así, esto significaba que su tiempo de trazado necesario era mucho más difícil de lo normal.

En retrospectiva, salir de la casa había sido patéticamente fácil, al igual que el resto del golpe si era honesto, pero en ese momento parecía que todos sus nervios le estaban gritando, sus instintos en alerta tan alta que incluso el goteo de la lluvia a través de las hojas de los árboles era similar a los pasos de un asesino por la vida de _su_ bebé Sky, listo para apartar al niño de Reborn cuando acababa de encontrarlo. ¡Eso fue completamente inaceptable!

Y completamente irracional, algo que estaba atribuyendo a los instintos de Guardian recién despertados era paranoico, ya que estaba casi convencido de que el niño era un fantasma que haría falta un sicario especialmente dedicado para lograr ese objetivo. Pero eso en sí mismo condujo a otros problemas.

Reborn no era un hombre humilde, por lo que le fue fácil admitir que era un genio. Había viajado a lo largo y ancho de Europa y no había una biblioteca de la mafia a la que no hubiera tenido acceso en un momento u otro, ya sea que sus propietarios lo supieran o no. También era un hombre que se gloría en el conocimiento, cuyo poder le había permitido subir hasta la cima de la cadena alimenticia desde las canaletas en las que había nacido. Desde entonces, siempre había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que era la persona más inteligente en cualquier habitación, un tic de comportamiento que se había convertido en una obsesión después de que una vez que había entrado en una situación ciega lo había dejado atrapado en el cuerpo de un infantil.

Reborn era un hombre que _sabía_ cosas. Sin embargo ... no sabía nada de esto.

Ni una sola vez en ninguno de los cientos de libros que había consumido, había leído algo sobre los _cielos fantasmas_ . Ni siquiera fue algo que apareció en la ficción, ya que la idea de matar un Cielo, incluso en la literatura, fue algo que _no se hizo._ Cuando un Cielo murió, fue con un propósito, por una razón más grande que ellos, como ideales, Familia o venganza, _no_ como un dispositivo de trama en una historia de terror de tercera categoría donde el protagonista hablador armonizaría y luego se vería obligado a buscar el tierra para encontrar una manera de traerlos de vuelta.

Su vida era ahora una de esas telenovelas cursis que Colonnello juró que no veía.

Cambiando un poco a una posición más cómoda, dejó el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Nunca había sido uno para revolcarse y esos pensamientos _no_ estaban _ayudando._

La eliminación de su Cielo de la casa había ocurrido con pocos problemas, descontando el ataque cardíaco menor que había experimentado cuando, cuando el niño cruzó la línea de la propiedad, el Sol sintió que su presencia desaparecía por completo de todos sus sentidos. Afortunadamente, el niño había vuelto a ser una fracción de segundo más tarde, salvando la calle de los civiles de la ira de un sol furioso. Después de eso, los dos simplemente se habían deslizado a través de los guardias en los trenes nocturnos hasta que llegaron al hotel que había reservado para su estadía.

A lo largo del viaje, el vínculo, así como las reacciones asustadizas del niño ante casi cualquier persona nueva que se cruzara en su camino, se habían asegurado de que el Hitman estuviera completamente agotado cuando finalmente se encerraron en la habitación y, sorprendentemente, también lo fue el niño. Casi al segundo de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el niño se desplomó contra la pared y casi desapareció de la vista. Obviamente demasiado cansado para siquiera pelear, el Cielo ni siquiera luchó cuando Reborn lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama donde podía dormir, recargarse o lo que sea que hicieran los fantasmas para recuperar su energía.

Todo había sido tan fácil en comparación con la naturaleza tímida del niño que el Sol no había estado esperando las bandas de hierro que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura en el momento en que intentó alejarse, ni había estado protegido contra la repentina afluencia de armonía y eso lo tenía todo menos derretido en las sábanas. De ahí su situación actual.

Pero ahora que su trabajo había terminado y el niño estaba a salvo con él ... ¿cuál fue su próximo movimiento?

Había muchos caminos diferentes que podía tomar ahora que estaba pensando en sus opciones, ninguna muy atractiva, pero presente de todos modos. De hecho, había _tantas_ opciones que era casi abrumador. Sí, él era políticamente inteligente, _sabía_ cómo negociar los rápidos del inframundo mejor que casi cualquier otra persona, era cómo había logrado permanecer desatendido todos estos años, pero también estaba en una situación en la que ahora tenía una debilidad. eso sería bastante fácil de encontrar para cualquiera. Eso nunca había sido un problema antes.

Al final, sus elecciones se redujeron a tres preguntas:

¿Quién tendría la información que necesitaba para continuar desde aquí?

¿En quién podría confiar para no aprovechar la información que dejó escapar?

¿A quién quería que supiera de la existencia de su cielo?

El primero fue bastante fácil de contemplar, ya que ya podía eliminar casi todas las famiglias más pequeñas y medianas. Él ya conocía el contenido de sus bibliotecas, por lo que no le serían de utilidad. Desafortunadamente, eso dejó a los más viejos y mejor establecidos y como eso se redujo a Vongola o Giglio Nero, los iba a dejar como último recurso, el primero porque Donna Daniela todavía estaba adolorida por su rechazo de su hijo, y esto último por razones obvias.

Otra posible fuente sería Viper. El avaro era caro, pero generalmente tenía una habilidad especial para descubrir información que nadie había soñado antes. Tenía el dinero para preguntarles, especialmente después de este último trabajo, pero la pregunta aquí era _si quería hacerlo_ . No era ningún secreto que el Arcobaleno había sido atraído a la reunión, al menos en parte, por la promesa de un vínculo de Guardián, lo que significa que la Niebla sin duda se veía, incluso si nunca lo admitirían.

Reborn había encontrado un cielo que ya había demostrado ser capaz de contener una de las llamas más fuertes del mundo. No estaba más allá de la razón suponer que sería capaz de retener a los demás ...

Viper era una opción ciertamente, pero era una que preferiría no perseguir por ahora. Lo mismo sucedió con Verde, con el giro adicional de no confiar en el científico hasta donde podía arrojarlo ...

Desafortunadamente, eso realmente no le dio muchos caminos para investigar, aunque había un enfoque drástico que no podía descartar por completo: The Vindice.

Como _la_ organización más antigua de la Mafia, y la que se encargaba de saber todo lo que sucedía en el inframundo, eran las personas que más le gustaban tener una respuesta para él. También era un hecho menos conocido que era posible solicitar una audiencia de su líder si podía probar que su motivación era lo suficientemente importante. La mayoría de la gente había olvidado que a lo largo de los años, cuando la fuerza policial de la mafia se convirtió cada vez más en la figura del hombre del saco solo para castigar en lugar de mantener el orden.

Podía acudir a ellos, y dada su neutralidad jurada en todos los asuntos, no usarían su Cielo contra él.

Desafortunadamente, también se sabía que eran bastante hostiles al Arcobaleno, o al menos eso era lo que sugerían los registros que habían encontrado.

La segunda pregunta también fue deprimentemente fácil de responder. Reborn era bien conocido y temido. Tenía aliados, pero ninguno en el que realmente confiaría lo suficiente como para darles el más mínimo poder sobre él. No había nadie con quien soñaría en confiar su Cielo fuera de quizás uno o dos de los otros Arcobaleno, pero incluso eso fue una exageración y creó sus propios problemas. Un cielo solitario era algo lamentable, pero Reborn era un hombre egoísta ...

El tercero fue aún más fácil: nadie. No quería que nadie supiera de este niño tímido y asustadizo que transmitió todas las señales de abuso de libros de texto, incluso cuando se aferró a cualquiera que le mostrara el más mínimo indicio de amabilidad. Desafortunadamente, eso no fue práctico.

Entonces sus opciones fueron:

Viper

Vindice

Vongola

O a Giglio Nero.

Ninguno de esos fue atractivo en absoluto.

Un leve resoplido sobre su oído lo separa de la espiral de sus pensamientos y el Sol se obliga a _respirar._ Pensar en círculos no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y solo lo estresaría más. No era como si fuera tan indeciso, pero nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de proteger algo tan caro. Nunca había tenido algo tan querido _que_ proteger.

Al final, las opciones más seguras fueron probablemente las dos primeras. El Vindice no tenía ninguna razón para querer tener control sobre él y si le pagabas a Viper lo suficiente, ni una palabra pasaría por sus labios. Agregue un vínculo Guardián y no habrá nada que temer de ese trimestre. Con eso en mente, el egoísmo de Reborn realmente no era una consideración, ¿verdad?

Finalmente cediendo a la calma de la Armonía, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran mientras finalmente hacía su elección. Tendría que hablar con la Viper con el tiempo, y la niebla era lo suficientemente intuitiva que serían capaces de aviso de que se estaba escondiendo algo, aunque no sabían _qué_ era exactamente. Darle al agente de información incluso un destello de misterio sin una respuesta solo sería pedirle problemas. Viper lo descubriría eventualmente, probablemente sería menos irritante darles la información al principio y luego utilizar la red de información de la Niebla, que intentar responder sus preguntas durante los próximos años.

Contento con el conocimiento de que había tomado su decisión, el Sol estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un escalofrío helado le atravesó el estómago y lo sacudió bruscamente, con la mano volando hacia el arma que había escondido debajo de la almohada, con los ojos parpadeando por la habitación en una búsqueda de una amenaza.

No había nada allí.

La habitación era pequeña, una habitación en la esquina que logró mantener la cama fuera de la vista de las ventanas mientras proporcionaba suficientes rutas de escape para satisfacer su paranoia. También estaba completamente vacío de cualquier cosa, excepto de su propio equipo.

Pero la sensación de frío aún no se desvaneció.

Otra respiración profunda diseñada para calmar sus nervios solo sirvió para aumentar la sensación de incomodidad y lo hizo mirar hacia abajo solo para congelarse en estado de shock. En todo su pensamiento, casi había logrado olvidar la realidad de que su Cielo era un maldito _fantasma de_ Dios _._ Era un poco difícil ignorar que ahora que podía ver la mano del niño sobresaliendo de su abdomen.

Nada en su caótica vida lo había preparado para esto.

Pero entonces ... ¿no era el rumor favorito sobre Vindice y su larga vida, la idea de que eran zombis? Lo había descartado como chisme inactivo antes, pero ... tal vez valdría la pena llamarlos de todos modos ... por si acaso.

Vería lo que Viper tenía que decir primero. No era una garantía de respuestas, pero presentarlas a las dos iba a ser interesante como mínimo.

Cuando recibieron por primera vez la llamada de Reborn, no se sorprendieron. En todos sus años de trabajo con este conjunto en particular, en realidad era bastante común que Hitman estableciera una estimación de tiempo conservadora para sus trabajos, la paranoia del hombre se mezcló con su orgullo hasta el punto de que terminó sus trabajos al menos un día antes promedio. Así que no, se esperaba que el Sol llamara para adelantar su reunión un par de días. La inclinación anticipada a sus palabras, por otro lado, no lo había hecho.

Habían establecido el lugar de reunión en un bar aislado en las afueras de Florenz, así que fue allí donde esperaron, metidos en una cabina cubierta de niebla que evitaría que alguien prestara atención a lo que sucedía dentro. Era una costumbre colocar tal velo a su alrededor, pero ahora que habían sido maldecidos, era un truco que era aún más importante, ya que la interminable cantidad de 'adultos' les preguntaba dónde estaban sus 'Mamá y Papá' y si Necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlos, comenzó a empujarlos cada vez más hacia el homicidio con una repetición constante. Era un poco preocupante lo cerca que estaba ese impulso de la superficie hoy en día.

En su posición actual, también tenían la vista perfecta de la puerta, por lo que notaron en el segundo que una pequeña forma coronada con un fieltro se deslizó dentro y comenzó a lanzarse entre las piernas de los otros clientes mientras se dirigían directamente a la mesa. Reborn había llegado.

"Ciaossu, Viper".

Incluso después de una década, todavía era desconcertante escuchar el ceceo infantil en el que esperaban el suave barítono que habían llegado a asociar con el Hitman. Aun así, el eco del tono dual en su memoria fue suficiente para apartarlos de sus pensamientos y la sed de sangre siempre presente fue suprimida por ahora.

"Reborn. ¿Tienes la prueba para nuestro cliente?"

Era irritante tener que trabajar con otro miembro de su grupo, especialmente con los recuerdos que esa asociación invocaba, pero Viper se enorgullecía de ser el _mejor_ y, para hacerlo, tenían que trabajar con los mejores. Significado, Reborn.

En lugar de responder, el Hitman metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta antes de retirar un recorte de periódico que dejó caer sobre la superficie de la mesa, perfectamente consciente del disgusto de la Niebla de tomar las cosas directamente de las manos de otras personas. Incluso mientras se acomodaba a su paranoia, el hombre logró mantener un aire de satisfacción petulante, no muy diferente al del gato que se comió el canario. Era desagradable, pero probablemente bien merecido. Muchos habían fallado en este trabajo antes, Viper le dejaría tener este pequeño orgullo.

El recorte obviamente vino de un periódico local, uno más preocupado por los chismes que cualquier informe en profundidad que fuera bueno, su cliente había especificado que este sería un caso discreto. Sin embargo, cuando leyeron el artículo, tuvieron que trabajar para mantener la expresión neutral en su rostro.

El accidente era creíble, aunque extraño, y brillaba con el retorcido sentido del humor del Sol. Probablemente también un poco de amargura vengativa, ya que se sabía que el hombre era bastante Casanova antes de ser atado en forma de niño. Todavía...

"¿También mataste a la esposa? No estaba incluida en el contrato".

Y ella no. Por lo que Viper había descubierto durante su investigación, la vaca entrometida de una mujer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza detrás del trabajo de su esposo, la definición misma de civil, incluso si no era particularmente agradable. Reborn no era uno por incluir innecesariamente inocentes en su trabajo, pero dado el hecho de que Viper probablemente podría matar a alguien en la sonrisa del hombre, probablemente había alguna historia allí.

"Ese estaba en la casa. Confía en mí, fue un placer".

Extraño, nunca habían clasificado al Hitman como un psicópata, un asesino competente con seguridad, pero solo cuando la necesidad lo exigía. A pesar de que todo su trabajo giraba en torno al final de las vidas, nunca había sido tan insensible con ellos. Sentido...

"Ella te molestó. ¿Te vio venir?"

Probablemente ese no fue el comentario más discreto, pero fue el que más probablemente les provocó una reacción que, dado el repentino aumento de la intención de matar desde el otro lado de la mesa, definitivamente había tenido éxito.

"Te agradecería que no cuestionaras mi competencia Viper. Puedo tolerarte, pero no tomo insultos".

Eso era justo, suponían. No era como si reaccionaran de manera diferente en las raras ocasiones en que alguien hubiera cuestionado la precisión de su información. El orgullo de un profesional no era algo insignificante, y no era un territorio para burlarse de él.

"Entschuldigen Sie".

Estaban bien versados en la política de los asesinos. A veces era más fácil disculparse que mantenerse firme. Afortunadamente, el italiano lo aceptó al pie de la letra, haciendo caso omiso de su animosidad y volviendo al presumido aura de "Sé algo que no sabes" que había estado usando durante un tiempo.

"No dirlo. En cuanto a la _mujer_ " escupió la palabra, en contraste directo con su actitud normal de "caballero" con las del sexo más lejano, "cruzó una línea que no estaba dispuesto a ignorar. Como tal, la castigé por la transgresión. Ella no me vio hasta que yo quería que lo hiciera ".

Entonces era algo personal entonces. Aunque, por lo que sabían, Reborn no tenía ningún apego personal en Gran Bretaña y, como los Dursley no habían abandonado el país en más de un año, no había nada en lo que pudieran pensar que pudiera invocar una furia tan fresca y cruda. Curioso.

"Mou ... ¿qué hizo ella?"

Oh, sabían esa luz profana de alegría que se encendió en los ojos negros como el carbón. Lo sabían muy bien, y nunca había significado nada bueno para los que rodeaban al Sol. Debido a la experiencia pasada, la Niebla deslizó una ilusión menor en sus características. Estaban casi seguros de que podían controlar sus reacciones, pero por si acaso ...

"Ella había estado abusando de _mi cielo_ ".

En caso de que Reborn dijera algo así _._

" _¿Qué?"_

A pesar de su preparación, no habían logrado ocultar la conmoción y la incredulidad de su voz, pero creían que podrían ser perdonados en estas circunstancias. Se habían encontrado con el _cielo más fuerte del mundo_ e incluso _ella no_ había podido atraparlos. Pero, si Reborn estaba siendo sincero ...

La ampliación de la sonrisa del Sol fue toda la advertencia que recibió la Niebla antes de que una pequeña voz hablara desde detrás de su hombro izquierdo, enviándolos girando en busca de la presencia que podrían haber _jurado_ que no existía hasta hace un segundo.

"Hola."

Detrás de ellos había un niño pequeño, solo un poco más bajo que su forma maldita. Frágil y manso, fue una pequeña sorpresa que no hubieran podido notarlo hasta ahora, pero cuando tentativamente se acercaron con un pequeño toque de su Llama, sin atreverse a esperar, la repentina afluencia de calor fue abrumadora.

Meciéndose de nuevo en el cuero agrietado del asiento, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para girar y fijar su mirada en el imán del Caos sobre la mesa, con los ojos muy abiertos por la repentina dosis de armonía. Tal como estaban las cosas, ni siquiera sabían que estaban hablando antes de escuchar un "Oh" tranquilo y sin aliento. Rompe el silencio a su alrededor.

Afortunadamente, el Sol decidió no usar este momento particular de debilidad contra ellos, y solo permitió que su sonrisa se suavizara en la comprensión.

"Sí, oh"


	20. Sangrar en color

Después de los eventos del atraco apresurado, las cosas parecieron equilibrarse un poco, aunque Skull estaba bastante seguro de que la vida en este manicomio nunca podría clasificarse como _'normal'_. Especialmente cuando el asesinato se estaba convirtiendo en un tema de desayuno normal.

"Todo lo que digo es que el envenenamiento por monóxido de carbono es una causa de muerte muy común. ¡Nadie lo sabría!"

Y aquí, Skull había tenido la impresión de que la señorita Lal era el miembro más _sensato_ del grupo. Un pequeño gatillo feliz de estar seguro, pero aún relativamente normal. Frente a él, el especialista se vio deleitado al ver al otro pistolero del grupo alimentando alegremente con cuchara los huevos revueltos a un niño feliz y retorciéndose, y se vio obligado a aplastar el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Era él el único que podía ver el problema con esa declaración?

"No seas tan imprudente Lal".

Fon entró en la habitación como un ángel de la misericordia, restaurando la fe desvaída de Skull en la realidad justo cuando restauraba la pila de tortillas agotadas en el centro de la mesa.

"La intoxicación por monóxido de carbono es prácticamente indolora. Merecen mucho peor".

Por supuesto. Skull tuvo que recordar con quién estaba tratando aquí. Una sonrisa amable no hizo un hombre amable.

"¿Qué pasa con una manada de lobos? ¡Eso sería doloroso _y_ desordenado!"

"Viven en _Inglaterra_ Blondie, la fauna más peligrosa de allí es el tejón".

Oh, genial, incluso el espeluznante señor "mi vida está dictada por la lógica y la ciencia" estaba entrando en esto. Chibi-chan ahora había comenzado a masticar su camino a través de una pequeña montaña de bayas mixtas. No habría ayuda de ese trimestre, no es que realmente lo hubiera estado esperando, pero aún así ...

"¿Qué hay de ti Skull?"

El sonido de su nombre finalmente apartó la mirada del Stuntman de donde había quedado hipnotizado por las perturbadoras manchas rojas alrededor de la boca del niño y se dirigió al Hitman que lo estaba mirando por el borde de una taza de café.

"¿Que hay de mí?"

"Bueno, ¿ _eres_ una nube, verdad? ¿Seguramente tienes _algunas_ ideas?"

Alguna idea: ¿Por qué _demonios_ tendría alguna idea sobre la mejor manera de _matar a_ alguien? Claro, le encantaría pasar 10 minutos en una habitación con los monstruos que se habían atrevido a lastimar tanto a _su_ Chibi-chan, y _tal_ vez tendrían que pasar algún tiempo en cuidados intensivos después, pero nunca llegaría tan lejos como ¡ _asesinarlos_ !

"¿Por qué tenemos que matarlos en primer lugar?"

El efecto de esa pregunta fue inmediato ya que todo el sonido alrededor de la mesa simplemente se detuvo. Uno por uno, los otros se giraron para mirarlo, la atmósfera era tan tensa que Skull sintió ganas de salir disparado, pero luego el italiano sonrió y se congeló.

"Buen punto. La muerte es demasiado fácil. Deberíamos llevarlos al nivel de los insectos, y luego obligarlos a vivir en el infierno como una advertencia para todos los que dañarían _nuestro_ Cielo. Una idea tan sádica, como se esperaba de una Nube. ¡Estoy impresionado! "

Eso no era lo que Skull quería decir y él lo sabía. Maldita sea ese hombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar las palabras, los demás se habían dado cuenta de la idea y estaban corriendo con ella.

"Mou, retíralos del registro nacional y quedarían atrapados, incluso sin poder solicitar otro trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría para hackear el gobierno británico de Verde?"

Skull ... nunca iba a hacer nada para molestar a Viper, eso era seguro. Cualquiera que pudiera hablar tan casualmente sobre borrar completamente la vida de alguien de los registros oficiales no era alguien a quien quisiera trabajar en su contra. Todavía...

"Oye, oye, ¿eso significa que en realidad nos vas a dar nombres ahora Viper?"

Probablemente no debería haber preguntado eso, especialmente cuando consideraba el estado de ánimo actual en la habitación, pero simplemente se había escapado. Era algo que lo había estado molestando por un tiempo ahora. Después de la segunda vez, ¿la persona encapuchada? había desaparecido, habían regresado justo antes del atraco, obviamente habiendo descubierto algo, pero se habían negado a decirles nada. Intentar sacar algo de ellos que no fuera el nombre 'Harry' había sido como sacar sangre de una piedra.

"¿Cuánto me pagarías?"

Los gemidos en la cocina probablemente podrían haberse escuchado afuera, pero en ese momento, Chibi-chan empujó su plato en el centro de la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

"¡He terminado!"

Oh dios, ¿dónde esos destellos reales en el aire alrededor del niño o Skull estaba imaginando cosas? De cualquier manera, esa fue probablemente la sonrisa más linda y satisfecha que había visto en su vida. No solo eso, también era la excusa perfecta para escapar.

"Buen trabajo Chibi-chan, ¿qué tal si vamos a limpiarte?"

Tan rápido como pudo, Skull se lanzó hacia adelante para recoger al niño que reía y corrió hacia la puerta. Podía _sentir_ el resplandor de Reborn en su espalda, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Deje las conspiraciones de asesinatos a los locos, _él_ se iba a bañar con su pequeño y lindo Cielo y no había nada que los demás pudieran hacer al respecto.

Habían llegado a la mitad del pasillo y Skull estaba comenzando a felicitarse mentalmente cuando el niño previamente flojo se puso rígido en su abrazo.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?"

Aunque su niño nunca había sido el más hablador de la gente, la educación del niño significaba que cada vez que le hacían una pregunta o decían algo que incluso podría interpretarse vagamente como una solicitud, el niño respondía. Fue inquietante ver la necesidad arraigada de complacer a quienes lo rodeaban, pero también significaba que era extremadamente preocupante cuando _no_ respondía. Sintiendo que sus llamas comenzaban a burbujear debajo de su piel, Skull siguió la mirada del niño hasta donde estaba bloqueado en la puerta de las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

"Puedes ir a jugar con Creepy más tarde. Todavía está en la cocina, ¿recuerdas?"

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta y un escalofrío comenzó a deslizarse por su columna vertebral. Abrazando al niño más cerca, liberó una mano y examinó la frente del niño. Todavía estaba un poco más fresco de lo que los demás insistieron que debería ser, pero de lo contrario, no pudo encontrar nada malo.

"¿Harry?"

"¡Skull-nii, tenemos que bajar las escaleras!"

¿Qué? Pero allí abajo no había nada más que el laboratorio y como Verde estaba intentando vaciar la casa de café, no tendría sentido ir allí, ¿por qué ...? En realidad, eso no era cierto, había algo más ... El especialista estaba temblando ahora, apretando más al niño sin pensarlo conscientemente.

"No hay nada ahí abajo, Chibi-chan. Necesitas un baño y eso está _arriba_ " _._

Al segundo siguiente, se sintió increíblemente agradecido por el agarre de hierro que tenía sobre el niño cuando el bebé Sky comenzó a retorcerse sin cesar. De repente fue como tratar de aferrarse a un gato engrasado.

"Oye, no, tranquilízate. ¡No puedes ir allí solo!"

"¡Tenemos que ir allí!"

Bueno, esto no los llevaba a ninguna parte rápidamente. Para empeorar las cosas, podía sentir la suave pelusa que estaba comenzando a asociar con las Llamas del Cielo al borde de sus sentidos y cuando se las arregló para volver al niño hacia él, el verde habitual de sus ojos era de un naranja brillante. No habría ganado esto.

"Está bien, está bien, nos iremos. Sin embargo, tienes que quedarte en mis brazos, y si te digo que tienes que correr, entonces _me obedeces_ Chibi-chan. ¿Me entiendes?"

Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero había algo _desgarrando_ sus instintos y no le hubiera encantado nada más en ese instante que llevar al niño de vuelta a la cocina donde los demás formarían una defensa impenetrable. Había algo allí abajo que eran _malas noticias_ , simplemente no podía recordar qué era exactamente.

Parecía que iba a averiguarlo ahora.

Cada paso por la escalera hacía sentir como si otra roca se asentara en sus entrañas, pero afortunadamente, el suave peso del niño en sus brazos fue suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue extender sus llamas en el aire a su alrededor de la manera que Reborn le había enseñado. Si algo se movía tanto en su área, él saldría corriendo.

Pasar por el laboratorio había sido mucho más difícil la última vez, podía recordar vagamente la presión que casi lo había sofocado la última vez que había llegado tan lejos, pero esta vez no se encontraba por ningún lado. Eso no hizo que fuera más fácil moverse, pero se las arregló. De alguna manera.

"Chibi-chan, ¿estás segura de que tenemos que hacer esto? Algo parece estar mal aquí".

"UH Huh."

El niño se había calmado pero ahora miraba fijamente delante de ellos. Era extraño, pero hizo que fuera mucho más fácil cargarlo.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para alargar el viaje, Skull se encontró de nuevo frente a esas puertas ornamentadas que había encontrado antes. Había sido imposible saber la última vez, no cuando había estado muerto de pie, pero ahora que estaba mirando con una mente algo clara, podía decir que había una capa muy gruesa de polvo sobre el dispositivo. No era del todo sorprendente, no había mirado como cualquier otra persona había estado allí durante un _muy_ largo tiempo, pero, a la tenue luz de la deriva hacia atrás, podía casi engañar a sí mismo pensando que los detalles de metal a la puerta se veía un poco más pulida que el resto.

Probablemente fue solo un truco de la penumbra, y con el cielo inclinado hacia adelante, se encogió de hombros. Estaba extendiendo la mano libre, casi tocando la fría piedra, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el frío sangrar por ella. Solo un poco más y sus instintos estaban gritando ahora ...

"¡Lacayo!"

El repentino ladrido detrás de él hizo que el Stuntman se sacudiera hacia atrás, con el brazo libre girando mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, el reconocimiento se filtró a través de los latidos de su corazón y pudo respirar un poco más fácilmente.

"Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Esa es _mi_ línea Lacayo. ¡Pensé que estabas tomando nuestro Cielo para un _baño!"_

Ahora que no estaba tan paralizado en las puertas, podía sentir el calor abrasador de las llamas del otro inundando el aire a su alrededor y, a pesar de la ira que podía sentir quemándose la piel, se relajó. El Hitman era el encargado de la atención primaria del niño, después de todo, tal vez podría convencer al niño de ... lo que sea que fuera esto.

"No me mires, realmente no tenía otra opción en esto".

El italiano estaba claramente impresionado con eso, pero su mirada cambió rápidamente de la cara de la Nube al niño que _todavía_ estaba paralizado por la puerta.

"¿Tesoro?"

¿Era una nota de preocupación que podía detectar en la voz del otro? Seguramente no. Aún así, Skull no podía negar el hecho de que _él_ estaba preocupado cuando el niño ni siquiera respondió a su adulto favorito. Esto nunca había sucedido antes.

"Harry, mio cielo, mírame".

Todavía no hubo respuesta, por lo que el italiano se movió a su alrededor para que él realmente estuviera en la línea de visión del niño. La reacción a eso fue inmediata cuando el niño parpadeó varias veces antes de alcanzar al Hitman. Skull trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor ante eso, sabía que Reborn era el favorito de Chibi-chan, eso no significaba que no le doliera ser reemplazado tan rápido.

"¡Señor Reborn!"

Acurrucado en el traje inmaculado del italiano, el niño era la imagen perfecta de la adoración, que solo empeoró cuando comenzó a hacer pucheros, con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Necesito entrar!"

Y volvieron a los fragmentos de la oración. Obviamente, lo que sea que molestaba al niño era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus habilidades de lenguaje fueran nuevamente y fue suficiente para hacer gruñir al Stuntman. Odiaba ver al niño molesto. Sin embargo, Reborn debe haber sido hecho de cosas más duras que él, porque el hombre apenas parpadeó.

"No bambino, lo que necesitas es un _baño._ No encontrarás uno allí".

¿Cómo demonios logró el hombre poner una reprimenda en un tono tan suave? Otra cosa más sobre el bicho raro que no tenía sentido. Aún así, si iba a alejarlos de la puerta, entonces Skull era todo para eso. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo aquí le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y hubiera preferido ir a dormir con el insecto de abrazo de tamaño perfecto en sus brazos. Desafortunadamente, había olvidado con quién estaba tratando nuevamente.

"Pero supongo que podríamos echar un vistazo adentro. También me ha estado molestando".

Maldición, Reborn, ¿no se suponía que él era el más protector de todos? Aún así, no estaba exactamente en posición de detener al hombre cuando extendió la mano y empujó ...

La ráfaga fría que los saludó fue completamente cliché dada la historia de horror en la que su vida se había convertido últimamente y, ahora que lo pensaba, también fue la barrera que surgió repentinamente impidiéndole entrar después de los otros dos.

"¿Hola chicos? ¿Chicos?"

No hubo respuesta y estaba atrapado mirándolos a los dos caminar más profundamente en la habitación oscura hasta que las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

Excelente.

::

Después de que la Nube tomó su Cielo de la cocina, una picazón comenzó bajo la piel de Reborn. Era similar a la forma en que sus Llamas comenzarían a masticarlo si aún estaba demasiado tiempo, pero esta vez vino con la incomodidad adicional de un peso de plomo que se instaló en su estómago y se negó a irse. Al final, solo tomó cinco minutos antes de que los siguiera a los dos al pasillo.

Curiosamente, cuando se había movido por el pasillo, no había sido capaz de escuchar a Skull moverse en el piso sobre él. El civil no era la persona más tranquila del mundo y normalmente era fácil rastrear sus movimientos a través de la casa solo con las tablas del piso. Esta vez, fue imposible. En el momento en que pasó por la puerta de la escalera, las campanas de advertencia comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza y llamó su atención más rápido de lo que había reaccionado antes.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras de piedra. Cada paso hacia abajo pesaba más y más sobre sus hombros, pero lo descartaba mientras sus instintos Guardian jugaban. Había pensado que ya se habían asentado, pero claramente estaba equivocado.

Tres pasos más y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Skull había subido su cielo arriba después de todo. No había ninguna razón para que vinieran aquí en primer lugar, entonces, ¿por qué estaba saltando a las sombras? Seguramente, si revisaba la habitación del chico, los encontraría jugando en la bañera. No hay necesidad de ser paranoico.

Mientras pensaba en esto, sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir y, justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar, el más leve parpadeo de Llamas del Cielo rozó su Sol y se congeló. Ese puro estallido de armonía fue suficiente para despejar su mente y un rubor de fría comprensión hizo que sus labios se torcieran. Harry estaba aquí abajo, pero algo intentaba mantenerlo alejado. Eso _no lo_ podía permitir y, una vez que se hubiera asegurado de que el bebé Sky estaba bien una vez más, estaría _hablando_ con la Niebla de su conjunto.

Se topó con los dos justo cuando Skull se acercaba a las puertas de piedra que lo habían encontrado colapsado unos días antes. Estaba actuando incluso antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar eso.

"¡Lacayo!"

La palabra salió de su boca sin pensarlo conscientemente, pero se relajó un poco cuando el hombre de cabello púrpura se detuvo. Bien, ahora solo tenía que alejarlos de esa maldita puerta que hacía que sus llamas _gritaran_ dentro de su cabeza. Solo que eso no fue lo que pasó.

Reborn no tenía muy claro _qué_ había sucedido exactamente, pero en algún lugar entre tratar de llamar la atención del Cielo y la fuga planeada para ir al baño, algo había salido terriblemente mal y ahora Hitman se encontró caminando con precaución hacia la habitación desconocida. Le echó la culpa a los ojos de cachorro, eran _letales._

La habitación en sí estaba casi vacía o, eso era lo que sus Llamas le estaban diciendo. Normalmente hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerlos fuera del espectro visual, el amarillo canario era probablemente la _peor_ forma de incógnito, pero ahora no podía evitar dejar que se desangraran. Para su sorpresa, el amarillo brillante pronto se unió a un naranja más suave cuando el niño en sus brazos también se encendió. Ver las dos sombras interactuar, mezclarse y separarse en un baile desconocido, fue fascinante y, sin siquiera pensar en el golpe, alimentó más de su Sol.

Curiosamente, a pesar de que los dos estaban llegando al punto de ser hogueras humanas, todavía no podía distinguir mucho sobre la habitación aparte de un antiguo piso de piedra y algunas runas borrosas grabadas alrededor de sus pies. Normalmente lo habrían intrigado, pero ahora, con la inundación de armonía que lo atravesaba actualmente, era difícil reunir interés en cualquier otra cosa.

Aún así, esto había estado sucediendo por mucho tiempo ahora, Harry, aunque se fortalecía cada día, todavía estaba débil y gastar tanta energía a través de sus Llamas no era bueno para él. Lentamente, comenzó a retirar el suyo, aunque cuando comenzó a alejarse, el Cielo lo agarró con más fuerza.

"Tesoro, debes soltarte. Te vas a enfermar si continúas".

Sin mencionar el hecho de que los brazos de Reborn comenzaban a sentirse un poco temblorosos cuando estaban envueltos alrededor del niño. Si incluso _él_ comenzaba a sentir el drenaje, ¡ahora tenía que detener al niño _!_

"Harry, para. Tienes que parar".

Algo en su tono debió de llegar al niño y el infierno naranja comenzó a desvanecerse. Desafortunadamente, no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el siguiente segundo lo vio caer inconsciente en los brazos de su Guardián. Si el Hitman no hubiera podido sentir las pequeñas bocanadas de aire contra su cuello, podría haber estado mucho más aterrorizado. Así las cosas, todo lo que podía pensar era en salir de allí lo antes posible. ¿Y dónde estaba el Lackey? ¿Por qué la Nube no los había seguido adentro cuando parecía tan reacio a dejarlos entrar en primer lugar?

Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando finalmente logró abrir la puerta e inmediatamente fue atacado por el frenético civil.

"Reborn, ¿qué pasó? ¡Sentí tus llamas ardiendo pero no pude entrar! Sentí que las de Chibi-chan también es él-"

Tomó más energía de la que admitiría, pero finalmente logró colocar su mano libre sobre la boca de la Nube, silenciando la inundación en pánico. Para ser completamente honesto, probablemente no hubiera funcionado si el niño no hubiera notado al niño inconsciente en su brazo y hubiera ido directamente a la histeria.

"Estoy bien. Está bien. Solo estamos cansados. Salgamos de aquí".

No es la más elocuente de las declaraciones, pero fue honestamente más allá de la preocupación en este punto. Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en su cama arriba y el calor estruendoso descansando contra su pecho que prometía un sueño sin sueños. Tendría que limpiar su cielo más tarde, ya era hora de la siesta.

Después de unos momentos de mirar con los ojos abiertos, la Nube finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a ganar esto. Girando sobre sus talones, el especialista se giró para volver a subir la desalentadora escalera. Reborn lo habría seguido si no hubiera sido distraído por la leve mota de luz que brillaba en la parte posterior del traje de montar de Skull. Perezosamente siguiendo la fuente de la luz, Reborn se encontró parpadeando adormilado en la puerta. ¿Las decoraciones metálicas siempre habían sido de cobre bruñido? No podía recordarlo.

El ligero desplazamiento del peso en su brazo entumecido fue suficiente para atraer su atención hacia el niño dormido que llevaba y se dio la vuelta. Dormirían ahora, cualquier otra cosa podría tratarse más tarde.


	21. Calma antes de la tormenta

Había algo mal en esta casa.

Deberían haberse dado cuenta de esto mucho antes, pero con toda honestidad, realmente no habían pasado tanto tiempo aquí. Desde el primer día, siempre había habido una cosa u otra para hacerles sentir que su presencia era más necesaria en otro lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que la villa era el hogar de su Sky, definitivamente deberían haber notado algo _malo_ en eso. Desafortunadamente, fue solo ahora que estaban mirando a su exhausto Sol y al cercano cielo en coma, que realmente tomaron nota. Eso fue _inaceptable._

Cuando Reborn les pidió por primera vez que verificaran al Civil, realmente no habían pensado mucho en ello. Por supuesto, habían examinado al Stuntman por cualquier cosa que pudiera estar causando problemas, pero las Llamas del niño se multiplicaron tan rápido que, cuando comenzaron a buscar, todos los rastros ya habían sido destruidos. Lo mismo podría decirse ahora que estaban controlando al propio Hitman, pero luego, las Llamas del Sol solo fueron superadas por Storm en lo que respecta al poder destructivo. Sin embargo, su cielo era un asunto completamente diferente.

Acurrucado en los brazos de Skull, el niño parecía aún más pequeño de lo habitual, pero era lo que estaban obteniendo de las Llamas del niño lo que estaba haciendo que la Niebla realmente se enojara. Permanecer en los bordes de los filamentos felices de ámbar era algo que no podían ubicar, se movía demasiado rápido para que lo identificaran, pero lo que sea que lo estaba causando los hacía sentir enfermos. No lo querían cerca de Harry, eso era seguro.

"Estás haciendo una mueca. ¿No están cansados?"

La voz de la Nube, inusualmente tranquila en deferencia a sus compañeros dormidos, sonaba de todos modos, y con sus instintos ya en alerta máxima, era todo lo que podían hacer para no lanzarse sobre él. Tal como estaban las cosas, la única señal de su angustia era el hecho de que su tono no era tan plano como solían preferirlo, sus palabras reemplazaban a los cuchillos que arrojaban al indigno civil.

"¿No puedes sentirlo? Hay algo _comiendo sus llamas. ¡_ Eso _no_ es normal!"

Bueno, 'comer' era quizás una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero había rastros definitivos de que sus Llamas fueron sacadas de sus cuerpos. Por el recuento de los acontecimientos por parte de Reborn, ambos se encendieron en el momento en que llegaron al centro de la habitación, y para él se sintió como una reacción natural, pero algo debe haberlo causado. No sabían qué, y eso los estaba volviendo locos.

"¿COMER ?!QUE-"

Fue solo un pensamiento rápido por parte de la Niebla lo que impidió que los gritos de la Nube despertaran al Hitman a su lado. Viper tuvo experiencia de primera mano del temperamento de Reborn cuando el hombre fue despertado antes de que estuviera listo, y no era algo que quisieran repetir.

"A menos que quieras una bala alojada en un lugar extremadamente desagradable, dejaría de hablar. ¡Ahora!"

Fue solo una vez que recibieron un asentimiento del Stuntman repentinamente pálido que liberaron la cobra que habían creado como una mordaza. O, al menos, ese había sido el plan. En el momento en que intentaron liberar su control sobre la construcción, las Silenciosas Llamas del Cielo habían surgido hacia adelante, manteniendo la ilusión sólida incluso sin su ayuda. ¿Qué?

Los dos solo podían ver en aturdido silencio cómo la serpiente, deliberadamente pequeña para no asfixiar a su objetivo, se desenredaba lentamente y bajaba por los brazos del adolescente y bajaba hacia el niño que descansaba en ellos. Cuando presionó su cara cerca de su Cielo, los dos se tensaron, pero afortunadamente, pronto perdió interés, alejándose para enrollarse en su pecho como una manta escamosa.

Perder el control de una construcción no era algo que habían experimentado antes, pero después de verificar que no ocurriera nada que amenazara su Cielo, finalmente lo descartaron como sin importancia, la presencia de masticar las llamas del niño fue mucho más problema inmediato

"Sí. Hay algo en esa habitación que está provocando llamas. Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que notaste mientras estabas allí".

La Nube parpadeó en estado de shock por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza como un perro y volver a enfocarse. Al menos eso se pensaba a favor de Skull.

"No recuerdo mucho. Solo sé que hay algo extraño allí y Chibi-chan estaba decidido a entrar. Reborn estaba tratando de alejarnos, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, creo que consiguió atrapado en eso también porque él acaba de recibir al niño ".

Eso ciertamente era preocupante. La experiencia previa con esta Armonía en particular había demostrado que el Sol era el más protector de ellos hacia el niño, algo que Viper teorizó se debió a la fuerza de sus Llamas que se alineaban con sus susceptibles a la Atracción del Cielo. Si hubiera algo que hubieran considerado completamente imposible por el imán del Caos, fue llevar a propósito su Cielo a una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Las implicaciones de eso eran ... inquietantes por decir lo menos.

"¿Y una vez que entraste a la habitación?"

"No lo sé, no pude seguirlos. En el momento en que lo intenté fue como si se levantara una barrera invisible y luego la puerta se cerró de golpe. No volvería a abrirse hasta que Reborn saliera con Harry. Sentí sus llamas ardían dentro, aunque no era tan fuerte como lo describió, pensé que tal vez tenía algo que ver con las paredes. ¿Puede la piedra hacer eso?

Técnicamente sí. Crea una pared lo suficientemente gruesa con una piedra porosa y podrás amortiguar completamente cualquier firma de Llamas. Este fue en realidad el principal detrás de algunas de las salas de pánico que habían descubierto en algunos de los compuestos más antiguos de las Famigliaa, pero esas paredes tendrían que tener al menos un metro de grosor incluso para el usuario promedio de Flame. Reborn estaba lejos de ser promedio, y esa puerta no estaba cerca de la tarea. Más como:

"No esta piedra. La habitación debe estar drenando las llamas por una razón, las está usando para algo. ¿Notaste algún cambio mientras estabas allí?"

Había una luz de comprensión en los ojos de Skull y Viper sintió una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, estaban bastante seguros de que no querían escuchar lo que venía.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, pero la puerta ahora se ve más limpia que antes. ¿Eso cuenta?"

Así que la habitación estaba usando sus llamas para restaurarse, aunque eso planteó la cuestión de para qué se estaba reparando _._ Tendrían que ir a ver esto por sí mismos, ¿no?

"Posiblemente. Quédate aquí e iré a investigar".

Orden dada, realmente no vieron ninguna razón para esperar una respuesta, ciertamente no esperaban la mano enguantada que aterrizó sobre su hombro, haciendo que los músculos se congelaran de una vez.

"Viper..."

La mano no se movió de su hombro y la bestia salvaje de sus instintos estaba gruñendo. Si había una cosa que no tolerarían, incluso de un compañero Elemento, era el contacto. Es probable que eso no cambie pronto.

"Skull. Quita esa mano de mi persona o _lo_ haré".

Menos de un segundo después, el apéndice ofensivo había desaparecido y pudieron relajarse nuevamente. A pesar de la expresión contrita de la Nube, todavía se acercaban a la puerta, era mejor eliminar la posibilidad por completo que arriesgarse a que volviera a ocurrir.

"Está bien, no tocar. Pero Viper, por favor ten cuidado ahí abajo. Si realmente está sucediendo algo en esa habitación, realmente no deberías entrar solo. Lleva a alguien contigo ... ¿por favor?"

Los instintos de Viper gruñeron ante el orden percibido, pero una vez que se encontraron con esa mirada violeta preocupada, su ira se extinguió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien los había mirado así? Skull realmente no era adecuado para su mundo. Aún así, volver a subir era probablemente la opción más inteligente.

"Aceptable. Tomaré a Fon".

Esta vez, cuando salieron de la habitación, la Nube no intentó detenerlos.

¿Era extraño que hubiera algo en la niebla que estaba decepcionado por eso?

Fon había estado trabajando cuidadosamente sus katas cuando Viper lo encontró. Aunque normalmente habría hecho esto al amanecer cuando pudo deleitarse con la paz de la naturaleza al despertar el día, y de hecho ya lo había hecho una vez, pero a veces era más difícil encontrar su 'ojo' que otros y en esos casos, la actividad sin sentido ayudó. Estaba imaginando lo satisfactorio que sería sentir la caja torácica del colapso del antiguo guardián de su Cielo debajo de la palma de su mano, cuando un ligero cambio en el aire lo alertó de la presencia de la Niebla.

"Viper."

No se dio la vuelta, simplemente se relajó de su postura final y permitió que su respiración se equilibrara. Sí, puede haber sido un poco mezquino, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos seguirían siendo faros escarlatas y sus Llamas surgían debajo de su piel. No estaba seguro de poder mirar a su compañero Elemento sin perder el control y obligar al Agente de Información a Hacerla. Hablar.

"Fon. Necesito tu ayuda".

Bueno, eso era nuevo. Si bien Viper no era tan orgullosa como algunos de los otros en este set, todavía era algo que nunca había esperado escuchar de ninguno de ellos. La conmoción de la declaración fue casi suficiente para hacerle enfrentar al otro, pero en su lugar, concentró su atención en estirar los músculos.

"Estoy escuchando."

Prácticamente podía saborear la punzada de irritación del ilusionista, pero logró suprimir la sonrisa que quería abrirse paso en su rostro. Tenía una reputación que defender después de todo.

"Mou ... Hay una habitación en el sótano que está causando problemas".

"Qué extraña manera de abordar la obsesión de Verde. ¿Quieres organizar una intervención?"

Se dio cuenta de que el Esper finalmente había perdido la paciencia cuando la raíz de un árbol se alzó para envolverse alrededor de su muñeca, arrastrándolo para enfrentar a la Niebla. Hmm, y aquí había pensado que tomaría más tiempo.

"No, la otra habitación".

¿Otra habitación? Por lo que Fon sabía, no había nada más que el laboratorio de Verde en el sótano de la Villa. Había estado allí suficientes veces para entregar comida o forzar al Rayo a reconocer sus límites como un ser vivo. ¿Skull había puesto a Viper a esto?

Obviamente, leyendo la confusión de su no expresión, la Niebla chasqueó la lengua. Una parte de Fon estaba ridículamente satisfecha de eso.

"Hace unos días, Skull encontró una habitación oculta en el sótano. No sabemos de dónde vino, pero parece estar drenando llamas para arreglarse".

¿Intentaban convencerlo de que habían encontrado una habitación sensible? La Tormenta estaba bastante seguro de que había escondido la llave del gabinete de licores en un lugar donde no se podía encontrar, pero tal vez valiera la pena comprobarlo, por si acaso.

"Es un civil, probablemente se asustó a sí mismo y ahora está tratando de racionalizarlo. Dale un poco de espacio y se calmará".

Si la Niebla iba a seguir diciendo tonterías, entonces no tenía razón para quedarse y escuchar. Solo tomó un pensamiento para que sus llamas siempre listas eliminaran la raíz restrictiva. Se estaba volviendo para adentrarse en el bosque donde los demás no podrían perturbar su meditación. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad ya que las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Viper hicieron que su sangre se convirtiera en hielo.

"No es solo Skull, la habitación también atrapó a Reborn y Harry. ¡Hay algo masticando sus llamas hasta el punto de que ambos están inconscientes arriba y salió de esa habitación!"

Bueno, ese era un asunto completamente diferente, aunque el Sol podría hacer algo como esto, él no incluiría a su pajarito y Viper probablemente no seguiría, lo que significa que esto era real. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces la decisión fue simple.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?"

Sorprendentemente, había otra puerta que Fon nunca había notado antes y que, considerando sus numerosas visitas, era sospechosa. De todos modos, los dos continuaron bajando las escaleras en silencio, ambos demasiado tensos para forzar una conversación. A mitad de camino por la escalera, la Niebla se congeló.

"¿Sientes eso?"

Honestamente no. Fon no podía sentir nada más que las llamas agitadas del otro sangrando en el aire a su alrededor. Dicho esto, se había rodeado de una fina capa de su propia tormenta desde que encontraron la puerta. Si hubiera algún tipo de sugerencia dela Niebla tratando de influir en ellos, se desintegraría antes de que llegara a él.

"¿Qué es?"

El otro solo lo miró por un segundo antes de que su mano temblara y tuvo la clara impresión de que el otro lo estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Hay algo aquí que está tratando de evitar que continuemos. Tanto físicamente como sugiriendo que hay algo más que estaríamos mejor haciendo".

"Interesante. Vamos a ignorarlo".

Antes de que la Niebla pudiera hacer pucheros de nuevo, permitió que sus Llamas se extendieran y cubrieran al otro. No era algo que hubiera pensado hacer antes, pero proteger a su compañero Elemento era casi instintivo.

Fue solo ahora que el ilusionista se enderezó que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se habían doblado por lo que sea que los estaba atacando. La figura encapuchada asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, y los dos rápidamente se dirigieron al pie de las escaleras, solo para descubrir que no eran los únicos que sentían curiosidad.

"Verde, ¿Viper te llamó aquí también?"

El científico estaba agachado, examinando algo en el fondo de la puerta de piedra, aunque Fon no podía entender lo que podía encontrar interesante con los remolinos de cobre pulido. Sin embargo, en su saludo, el Rayo pronto se enderezó, los anteojos brillaron ominosamente en la penumbra.

"¿Viper? No. Blondie mencionó haber descubierto una habitación interesante aquí abajo y después de que mi equipo detectó sobretensiones en este lugar, decidí investigar".

"Así que Colonnello también lo encontró. Con nosotros esto hace un conjunto completo de llamas del Cielo".

Las palabras de la Niebla le enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda, pero ahora realmente comenzaba a preguntarse por qué tanto alboroto se refería a esta habitación específica. Si era, como había proclamado el Ilusionista, robando sus llamas, ¿era posible que los llamara a todos aquí para completar el set? Pero eso solo planteó las preguntas de _cómo_ y _por qué._ Cuando sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a temblar, la tormenta profundizó su respiración a propósito. Ahora no era el momento de ser imprudente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces?"

Su pregunta tranquila pareció sacar a los otros dos de sus pensamientos, pero hizo poco para romper la tensión. Verde se había alejado, acercándose a la puerta y alejándose de ellos, pero Fon no podía culparlo. El hombre todavía no había superado su decisión de ir a sus espaldas al sellar su Cielo y, aunque estaba consintiendo en trabajar con ellos por el bien prometido de su financiación, era obvio que ya no confiaba en ellos. Ese era un problema que tendría que ser tratado eventualmente, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar.

Después de que pasaron diez minutos de que los demás se miraban el uno al otro, Fon lo dejó todo como un mal trabajo, si realmente había algo que causara problemas en esa habitación, estar parado afuera de la puerta no ayudaría a nadie.

Su repentino movimiento pareció asustar a los demás, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para detenerlo cuando se acercó a la puerta de aspecto antiguo, Verde incluso llegó a alejarse de la mano que había levantado para abrirla. Curiosamente, la piedra en realidad se sentía cálida y suave debajo de sus dedos, pero no se detuvo en ella. Lo más probable es que Verde hubiera estado haciendo algo para "probar" la puerta que, sin darse cuenta, la había calentado. Al segundo siguiente, cruzó el umbral, solo para ser recibido por la completa oscuridad.

No, no del todo.

Al otro lado de la cámara, justo a la izquierda de donde estaba mirando, había algo que parecía una tableta de piedra, pero estaba demasiado lejos de él para leer. Ese era un problema que se resolvió fácilmente, sin embargo, ni siquiera había obstáculos en su camino.

Estaba tan concentrado en la tableta que no notó que los otros Elementos lo seguían, o que la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos.

La cámara era lo suficientemente pequeña como para no tomar demasiados pasos para llegar a la fuente de su intriga. Desafortunadamente, parecía que la tableta había sido cubierta de musgo en algún momento, pero cuando extendió la mano para limpiarla con una mano teñida de rojo, un fuerte tirón en su manga lo detuvo.

"¿Esta habitación _come_ llamas? ¿Recuerdas? No uses la tuya a menos que tengas que hacerlo".

Y con esas palabras silbadas, algo en Fon se rompió y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. ¿Por qué estaba tan concentrado en algo como una vieja tableta de piedra que probablemente ni siquiera podría leer? De repente, su enfoque se amplió una vez más y pudo ver la habitación como un todo. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que las únicas cosas que podía ver claramente eran la tableta y las otras personas en la habitación con él.

El que lo había detenido era obviamente Viper, mientras Verde volvía a examinar la puerta _cerrada_ . Los dos estaban prácticamente recortados por la oscuridad que _no_ era _natural_ .

"Un error, amigo mío. No volverá a suceder".

Y no lo haría. En su sorpresa al ver al Científico, se había dejado caer su capa de llamas, pero eso no era algo que iba a olvidar nuevamente. Ahora, sin embargo, se centró en mantenerlos como una capa justo debajo de su piel. Si esta sala intentaba sacar sus Llamas, entonces ya no iba a jugar en sus manos.

Como era de esperar, realmente no había nada más de interés en la sala. Bueno, no es que él pudiera ver de todos modos.

"Verde, ¿hay alguna manera de volver a abrir esa puerta?"

Estaba empezando a sentir una contracción otra vez, y una tormenta Tormenta no era buena para nadie. Cuanto antes pudieran salir de aquí, mejor. Dicho esto, la tableta de piedra estaba alejando su mirada cada pocos segundos y comenzaba a sentir el fuerte deseo de _destruirla_ . Fuera lo que fuese, estaba tratando de atraerlo y Fon _odiaba_ ser controlado. Por desgracia, quemar la cosa requeriría una vez más sus Llamas ... qué enigma irritante.

"No, por lo que puedo decir, está sellado".

"¿Sellado cómo? ¿La puerta ni siquiera tiene cerradura?"

"Ya ni siquiera es una puerta. ¡Es solo otra parte de la pared!"

Ah, bueno, eso lo explicaría.

"Viper, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer?"

Esperó un momento, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, se dio la vuelta a la niebla que había persistido por la tableta. Al final, fue solo la velocidad ganada a través de años de entrenamiento agotador lo que lo vio moverse a través de la habitación a tiempo para evitar que la figura encapuchada tocara la piedra con una mano envuelta en llamas.

"Viper, detente. Me dijiste que no hiciera eso, ¿recuerdas?"

Durante un segundo, la cifra más pequeña tuvo problemas en su agarre antes aparentemente venir a sus sentidos y la caída de holgura. Una vez que eso sucedió, Fon inmediatamente soltó su abrazo, riendo humildemente.

"Parece que no soy el único al que está tratando de engañar".

En realidad, ahora probablemente sería un buen momento para restaurar la capa que había colocado alrededor del ilusionista, y el lugar uno alrededor del científico también. No había sido suficiente trucos de la mente durante un día. Una vez que la capa era firme en su lugar, un procedimiento mucho más difícil ahora que él estaba tratando de mantener la fuga de la llama al mínimo, se sintió Viper relajarse y casi podía imaginar una sonrisa irónica a la deriva a través de su rostro cuando se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? No hay llamas de niebla presentes, la Abominación tampoco está aquí. No hay _nada_ en esta habitación que pueda controlarnos y aún así ..."

"Y sin embargo, todavía estamos siendo jugado. Curioso, ¿verdad?"

Ah, no era el ceño fruncido que había aprendido a apreciar en los últimos meses de contacto poco frecuente.

"¡Mou, debería acusarte por meternos en esta tormenta de cabeza dura!"

"Si sobrevivimos a esto, entonces podría dejarte, Vistictive Mist".

Bueno, si iba a estar atrapado aquí en el futuro previsible, ¡al menos tenía compañía con quien hablar! Quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho solo, especialmente porque derretir la puerta comenzaba a parecer una opción atractiva.

Por lo menos, ahora sería la oportunidad _perfecta_ para obtener información _específica_ del Corredor, y si estaba leyendo la sonrisa en la cara de Verde, no era el único en pensarlo.


	22. Resbalón

Verde, por supuesto, había sido completamente consciente de la segunda puerta en el sótano, él había sido el que exploraba el edificio mientras los otros corrían por el bosque en busca de su Cielo después de todo. Desde el primer día que habían estado en la villa, él sabía de la existencia de la puerta, simplemente no le había importado. Ni siquiera había necesitado bajar toda la escalera oculta antes de que el olor agrio del vino le dijera exactamente lo que encontraría allí y, dado que no tenía interés en alguna antigua bodega, había regresado a la tienda completamente abastecida. laboratorio en su lugar.

Después de eso, con el desorden que había ocurrido con su Sky y los atracones de investigación que habían sido necesarios, la habitación había caído en el fondo de su mente hasta el punto de que ya ni siquiera la registraba. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, hasta que Colonnello tropezó con su laboratorio murmurando historias de una habitación que se comió sus Llamas antes de desmayarse rápidamente en una de las camas médicas abiertas.

Nunca antes había oído hablar de una habitación que absorbiera las llamas de una persona, qué intrigante. Desafortunadamente, cuando fue a examinar el lugar por sí mismo, se vio obligado a esquivar de nuevo a su laboratorio al ver la amenaza de cabello púrpura que se dirigía allí mismo.

Verde odiaba a las personas ruidosas. Odiaba a las Nubes por sus acciones impredecibles. Más que eso, odiaba a aquellos que abusarían de su confianza. Skull marcó las tres casillas y con sus instintos aún en alto debido a su reciente vínculo, había elegido retirarse antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, todos fueron conducidos a la cocina para ser informados de su _atraco_ y la habitación fue olvidada una vez más. Hasta el momento en que los sensores que solo recordaba vagamente, la configuración comenzó a sonar en su oído y lo trajo todo de nuevo.

Todavía receloso de perder el tiempo desperdiciando peleas con los otros Elementos, había silenciado las alarmas y se había movido a la puerta apenas abierta de su laboratorio donde observaba a quien saliera de la escalera oculta. Cuando vio que Reborn parecía haber perdido una pelea con un oso, casi sonrió, hasta que vio la figura frágil y demasiado quieta en sus brazos.

Al principio, Verde solo había estado ligeramente intrigado por el contenido de la habitación, ahora estaba furioso y más decidido que nunca a desentrañar sus secretos. Cegado por esta repentina oleada de determinación, se arrojó por las escaleras tan pronto como la costa estuvo despejada. No se permitiría volver a distraerse.

La puerta que encontró era vieja, tallada a mano en el granito de las paredes circundantes, pero hecha de una manera que no podía entender. El ángulo de los cortes decía trabajo manual, pero al mismo tiempo, los bordes eran demasiado lisos, el grano demasiado uniforme para que este fuera el caso. Incluso teniendo en cuenta la edad obvia de la habitación, las posibilidades de que la puerta se erosionara a este estado eran infinitamente pequeñas.

Luego estaban las decoraciones. Cobre, bruñido hasta el punto que brillaba, y cálido al tacto. Si no hubiera visto el estado de los demás cuando se fueron, podría haber pensado que habían pasado las últimas horas frotándolos para limpiarlos. Sin embargo, eso era imposible, se habían ido de la cocina apenas más tiempo que él, y el calor no se habría retenido así dada la temperatura ambiente mucho más fresca de la escalera.

Curiosamente, cuando se inclinó para mirar más de cerca el metal, pudo distinguir huellas dactilares parcialmente conservadas a lo largo del mango, cuatro juegos distintos, uno mucho más pequeño que los otros tres, si no se equivocaba. Todos ellos estaban fuera de lugar cuando se consideraba la apariencia recién pulida del metal mismo. No fue posible limpiarlo de manera tan brillante pero preservar las impresiones perfectamente, especialmente porque sus alrededores estaban igualmente limpios. Lo que sugería que las huellas digitales no estaban allí por causas naturales.

Al probar esta hipótesis, deslizó un guante de vinilo en una mano antes de alcanzar la mano. En el momento en que hizo contacto, el Científico sintió una sacudida como electricidad estática que se enroscó alrededor de sus Llamas, forzándolo a apartar su mano reflexivamente. No importa, había logrado lo que se había propuesto, ya que entre las otras huellas había un quinto juego completo, otra imposibilidad dados los guantes y el hecho de que solo lo había tocado con un dedo. Curioso.

Hubo muchas otras pruebas que le hubiera encantado realizar en ese momento, pero cuando fue a buscar el equipo necesario de su laboratorio, no pudo moverse a más de tres pasos de la puerta antes de encontrar algún tipo de invisible barrera. Eso no era lo que esperaba, pero dada la historia que había escuchado sobre la habitación comiendo llamas, era posible que intentara mantenerlo aquí hasta que obtuviera lo que quería. No hace falta decir que Verde había estado más que dispuesto a esperar, probando hasta dónde llegaría en sus manipulaciones, solo para ser interrumpido por la llegada de la Tormenta y la Niebla de este set.

Ahora estaba sellado dentro de la habitación. Esto no era lo que pretendía en absoluto.

Ignorando las interacciones de las molestias por ahora, volvió su atención a las puertas, con la intención de examinarlas desde este nuevo ángulo, solo para descubrir que la luz de la pluma que llevaba en su bata de laboratorio tenía poco efecto en la oscuridad de la habitación. Si bien aún podía distinguir la forma de las puertas, era imposible examinar ninguno de los detalles más finos, incluso cuando tenía la antorcha a solo una pulgada de ellos. Conclusión: la oscuridad no era normal. Nada sobre esta habitación lo era.

El olor a vino que había notado el primer día todavía estaba allí, aferrándose a la parte posterior de su lengua de una manera que lo hizo sentir un poco de náuseas, pero no había una fuente razonable para ello. La forma en que los sonidos de la carne golpeando la carne resonaban alrededor de la habitación sugería que estaban en un espacio completamente cerrado, pero podía _sentir_ el juego de una suave brisa sobre su piel. Una brisa que parecía no poder decidir en qué dirección quería ir, moviéndose constantemente como ... respirando.

Con una sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas, Verde extendió su mano enguantada hacia la puerta una vez más, presionándola plana esta vez y dejándola allí. Ni un segundo después y lo estaba retirando de nuevo.

Eso había sido un latido del corazón.

¿La habitación estaba viva?

Totalmente consciente de con quién estaba atrapado ahora, y de las habilidades de las que se jactaba la pareja, el Científico rápidamente, pero discretamente, corrió una corriente de rayos a través de las sinapsis en su cerebro. Una maniobra arriesgada para cualquiera que no tenga el conocimiento y el control necesarios, pero sería suficiente para interrumpir cualquier ilusión de que la Niebla había intentado atraparlo dentro. Una vez más, colocó su mano contra la pared.

Santa María, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

Tomando un momento para centrarse, Verde finalmente se dio cuenta de que el sonido de la pelea había desaparecido detrás de él y, cuando se volvió para mirar a los demás, se divirtió ligeramente al descubrir que Fon tenía a Viper clavado en una llave de cabeza bastante humillante. Si tan solo esto hubiera ocurrido en su laboratorio donde había cámaras de vigilancia funcionando en todo momento en caso de que quisiera ver un resultado desde ángulos alternativos.

"Si ustedes dos ya han terminado".

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, sus sentidos aumentados pudieron captar el tenue polvo rojo que se extendía por la nariz de la Tormenta, y el furioso puchero que rápidamente se ocultó cuando la Niebla se puso de pie.

"He encontrado un problema mayor con el que lidiar".

Podría, muy fácilmente, haber continuado ese pensamiento y simplemente decirles lo que había descubierto, por el breve destello rojo en los ojos color avellana, estaba claro que ellos también lo sabían, pero él no. Una vez antes de que hubieran elegido ignorar su consejo, ahora se aseguraría de que _reconocieran_ que él era el que tenía las respuestas. Iba a hacer que _preguntaran._

"¿Y?"

La tormenta estaba impaciente, una hazaña rara de lo que había observado del otro, pero no era suficiente. Aún no. Todavía mirando al artista marcial, simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando que uno de ellos hiciera la pregunta que deberían haber hecho hace _semanas_ . Finalmente lo hicieron.

"¿Que encontraste?"

"Dos cosas: una, contra toda lógica, esta sala parece estar viva. Dos, tengo un plan que tiene un 58.2% de posibilidades de sacarnos de aquí".

Y lo había hecho, el hecho de que la idea solo se le había ocurrido en ese momento mientras miraba a los otros dos era irrelevante. Por supuesto, parecía que los tontos solo podían digerir un pensamiento a la vez, por lo que era aún mejor, tenía tiempo para refinarlo ahora.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está _vivo_ , eso no es posible!"

Es por eso que dijo que iba en contra de la lógica, pero ya sabía que tenían problemas para escucharlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir eso y comenzar otro argumento sin sentido, simplemente hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Los necesitaba más cerca de todos modos.

"El flujo de aire en esta habitación _cerrada_ parece emular la respiración circular de un mamífero y puedes sentir un leve pulso en la piedra de las puertas si dejas tu mano allí lo suficiente. No dudes en comprobar si no me crees."

Por supuesto, se acercaron, queriendo probar por sí mismos exactamente como él también los había esperado. Una vez que finalmente estuvieron al alcance de la mano, Verde dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para ocultar el movimiento de su mano deslizándose en su bolsillo. Este acto en particular era uno con el que había tenido mucha práctica a lo largo de los años.

"No estás mintiendo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Ahora... ¿No era esa la pregunta? Sin embargo, habría tiempo suficiente para lidiar con eso, pero solo una vez que se hubieran alejado de esta situación. Acababa de llegar a los límites de lo que sería capaz de probar solo con sus sentidos y con Flames solo, necesitaba su equipo, y ahora que tenía una teoría válida para salir de aquí, no tenía ganas de desperdiciar más. hora.

"Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar, pero primero, tengo un plan para sacarnos de aquí".

Eso llamó su atención, finalmente. A pesar de la forma cuidadosa en que los dos sostenían sus Llamas, Verde claramente sintió la chispa de atención que se encendió en ellos, pero no permitió que eso fuera más allá. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera comenzar a regresar en su dirección, sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y disparó dos disparos en rápida sucesión.

Al segundo siguiente, una mano fría le aplastó la muñeca hasta el punto en que se vio obligado a soltar el arma y la sala se llenó con una tríada de llamas furiosas.

"¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo?"

Ah, entonces parecía que su plan funcionó después de todo. El científico no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que los disparos se habían ensanchado.

::

Kawahira casi había terminado con estos monos, todos ellos. En los milenios que había estado administrando el Tri-ni-sette, ni una sola vez se había encontrado con humanos que le causaron la mitad de problemas que el nuevo Arcobaleno, ¡y se había ocupado de _Bermuda Von Veckenschtein!_

Si no fueron los Chupetes haciendo berrinches, fue un bebé Sky herido de muerte.

Si no era eso, entonces era un bebé Sky que no tenía derecho a estar vivo con lo que estaba pasando con su alma.

Eran los Elementos tratando de _salvar_ su Cielo.

Alguien más ya había sellado un alma rota en dicho Cielo.

_Armonizando con dicho cielo._

Nieblas territoriales.

Elementos que desaparecen temporalmente.

Interfiriendo, rechazados candidatos del Cielo

Y ahora ... _esto_ . Lo que sea que el terrícola había hecho para molestar tanto al Destino, podía decir honestamente que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Una vez más, había sido encerrado en la oficina de su tienda, buscando desesperadamente en libros que ya había examinado unos meses antes en un esfuerzo por encontrar _alguna_ forma de alternativa que no implicara sacrificar su Cielo por el destino del mundo _nuevamente._ Con cada libro que arrojó a un lado, sintió que la sensación de pesadez detrás de sus ojos empeoraba, pero siguió adelante. Honestamente, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse esta vez, sin importar las numerosas fuentes que repetían la misma línea:

Una vez que los chupetes eligieron a su anfitrión, solo la muerte los haría reconsiderar.

No hace falta decir que ya había estado de mal humor cuando las etiquetas de la Niebla que había colocado en dos del nuevo conjunto, etiquetas que solo se activarían cuando el ser al que estaban obligados estaba en peligro mortal (sí, era un bebé terrícola -sentando la sala, pero aún no había evidencia que sugiriera que estos humanos no _necesitaran_ una niñera) comenzaron a llorar.

Un pensamiento fue todo lo que se necesitó para seguir la atracción de sus llamas a una bóveda subterránea, una bóveda que no tuvo muchas posibilidades de examinar, ya que una fracción de segundo más tarde se vio obligado a desarmar al Rayo sociópata que acababa de intentar asesinar a su compañero Elemento. (¿En serio? Había pensado con certeza que sería el Sol quien rompió primero, tal vez una de las lluvias. Ni una vez había visto venir esto ... ese no era el punto en este momento).

Poner toda su furia al descubierto sobre el hombre de cabello verde frente a él fue fácil, conteniendo esa furia cuando el hombre procedió a sonreírle, no tanto.

"Teoricé, dado el momento de tu intervención cuando fuimos a sellar nuestro Cielo, y el interés personal que has demostrado en mantener un conjunto completo, que tendrías alguna forma de rastrear cada vez que estuviéramos en situaciones que amenazan la vida. Si yo fuera para construir una situación así, se vería obligado a regresar para evitar el peligro que significa que vendría a nosotros. Como está aquí, creo que estaba en lo correcto ".

Eso ... en realidad, dado lo que había observado del Rayo en los meses previos a su elección, esto no era tan sorprendente. El Científico era terriblemente lógico en su razonamiento, a menudo hasta el punto de que las emociones se consideraban irrelevantes. Sin embargo, dado el resplandor verde ácido que rodeaba al Rayo ahora, estaba claro que el miedo, al menos, era una emoción que no había podido eliminar por completo.

Un gruñido feroz que resonaba detrás de su hombro fue suficiente para sacar a Kawahira de sus pensamientos, y la sensación de una tormenta furiosa y una niebla hirviente inmediatamente lo hizo reenfocarse en la situación actual. Tener un colapso mental sobre las habilidades sociales atrofiadas del Arcobaleno podía esperar, en este momento tendría que concentrarse en mantenerlos a todos vivos el tiempo suficiente para vincularse por completo con el Tri-Ni-Sette.

"Hay formas más fáciles de llamar mi atención, formas que no incluyen el intento de asesinato de tus compañeros de equipo. ¿Para qué me necesitas de todos modos?"

Dado que los otros dos todavía parecían estar furiosos más allá de la capacidad del habla humana, realmente no debería haberse sorprendido de que fue el Rayo el que le dio una respuesta, incluso si surgió con la repentina necesidad de golpear al humano. una pared.

"Los otros encontraron una habitación oculta en el sótano de la villa, una que parece consumir llamas. Mientras intentaba investigar, esos dos lograron que nos sellaran adentro, supuestamente hasta que la habitación pueda sacar suficiente de nuestras llamas esta decide liberarnos. Dada tu capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer por capricho, pensé que serías nuestra mejor oportunidad de irnos sin alimentar lo que sea que esté aquí ".

Correcto.

Por supuesto.

Por supuesto que había una sala inteligente.

Por _supuesto que_ se comió llamas.

¡Por supuesto que lograron encerrarse en un comedor de Llamas donde todos estaban ardiendo salvajemente en este momento!

¿Por qué había esperado algo más?

Respirando profundamente, se obligó a relajar su control sobre el Relámpago mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba atraer sus Llamas de regreso a su cuerpo. Ahora que se estaba concentrando en eso, casi podía sentir el leve tirón de su Niebla que hacía un poco más difícil tirar de ellos hacia atrás, pero se las arregló. Por el aspecto de los humanos a su alrededor, no lo encontraban tan fácil.

Obviamente, cualquier razón por la que quisieran irse sin darle a la habitación sus Llamas era un punto discutible ahora, dado lo salvajemente que estaban ardiendo, sería una maravilla si no se acercaran al agotamiento serio de las Llamas en los nuevos minutos. Sin embargo, no parecían ser capaces de evitar continuar, y eso combinado con algunas de las otras cosas que habían dicho era preocupante ... así como un poco familiar de una manera que él no podía identificar.

En primer lugar, no debería haber habido una 'habitación oculta' en el sótano. Esta era una mansión que durante mucho tiempo se había utilizado como base para cada encarnación del Arcobaleno, una base que Kawahira formateó siempre para que fuera adecuada para sus nuevos habitantes. La única habitación en el sótano había sido muchas cosas, desde un campo de tiro, hasta un refugio antiaéreo, y más recientemente un laboratorio, pero nuevamente, esa era la _única_ habitación debajo del nivel del suelo en la villa.

¿Y qué _demonios_ era eso de las habitaciones inteligentes? Si no supiera nada mejor, habría asumido que era ...

Nunca logró completar ese pensamiento ya que, en ese segundo exacto, las llamas de los humanos a su alrededor se extinguieron, sumergiéndolas nuevamente en la oscuridad o, al menos, habría tenido venas brillantes de luz blanca que no comenzaron a salir como una telaraña através del piso.

Ahora esto empezaba a parecer muy familiar.

Siguiendo los crecientes senderos de blanco cegador a medida que se extendían, los ojos de los terrícolas pronto se vieron atraídos hacia el podio central de la habitación, un podio cuyos lados comenzaron a destellar a través del arco iris a velocidades repugnantes, recordando uno de los últimos viajes que había hecho con sus padres, un viaje donde había ido a visitar uno de los archivos de memoria de los Earthings. Pero esos archivos habían sido destruidos hace eones, el conocimiento de cómo hacerlos se había perdido.

Aparentemente no.

Con cautela, comenzó a acercarse al podio, el centro de comando, solo para congelarse en su lugar cuando comenzó a formarse una figura dolorosamente familiar, desteñida y prácticamente incolora, pero una forma tan querida que la habría conocido en cualquier lugar.

Corto cabello verde azulado retenido por un voluminoso sombrero blanco. Ojos almendrados de impactante azul resaltados por el tatuaje amarillo debajo de la derecha. Una nariz suavemente curvada y el suave arco de Cupido se alzaron ligeramente en una sonrisa triste.

Kawahira prácticamente podía sentir su corazón romperse cuando un nombre escondido por mucho tiempo pero nunca olvidado fue arrancado en un susurro de sus labios petrificados.

"¿Sepira?"

No estaba seguro de si quería lanzarse hacia adelante para abrazarla o lanzarse hacia atrás, tan asustado que si incluso respiraba demasiado, la imagen se desvanecería. Los dos deseos en conflicto lo mantuvieron encerrado en su lugar, por lo que tuvo la visión perfecta de esa sonrisa serena que se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una comprensión dolorosa cuando una mano translúcida extendió la mano para rozarle una cara helada.

"Oh, querido, solo desearía estarlo".


	23. Vientos de cambio

No pudo respirar. El ardor en su pecho era un recordatorio constante de que _necesitaba_ hacerlo, pero cada intento se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado que no ayudó a nadie. El solo...

Sepira ...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto su rostro fuera de sus propios recuerdos, fuera de sus sueños? Demasiado tiempo, pero al mirarla ahora, parecía que podría haber esperado otros mil años y todavía no se habría sentido preparado para este momento.

Y luego sus palabras se registraron y sintió que su corazón se rompía una vez más. Los viejos y destrozados restos de su vínculo Guardián eran fragmentos de hielo en su _alma_ .

Fue demasiado.

No pudo hacer esto.

No pudo ...

Los bordes de su visión comenzaban a desdibujarse en la oscuridad cuando una pequeña chispa se encendió en su pecho, su vínculo más reciente se hizo prominente antes de inundarlo con una calidez lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrodillarlo. Ahuyentó el frío y permitió que su vista volviera justo a tiempo para ver los preocupados ojos esmeraldas de su más reciente inundación del Cielo con preocupación mientras lo miraban.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban el cuello y prácticamente se derritió en el, disfrutando de la promesa de un _hogar_ que tan inocentemente le ofrecieron.

"¿Santa?"

Ahí estaba, el tonto nombre que este bebé Sky le había dado. Era una cosa tan pequeña, pero ayudó a aliviar la tensión en su garganta hasta el punto de que finalmente pudo respirar, los brazos se levantaron por sí mismos para sostener al niño aún más apretado contra su pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que _alguien lo_ había sostenido así, que podía perdonarse a sí mismo por ser un poco egoísta en este momento. Aún así, había una cosa más que se había perdido en las arenas del tiempo, y ya era hora de que pensara recuperarlo.

"Kawahira, Pequeño. Mi nombre es Kawahira".

Normalmente no se habría atrevido, no con los miembros del Arcobaleno de pie lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, no cuando era más fácil ser la figura sin nombre que todos podían unir para odiar. Es más fácil interpretar al villano, tomar la furia y las amenazas de muerte en lugar de permitirse apegarse solo para perderlos por la maldición que _les_ había impuesto.

Lo había intentado solo una vez, cuando el peso de una eternidad dejado solo había crecido demasiado. Nunca volvería a repetir ese error, o, al menos, eso era lo que se había prometido a sí mismo. Y luego estaba este inocente y pequeño Sky que rompió sus defensas como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí ...

"¿Estás bien?"

Las palabras estaban destinadas solo a él, a pesar de la forma en que podía sentir las Llamas de los demás reunidos a su alrededor. El niño había susurrado en voz tan baja que, si no hubiera presionado su boca justo debajo de la oreja del terrícola, la pregunta habría sido imposible de descifrar. Incapaz de responder en ese momento, simplemente abrazó al niño aún más fuerte, pero eso estaba bien, su Cielo entendió.

Kawahira no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció oculto en el abrazo del Cielo, ahogándose como lo estuvo en siglos de dolor reprimido, pero volvió a la realidad cuando una mano grande y delgada cayó sobre su hombro libre. Al principio, el contacto lo hizo tensarse esperando un ataque, pero cuando, después de unos segundos, ninguno llegó ... levantó la vista, desconcertados ojos índigo que se encontraron con un negro sorprendentemente cálido y ... se congeló.

Tan duro como para sentir su incomodidad, el Hitman simplemente suspiró antes de mover la mano para inclinar su fedora. Ocultando sus ojos para mostrar su propia inquietud ante la situación.

"Harry sintió tu angustia y nos arrastró a todos aquí. Obviamente, esta habitación significa algo para ti, pero si sigues escondiéndote, nunca podrás cambiar nada. Cuéntanos qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya".

¿Era eso ... genuina preocupación del Sol?

Claro, era un hecho bien conocido que los Soles eran protectores y los que generalmente se preocupaban por el bienestar de aquellos en su conjunto, incluso los invertidos como Sinclair, pero Kawahira nunca había esperado ser realmente aceptado como miembro de esta Armonía. Finalmente, apartando la vista del niño, estaba casi asfixiándose en sus brazos, se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que los demás habían formado un anillo protector suelto a su alrededor.

Esto era ... nadie había intentado protegerlo así antes ... ¿era este el poder de una armonía completa? En el pasado solo había sido un Guardián solitario, ninguno de los otros Elementos Terrestres había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, o eso o simplemente no habían estado interesados en unirse con un Cielo tan joven como ... ¡Sepira!

Rodeado por las llamas de apoyo (aunque todavía un poco hostiles de cierta niebla) de sus compañeros Elementos, Kawahira finalmente acumuló el coraje para enfrentar la aparición ante él, y ahora que estaba mirando de cerca, podía ver las claras señales de que tenía errado

La coloración lavada. La sensación ligeramente fija de la expresión agridulce en su rostro y, lo más condenatorio de todos, la ausencia de sus llamas en la pequeña cámara. Ella era simplemente una proyección holográfica de la interfaz de archivo. Un eco de un recuerdo de un sueño que ... tal vez ya no tenía que aferrarse. Sin embargo ...

"Sepira, mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas. Es ... bueno verte de nuevo".

::

Cuando los otros habían pasado por la cocina, donde él y Lal habían estado limpiando, Colonnello no sabía qué pensar. Corrección, realmente no había estado pensando en absoluto. En un momento había estado intentando apilar los platos de servir en una pila semi-estable y al siguiente una ola de pura _agonía_ emocional había barrido su pecho. Por un segundo, sus ojos se dirigieron a donde su compañero estaba clasificando los ingredientes en los armarios, pero apenas había confirmado que no; ella no era la fuente de esto y sí; ella también lo había sentido, que los demás corrieron escaleras abajo sin preocuparse por el silencio. Ahora eso era preocupante.

Dejar la limpieza había sido obvio, y como uno, los dos habían seguido a Skull, Reborn y al niño mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el laboratorio de Verde. ¿Quizás el científico finalmente había ido demasiado lejos con uno de sus experimentos y se infligió un daño grave a sí mismo?

Pero no se detuvieron allí.

Cuando se movieron por primera vez hacia el segundo tramo de escaleras, Colonnello dudó. La última vez que habían ido allí, había quedado atrapado en una habitación que mostraba recuerdos de su padrastro tan rápida y vívidamente delante de sus ojos que instintivamente arremetió con sus llamas. Después de eso, había sido todo lo que podía hacer para subir las escaleras y chocar en la cama junto a la presencia calmante de Lal. Realmente no quería repetir esa experiencia, pero los otros no se detenían ...

Agradeciendo su entrenamiento militar, había rechazado sus miedos y los había seguido al abismo de lo que sea que los estuviera esperando. Con una mano jugando con el pequeño cuchillo de combate en el bolsillo, mientras que la otra extendió la mano para voltear su audífono al máximo, se preparó solo para cualquier amenaza ... no encontraron una.

En lugar de cualquier tipo de ilusión, intruso o cualquier otra cosa que su imaginación pudiera conjurar para explicar la carrera frenética, fueron recibidos por una habitación de piedra en su mayoría vacía que contenía Fon, Verde, Viper y una extraña niña brillante que podría ser la imagen especular del Giglio Nero Boss con el que había trabajado seis meses atrás. Ah, y el Hombre del Sombrero de Hierro que tiene un colapso mental en el borde de la habitación. Probablemente de allí provenían los sentimientos helados a lo largo de los lazos ahora que lo pensaba. Si el Soldado estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, había olvidado que la otra Niebla era en realidad parte de su conjunto.

Mientras el resto todavía procesaba toda la información nueva, su bebé Sky había decidido que era una gran idea arrojarse a la niebla súper espeluznante, no del todo estable e imitar a un pulpo en la forma en que intentó aferrarse el hombre. Cuando procesó el movimiento por primera vez, Colonnello había intentado detener al niño, había estado en suficientes misiones para saber cómo eran los signos de un ataque de pánico, y había estado cerca de suficientes soldados para darse cuenta de que el contacto físico podía invocar a algunos reacciones bastante peligrosas, pero cuando el hombre solo se movió para abrazar al niño, lo dejó ir. Diferentes personas lidiaron con el dolor de diferentes maneras, él sería un hipócrita para juzgar a alguien más por sus mecanismos de afrontamiento.

Desafortunadamente, Colonnello nunca había sido la mejor persona para lidiar con silencios incómodos, por lo que mientras los demás seguían mirando el espectáculo de que su empleador tenía un colapso mental, volvió su atención a la situación actual.

Dado el hecho de que el único elemento nuevo del problema, aparte de la habitación en sí, que, aunque había una probabilidad muy real de que _pudiera_ ser la causa, no era algo que él pudiera _cambiar,_ era la mujer brillante que nunca había visto antes, rápidamente decidió que ella era la causa más probable. Después de eso, era solo una segunda naturaleza moverse hacia adelante lo suficiente como para haberse deslizado entre el desconocido y el aliado vulnerable en el piso. Por el leve sonido del viento que se movía hacia su izquierda, supo sin mirar que Lal se había movido para cubrir sus seis, como siempre lo había hecho.

Poco a poco, los otros parecieron salir de sus pensamientos y cayeron en una formación suelta alrededor de los dos en el piso. Una posición defensiva que no permitieron romper hasta que el hombre detrás de ellos, Kawahira, finalmente logró levantar la cabeza.

"Sepira, mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas. Es ... bueno verte de nuevo".

Ah, entonces él conocía a la mujer después de todo. Eso confirmó su idea de que ella era la causa y, dada la forma en que la estaba mirando ... sí, Colonnello rápidamente comenzó a alimentar una pequeña hebra de sus llamas en la dirección de la niebla ahora que el hombre se había relajado lo suficiente como para leerlas con la comodidad que se suponía que debían ser en lugar de una amenaza.

Había visto antes esa mirada en hombres que lo habían perdido todo. Más recientemente, lo había visto en los rostros de Guardianes que sufrían de lazos rotos. Y dado lo asustada que Kawahira había estado después de vincularse con Harry, junto con la forma en que la mujer era claramente una proyección de algún tipo ... solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar que causaría esa reacción.

"Estabas unido a ella ... y ella murió".

No había querido decirlo en voz alta. No importaba lo que Lal pudiera decir sobre su rango emocional, sabía muy bien que decirlo así era un movimiento tonto, pero acababa de salir. Parpadeando para enviarle a la Niebla una mirada de disculpa (y para esquivar la bofetada entrante), casi se ahoga cuando se da cuenta de que dicha Niebla se estaba estirando y parecía desabrocharse la máscara.

Santo ... ¿no era una especie de tabú para los ilusionistas? ¿O acaso él y Lal habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse solo con los más paranoicos de ese tipo de llamas?

De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos emitió un sonido cuando Kawahira se quitó lentamente la máscara para revelar una cara que Colonnello podría haber llamado joven si no fuera por la expresión de puro agotamiento que la retorció. ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para hacerle eso a una persona?

No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

"Sí. Sepira murió hace siglos. Esto es solo un recuerdo de lo que dejó para proteger el archivo. No responderá a menos que le hagas una pregunta directamente".

Bueno, eso creó muchas, muchas preguntas en la mente del rubio, pero se mordió la lengua. Sorprendentemente, el marco de tiempo no fue tan impactante para él. Sabía desde su primer encuentro con la Niebla que algo sobre el 'hombre' no estaba del todo bien. Después de Armonizar, esa sensación de que él estaba 'apagado' solo se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no lo había registrado conscientemente hasta que se confirmó.

Por las miradas en las caras de los demás, o las que él podía ver al menos, tampoco fue una gran sorpresa para ellos. Claro, hubo un destello inicial de sorpresa en sus rostros, o detrás de sus ojos, pero cuando se tomaron el tiempo para _pensarlo_ realmente , todos parecieron llegar a conclusiones similares. Inconscientemente, todos ellos habían _concluido_ ya, sino que simplemente se había confirmado ahora.

Verde, por otro lado, parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a chillar de alegría ... y Dios mío, esa no era una imagen mental que desaparecería pronto, desafortunadamente.

"¿Entonces sabes lo que estaba pasando con esta sala? ¿Y estás diciendo que tu gente tenía una forma de preservar los recuerdos, hace siglos? ¿Cómo funcionó? ¿Cuántos de estos archivos hay? ¿Hay alguno de ellos accesible? .. No, por supuesto que no, o ya los habríamos encontrado a menos que ... "

Yeah, no.

Un giro de un dial y el sonido de las divagaciones del científico loco se desvaneció en un zumbido agradable mientras le permitía procesar las reacciones de quienes lo rodeaban. Afortunadamente, Verde estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y hablando en voz baja en sus murmullos, que era posible desconectarlo y aún poder escuchar a los demás. Pequeñas misericordias y todo eso.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios. Dale un descanso al hombre".

Y allí estaba su querida Lal, expresando su preocupación en lo que probablemente era la forma menos compasiva posible. Aún así, hizo el trabajo. Aunque tal vez esa fue la repentina llamarada helada de Lluvia que inundó la habitación.

"Gracias Comandante Mirch, pero está bien. Por lo que puedo decir, este es el último de los Archivos de Memoria, todos los demás se desmoronaron con el tiempo y el conocimiento de cómo hacerlos se perdió. O, al menos, yo pensé que era. Parece que Sepira me estaba ocultando secretos hasta el final ".

Ouch, hubo una punzada de dolor de nuevo, aunque si realmente era una herida que había estado supurando durante _siglos_ (y Colonnello iba a tratar muy duro de no pensar en eso, nunca), entonces ciertamente explicaba la profundidad.

Tal vez fue el mar absoluto de Llamas de Luvia lo que inundaba la habitación, pero daba miedo lo calmados que estaban tomando esto.

"Mou ... Tú fuiste quien organizó este lugar. ¿Cómo no sabías que estaba aquí?"

Esa era una pregunta válida. Era menos notable ya que se había unido al grupo tarde, pero había rastros definidos de Llamas de Niebla en todo el edificio. Acababan de suponer que la casa había sido personalizada para su comodidad, ya que se esperaba que permanecieran allí durante la duración de sus trabajos. Fue un gesto agradable, incluso si era un poco espeluznante cuánto parecía saber sobre todos ellos.

"No estaba aquí antes".

"Eso es imposible. La ley de Conservación de la Misa significa que las cosas no pueden simplemente aparecer de la nada".

"¿Así como las habitaciones no pueden estar vivas Verde?"

Bueno, eso ciertamente hizo callar al hombre de cabello verde, aunque ahora Colonnello realmente quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Todavía...

"Entonces, ¿por qué aparecería ahora? ¿Y por qué tuvo que drenarnos de nuestras Llamas para activarnos?"

Y allí estaba Reborn haciendo las preguntas reales una vez más. Al menos eso significaba que no tenía que poner el pie allí esta vez.

"Es ... posible que haya cosas sobre esta casa que incluso yo no conozco. Fue dejado al Arcobaleno por uno de los fundadores de Peverell. Ha habido rumores de que las habitaciones aparecieron y desaparecieron a medida que los inhibidores las necesitaban, pero nunca les puse mucha importancia antes ".

¿Peverell? Como en, ¿la Familia anteriormente extinta de la que supuestamente era miembro su Cielo? O esto era una gran coincidencia, o alguien estaba tirando de los hilos en alguna parte. Normalmente, habría asumido que era el primero, pero Kawahira confirmó que había más criaturas que humanos en el planeta. Demonios, el _Vindice_ fue suficiente para demostrar eso. Entonces, ¿por qué no algún bicho raro jugando con sus vidas como algunos personajes de una historia?

Iba a dejar de pensar en eso ahora.

"¿Por qué ahora? Y por qué este"

"El Diario."

De todas las personas que había esperado para hablar, no había sido Skull. En realidad, fue sorprendente la frecuencia con que la Nube logró desvanecerse en el fondo dada su fuerte personalidad y apariencia, pero la mayoría de las veces, todos parecían olvidar que su segundo miembro más joven estaba incluso en la habitación con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con Lacayo?"

"er ... Bermuda lo menciona en su diario. ¿Nadie más lo leyó?"

¿Honestamente? No. El diario acababa de ser algo que les habían dicho que robaran. Se suponía que era su 'anuncio' al mundo de que su grupo se había formado una vez más. No había habido una razón para leer realmente la maldita cosa. Pero al parecer sí.

"¿Bermudas? Por supuesto que lo hizo. Se las arregla para encontrar su camino en todos los lugares donde no debería estar".

Bien, ¿era solo Colonnello o Kawahira estaba hablando de estas Bermudas como si todavía estuviera vivo? ¿Era otro como la niebla o alguna otra cosa?

"Mi amigo, ¿qué dijo _exactamente_ ?"

"Estaba en un alemán bastante arcaico, así que no era el más fácil de leer, pero por lo que pude deducir, la habitación apareció cuando él y su Tormenta, Jaeger, habían estado buscando una cura para lo que él llama 'Fluch des Regenbogens 'que creo que significa- "

"La maldición del arco iris".

No es de extrañar que Viper fue quien lo tradujo, aún así, las palabras solo fueron suficientes para enviar un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. No hizo falta ser un genio para reunir el hecho de que un Set de Cielo completo hizo un Arcoiris de Llamas. Agregue eso al hecho de que Kawahira había estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su set unido.

Casi no se encontró información sobre Il Prescelti Sette.

"Si este fue realmente el lugar donde encontraron su cura ... no es uno que quieran usar ustedes mismos".

Bueno, eso confirmó las oscuras sospechas que habían estado susurrando en su oído, y no en el buen sentido. En la forma de segundos, Reborn se lanzó hacia adelante y alejó su cielo del traidor en medio de ellos. Por su parte, Colonnello desenvainó su cuchillo mientras maldecía la insistencia de Lal de que dejó su rifle en su habitación. No es que importara, apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Fon atrapara a la Niebla en una bodega cruel.

"¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Qué nos has hecho?"

"La Maldición del Arco Iris, del Arcobaleno, es tan antigua como la civilización misma. En cuanto a Bermudas ... él es el fundador y líder de Vindice".

A su derecha, casi escuchó el clic del martillo siendo empujado hacia atrás en una pistola de alto calibre.

"Explique."

"Sí ... esa podría ser una idea, ¿no?"


	24. Hacia el abismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una referencia a un suicidio en este capítulo, aunque he tratado de mantenerlo vago

Todos habían esperado una trampa cuando les dieron la oferta. Personalmente, Renato había llegado para explorar el área con una semana de anticipación solo para calmar su paranoia, y no le habría sorprendido saber que los demás habían hecho algo similar. Incluso el Lackey había demostrado al menos los comienzos de la mente táctica a través de algunas de las "actividades de vinculación" que había forzado en la Nube. El punto era que habían verificado _todo lo_ que cualquiera de ellos podía pensar, frenéticamente y con una intensidad que solo se había duplicado una vez que habían llevado a su Cielo a la situación. Si hubiera algo perjudicial para ellos en cualquier lugar cerca de la Villa, se habría encontrado y luego destruido rápidamente con prejuicios extremos.

En su tiempo aquí, no habían encontrado nada, fuera de la habitación en la que estaban reunidos, fuera de lo común, pero esta 'Maldición del Arco Iris' ... No le gustaba. Lo que a Renato no le gustaba a menudo terminaba muerto, y en este momento, su objetivo estaba firmemente fijado en este 'Kawahira'.

Por un momento, la Niebla parpadeó hacia él en estado de shock. Por las líneas alrededor de su boca y la tensión de su postura, estaba claro que esta conversación estaba afectando al hombre, pero se negó a sentir lástima por el que los había traicionado a todos. Finalmente, el último hilo de contención que sostenía la lengua del hombre se rompió y una explicación salió a la luz.

"Las Llamas de Voluntad Moribundas no son algo que debería haber existido, literalmente representan un agujero en el tejido de la realidad y, si se dejan solas, lo destrozarán. Cuando mi gente, los terrícolas, se dieron cuenta de esto, creamos un sistema que ayudaría a equilibrar esto e igualar los niveles de potencia en una forma estable.

Este sistema está formado por las líneas magnéticas alrededor de la Tierra y está modulado por las llamas de nuestra gente, pero cuando comenzamos a morir, no quedaba suficiente de nosotros para mantener esto, así que algunos de nuestros principales científicos crearon algo llamado Tri-Ni-Sette. 14 anillos y 7 chupetes que impiden que toda la realidad explote.

Desafortunadamente, nuestros números siguieron disminuyendo debido a alguna enfermedad de la que no sabíamos nada, hasta que Sapira y yo fuimos los únicos que quedamos para mantener el sistema. Después de ese punto, tuvimos que comenzar a dar el Tri-Ni-Sette a los humanos para mantener todo equilibrado. Finalmente, llegamos a un punto en el que los chupetes se negaron a unirse con cualquier otro cielo que no sea Sapira, y una vez que la maldición siguió su curso, fui el último que quedaba ".

Sus palabras se ahogaron en esa parte, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en el rabillo de sus ojos que ahora miraban con nostalgia la proyección en el centro de la habitación. La mirada rota en su rostro transmitía claramente el dolor del vínculo roto que estaba recordando. Normalmente, Renato habría sido más comprensivo con tal cosa, pero la Niebla aún no había respondido la pregunta, y en lo que respecta al propio Cielo del Hitman ... eso no era algo que él nunca dejaría pasar.

"¿Y esta 'Maldición del Arco Iris'?"

Detrás de él, podía sentir a su bebé Sky comenzando a moverse inquietamente, sintiendo claramente el deseo de consolar a su Elemento angustiado. No fue una sorpresa; Harry ya había mostrado un notable sentido de empatía hacia todos ellos, incluso para los estándares del Cielo. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que un Elemento traidor matara un Cielo, por lo que no había forma de que el Sol lo dejara pasar.

Afortunadamente, en el segundo en que el niño parecía que iba a lanzarse hacia adelante, Fon lo levantó, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras Renato volvía su atención al hombre frente a él, moviendo el arma para que el otro volviera a hablar.

"La maldición se llama la _'Maldición del Arcobaleno'_ ... cada parte del set tiene un papel que desempeñar, y los chupetes son la principal fuente de energía. Sin embargo, para hacer esto, extraen la energía de la Tierra a través de sus anfitriones a través de su Llamas para purificarlo. Esta sobrecarga de energía significa que los anfitriones tienen que estar encerrados en los cuerpos de los bebés para evitar que el poder los abrume y liberar más llamas para el proceso ".

Fue, en una palabra, increíble.

Earthlings, leylines y la idea de un sistema que mantuviera la totalidad de la realidad en equilibrio. Sin mencionar la Maldición del Arcobaleno y todo lo que eso implicaba. Parecía algo sacado directamente de una película de acción de la lista B. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba la Niebla que creyeran algo de eso?

Sin embargo ... ¿no había habido una gran cantidad de sorpresas desde la primera reunión?

La nube más fuerte del mundo es un civil.

Una segunda fuente de energía que casi había matado a su bebé Sky.

Una habitación que había consumido sus llamas.

Para ser honesto, Renato quería negar cualquier cosa y todo lo que salió de la boca del supuesto 'terrícola'. Si no lo hacía, significaba aceptar el hecho de que había sido engañado, completamente ajeno, a una situación de la que ni siquiera él sería capaz de salir. Pero Renato era un experto en lectura en frío. Era casi imposible para cualquiera mentirle conscientemente a él y Kawahira ... no estaba mintiendo.

No por su propio conocimiento de todos modos.

"Así que nos reuniste aquí para someternos a una muerte prolongada por el bien del bien mayor. ¿Tu propio _cielo_ incluido?"

Por las punzadas ardientes en sus ojos, el Sol sabía que sus ojos debían brillar con su furia en este punto, pero no podía preocuparse. La sola _idea_ de dañar al dulce y amigable niño que los había llevado a todos a su órbita, simplemente no encajaba en su mente. No podía imaginar ninguna situación en la que pudiera tolerar el sacrificio de un inocente, un cielo inocente, nada menos, pero aquí estaba Kawahira lanzando fácilmente el cielo con el que estaba _armonizado_ debajo del autobús ... y no fue difícil de resolver exactamente qué tipo de destino les esperaba al final de este camino. La quema de llamas fue una forma muy lenta y _extremadamente_ dolorosa de morir.

Hitman no había pensado que podía odiar a alguien con cada parte de su ser, pero esto se estaba acercando.

Todavía encorvada en el suelo, la Niebla ni siquiera parpadeó. Los ojos muertos seguían fijos en la proyección que aún se cernía, completamente olvidada en medio de la cámara, con una mirada de dolor horrible en su rostro. Aun así, no había suficiente allí.

La más leve sacudida de su dedo habría enviado una bala al estómago del hombre, provocando una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero su puntería se desvió de su curso por una mano delgada que se extendió para agarrar su brazo. Una ofensa que normalmente lo enviaría gruñendo a quien decidiera invadir su espacio personal, pero la repentina afluencia de Llamas de Lluvia lo mantuvo sometido. Realmente le comenzaban a disgustar a los otros miembros de esta Armonía.

"Entonces, eres el último de tu clase, lo que significa que la responsabilidad de mantener todo recae en ti. ¿Qué prueba tienes de esto?"

Y ahí estaba Verde. Si Renato no lo hubiera visto perderlo la última vez que colocaron el sello sobre Harry, habría pensado que el Rayo había encontrado una manera de separarse por completo de sus emociones. Ciertamente había logrado erradicarlos de su voz en ese momento.

Esto fue completamente secundario al resplandor de la muerte que Hitman estaba enviando actualmente hacia los dos ex soldados que _aún_ intentaban contenerlo. Irritantemente, Colonnello incluso tenía una mirada comprensiva en su rostro, el traidor. Normalmente, habría llevado a su Sol a soportar y chamuscado al imbécil que sostenía, pero bajo una doble dosis de Lluvia, incluso él estaba luchando por hacer algo.

No es que olvidara esto. En el momento en que lo soltaran, iba a tener una larga y agradable _conversación_ con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres que te enseñe como prueba?"

Incapaz de hacer mucho más, Renato se vio obligado a escuchar y, desafortunadamente, eso significaba que automáticamente comenzó a considerar su pregunta. ¿Qué clase de cosa lo convencería? Era una historia tan increíble que tomaría mucho. Y si así era como la Niebla iba a tratar de explicar su traición, entonces sería muy convincente.

"Dijiste que esto era un archivo, muéstranos".

Por supuesto, lo único que le interesaba al científico era más información ... Reborn estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba intrigado. Recientemente había comenzado una búsqueda para infiltrarse en todas las bibliotecas de la mafia en Europa cuando le ofrecieron una invitación a la reunión.

Tener acceso a un banco de información que nadie sabía que _existía_ en los últimos siglos ... Era un pensamiento tentador, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse el gusto en ese momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera redirigir la conversación, fue interrumpido por un tirón suave, pero insistente, de sus Llamas. Un tirón que venía directamente de su cielo.

Confiando en que los otros Elementos al menos serían lo suficientemente competentes como para mirar al traidor, lentamente se giró para mirar al niño, una explicación aplacadora en la punta de su lengua, pero nunca llegó a expresarlo. En cambio, estaba completamente congelado en su lugar al ver esos ojos verdes que brillaban con un naranja brillante por primera vez.

En los últimos meses, hubo momentos en los que pensó que había un ligero indicio de que las Llamas del niño brillaban en sus ojos, aunque nunca fue más que una chispa. Lo había descartado como las fantasías de una mente esperanzada, pero esto lo dejó claro. Su Cielo siempre había tenido la capacidad de ingresar al Modo de Voluntad Moribunda, este incidente había sido el que lo había llevado al límite.

Con el tiempo, su chico sería _magnífico._

Pero no tuvieron tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ese pensamiento aleccionador fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensueño y envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Superado por la repentina necesidad de asegurarse de que su Sky todavía estaba allí, todavía estaba bien, se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró al niño en su propio agarre. Estaba silenciosamente agradecido de que Fon no haya intentado detenerlo, aunque se encogió ante la idea de qué tipo de cara debía mostrar para provocar tanta misericordia en la Tormenta.

Enterrando la nariz en los suaves mechones de su cielo e inhalando el aroma familiar del champú de manzana y leche que adoraba el niño, Renato finalmente pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para que los iris amarillos volvieran a sangrar y pudiera hablar sin gruñir. .

"¿Qué es pequeño?"

"¡No!"

La orden habría tenido poco peso en una voz tan aguda y aguda si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry la había respaldado con una verdadera inundación de sus Llamas que, cuando se unió a la Lluvia que ya saturaba su sistema, hizo que el mundo nadar ante sus ojos. Fue solo por la fuerza de Voluntad que el Sol pudo permanecer de pie y evitar dejar caer al niño.

"Harry ... está tratando de lastimarte. ¡No puedes esperar que lo deje ir!"

Renato era un asesino muy respetado y muy temido cuyo nombre podía enviar a los enemigos huyendo solo con los susurros de Hitman Reborn. Actualmente estaba lleno de suficiente ira como para enviar a los Don de todas las Famiglias más grandes a sudar frío, y fue muy cuidadoso para desahogar dicha ira. No estaba _lloriqueando._

Desafortunadamente, su cielo no estaba impresionado.

"Lo estás empujando. La luz está triste. ¡Basta!"

Nunca sabría cómo el niño logró dar la impresión de doblar los brazos incluso cuando estaban envueltos de forma segura alrededor del cuello del Sol. Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía era que estaba cerca de emborracharse con la llamas por el gran volumen de ellos lanzados desde cuatro lados (Renato estaba bien familiarizado con la quema de Llamas de la tormenta que atacaba la adrenalina en su sistema y Fon no era tan sutil como le gusta pensar que era) y con sus propias llamas actualmente suprimidas ... nunca dejes que se diga que Hitman no conocía una situación perdida cuando la vio.

Lentamente, movió el ligero peso de su Sky a un brazo antes de volver a enfundar suavemente el arma que todavía había sido apuntada vagamente en dirección a la niebla traidora.

Sin embargo, no decepcionó al niño, podría estar dispuesto a confiar en el juicio de los demás por ahora, pero no había vivido tanto tiempo como lo había hecho sin una dosis saludable de paranoia. Hasta que estuviera 100% satisfecho con la situación actual, el niño no abandonaría sus brazos. Eso fue una promesa.

::

Skull ... bueno, para ser sincero, Skull no sabía qué pensar, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón preocupante desde que se unió a este grupo.

Después de la carrera loca donde persiguieron a Harry de regreso a la espeluznante habitación que lo había encerrado antes, parecía que finalmente iban a obtener las respuestas a algo, pero no, ahora solo le quedaban más preguntas. Si esto continuaba, tendría que comprar algo para evitar apretar los dientes en protuberancias.

El diario había sido una lectura interesante, incluso si no hubiera podido entender algunas de las palabras más obsoletas que Bermuda había usado. Skull pudo haber viajado por la mayor parte de Europa durante su juventud, e insistió en al menos intentar aprender el idioma de donde se habían detenido, pero de ninguna manera era un erudito.

Dicho esto, no era un idiota, y algunas de las cosas que se revelaban en esta conversación casi lo llevaron a la violencia. Mientras observaba a los demás reaccionar a la explicación de la maldición, al ver la cara normalmente estoica de Reborn ponerse blanca como un fantasma, escuchar a Lal soltar el arma que nunca había tanteado antes, Viper mordió el siseo ... solo podía suponer que había algo que no estaba entendiendo allí, y lo que sea que fuera, fueron malas noticias para ellos. Ese pensamiento envió un estallido de furia a través de él que sacudió a la bestia que estaba despierta con sus llamas, enviándola a su pecho mientras buscaba un enemigo para destruir.

Skull estaba preparado para provocar esa ira acumulada contra el que acababa de admitir que estaba detrás de todo, pero en el momento en que miró a Kawahira ... la ira murió.

No había nadie más vivo que lo supiera, pero una vez, mucho antes de que terminara en las calles, Skull había tenido un hermano. No era un pariente de sangre, sino un niño que había conocido cuando los dos habían estado en el mismo hogar de acogida. Mihai era dos años más joven que Skull y, cuando su "padre" se había vuelto violento, solo había sido una segunda naturaleza pararse frente al niño más joven.

Fue en esta casa donde Skull, Gabriel como había sido, había aprendido el valor de la personalidad de un showman. Si atraía toda la atención hacia sí mismo al ser ruidoso e irritante, podía mantener a Mihai fuera de la línea de fuego. Si Gabriel estaba hablando, entonces 'padre' no notaría la pintura que había sido rasgada por pequeñas manos ...

De cualquier manera, Mihai había llegado a la casa con un pequeño petirrojo tejido a mano que había amado más que nada, el último regalo que su mamá le había hecho. En un ataque de crueldad inspirada, después de que el niño había intentado contarle a un maestro sobre su situación en el hogar, 'padre' le entregó a Mihai un cuchillo y lo obligó a destruirlo.

La mirada en los ojos del niño durante y en la semana después de ese evento (hasta que desapareció esa mirada vidriosa y rota, junto con todo lo demás) fue un recuerdo que Skull había intentado suprimir durante mucho tiempo. Se había ido después de eso, solo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para la estela antes de correr el riesgo en las calles. Había jurado que nunca tendría que ver esa expresión en la cara de otra persona ...

Sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Desde el conjunto sombrío hasta la boca normalmente sonriente de Colonnello y la inclinación resignada de la cabeza de Fon ... tampoco fue el único en reconocerlo, y eso solo lo hizo sentir náuseas.

Toda esta situación estaba jodida. Justo cuando Skull finalmente comenzó a instalarse en este grupo ecléctico, comenzó a ver a los demás como más que simples colegas, el gato tuvo que abrirse camino, gritando, fuera de la bolsa.

Si realmente estaban maldecidos, y eso era algo que lamentablemente estaba dispuesto a creer dado todo lo que había visto en su tiempo aquí, entonces estaban en una posición desagradable. Si él había estado leyendo las reacciones de los demás correctamente, eso significaba que probablemente también morirían por esto. Entonces eso fue una mierda.

Y Kawahira ... por lo que había dicho, tampoco había tenido otra opción. Esta maldición sonaba muy importante, y eran solo los pobres idiotas que habían sido elegidos para soportarla esta vez. Pero, ¿cuántas veces se había visto obligado a 'Terricola' a promulgarlo? ¿Elegir exactamente a quién iba a condenar a muerte y luego ejecutarlos?

No, Skull no quería morir particularmente. Pero si sus opciones fueran morir él mismo, o pasar la eternidad teniendo que elegir sacrificios a los que luego se suicidaría, tener que verlos morir en nombre del "bien mayor" como lo expresó Reborn ... Sabía cuál prefería.

El especialista ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que una mano firme cayó sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Fon se había acercado a él, sin embargo, en su defensa, los bordes de su visión habían adquirido un aspecto oscuro y brumoso.

"Respira Skull. Respira hondo ahora".

Huh. Parece que él también había estado hiperventilando. No había tenido un flashback en años maldita sea. Pensó que había pasado esto.

Fue más difícil de lo que debería haber sido hacer coincidir su respiración con las exageradas del hombre frente a él, pero finalmente lo logró, y su pecho se lo agradeció. Después de finalmente dominar sus propias reacciones, le dirigió una sonrisa cansada al artista marcial.

"Gracias. Ese tipo de ... salió de la nada".

"No pienses en eso, creo que todos estamos luchando con esta revelación".

Él tampoco estaba mintiendo. Todos los demás se habían adelantado para reunirse alrededor de la chica brillante en la habitación, pero incluso desde la parte de atrás se dio cuenta de que todos se movían mucho más rígidamente de lo que se había acostumbrado. Parecía que todos estaban un poco sacudidos, pero entonces, ¿quién no sería después de que se les hablara sobre seres mágicos, sistemas mágicos que mantenían la realidad bajo control y la espada mágica colgando sobre sus cabezas?

Mirando a su alrededor nuevamente en un esfuerzo por ganar más tiempo, vio a Chibi-chan que lo miraba por encima del hombro de Reborn, con los ojos muy abiertos y un brillante color naranja brillante.

Seguro. Obviamente, las cosas no estaban lo suficientemente locas hoy. Agreguemos a un niño pequeño con ojos brillantes y una llama de bebé parpadeando en su cabello. ¿Por qué no?

Tomó algo de trabajo, pero Skull finalmente pudo apartar los ojos y fue recibido por la vista del resto del grupo, incluido Fon, de pie alrededor de la mujer, mirándola expectante, aunque ninguno de ellos hablaba. Por la brecha que quedaba entre Fon y Viper, estaba claro que lo estaban esperando, así que Skull contuvo el aliento, se preparó mentalmente para un ataque aún más extraño y dio un paso adelante.

En el momento en que ocupó su lugar, prácticamente podía sentir la tensión subir rápidamente hasta que Kawahira suspiró y esbozó una débil sonrisa ante la proyección todavía plácidamente sonriente.

"Sepira. ¿Podrías mostrarnos el primer recuerdo en tus archivos, querida?"

Durante una fracción de segundo, Skull habría jurado que la sonrisa de la mujer se había vuelto tan dolorida como la del hombre, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y la habitación a su alrededor se volvió negra.


	25. Omake IV: Equilibrio

Teniendo en cuenta que en el momento en que se había armonizado con el bebé, el Cielo se había sentido como el más importante en su vida, verlo desde afuera no era tan impresionante. Sí, había tenido la satisfacción de ver a la Niebla normalmente inexpresiva perder la calma, primero cuando mencionó la existencia de dicho Cielo y luego cuando el niño hizo su aparición, pero ambas reacciones fueron casi sofocadas por la ilusión de la Niebla que podía sentir incluso si no podía ver más allá.

Esa ilusión se hizo añicos en el segundo en que las llamas ámbar se deslizaron tan íntimamente contra las índigo, enviando un escalofrío de satisfacción a través del vínculo.

En el exterior, Reborn mantuvo la mirada de satisfacción satisfecha firmemente en su lugar mientras observaba el blanqueamiento de la tez normalmente pálida de Viper en un tono grisáceo. En el interior, era un desastre de llamas hirvientes. Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que el niño pudiera aceptar al agente de información tal como lo había aceptado, y de todos modos los había reunido. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle.

Había una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza, una que había pensado silenciada hace mucho tiempo, siseando ante la intrusión en su Armonía, susurrando comentarios sarcásticos y 'qué pasaría si' que hizo que las manos del Hitman se apretaran donde estaban escondidas junto a la mesa. El hecho de que su Sky había ganado otro Guardián no significaba que ya no quisiera a Reborn. Así _no_ era como funcionaban las armonías.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera convencer su ansiedad de eso.

Al otro lado de la mesa, podía ver el Cielo y la Niebla mirándose paralizados el uno al otro, más exactamente, la Niebla mirando al Cielo con cautelosa maravilla. Por parte del niño, era más como una confusión mezclada con una esperanza medio muerta. Fue una escena tan _dulce_ .

Al verlos a los dos apartarse el uno del otro mientras el fuerte golpe de sus nudillos en la mesa dividía el silencio, enviaba un oscuro rizo de placer a través de su pecho. No es que les dejara ver eso.

"Tan _adorable_ como es esto, te dejo entrar en esto por una razón, y no es por la amabilidad de mi corazón. Necesitamos tu ... ayuda con algo".

Esas palabras, lo peor, la _sinceridad_ en ellas, fueron suficientes para hacerlo sentir náuseas, pero la obligó a bajar, eligiendo en cambio mirar al otro Elemento hacia abajo. No habría incertidumbre en la jerarquía de esta Armonía. Después de un momento de mantener su mirada detrás de su capucha, la Niebla finalmente lo reconoció con la más leve inclinación de su cabeza. No era mucho, pero él lo aceptaría.

" **Ven aquí Bambino** ".

A pesar de lo mucho que el italiano intentó suavizar su voz, el niño aún se estremeció antes de saltar para seguir sus órdenes. Le irritaba, esta necesidad arraigada de complacer a los adultos que lo rodeaban, pero solo había estado trabajando con el niño durante un día. Dale tiempo y el Cielo sería _magnífico,_ pero por ahora, tendría que conformarse con simplemente feliz.

Tan pronto como el niño subió a la cabina al lado del Sol, Reborn extendió una mano para revolver los desordenados mechones negros en su cabeza. Obviamente no había logrado frenar sus movimientos lo suficiente y el niño se sobresaltó, chirriando ligeramente antes de perder su concentración y parpadeando a una apariencia más translúcida por una fracción de segundo antes de solidificarse una vez más. Aún así, fue suficiente y al otro lado de la mesa, escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Viper.

"¿Qué?"

Esta vez, su sonrisa se oscureció más por la desesperación que por la amargura, pero dudaba que sus compañeros pudieran notar la diferencia. Sin embargo, dado lo que acababa de suceder, tendría que aceptar que inevitablemente se estaría acercando a Viper en los próximos años.

"¿Ves el problema entonces? Por mucho que odie admitirlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que yo, y ahora tú, hemos armonizado con un cielo _fantasma_ . Esperaba que tuvieras alguna explicación para esto porque ciertamente no la tengo ".

El humor abatido en esa declaración no debe haberse perdido en la Niebla, ya que pasaron un buen momento mirándolo, presumiblemente esperando la línea de golpe de una broma muy pobre, antes de que se rindieran, como lo indicaba la menor caída en la línea. de sus hombros.

"Nunca podrías hacer nada de la manera fácil".

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"

A pesar del hecho de que los ojos del otro estaban cubiertos, a Reborn le gustaba imaginar que mostraban un índigo tormentoso por pura frustración. Fingiendo que no podía sentir su resplandor quemando agujeros en su alma, dirigió su atención al niño que los miraba confundido. No es tan sorprendente ver que Viper se había deslizado de nuevo al alemán en su estado de shock y Reborn, aún intentando distraídamente ubicar sus orígenes a través de los más débiles ecos de un acento, había descuidado cambiarlo nuevamente al inglés.

"Pequeño, esta es Viper. Me ayudará a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ante eso, el rostro del niño brilló a través de una miríada de emociones demasiado rápido para que él lo nombrara antes de finalmente establecerse en un nivel de determinación que le provocó una emoción en la espalda. Si había una cosa que Reborn podía respetar, era un hombre con determinación. Ahora, si solo esa resolución se enfocara en él y no en la Niebla al otro lado de la mesa. Aunque el niño no expresó sus pensamientos, fue bastante fácil leer sus deseos a través de sus grandes ojos y la forma en que había comenzado a inquietarse en el banco. Aún más rasgos en los que tendría que trabajar en el futuro. Por ahora...

"Continúa entonces".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el niño saltó de su asiento y tropezó alrededor de la mesa hasta que pudo lanzarse hacia el espacio de la niebla asustada.

Bueno, si iba a estar atrapado en esta situación en el futuro previsible, solo tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para disfrutarlo.

::

Cuando vio al niño parpadear por un momento cuando Reborn lo tocó, una emoción helada de pánico se apoderó de su corazon al pensar por un segundo que toda esta situación había sido una trampa. Las imágenes del niño que no era más que una construcción de la niebla pasaron por su mente antes de ser despedidas rápidamente. Hubiera sido imposible armonizar con una ilusion, y habrían podido sentir cualquier otra Llamas. Era prácticamente imposible falsificar Sky Flames de todos modos.

Sin embargo, si el niño no era una ilusión, entonces planteaba la pregunta de qué _era_ . Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de teorizar por sí mismos, y dada la mirada que Reborn les estaba dando, tenía una respuesta, por lo que era mejor que solo preguntaran.

"¿Qué?

Eso finalmente fue suficiente para matar la mirada engreída en la cara del Sol, pero Viper no estaba seguro de que les gustara el humor amargo que lo reemplazó. No les iba a gustar la respuesta aquí, pero eso era de esperar. Este era Reborn después de todo.

Tenía razón

Un _fantasma,_ Reborn creía que los dos habían logrado armonizar con un niño fantasma. ¿Dónde encontró él tal cosa? Más que eso, ¿por qué no estaban más sorprendidos por esto?

Aún así, si el niño realmente no era una ilusion, y estaba lo suficientemente presente como para que no hubiera podido ser un holograma, ¿qué otras opciones había?

Habían escuchado historias de este tipo de cosas, sin duda. De hecho, muchos de los informes que habían recibido de su red se centraron en Gran Bretaña, que es donde Reborn había sido enviado en el último golpe. Nunca antes habían creído realmente esos activos, describiéndolos como simples historias de fantasmas, pero con la evidencia frente a ellos ... Tenía cierto tipo de sentido, y explicaba por qué no había sentido al niño hasta su Armonización. Esto iba a hacer que sus vidas fueran exponencialmente más difíciles.

"Nunca podrías hacer las cosas de la manera fácil".

Y nunca pudo. Viper recordaba vívidamente uno de los trabajos previos a ese ... _día._ Un trabajo que se suponía que era un _simple_ éxito que _debería_ haber sido un juego de niños para el _mejor Hitman_ del _mundo._ Pero no, Reborn había decidido ir y seducir a la hija del Don que se suponía que iban a asesinar, lo que condujo a una caza de hombres que se extendió por toda Europa. Es cierto que el incidente probablemente fue uno de los eventos clave que consolidó a su grupo como los usuarios de Llamas más fuertes del mundo, pero aún así fue algo que nunca debería haber sucedido.

La peor parte de todo esto fue que el Sol ni siquiera se arrepintió de ello. Eso podría ser un problema en el futuro cuando se trata de proteger a su bebé Sky, Viper no estaba muy segura de que pudieran reinar en algunos de sus impulsos más excéntricos. Puede ser necesario traer una influencia calmante, como Fon, a la situación. No podía sentir ningún otro Elemento en el Cielo, por lo que debería ser bastante fácil poner al artista marcial de lado. El problema sería convencer al Hitman de ese hecho.

El repentino tirón de su túnica los hizo mirar hacia los brillantes ojos esmeralda del niño que estaba haciendo gestos de "maquillarlos" con bastante insistencia. No es algo a lo que se hubieran rendido normalmente, pero con el nuevo vínculo causando estragos en sus instintos, se encontraron agachados sin pensarlo. La idea de tener su Sky en su regazo donde podrían ocultarlo completamente en su Niebla, aunque sería un poco apretado, era demasiado atractivo para dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo, el niño no estaba contento con eso, pronto se dio la vuelta (casi arrojándose fuera de la forma encogida de Viper en el proceso) hasta que se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron directamente.

Su primera reacción fue atacar al que invadía su espacio personal, pero se detuvo. No había forma de predecir cómo reaccionaría Reborn, ya que su vínculo no podría ser mucho más antiguo que el suyo, actuando de manera remota que pudiera interpretarse como una amenaza, incluso si hubieran podido hacerlo, habría sido equivalente al suicidio. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que normalmente no se contenía tanto, no estaba completamente segura de qué hacer a continuación. Desprovista de cualquier otra opción, se resigno a envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor del niño ante ellos para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Todo lo que podían ver era verde.

A pesar del contacto entre los dos, parecía que el niño estaba logrando mantener una forma sólida bastante bien. El punto donde se tocaron fue cálido. El tipo de calidez que los hizo relajarse de nuevo en los asientos casi sin darse cuenta. Se sentía como si hubiera un fuego suave floreciendo en su estómago que no habían sentido desde que realmente eran de este tamaño y su mamá la había sostenido en su regazo.

Pensó que había estado preparada para un Cielo cuando fue a la reunión de los siete. Se había equivocado.

Durante mucho tiempo, simplemente se sentaron allí, disfrutando de las llamas puras que jugaban dentro y alrededor de las suyas. Desde el parpadeante Sol que podían sentir en los bordes de su percepción, no eran la única. Eventualmente, sin embargo, fueron sacados de la bruma cuando el cálido peso que se apoyaba contra ellos aumentó repentinamente.

Por las suaves bocanadas de aire que cruzaban sus mejillas, su cielo se había quedado dormido. Sin la resistencia del niño, fue bastante fácil maniobrar el cuerpo un poco más pequeño a un lado hasta que simplemente se apoyó contra ella y pudo mirar fijamente a un Reborn parpadeante que cruzaba la mesa.

"¿Por qué vienes a mí?"

No es que no estuviera agradecida, aunque nunca lo admitirían, incluso bajo pena de muerte, pero Reborn era bien conocido por resolver sus problemas por sí mismo, y nadie pedía ayuda a nadie. Por lo que pudieron encontrar sobre el hombre después de la primera reunión, también fue uno de los más leídos en la sociedad de la mafia en lo que respecta a la ley de la mafia. Por parte de Viper, sus conexiones con los lados más oscuros del inframundo no eran exactamente bien conocidas, por lo que no había razón para que Hitman asumiera que sabían algo que él no había encontrado. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Hacer la pregunta mientras el Sol todavía se estaba recuperando de un estado de Borrachera de llamas era una táctica encubierta, pero con la forma en que su cara se retorcía con desagrado, fue efectiva. Después de un momento de silencio tenso, Reborn finalmente respondió, aunque su tono sugería que hubiera preferido tragarse un bocado de cianuro.

"Tienes la costumbre de encontrar cosas que no puedo, y ... el chico necesitaba otros Guardianes".

Hmm, parecía que el hombre estaba mucho más influenciado por la atracción del Cielo de lo que habían anticipado, no había forma de que hubiera admitido tanto de lo contrario. Escuchar a Hitman admitir que necesitaba ayuda con algo era un recuerdo que iba a conservar en los años venideros. Sentía que iban a necesitarlo si iban a verse obligados a existir en el mismo Cielo.

Lamentablemente, el hecho es _que no_ tenían las respuestas a este problema. Aparte de unos pocos susurros a medias y obviamente historias exageradas, no tenían _nada._

Eso fue inaceptable.

"He ... oído hablar de algo ... similar".

Y lo hizo, pero toda su investigación sugirió que no había forma de que este tipo de situación pudiera suceder.

Oculta entre las sociedades 'normales' del mundo, había una secta más pequeña de personas que podían usar una forma diferente de energía del alma que, si bien era similar a las llamas, existía de una manera completamente diferente. De hecho, las dos fuerzas se opusieron diametralmente al punto de que se cancelaron entre sí, lo que significa que no había forma de que esta energía y las Llamas existieran dentro de la misma alma.

Cada historia que habían escuchado sobre estos "fantasmas" era de esa sociedad.

También había algunos detalles que realmente no se alineaban con lo que estaban viendo en este momento, como la forma en que se suponía que estos 'fantasmas' eran helados, incorpóreos e incoloros. Tampoco habían oído hablar de uno que hubiera podido interactuar físicamente con el mundo que los rodeaba. Ninguno de estos era cierto para su cielo. Ahora que la idea estaba en su mente, sin embargo ...

Con una de sus sondas de niebla más suaves, Viper lentamente comenzó a hurgar alrededor del bebé Sky apoyado contra ellos. Atrajo una mirada extraña del Hitman, pero lo ignoraron mientras empujaban más profundamente en el núcleo del niño hasta que lo encontró. No era tanto una sensación tangible, sino más bien el sabor del ozono en la parte posterior de la lengua y el zumbido de un rayo corriendo por sus venas.

Al menos eso explicaba una cosa.

"Creo que sé cómo murió el niño, si nada más".

Habían esperado una reacción, pero el rostro del Hitman que se convirtió en una promesa de asesinato mezclado con oscura satisfacción no lo era. Más bien, habían estado pensando más en la línea de ser golpeados contra los asientos mientras el Sol exigía respuestas.

"No necesito conjeturas. Ya me ocupé del problema".

¿Cuida de...? Ah, sí, la esposa. Había una historia allí. Aún así, no podían permitir que este concepto erróneo continuara. Si había algo que odiaban, era información incorrecta.

"Lo que sea que ella hizo fue irrelevante en términos de cómo murió. Teniendo en cuenta el conflicto en su alma, incluso ahora, es seguro asumir que habría sucedido incluso si se le hubiera brindado la mejor atención posible".

Y hubo la reacción que habían estado esperando. Era casi alarmante cuán insensibles se estaban volviendo a tener un arma apuntando en su dirección, algo que probablemente volvería a morderlos en el futuro, pero lo ignorarían por ahora. Sintiendo que su hombro se adormecía por el peso apoyado en él, se movieron un poco antes de responder.

La inquietud no estaba relacionada de ninguna manera con el arma, y si el cambio de posición significaba que la bala ahora simplemente les rozaría la oreja en lugar de entrar en el cráneo, era una mera coincidencia.

"Las llamas no son la única fuente de poder en este mundo. Hay otra que es muy parecida a las llamas de relámpagos, solo que ligeramente diferente. Nunca antes había visto un caso con esta energía y llamas existentes dentro de la misma alma, pero en él, yo puede encontrar rastros de ambos. Como se supone que son polos opuestos entre sí, esto es probablemente lo que lo mató".

Las palabras, aunque mantuvieron su tono plano, salieron más rápido de lo que pretendían, pero parecía estar perdido en el Sol, que simplemente parecía contemplativo, aunque un poco intrigado. Sin embargo, el arma no fue retirada, por lo que decidieron seguir hablando.

"Solo he oído hablar de 'entidades como fantasmas' en las sociedades que rodean a estas personas, por lo que tiene sentido que esta sea la razón de su estado. Sin embargo, no sé cómo logró mantener sus Llamas después de la muerte. la evidencia sugeriría que las dos energías deberían haberse destruido mutuamente, matándolo en el proceso. Si tuviera que adivinar ... "

Su voz se cortó cuando la sensación de entumecimiento en su hombro de repente se convirtió en un escalofrío. Era solo el conocimiento de que su Cielo estaba apoyado contra ellos, y el hecho de que Reborn ni siquiera se había movido, que lograron no zambullirse de la sensación desagradable. La preparación de sus llamas para que brillaban bajo la piel, que se miraron lentamente hacia abajo sólo para congelar la imagen de la cabeza a medio camino del cielo _en el interior_ de su hombro.

"Ah sí, él hace eso".

La diversión en la voz del Himan no se perdió en ellos, pero nuevamente, la presencia de su Cielo los mantuvo en su lugar. Si se lanzaran sobre la mesa ahora, interrumpirían al niño que dormía (y no tenían idea de cómo funcionaba la física detrás de la intangibilidad del niño, por lo que por ahora no iban a arriesgarse), por ahora, iban a quedarse donde estaban. 

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudieran enviar un eco del sentimiento en la mente del hombre frente a ellos. Ver morir ese aspecto presumido era algo de lo que nunca se cansarían.

"Si sabes todo esto, entonces supongo que tienes una idea de a dónde ir desde aquí".

Bueno no exactamente. Pero no era como si alguna vez admitieran eso, especialmente para Reborn de todas las personas. Aún así, había algo que _podían_ hacer, y les proporcionaría la oportunidad perfecta para seguir algo que les había estado molestando durante este intercambio.

"Tengo personas con las que puedo contactar para obtener más información. Hasta entonces, dígame, ¿qué hizo exactamente la esposa de Dursley en Kleine Hase?"

La sed de sangre que habían logrado alejar a la llegada de su socio regresó con venganza, un sentimiento que claramente se hizo eco de la sonrisa maníaca y los espeluznantes ojos amarillos que se mostraban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Solo de esa reacción, esperaban que la muerte de la mujer fuera lenta.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que no iban a recibir su respuesta ya que, en ese momento, el ruido que había permanecido en un zumbido de fondo cómodo durante la mayor parte de su conversación, estalló en un alboroto por una fracción de segundo antes de ser silenciado cañonazo. Un disparo muy familiar para ser exactos.

"Ah, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en algún lugar más privado Viper, la atmósfera aquí está empezando a gustarme".

Dicho esto, el Sol saltó del banco y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. Desafortunadamente, eso dejó al agente de información en una situación bastante difícil.

Por mucho que pudiera afectar su orgullo, sabían cuándo admitir la derrota.

"Mou ... Reborn ... ¿cómo exactamente lo muevo?"


	26. Extra I: Haz que esos cielos grises sean azules

A veces, Renato realmente odiaba su trabajo.

No era frecuente, pero el pensamiento estaba allí, alzando la cabeza de vez en cuando cada vez que lo enviaban a una misión particularmente problemática o desordenada. Puede haber sido el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero incluso él tuvo malos días.

Para ser justos, sabía que todo iba a ser un lavado casi tan pronto como partiera. No importa cuántas veces tuvo que mirar fijamente a la suplicante mirada de su pequeño Cielo mientras salía por la puerta, nunca fue más fácil, pero esta vez había sido ...

Harry había llorado. De modo audible.

Una de las primeras cosas que habían aprendido de la personalidad del niño era que a su pequeño no le gustaba llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Claro que siempre estaría dispuesto a exigir abrazos o afecto físico a diario, pero eso fue cuando estaba feliz. La última vez que el niño se había sentido vulnerable, temeroso de que lo castigaran por romper un plato cuando había intentado ayudar a poner la mesa para la cena, habían pasado varias horas, y muchas de las ilusiones de Viper, antes de que hubieran logrado encontrarlo acurrucado debajo de su cama, tan fuertemente retraído que incluso había logrado ocultarles su presencia de llamas.

Una vez que Skull lo había sacado para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba llorando, la luz del pasillo había caído en la cara surcada de lágrimas.

Después de eso, habían trabajado incansablemente para que su Sky se relajara en su presencia, pero incluso entonces, los sollozos que sacudieron al niño habían sido una experiencia completamente nueva.

Alejarse le había dolido más de lo que había previsto, pero Renato era un profesional. Un profesional que no podía dejar que el resto de la mafia supiera que había estado unido a este indefenso bebé Sky, sin importar cuán bueno fuera el resto de sus Guardianes. Entonces se había ido.

Ahora, cubierto de residuos de pólvora, sangre (parte de la cual es suya) y mugre, después de haber recibido un disparo, apuñalado y arrojado a través de una maldita ventana ... Realmente deseaba no haberlo hecho.

" _Solo un trabajo rápido. Tiene una buena recompensa y estarás en casa el mismo día. ¿Cuál es el daño?"_

Iba a lanzar a Colonnello por la ventana de un tercer piso, a un árbol, en invierno, para ver cómo le gustaba. El único lado positivo que pudo ver sobre todo fue que estaba lloviendo lo suficiente como para que probablemente estuviera limpio cuando llegara a la Villa. No tiene sentido aparecer frente al inocente bebé Sky como algo salido de una película de terror de tercera categoría.

Y él estaba caminando las tres millas de regreso a la villa. ¿Había mencionado eso? Sí, aparentemente a los autos no les fue muy bien una vez que les dispararon un neumático.

Entonces este era él; Renato Sinclair.

El Himan más grande del mundo.

Caminando a casa.

En la lluvia...

Sí, a veces _realmente_ odiaba su trabajo.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que tenía un niño lindo esperándolo en casa, un niño lindo que tenía un control desesperado de sus llamas incluso ahora, un niño lindo que probablemente estaría _muy_ decepcionado si no regresara cuando dijo que lo haría (y Dios mío, no podía lidiar con las lágrimas en este momento), probablemente se habría dado por vencido en la villa y se habría estrellado en algún lugar de la ciudad por la noche. Por desgracia, eso no iba a ser, así que fue una noche de penosas caminatas a través de los crecientes charcos de lodo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la villa, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de ver todo el lugar oscuro. Todos los demás habían sido llamados a trabajar por cuenta propia en varios puntos hasta que solo ellos, Harry, Skull y Renato, se quedaron en el edificio. En retrospectiva, esa fue probablemente la razón por la que el niño había llorado tanto. Hubiera llorado también si se hubiera quedado solo con el rechazo circense de una nube. Aún así, era tarde y la casa estaba oscura, lo que probablemente significaba que Harry estaba dormido. No sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como pudo en su estado escurrido, el Sol abrió lentamente la puerta principal, sacudiendo parte del agua superficial mientras se deslizaba por el vestíbulo. Desafortunadamente, la casa parecía estar en su contra (como todo hoy) y no a dos pasos del edificio, su zapato de vestir empapado dejó escapar un fuerte chirrido en el piso de mármol. Se congeló por un momento, escuchando una reacción, pero cuando no llegó nada, simplemente se quitó el calzado traidor antes de entrar en la casa.

Cuando logró llegar a su habitación sin encontrarse con el bebé Sky o la hiperactiva Nube, Renato finalmente se relajó. Le tomó 20 minutos lamentar esa decisión.

Acababa de terminar en la ducha y se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la casa. El Sol ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras tomaba su arma de donde la había dejado caer sobre la cama y se lanzaba escaleras abajo. El sonido provenía de la sala de estar con orientación oeste y, aunque técnicamente podía alcanzarlo desde la entrada, eligió seguir la ruta de la rotonda, deslizándose por la cocina como una sombra más mientras se abría paso lentamente hacia las puertas francesas abiertas, antes de congelarse enmedio.

Tan cerca, podía escuchar a dos personas hablando en la sala. Un hombre y una mujer que no reconoció. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, pero estaban siendo demasiado callados para que él pudiera entender palabras individuales. Aún así, eran intrusos, y Renato tenía a su bebé Sky dormido solo escaleras arriba. Le quitó el seguro.

Apoyándose contra la fría pared de azulejos, el Hitman se preparó para deslizarse, sin ser visto en la habitación, solo para que otro grito sonara haciendo que su sangre se enfriara. ¡Ese fue Harry!

Lanzando toda precaución al viento, giró en la habitación, con el arma acercándose para enfocarse en ... nada. No había nada en la habitación, excepto un montículo gigante de almohadas y mantas apiladas en el suelo y en el medio estaban Skull y Harry mirando paralizados la película en blanco y negro frente a ellos.

En una parte de su mente, se dio cuenta de que los dos debieron haber allanado el armario de lino para que las paredes de su nido fueran tan altas. El resto de él estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que él, una persona armada y _muy_ peligrosa, acababa de lanzarse a la vecindad de su Cielo y la Nube tonta ni siquiera se había movido.

Permitiendo que sus llamas agitadas sangraran en el aire a su alrededor, Renato tranquilamente apuntó su arma directamente a la cabeza del civil.

" _¿_ Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Los dos en el nido de mantas se estremecieron, justo cuando el hombre en la pantalla arrojó a una niña al río. ¿Era ese Frankenstein? Podía sentir que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a temblar. Al menos la mirada completamente aterrorizada que Skull le dirigió fue suficiente para calmar su ego, aunque solo fuera un poco

"¡Ah, Senpai! ¿Cuándo regresaste?"

¿Por qué había pensado que este hombre sería una niñera adecuada de nuevo? El hecho de que tuviera la edad mental de un niño de cinco años claramente no significaba que supiera cómo cuidar a uno.

"Hace un tiempo. Ahora repito. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Realmente no debería haber estado tan enojado que el especialista no lo había sentido entrar. Skull no era la mafia, y Renato había estado tratando de no llamar la atención, pero había tenido un día _muy_ malo y, francamente, si _hubiera_ sido un enemigo, tanto la Nube como su Cielo habrían muerto en este momento. Solo déjalo tener esto.

"Ah, bueno, ya ves. ¡Chibi-chan estaba molesto, así que construimos un fuerte!"

"...¿Por qué?"

"Porque es imposible sentirse triste cuando estás rodeado de almohadas, ¿no?"

Dios lo ayude, estaba rodeado de idiotas.

"¿Y Frankenstein?"

"¡Es un clásico! ¡Todos deben conocer los clásicos! ¡Estoy ampliando los horizontes de Chibi-chan!"

"Es una película de terror".

"Sí, pero los efectos especiales son terribles y es divertido reírse".

"Tiene _cinco años_ " _._

Con cada palabra se había acercado al desastre de mantas en el suelo que se detenía justo cuando su pie descalzo rozaba algo demasiado esponjoso. El cielo, que había perdido milagrosamente todo lo que acababa de suceder, tan absorto en la película como él, obviamente sintió la vibración a través del relleno y su cabeza se levantó, una amplia sonrisa llenó su rostro al reconocer quién estaba parado sobre él. .

"¡Ren, estás en casa!"

Y maldita sea, estaba tratando de enojarse. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mantener la irritación en el frente de su mente cuando esas brillantes llamas estelares se lanzaron hacia él, enroscándose alrededor de su Sol de una manera que lo hizo querer derretirse en el charco de mantas delante de él? Detrás del niño, pudo ver a Skull suspirar de alivio y sintió ganas de dispararle a la Nube en la cabeza. Usar a Harry como escudo era _hacer trampa._ Aún así, esos grandes ojos verdes todavía estaban fijos en él esperando una respuesta.

"Hola Tesoro, ¿cómo estuvo tu día con Skull?"

Eso fue suficiente para que el niño comenzara a balbucear, las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido que Renato, un maestro de más de diez idiomas diferentes, tuvo problemas para descifrarlas. Ausentemente, movió el cabello del niño (todos se habían acostumbrado al afecto inconsciente desde que conoció al niño Sky, hambriento de contacto) solo para que el niño se congelara de horror. Con los instintos picados, Renato se enderezó y siguió la línea de visión del niño ... hasta la pequeña herida de puñalada que había recibido en sus costillas esa mañana. Nunca había logrado terminar de abotonarse la camisa de dormir.

La herida era algo pequeño y, para ser sincero, había olvidado que estaba allí. Con sus llamas solares, la posibilidad de infección o veneno era un problema mínimo y cuando descubrió que había dejado de sangrar mientras estaba en la ducha, no le prestó atención. Se iría en uno o dos días, así que no valía la pena tratar nada. Por la mirada en la cara de su cielo, habría pensado que le habían abierto el estómago.

"No es nada pequeño, no te preocupes por eso".

Trató de juntar los bordes de su camisa, esperando que el viejo adagio _"fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente"_ sonara verdadero, solo para que sus manos fueran atrapadas en un par de otras mucho más pequeñas.

"¡Estas sangrando!"

"No, no lo estoy, Ya paro ¿ No lo puedes ver ?"

"Pero parece que duele".

Y el niño volvía a decir sus palabras, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente angustiado. Eso, junto con el resplandor determinado en los ojos del niño, lo hizo doblar como un castillo de naipes. Dando a la monstruosidad en el suelo otra mirada a medias, se movió de manera que estaba arrodillado al lado del niño.

"Está bien Tesoro, ¿qué debo hacer para que mejore?"

El chico parecía pensativo por un segundo antes;

"¡Besarlo!"

A un lado, podía escuchar a Skull ahogarse con eso, pero ignoró el repentino ataque de tos de la Nube. En cambio, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el niño que se había movido para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, un anillo de color ámbar comenzaba a brillar alrededor de sus pupilas. Maldito terco cielo, ¿cómo se suponía que debía decir no a esa cara?

"Bien."

Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, el chico se agachó, presionando un beso rápido en la piel en su mayoría con costras antes de lanzarse de nuevo. Pero eso no fue todo. En lugar de soportar pacientemente las excentricidades de la juventud, Renato se quedó tambaleándose ante la oleada de Llamas del Cielo que envolvió la suya, moviéndose para arreglar la herida antes de cubrirlo como un gato complacido. En su regazo, el niño solo sonrió, una presunción prácticamente sangrando de él en oleadas. Si Renato no estuviera tan achispado por las llamas del cielo en este momento, haría algo al respecto.

Realmente...

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del niño, el Sol de repente se dejó caer a un lado. Los montículos de mantas suavizaron el aterrizaje, por lo que pudo simplemente acostarse allí y acurrucarse con su risueño Cielo. Tenía que admitir que esto era bastante cómodo.

Desde esta nueva posición, no podía ver a Skull, pero podía oír a la Nube quejándose e intentando llamar la atención del niño sobre sí mismo. En el fondo, un grito agudo sonó desde la televisión. Lo desconectó todo.

Ahora que estaba aquí, de vuelta en su territorio, cálido y limpio, feliz con Llamas del Cielo zumbando en sus brazos y más suave de lo normal las Llamas de la Nube rozando contra la suya ... la adrenalina se desvaneció y el agotamiento anterior lo alcanzó rápidamente.

Por la mañana tendría que limpiar todo esto. Las mantas tendrían que guardarse. Los muebles tendrían que devolverse a su lugar apropiado y Skull tendría que recibir _instrucciones_ sobre el cuidado y el manejo adecuados de un niño de cinco años, pero por ahora lo dejaría. El especialista tenía razón: es imposible estar triste cuando estás rodeado de almohadas. Aunque burbujear Llamas del Cielo también ayudó.

En cambio, solo tendría que conformarse con acercarse aún más al niño, metiendo la cabeza del chico debajo de la barbilla mientras el niño se acurrucaba en él, los brazos se alzaban para aferrarse como un bebé Koala.

Sí, Renato realmente odiaba su trabajo a veces, ¿pero ahora? Realmente amaba su vida.


	27. Extra II: Los dulces sueños están hechos de esto

" _¡Chico!"_

Gimiendo, el joven se acurrucó en una bola aún más apretada donde yacía, medio oculto debajo del estante de productos de limpieza. Sabía el sonido de esa voz, sabía que no significaba nada bueno para él, pero no podía moverse. Siempre era peor cuando intentaba escapar.

Lentamente, fuertes pasos resonaban desde arriba de él, cada paso sacudía más polvo que se asentaba sobre el niño, pero no se atrevió a moverse lo suficiente como para sacudirlo. ¿Tal vez si se queda lo suficientemente callado entonces no lo encontrarán?

10 pisadas en auge más tarde y el sonido ya no venía de arriba de él, sino de un lado. Solo al hundir aún más los dientes en su mano temblorosa fue capaz de guardar silencio con cada paso que el gigante se acercaba a su escondite.

5 pasos por el pasillo, que ya no resuenan pero aún son audibles en la alfombra acolchada del pasillo. Un sonido de tambor rápido comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, el sonido de su corazón intentando su propio intento de escape. Esperaba que no fuera audible desde afuera.

El sonido se detuvo a solo un pie de distancia de su rostro, la tenue luz que había sangrado a través de la rejilla se cortó de repente. Freak contuvo el aliento, apenas notando el sabor cobrizo que comenzaba a llenar su boca.

Lentamente, oh, muy lentamente, pudo oír cómo se cerraba la cerradura y el mango del armario comenzaba a girar. Apretó los ojos hasta que la galaxia comenzó a girar en la oscuridad, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. A través de sus párpados, casi podía ver que la luz comenzaba a regresar a su pequeño armario a medida que la puerta se abría gradualmente y ...

**~ BANG ~**

Con un jadeo sobresaltado, Freak se quitó las almohadas con los cuchillos, los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho. En su estado de pánico, no registró de inmediato dónde estaba y, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, se apartó, con los brazos alzados por instinto para proteger su cabeza de un golpe.

Nunca llegó.

Cuando los golpes en sus oídos finalmente se calmaron, notó que estaba sentado en algo demasiado suave para estar en su armario, y las respiraciones largas y profundas a su lado no se parecían en nada a los pantalones enojados del tío Vernon. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tomó mucho tiempo desarrollar el coraje necesario para bajar los brazos lo suficiente como para mirar a través de la brecha, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con la cara dormida del hombre en la cama junto a él. Un hombre con cabello oscuro desordenado, piel pálida y una cara severa que se había quedado dormido. ¿Quien?

Una parte de él realmente quería extender la mano y tirar de las patillas del hombre, parecía que sería muy divertido jugar con él, pero se contuvo. Algo le dijo que el hombre tenía el sueño ligero y que no quería hacer nada para despertarlo, parecía aterrador, a pesar de la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que señalaba cuán cálido era el hombre, cuán seguro sería siente estar envuelto en esos largos, largos brazos. ¿Por qué Freak no debería acurrucarse contra él como lo había estado antes?

Él _realmente_ quería.

Pero el hombre era peligroso, no se podía negar eso.

Por un segundo solo pudo sentarse allí, los instintos librando una guerra dentro de su cabeza, pero eventualmente la energía temblorosa que zumbó a través de su cuerpo exigió movimiento.

Suavemente, Freak se levantó de la cama, conteniendo la respiración mientras vigilaba de cerca al hombre que estaba en la cama. Ni siquiera se contrajo. Con un suspiro de alivio, Freak comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, moviéndose cuidadosamente de puntillas en un esfuerzo por estar lo más silencioso posible.

~ Chirrido ~

El corazón de Freak se congeló en su garganta cuando el ruido dividió el silencio. Afortunadamente, el hombre en la cama solo se movió un poco antes de que su respiración se nivelara nuevamente y Freak dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio silencioso mientras rápidamente quitaba el pie del juguete. Se tardó aún más en llegar al perfil brillante de la puerta, cada paso se tomó con mucho cuidado para evitar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tratar de delatarlo, pero finalmente lo logró. Cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de él con un ruido sordo, echó un vistazo al pasillo.

El corredor era realmente largo, extendiéndose como brazos a cada lado de él hasta el punto de que no podía ver los extremos. Debajo de sus pies, el piso de madera se estaba congelando, casi se dio la vuelta y regresó a la bonita cama cálida, pero ahora que estaba levantado, algo lo impulsaba a irse a la izquierda ...

Al menos las luces estaban encendidas.

La decoración era extraña, nada como las revistas que tía Tunia dejaba en la mesa de café cada vez que alguien se acercaba, pero Freak no podía evitar pensar que era agradable. No había patrones en las paredes, no había alfombras mullidas en el piso, todo era una mezcla de crema, naranja y madera veteada. Hacía calor.

El tirón en su pecho lo llevó a una escalera gigante y Freak deslizó su pulgar en su boca. ¡Estaba muy lejos y los escalones eran _grandes!_

Allí sonó otra explosión, pero en lugar de estar asustado, Freak solo podía sentirse preocupado. Él _necesitaba_ que ir allí. Freak iba a tener que ser valiente.

Agarrando con fuerza la barra de la barandilla, se bajó al escalón de abajo. Se tambaleó un poco, los pies se deslizaron sobre la piedra fría que lo hizo querer alejarse, pero no fue tan malo. Paso a paso, se bajó hasta que finalmente aterrizó en la alfombra en la parte inferior. Aquí se vio obligado a detenerse para recuperar el aliento, los brazos y las piernas comenzaron a sentirse como gelatina. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Sonó otra explosión, detrás de él ahora, y un eco de dolor estalló en su pecho. Respirando profundamente, comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

Aquí abajo los pasillos estaban todos oscuros, llenos de sombras que tenían a Freak moviéndose rápidamente a su lado. No quería saber qué pasaría si se quedaba mucho tiempo aquí, así que en cambio fijó sus ojos en la forma brillante de una puerta y se negó a mirar a ambos lados. Si no podía ver lo que había en la oscuridad, no podían verlo. El esperó.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta, Freak se congeló, conteniendo la respiración mientras intentaba ver lo que había al otro lado. Al principio no vio nada hasta ...

~ BANG ~

El ruido hizo saltar a Freak, pero al menos ahora sabía dónde mirar. Cuando vio por primera vez el cabello rubio, casi volvió corriendo a su habitación. No importa cuán cansado se sintiera, no quería que el tío Vernon lo viera aquí, podría pensar que Freak estaba tratando de robar comida y luego sería castigado ... solo que no era su tío.

El hombre rubio era demasiado alto y demasiado delgado. Sus brazos musculosos claramente visibles debido a su blusa sin mangas. Tío Vernon nunca se había visto así.

Al igual que con el hombre de arriba, la visión de este extraño hizo que algo se estremeciera en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso, el hombre se movió para golpear su cabeza contra la mesa nuevamente y algo dentro de Freak entró en pánico.

"¡No lo hagas!"

Freak tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había sido _él_ quien gritó y se tapó la boca con las manos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera girar y correr como exigían sus instintos, el hombre miró hacia arriba, el dolor y la confusión brillaban profundamente en esos brillantes ojos azules y Freak ... no podía moverse.

"¿Harry?"

En el tiempo que le llevó parpadear, esos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y todo encajó en su lugar. Al estar encerrado en el frío, su deseo para Santa, las luces y las buenas personas que los acompañaban ... ya no estaba con los Dursley.

Retenido contra ese cálido pecho, con la cara alojada en el cuello del hombre, la tensión que lo había dominado desde que se despertaba junto a _Reborn_ (y cómo podría tener miedo del hombre que curó todos sus moretones y lo abrazó todas las noches antes se fue a dormir), déjalo ir.

"¡Nello!"

"Shhhh, shhh Colibri, no hay necesidad de llorar. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

Harry hizo todo lo posible por responder, pero se sintió como si una roca se hubiera alojado en su garganta, por lo que cada vez que trataba de hablar se atragantó. Sin embargo, estaba bien, Colonnello lo entendió de todos modos.

"Aww, Harry, no hay por qué asustarse, te protegeremos".

Justo aquí, sostenido tan suavemente y con tanta fuerza, era difícil no creer las palabras susurradas en su cabello, pero el dolor en su pecho se negó a desvanecerse. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que el miedo y el dolor ... no provenían todos de él. Intentó extender la mano, acercar la luz azul pálida a la suya, pero bailaron lejos de su toque.

"¿Nello?"

"Hmmm"

"No estés triste".

Los brazos que lo rodeaban se soltaron por un segundo y usó esto para retorcerse lo suficiente como para devolver el abrazo, apretando al hombre lo más fuerte que pudo cuando solo pudo alcanzar un poco su espalda. En su mente, reflejó sus acciones, extendiéndose para rodear la pálida luz azul con su propio ámbar. Por un momento, Colonello estaba rígido, conmocionado, confundido o incluso dolor, manteniéndolo quieto como una estatua, pero luego el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro y prácticamente se derritió contra Harry.

"No estoy triste Colibri, lo prometo".

Eso era una mentira, pero incluso mientras pensaba eso, Harry podía sentir la luz intentando alejarse nuevamente, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"¿Tuviste un mal sueño también?"

Una vez más, el hombre se puso rígido en sus brazos, pero no duró mucho.

"Supongo que sí".

Eso fue extraño. Todos los miembros de su nueva familia eran tan valientes que era difícil imaginarlos asustados. Harry sabía por qué tenía malos sueños. Fue muy fácil para otros gritarle a Freak y empujarlo. A diferencia de cómo esta nueva familia le había estado enseñando a Harry a ser fuerte, Freak había sido débil. Por supuesto que tuvo malos sueños. Pero Colonnello era tan _fuerte,_ ¿de qué tenía que tener miedo? Una suave risa alborotando su cabello le hizo saber a Harry que había dicho esa última parte en voz alta.

"Oh, muchas cosas Colibri, pero ¿sabes lo que hago después de ellas?"

Recordando la explosión que originalmente lo había despertado, Harry se volvió para mirar la mesa de la cocina, levantando una mano para acariciar suavemente la mancha roja en la frente de Colonnello antes de que la atrapara un agarre suave pero firme.

"Ah, no es eso. Solo fui tonto y nunca deberías hacer eso. Prométeme Harry".

Esos ojos brillantes eran intensos mientras miraban a los suyos y Harry no podía mirar hacia otro lado, ni siquiera podía parpadear, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y gritó cuando Colonnello lo lanzó en el aire.

"Buen chico. Ahora, después de las pesadillas, la única cura real es ... ¡Chocolate! Necesitas cosas dulces para dulces sueños, ¿no crees, Kora?"

Las palabras fueron dichas con su energía juguetona normal, una gran sonrisa en su lugar y un salto en su paso mientras el soldado se dirigía a los armarios, pero Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era falso. La luz azul seguía siendo apagada y tímida, nada como el faro brillante de la forma habitual. Cuando Colonnello comenzó a tirar cosas hacia el mostrador a una velocidad aterradora, Harry rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos y se acurrucó más cerca. Siempre lo ayudó a ser retenido después de una pesadilla, ¿tal vez podría ayudar a su amigo también?

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, con la cara enterrada contra el cuello del soldado mientras intentaba ofrecer su propia comodidad silenciosa, pero debe haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque lo siguiente que supo fue que lo colocaron en su refuerzo. asiento en la mesa. La repentina falta de calor no era algo que apreciara en su estado de sueño y debió de hacer una mueca porque Colonnello se estaba riendo, una risa tranquila pero verdadera esta vez, y una mano grande le revolvía el pelo.

"Aquí tienes Colibri, chocolate caliente, ¡justo lo que recetó el doctor!"

Había una taza colocada frente a él, la pequeña de plástico con el pájaro azul que Fon le había dado después de que el conejito que Viper le dio desapareció el día. En la parte superior de la taza, moviéndose ligeramente en el vapor que se elevaba desde abajo, había un montículo de algo blanco y esponjoso cubierto de escamas marrones y pequeños bultos de algo rosa y blanco. No estaba seguro de confiar en eso. ¿La pelusa era incluso comida?

"Es crema batida Colibri. Pruébalo".

Bueno, no era como si alguna vez le hubieran jugado algún truco, no como Dudley y los gusanos que encontraría en el jardín y luego obligarían a Freak a comer, para poder darle una oportunidad ...

Con la punta de su dedo meñique, recogió la mancha más pequeña de la pelusa que pudo manejar antes de dejarla caer sobre su lengua y congelarse. Era dulce. Realmente dulce.

Por encima de su cabeza, Colonnello volvió a reír, su luz comenzó a parpadear de nuevo a su vitalidad normal.

"Sabía que te gustaría. Los pequeños bultos son malvaviscos y debajo de eso es chocolate líquido, la cura perfecta para un mal sueño. Solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Está caliente".

Completamente convencido ahora, agarró la taza y comenzó a tragar la bebida. Sí, hacía un poco de calor y ardía más que un poco cuando lo vertió en su boca, pero fue muy agradable. ¡Nunca antes había tenido algo así!

"Bueno, al menos me acordé de enfriarlo un poco primero ... ¿supongo?"

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no debía escuchar eso, y probablemente no lo haría, si no hubiera estado prestando tanta atención al hombre que estaba a su lado. Así las cosas, solo levantó la vista, tirando de otro hombre confundido comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"Eso es un lindo vello facial que tienes ahí Colibri, ¡te da un aspecto muy maduro!"

Cuando se pasó una mano por la cara para entender a qué se refería Colonnello, Harry solo logró untar la crema batida aún más, haciendo que el soldado casi se cayera de la silla riéndose. Al mirar su mano, el puchero de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando tuvo una idea y, rápido como un rayo, se lanzó hacia adelante para untar la crema por la cara de Colonnello también, haciendo que el hombre chillara enfrente.

"Oh, ¿así es como quieres hacerlo? Bueno, está _en el_ hombrecito. ¡En garde!"

Lo que siguió a continuación fue probablemente una de las peleas de comida más entusiastas que Harry experimentaría, incluso después de que un par de gemelos se colaron en su vida y se negaron a irse y, a pesar del disimulo que Reborn les había dado en la mañana cuando descubrió dormidos en los azulejos de la cocina, una lata llena de crema batida untada a su alrededor, solo le echó un vistazo a la cara sonriente del soldado para que decidiera que había valido la pena.


	28. Extra III: No hay lugar como el hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muy seguro de esto, pero ha sido reescrito al menos 20 veces en un intento de evitar spoilers de lo que está por venir. De todos modos, esto es para Reading_Queen en AO3 que quería una historia navideña de Harry dando una nota / pequeño regalo a sus Guardianes el día de Navidad.
> 
> Espero que todos disfruten.

La primera Navidad que debían celebrar en grupo fue una fuente de mucha controversia entre los Arcobaleno. Según las historias que habían logrado sacar de Harry durante el último año, era bastante evidente que esta sería la primera vez que su pajarito tendría la oportunidad de celebrar las vacaciones y, mientras que el propio Fon no lo celebró personalmente. Él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el resto de que este era un momento para salir realmente. Desafortunadamente, todos parecían tener ideas diferentes sobre lo que significaba "todo".

De los muchos argumentos que siguieron, rápidamente se hizo evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia con lo que podría clasificarse como una infancia _tradicional_ . Eso, cuando se combinaba con la cantidad de culturas y costumbres diferentes que formaban su grupo, significaba que todo iba a ser ... colorido por decir lo menos.

Sin embargo, dado que no tenía idea de qué tipo de eventos eran necesarios, Fon había asumido felizmente el papel de distraer a su bebé Sky mientras los demás corrían como pollos sin cabeza tratando de preparar todo. Teniendo en cuenta que este trabajo era mucho menos estresante y venía con la ventaja adicional de abrazar a su pajarito, la tormenta creía firmemente que había obtenido el mejor papel de todos ellos. Y por el ceño fruncido en la cara de Reborn, él no era el único que pensaba eso.

Tal como estaba, Fon se estaba acurrucando con su Cielo frente al árbol de los bonsais en su habitación, escuchando música relajante de meditación y, ocasionalmente, riéndose de los golpes y maldiciones aleatorias provenientes de las habitaciones de abajo. Realmente no cambiaría esto para el mundo.

"¿Hay algo en particular que realmente quieras mañana pequeño?"

Dada la forma en que el niño casi seguramente dormitaba en las esteras de meditación que usaban actualmente como cama, Fon realmente no esperaba una respuesta, como era, se encontró riéndose del murmullo somnoliento que recibió como respuesta.

"Tengo todo lo que siempre quise."

Realmente fue notable lo generoso que era el niño de seis años, aunque tal vez no sea tan sorprendente. Todo el grupo había llevado a traerle al niño pequeños obsequios cada vez que los obligaban a irse, incluso si el trabajo solo tomaba un día. Así las cosas, Harry se estaba quedando rápidamente sin espacio en su cama gracias a todos los juguetes blandos que estaba recogiendo. Toda una hazaña ya que él ya dormía en una cama king size que empequeñecía su diminuta forma.

"¿Estás seguro, pajarito?"

Al no encontrar ninguna razón para luchar contra el impulso, se agachó para pasar los dedos por el cabello negro y esponjoso de su Sky y el niño casi se derritió en el contacto.

"Tengo una familia. Estoy feliz".

Dicho esto, el niño se quedó completamente dormido, perdiendo por completo la forma en que Fon se congeló por una fracción de segundo, completamente aturdido por el sentimiento. Sí, todos se habían acercado mientras cuidaban su Cielo, después de vivir tan cerca y trabajar por un objetivo común durante tanto tiempo que era imposible no hacerlo, pero ni una sola vez se habían considerado a sí mismos como una _familia._

Pero eso es lo que eran, ¿no?

Reborn, a pesar de todo lo que había establecido en el papel de líder de facto de su grupo, no era más que una mama gallina a veces, asegurando que todos estuvieran bien atendidos. Incluso si su enfoque se centraba principalmente en sus dos miembros más jóvenes, cada uno de ellos podría contar al menos una vez cuando el Sol los había tomado bajo su protección en un momento difícil, manteniéndolos a salvo hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Lal y Colonnello eran sin duda los jóvenes recién casados, tía y tío, los que entraron, provocaron un huracán con argumentos y su amor por la aventura, antes de salir nuevamente en una oleada de actividad. Siempre fueron una experiencia para estar cerca, pero al menos hicieron la vida más interesante para todos los involucrados, y nunca dudaron en saltar en defensa de aquellos que les importaban.

Verde era el tío distante, excéntrico hasta la exageración, pero aún aparecía en eventos familiares con algún juguete nuevo u otro para mantener entretenidos a sus miembros más jóvenes.

Kawahira era el abuelo que todos respetaban, pero aún estaba un poco cansados. Aunque había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, todavía había momentos en que daba la impresión de que los cristales rotos se mantenían unidos por nada más que esperanza y oraciones. De todos modos, él era una fuente innegable de fuerza para todos ellos.

Viper ... bueno, Viper era el que nadie sabía realmente cómo estaban relacionados, pero de todos modos dio la bienvenida. De hecho, podría haber sido más preciso comparar la Niebla con el gato de la familia que desapareció durante días, a veces incluso semanas, antes de aparecer un día y actuar como si nunca se hubieran ido. Sin embargo, se aseguraron de traer alguna señal de afecto cada vez.

Sin embargo, en cuanto a Harry y Skull, eran en gran medida los bebés de la familia, los que fueron adorados (Harry) o tratados con una forma de exasperación cariñosa (Skull) ya que con paciencia les enseñaron todo lo que podrían necesitar saber sus futuros roles en la mafia. Con toda honestidad, la Nube había asumido el papel de un hermano mayor con la facilidad de alguien que había nacido para ello. Cada vez que Reborn estaba fuera, siempre era el primero en alcanzar su Cielo en caso de pesadilla o llanto. Era tan ... natural. No había otra palabra para ello.

En esta metáfora, Fon supone que cae casi exactamente en el papel del padre o, al menos, en lo que siempre había imaginado que fuera. Calma, pero severa. Disciplinando a aquellos que se alejaron demasiado de la línea, pero manteniendo un fuerte brazo de protección a su alrededor. Dado su papel como mediador de Harmony, encajaba.

Aún así, fue un poco trivial para él asignar tales roles civiles a un Conjunto como el de ellos, como si alguna vez pudieran ser algo más que una colección de estafadores y asesinos. Solo tenía las manos manchadas de rojo suficiente que apenas se atrevía a tocar algo algunos días.

La feliz satisfacción del momento anterior huyó, dejando a la Tormenta con una sensación familiar en el estómago. No podría dormir ahora, especialmente no con el inocente y pequeño Sky acurrucado con tanta confianza en sus brazos. Tal vez sería mejor revisar a los demás escaleras abajo, sus golpes se habían detenido en algún momento mientras él se había perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que probablemente era seguro asumir que habían terminado de decorar.

Debería haber aprendido a no asumir nada con estas personas en particular.

Cada vez que Fon había estado en Europa por Navidad antes, siempre se había ido con la impresión de calor y canela rodeados de rojo brillante y siempre verdes. No hace falta decir que había esperado encontrar más de lo mismo al entrar en su sala de estar principal. En cambio, fue asaltado por un _desorden_ absoluto de colores y algunas cosas más oscuras que estaba seguro no tenían lugar en unas vacaciones tan alegres.

Eso ni siquiera explicaba la vista de los otros Elementos desmayados en el piso u otras superficies alrededor de la habitación debido a la nube de Llamas de Lluvia que asfixiaban el aire en la habitación.

Como era de esperar, los platos de la cena aún no se habían guardado, y eso fue lo primero que vio. Ante la insistencia de Lal, habían evitado toda carne y se habían quedado con platos de pescado para sus comidas de Nochebuena, algo que supuestamente era una antigua tradición italiana. Era un buen trabajo que la casa estuviera tan fría o el olor sería insoportable ahora. Tendrían que ser lo primero que arreglara.

Una vez que la cocina ya no era un riesgo biológico potencial, Fon dirigió su atención a la sala de estar. Ignorando los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros Elementos con la facilidad de una larga práctica, se centró en cambio en la ... mezcla ecléctica de decoraciones que inundó la habitación. Por lo que había visto a lo largo de los años, la Tormenta tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo debería ser la Navidad y, aunque de ninguna manera se llamaría un experto, estaba bastante seguro de que una vieja bruja retorcida con una canasta llena de colores con carbón estaba muy fuera de tema. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en el demonio de cabra y su saco en la esquina.

Desafortunadamente, este desastre lo dejó con una especie de dilema:

No podía dejar el desorden como estaba, incluso si no hubiera sido una afrenta para sus sentidos, seguramente aterrorizaría al tímido pajarito cuando lo viera. Tenía que irse. Pero entonces ... ¿cómo decoraría después de limpiar?

Puede que Fon no celebrara la fiesta personalmente, pero había visto lo mucho que significaba para los demás. Habían intentado desesperadamente unirse y proporcionar la experiencia perfecta para su Cielo, prácticamente los mataría tener todo ese esfuerzo descartado casualmente.

Decisiones.... Decisiones....

Al final, no fue una elección en absoluto. Si los demás realmente hubieran encontrado una manera de trabajar juntos en lugar de pelear como los niños mayores que eran, no habrían causado tanto desorden. Ahora tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de su mezquindad mientras Fon cumplía con su deber de Guardián y protegía a su Cielo del trauma mental.

Con la decisión tomada, la Tormenta se movió al centro de la habitación, permitiendo que sus Llamas se desgarraran por el desastre, destruyendo cuidadosamente las ilusiones mientras dejaba todo lo demás intacto. Este ejercicio fue increíblemente agotador, mentalmente, incluso si no tuvo un gran impacto en su resistencia física. Sin embargo, aún era más eficiente que lidiar con cada 'decoración' individualmente, y tenía el beneficio adicional de quemar las Llamas de Lluvia persistentes. En el espacio de diez minutos, la habitación estaba despejada y sus llamas volvieron a su cuerpo.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, Fon dejó caer rápidamente algunas de las mantas que habían quedado en el sofá (producto de los últimos intentos de Skull de construir un fuerte) sobre cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo dormidos antes de volver a la escalera.

Con todo, fue un poco decepcionante que no hubieran logrado hacer el día especial, ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Harry habría sido algo para recordar. Aún así, recordando la afirmación anterior del niño, no era probable que se decepcionara. Solo tenerlos a todos allí sería suficiente para su Cielo.

Incluso hace solo un año, Fon nunca hubiera imaginado experimentar tal aceptación. En aquel entonces apenas se había atrevido a tener esperanza ... Era sorprendente cuánto podía cambiar un año las cosas, especialmente para ellos. Este último año había estado lleno de sorpresas, pero no podía arrepentirse.

Una leve sacudida de pánico se disparó por sus venas cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar una estera vacía de su cielo soñado, pero eso pronto se anuló cuando vio el desorden revuelto de cabello negro que se derramaba sobre el escritorio en la esquina. Obviamente, en algún momento, mientras Fon había estado preocupado por la limpieza después de los desastres en la planta baja, el niño debe haberse despertado solo (algo a lo que finalmente estaba empezando a adaptarse) y decidió hacer algo. La respuesta en cuanto a qué era ese algo en particular, pronto fue respondida cuando rodeó el escritorio y encontró los ocho pedazos de papel doblados cubiertos con escritura infantil a mano y dibujos coloridos.

Una vez que notó que una de esas hojas tenía su nombre dibujado tan minuciosamente en los personajes que lentamente le había estado enseñando al niño, fue el trabajo de toda su moderación no acercarlo. En cambio, se llenó las picazón en las manos con el peso del niño. Suavemente, para no molestar al niño, Fon los condujo hacia la cama. Había pasado un mes al menos desde la última vez que pudo abrazarse al Cielo. Habían estado intentando romper con Harry el hábito y Reborn era un guardián celoso de esas veces en que el niño resbaló. Aún así, una noche no podía lastimar nada, y era un día especial después de todo ...

Acurrucado cerca del niño que se había convertido rápidamente en el centro de su universo y calentado por el calor relajante de Sky Flames, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la Tormenta se deslizara en uno de sus sueños más profundos en la memoria reciente.

Un paraíso invernal. Eso fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de Fon mientras observaba la habitación frente a él.

En lugar de la alfombra roja de vino normal, el piso de la sala estaba completamente cubierto por la ilusión de la nieve, mientras que las paredes revestidas con paneles estaban ocultas detrás de la impresión de los abetos. Incluso podía sentir el leve escalofrío que los rodeaba cuando soplaba un viento falso. Era bastante sorprendente mirarlo, y el niño a su lado prácticamente vibraba de emoción, pero ¿de dónde había salido?

Podía ver por las expresiones de asombro en los rostros de sus compañeros que no habían tenido nada que ver con este cambio, incluso Viper, la única que podía ser acusada razonablemente de todos ellos, estaba hurgando en las construcciones con la precaución de que solo exhibido alrededor de su cielo. Pero, si no era ninguno de ellos, eso significaba que tenía que ser ...

"¡Santa!"

El brillante grito estaba justo al lado de su oído, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Fon se encogió. Las cosas habían estado ... turbulentas entre su Armonía y ese miembro en particular por un tiempo. Nunca se había imaginado que la Niebla hubiera llegado tan lejos a su territorio sin ser invitado, y mucho menos que hubiera hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlos. ¿Los terrícolas incluso celebraron fiestas humanas?

Como se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito en estos días, Fon no logró atrapar el haz de energía a su lado antes de que el niño se lanzara contra el hombre de cabello plateado que acababa de salir del 'bosque' en el que ahora se habían encontrado. A su alrededor, podía escuchar a los demás moviéndose, chasquidos metálicos y un misterioso pitido en el que ni siquiera iba a pensar, mientras los Elementos se preparaban para proteger su Cielo de su Guardián deshonesto, pero Fon no pudo hacerlo. Levantar la guardia. No, estaba demasiado preocupado con lo que llevaba la Niebla.

El escarlata brillante contrastaba con la escena desteñida y el pelaje blanco que recortaba cada borde. Si la escena no hubiera sido tan impactante, la tormenta podría haberse echado a reír. Nunca antes había esperado presenciar a un hombre tan orgulloso derribado tan bajo como para ponerse la ropa de un personaje ficticio para el placer de un niño.

No es que Fon pueda afirmar honestamente que no habría hecho lo mismo si se lo hubieran pedido. Ah, la atracción del cielo de su pajarito era realmente ridícula a veces.

Detrás de la putrefacta escena del niño excitable y del inmortal que sonreía suavemente, Fon pudo distinguir el movimiento suficiente para asegurarse de que Viper hubiera tomado una foto de algún tipo. Tendría que encontrarlos más tarde y exigir una copia de eso ... solo para fines de correo negro. No por la sonrisa radiante que prácticamente podía sentir a través de su vínculo, incluso si no estaba en su dirección. De ningún modo.

Y las sorpresas no terminaron ahí. Aparentemente, el terrícola había hecho su investigación (aparentemente debido a la frustración de su Cielo continuamente llamándolo por un nombre que no entendía, pero Fon había visto esa mirada antes en los imbéciles antes de dejarlos solos la noche anterior lo habian convencido) y de eso, había decidido hacer todo lo posible por el día.

Después de una caminata por un bosque nevado, su grupo se había refugiado en una casa de pan de jengibre del tamaño de una mentira, donde disfrutaron de chocolate caliente con canela mientras Reborn y Verde abofetearon de un lado a otro. Esto fue seguido por Harry y un cráneo asombrado acariciando y luego montando renos que eran demasiado dóciles para ser reales. Para no quedarse atrás, Viper había evocado un yeti gigante que rápidamente se redujo al tamaño de un juguete de peluche en el segundo en que su Cielo había expresado incluso una pizca de miedo.

Desafiar al mejor Hitman del mundo a una pelea de bolas de nieve probablemente no había sido la mejor idea. Agregue uno de los principales francotiradores en el ejército y la mujer que lo entrenó ... Fon no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, incluso si lo dejaba con una necesidad desesperada de una ducha después.

Su día estaba tan lleno que, para cuando todos terminaron la comida preparada para la ocasión (un pavo tradicional extendido en deferencia a las raíces británicas de su Cielo), ninguno de ellos realmente tenía la energía para abrir el presente de ningún tipo. En cambio, todos se habían derrumbado frente a la nueva chimenea en su sala de juegos reformada, ignorando toda animosidad por el presente, ya que todos se habían dejado caer juntos. Demasiado abrumados por las endorfinas y las burbujeantes llamas del cielo para preocuparse por mucho más en este momento.

Para esa tarde, todo fue perfecto.

La atracción del Cielo de Harry había estado en su apogeo la mayor parte del día, lo que significaba que todos estaban bastante ebrios de llamas cuando el niño comenzó a moverse de la pila de cachorros en la alfombra. Al principio había habido los gruñidos y ruidos esperados de las quejas cuando ese calmante calor se alejó, pero estaban demasiado fuera de sí como para reaccionar antes de que la Llama regresara y el niño se parara frente a ellos una vez más, aunque esta vez su Las manos estaban llenas de los trozos de papel que la tormenta había olvidado hasta entonces.

En el momento en que todos notaron que su Cielo estaba parado frente a ellos, con las manos llenas y una mirada tímida de precaución salpicando su rostro, fue como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera atravesado, y todos encontraron la energía necesaria para recuperarse. Cierto, arriba. Si el niño estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para hacer algo que lo inquietara, entonces se asegurarían de prestarle toda su atención.

Lentamente, el niño comenzó a pasar las notas a los que lo rodeaban, y cada uno se abrió y se devoró con la mayor dedicación. Fue suficiente para que la picazón volviera a sus dedos, pero ahora estaba contento de su moderación. Lo que sea que esté escrito en ese papel significaría mucho más cuando se lo diera directamente de su Cielo, incluso si las lágrimas en los ojos de Skull y la gentil sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn lo estaban poniendo un poco impaciente ...

Finalmente, fue su turno. Un fino temblor recorrió sus dedos mientras lentamente tomaba la página doblada. Con los ojos fijos en el fuego esmeralda frente a él, lentamente lo abrió.

Le tomó más esfuerzo del que esperaba apartar los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar hacia abajo y leer lo que el niño había escrito.

_Fon,_

_Muchas gracias por todo. Por los abrazos y la escalada de árboles y por dejarme jugar con ese mono que te sigue todo el tiempo. Siempre ahuyentas las pesadillas y la luz roja es muy bonita todo el tiempo._

_Me alegra que Santa me haya traído aquí y espero que podamos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Sé que nos divertiremos mucho más el próximo año y no puedo esperar para conocer a tu hermana._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón,_

_Harry._

Las palabras en sí mismas no eran mucho, cortas e infantiles, exactamente lo que esperarías de un niño de seis años. No, lo que hizo que el ardor volviera a sus ojos y lo hizo estirar la mano para abrazarlo con fuerza, fueron las llamas que habían empapado cada centímetro del papel. Llamas que estaban llenas de tanto amor y aceptación que no podía evitarlo. Acercó aún más al niño y, saboreando la sensación de esos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban el cuello, enterró la cara en esas cerraduras desordenadas y susurró algo que no había logrado decir antes.

"Te amo demasiado pequeño"


	29. Omake V: Señales de peligro

Desde su lugar en el borde exterior del círculo, Verde tenía una visión clara de todo. Es cierto que esta posición solitaria no le dio muchas oportunidades de interactuar con la reunión en sí, pero no le importó demasiado. Desde aquí podía verlo todo, mirarlo todo y, para él, ese conocimiento era más poderoso que cualquier entrada.

Reborn estaba escondiendo algo.

Oh, no era obvio, la verdad es que el científico ni siquiera lo habría notado él mismo si no hubiera estado demasiado concentrado en Hitman. Diez años trabajando juntos, y estaba seguro de que nadie podría ser tan peligroso como este Sol en particular. El poder crudo del hombre combinado con su inclinación por el "Caos" le dejó un verdadero comodín. Un comodín con la capacidad destructiva de una bomba atómica. Si Verde seguía el rastro de los arsenales en constante crecimiento del mundo (y lo hizo de manera compulsiva), estaba seguro de que memorizaría las más débiles sacudidas y micro expresiones que componían los relatos de Hitman.

Fedora se inclinó 13 grados más hacia adelante de lo normal: suficiente para oscurecer los ojos del hombre, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer que los estaba ocultando. Reservado.

Mano izquierda enterrada en el bolsillo de una chaqueta: apretada de tal manera que los demás supondrían que estaba envuelta alrededor del mango de una pistola, pero podía ver claramente los temblores débiles que revelaban un movimiento de golpeteo oculto. Impaciente.

Cabeza colocada de tal manera que la abundante luz solar caía por completo sobre su lado izquierdo: el resto no pensaría en nada, pero Verde podía ver la forma en que León colgaba del borde. Mientras que el resto supondría que la migración del lado derecho al lado izquierdo no sería más que una búsqueda de calor, pero el científico vio cómo colocó al camaleón en la posición perfecta para un sorteo rápido. Defensivo.

Sí, Reborn estaba escondiendo algo. Algo de lo que era muy protector y desesperado por volver.

La respuesta más obvia sería que el Sol finalmente había encontrado un Cielo. Los instintos de un vínculo Guardián recién formado seguramente explicarían la irritación de estar separados de su jefe, y la posesividad innata que todos compartían explicaría por qué Reborn no había traído simplemente el Cielo con él. Para haber atrapado a un Elemento tan fuerte como el Hitman, era probable que el Cielo fuera demasiado poderoso para Armonizarse con otros Elementos. Lo suficientemente potente para ellos ...

Pero Verde no había escuchado nada por el estilo. Si alguna de las familias europeas activas (y él sabía que el Sol no había abandonado el continente en el último año, por lo que _tenía_ que ser Europa) hubiera logrado reclamar uno de los Arcobaleno y el Hitman más grande del mundo, la noticia sería No se ha mantenido en silencio. De hecho, habría sido más probable que hubieran estado anunciando su nueva fuente de poder para que todos la oyeran. Que no hubiera habido tales noticias significaba que tampoco había tal Cielo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que sucedía, estaba claro que su agente de información también estaba allí. Bueno, claro para él.

Viper siempre había sido uno de los miembros más irritantes para analizar, su propensión a las ilusiones cuando se combinaba con su capa siempre presente significaba que obtener cualquier tipo de lectura de la Niebla era algo muy precario. A lo largo de los años, sin embargo, había podido distinguir al menos algunas de las palabras del alemán, incluso si algo tan simple como su género continuaba eludiéndolo.

Aunque la Niebla y el Sol eran los miembros de su grupo que más a menudo trabajaban juntos, dado que sus carreras se superponían tan a menudo, siempre había un aura de incomodidad entre los dos. De hecho, el silencio forzado entre los dos fue suficiente para decir que Viper era probablemente el más cauteloso del Hitman fuera de sí. La conclusión fue que los dos no se quedaron cerca uno del otro voluntariamente.

Mientras la distancia aún estaba allí, la atmósfera entre los dos había cambiado casi imperceptiblemente. Intentaban ocultarlo, pero él lo sabía.

Entonces, los dos estaban trabajando juntos para lograr algo, algo que le importaba mucho a Reborn. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto ...

Por un lado, la ligera distracción del imán del caos significaba que esta reunión progresaba mucho más suavemente que cualquiera de sus otros hasta la fecha. Si esto continuaba como estaba y, por algún milagro, Skull se abstuvo de presionar demasiado a Colonnello, significaría que terminarían en menos de un día, donde normalmente tomaban una semana.

Por el otro, lo que sea que el Hitman estaba planeando seguramente explotaría en sus caras eventualmente.

Entonces, interferir o no interferir, esa era la cuestión.

Hmm, se necesitaban más datos y eso requería observación.

¿Qué tipo de científico sería si evitara la oportunidad de reunir más datos?

Toda esta reunión comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y, si no fuera por las frecuentes miradas de Viper en su dirección, Reborn estaba seguro de que habría matado a todos y cada uno de estos monos imbéciles, se vio obligado a llamar a sus compañeros de equipo. Tal como estaba, se vio obligado a aferrarse fuertemente al hilo persistente de Harmony en sus Llamas solo para controlar sus impulsos más violentos. Sin embargo, incluso eso no estaba ayudando demasiado, ya que sirvió como un recordatorio constante de cuán grande era la distancia entre él y su Cielo en cada momento dado.

Honestamente, Hitman creía que debería haber recibido un premio por la gran cantidad de moderación que había demostrado en las últimas horas. No es que Viper alguna vez le diera uno, mocoso tacaño.

Aún así, no era como si pudiera culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo de su agitación en el presente, había sido _su_ idea dejar a su bebé Sky en el hotel mientras asistían a la reunión después de todo. No es algo que normalmente hubiera permitido dado lo nuevo que era el vínculo y el hecho de que este curso de acción dejaba al niño sin ninguna forma de defensa, aparte de su anonimato, en ausencia. Desafortunadamente, no era algo que podrían haber evitado.

En el aburrimiento siempre presente de Reborn, parecía que había perdido la noción del tiempo. No por cosas importantes, y nunca había perdido una fecha límite en sus trabajos, sino por los problemas más grandes ...

Todos los años, el Arcobaleno celebraba una 'reunión' en el lugar donde había comenzado su mala suerte. Ostensiblemente, dicha reunión fue para que ellos compararan notas sobre la maldición en caso de que alguien (Verde) descubriera algo y decidiera no contarle a nadie. También sirvió como una forma de asegurarse de que nadie (Skull) hubiera logrado caer en una situación que pusiera en peligro al grupo en su conjunto, al exigir la interferencia de los demás para neutralizarlo.

Principalmente, solo sirvió como una importante sesión de queja para todos los involucrados.

Había una razón por la que el Sol se había permitido olvidarse de estos 'pow-wows' anuales.

Así las cosas, había logrado olvidar la fecha de dicho dolor de cabeza invasor tan a fondo que había pasado por alto el hecho de que solo había pasado un mes cuando descubrió su pequeño Cielo. Como le había llevado otra semana traer a Viper al redil, realmente no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ningún curso de acción alternativo.

Reborn no podía perderse la reunión. Como el líder más fuerte y de facto de su grupo, su ausencia habría sido la mejor manera de llamar la atención sobre sus acciones. Como esto era exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería en este momento, tenía que asistir.

Del mismo modo, Viper también debería estar allí. Aunque elogiado como la Llama de niebla más fuerte de su edad, el hecho es que todavía había un débil vínculo entre Viper y el resto del set. Si el agente intentara enviar e ilusionar, algunos, si no todos, de los otros se habrían dado cuenta, lo que llevaría nuevamente a los intentos de "investigación" por parte de aficionados que seguramente los verían muertos al final de un Disparo del Caos.

No hace falta decir que tenían las manos atadas, y ahora su pequeño Sky dormitaba felizmente en el pueblo más cercano, entretenido por las construcciones de Mist mientras malgastaban su tiempo aquí. No es una situación ideal en los libros de nadie.

Bueno, tal vez no _desperdiciado._

Les había llamado la atención, tanto como producto de esta reunión como antes, que los dos, aunque poderosos, no podían estar en todas partes a la vez. No pudieron continuar su búsqueda de respuestas mientras suprimían simultáneamente todos los rumores que pudieran surgir sobre su sociedad extendida. Especialmente no cuando uno de ellos necesitaba estar cerca del niño en todo momento para apaciguar los problemas de abandono del niño. Entre los dos estaban manejando, de alguna manera, pero los estaba haciendo funcionar de manera irregular y no podrían seguir así por mucho más tiempo.

Ellos necesitaban ayuda.

Solo de pensar esas palabras vio que la boca del Hitman intentaba enroscarse en un mohín de disgusto, pero fue capaz de cubrirlo enviando un disparo de advertencia más allá de la oreja izquierda del Lackey.

Fue el mejor sicario del mundo. El trabajaba solo. No necesitaba ayuda.

Parecía que la vida había tardado en probar esa última declaración con alarmante regularidad en los últimos meses.

Al otro lado del círculo de él, podía distinguir su objetivo cambiando de lugar. Fue un acto delicado, observar sin parecer, pero fue uno que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Desafortunadamente, sus habilidades tuvieron poco efecto en alguien que había entrenado sus instintos en los pozos de los anillos de asesinato de la Tríada. Fon sabía que lo estaban vigilando; él simplemente no sabía por qué.

Sorprendentemente, elegir el próximo Guardián potencial para su Cielo había tomado solo un segundo de reflexión en ambas partes. Se convencían a sí mismos de que era necesario que tomara todo el tiempo.

Fon había sido la elección natural para los dos. Era fuerte, neutral y, si la información que Viper había logrado desenterrar era correcta, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con niños. Si eso no fuera suficiente para ganárselos, también estaba el hecho abrumador de que él era el único de su grupo que ambos podían tolerar. Teniendo en cuenta sus propios niveles de poder, era muy probable que su Cielo _solo_ pudiera unirse a Llamas tan fuertes, o incluso más fuertes que, el Arcobaleno.

Ni siquiera iban a pensar en las implicaciones de eso.

Aún así, Fon. Otra razón por la que habían aceptado, de mala gana, asistir a esta reunión. Era la única época del año en la que podían estar seguros de dónde encontrar al principal ejecutor de las Tríadas. Con lo mucho que el artista marcial se había visto obligado a trabajar para mantener sus títulos después de ... ese día, realmente no podían darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

Finalmente, la reunión estaba comenzando a terminar y, aunque el Sol casi podía sentir las miradas sospechosas que se le enviaban debido a su comportamiento inusualmente moderado, no podía preocuparse. ¿Cuál era el punto de causar problemas cuando cada retraso agregaba más tiempo hasta que se le permitiera irse?

No es que su sospecha no tuviera _algunos_ beneficios.

Decidiendo que había soportado lo suficiente; Hitman escupió algún comentario venenoso sobre tener trabajo que atender antes de salir del claro. Bueno, intentó acechar. Desafortunadamente, el cuerpo de un niño no podía manejar tal acto, por lo que se redujo a algo más parecido a un tropezón que a algo más digno.

No importa, el aura de muerte que emitió el "niño" fue suficiente para anular todos los comentarios que podrían haberse hecho de otra manera.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos como para estar fuera de la vista, se detuvo. No un segundo después, un leve escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando sintió que toda la fuerza de la niebla de Viper lo cubría. Era una sensación incómoda, y no estaba seguro de confiar completamente en el otro, pero en este momento era necesario. Al amparo de la cubierta de la niebla, pudo deslizarse por un árbol cercano y esperar a que pasaran los demás.

Fon siempre fue el último en abandonar el claro, prefiriendo primero meditar y recuperar su calma perpetua al final de cada reunión. Como tal, sería un asunto simple para él esperar a que los demás se fueran antes de regresar para arrinconar a su objetivo.

Tal vez no debería estar pensando en un aliado potencial en los términos que usaría para una Marca, pero eh ... los viejos hábitos murieron mucho.

El primero en irse fue Verde. No sorprende que el científico no ocultara su disgusto por sus reuniones. De hecho, el científico parecía guardar rencor por la humanidad en general, lo que hizo sorprendente que hubiera logrado sobrevivir en Bratva tanto tiempo como lo había hecho. Y no había sido una sorpresa, encontrar al hombre de cabello verde tan arraigado en el inframundo después de todas las veces que los había condenado por la misma aflicción.

Luego fue Lal seguido de cerca, como siempre, por un herido Colonnello mientras los dos se escabullían por una "cita no fecha" que estaban tan seguros de haber logrado esconderse del resto de ellos. Honestamente, esa relación era repugnante de ver, incluso cuando ambos tenían los cuerpos de niños pequeños. Ese amor de cachorro seguramente lo dejaría con caries si se veía obligado a mirarlos por mucho más tiempo.

Viper ni siquiera se molestó en abandonar el claro por medios convencionales, sino que prefirió salir del área con una exhibición innecesaria de poder que solo se había convertido en un hábito después de haber visto la verdadera naturaleza de su 'empleador'. Reborn habría hecho bromas sobre la sobrecompensación, excepto por el hecho de que no tenía deseos de morir. Y no quería enfrentarse a ojos de cachorros fantasmales durante las próximas semanas por ser "malo con Vi".

Sobre todo lo último, si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo.

Curiosamente, Skull era normalmente el penúltimo de todos en irse. O tal vez no. Fon era el único miembro de su grupo que generalmente aceptaba al enérgico hombre-niño que era su Nube. No era inimaginable que se quedara esos minutos extra solo para deleitarse con la presencia de alguien que no quería matarlo por un día al año.

Para alguien que había sido un civil antes del golpe de la maldición, el niño había logrado hacer un sorprendente número de enemigos en los diez años que había sido miembro de la mafia.

Pero ese no era su problema. La Nube era una zona de desastre ambulante, y esa era la mejor descripción que podía permitirse. No había forma de que Reborn lo dejara acercarse a su pequeño Cielo, sin importar lo que Viper intentara discutir.

Fon tenía empatía suficiente para lidiar con un niño traumatizado. No necesitaban el Lackey.

Ahora, si solo el mocoso se fuera, sería capaz de llevar a cabo su misión asignada y regresar a la pequeña chispa de alegría que había agarrado al Hitman por su propia alma. Dios, necesitaba controlar estos instintos crudos antes de que terminara matando a alguien, a pesar del intento de secuestro en las catacumbas parisinas.

Todo ese viaje había sido un desastre desde el principio. Habían estado demasiado confiados debido a sus suposiciones de que la forma fantasma del niño lo libró de cualquier amenaza física, por lo que no habían visto ningún problema en traer al niño con ellos cuando fueron a examinar algunos de los guiones más antiguos que los contactos de Viper también les habían alertado. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en proteger al niño de los "usuarios mágicos" de los que la Niebla había sido periféricamente consciente. Ese había sido su mayor error hasta la fecha.

En el lado positivo, habían logrado encontrar una gran pista en cuanto a la identidad de su Sky de la figura encapuchada que habían logrado detener y ... hablar, después del evento. Y descubrieron que las Llamas de Reborn actuaban como el antídoto perfecto para el pequeño "hechizo deslumbrante" al que los secuestradores habían sido tan aficionados.

Harry Potter

Dos nombres muy comunes y, para su furia creciente, el niño no había podido confirmar si era suyo o no. La revelación de que el niño pensaba en sí mismo en términos de "niño" y "monstruo" había sido suficiente para que incluso Viper hubiera estado rebosando sangre. Reborn acababa de hervir en silencio, lamentando profundamente la muerte casi pacífica que había infligido a los torturadores del niño.

Sin embargo, un nombre era un punto de partida, y eso era más de lo que habían podido encontrar antes. Aparentemente, el niño había sido dejado en la puerta de los Dursley sin pasar por los canales adecuados. No es de extrañar que no haya habido asesinatos o investigaciones de niños desaparecidos adjuntos al archivo de la familia, ni siquiera cuando nadie había sido consciente de que _existía_ un segundo niño _._

Tan pronto como terminaran aquí, los tres tomarían un avión privado de regreso a Londres donde desenterrarían todo lo que pudieran. Ninguna piedra quedaría sin remover en su búsqueda de la identidad del Cielo, eso era seguro. Ahora si solo Calavera. Haría. Sólo. Salir.

Honestamente, era un milagro que aún no le hubiera disparado seriamente al especialista. Prueba cuán 'inmortal' realmente era el hombre ...

"Esa es una mirada aterradora Senpai, me hace pensar que vas a matar a alguien ... otra vez".

Maldita sea, iba a darle a ese chico una maldita campana. Puede que no hayan logrado encontrar un uso real para el mocoso hasta ahora, pero el hecho es que la Nube fue muy buena para disfrazar su presencia cuando sintió la necesidad. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con lo ruidoso que era naturalmente el niño, significaba que cuando la Nube realmente intentaba ser sigilosa, era demasiado fácil pasarlo por alto. Hasta el punto de que incluso pudo acercarse sigilosamente a algunos de los mejores asesinos que el inframundo tenía para ofrecer.

Era una habilidad aterradora. No es que Reborn dejara ese espectáculo mientras dejaba que su enfoque cambiara a la base de su percha donde estaba esperando el llamativo niño púrpura. No tiene sentido impulsar ese ego ya monstruoso.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lackey?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Senpai. ¿Pensé que tenías un trabajo que hacer?"

No había nada más que curiosidad inocente en esos grandes ojos color amatista, pero de repente los instintos del Sol se encendieron. Algo en el fondo de su mente finalmente decidió recordarle que actualmente estaba lidiando con la _Nube_ más fuerte del mundo _._ No importa cuán plácidamente actuara Skull normalmente, todavía era una bestia en forma humana.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lackey. Ahora vete".

Lo que sea que estaba pensando la Nube, no era algo con lo que él quisiera lidiar en este momento, por lo que era mejor sacar al chico del camino hasta que pudiera hablar con Fon. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con esto ahora. Desafortunadamente, parecía que Skull había elegido ahora para finalmente tomar una posición sobre algo, y el tenue brillo que comenzaba a brillar en las profundidades de su mirada era más que un poco inquietante.

"Mira Senpai, eres _realmente_ inteligente, así que tal vez puedas ver un lado diferente de esto, pero para mí, bueno, parece que te estás escondiendo, esperando a alguien, probablemente Fon, mientras está cubierto de Mist Flames, después de decirnos que tuviste un trabajo particularmente difícil ... ¿Quieres explicarlo Senpai? "

Ah, bueno ... tal vez debería haber sido más consciente de lo que había dicho antes de irse, pero en realidad no había estado pensando en eso, demasiado desesperado por terminar con todo aquí. Y ahora había fracasado.

Aún así, quién podría haber esperado que Skull lo encontrara, y mucho menos juntar las piezas de una manera tan condenatoria (aunque no del todo inexacta). Cráneo que era una nube. Una nube que había encontrado lo que esperaba que fuera una amenaza para su único amigo, su _territorio_ ...

En verdad, solo había una respuesta real a eso.

"Puedo explicarlo...?"


	30. Fragmentos

"Ya no se puede negar. Tenemos que hacer algo ahora, mientras todavía nos quede suficiente".

La voz era frágil y temblorosa cuando salió de la oscuridad hacia ellos. Aunque era suave, sin embargo, aún era suficiente para hacerlos estremecer.

Desde _ese_ día, habían trabajado incesantemente para asegurarse de que fueran los más fuertes en su campo. Para asegurarse de que nunca serían tan débiles ante otra Niebla como su familia se había permitido ser. Durante más de una década, habían sido inmunes a todos los intentos de atraparlos en todo tipo de ilusión imaginable. Era su orgullo lo que _siempre_ podrían decir. Y todavía...

No importa cuántas veces hayan revisado sus sentidos, no había un solo rastro de llamas extrañas en su sistema. No hay rastro de _nada_ fuera de lo común. Si no supieran que lo que se les estaba mostrando no era real, _no podría_ ser real, no habría forma de que lo hubieran adivinado.

Fue profundamente inquietante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su crisis mental, la oscuridad continuó retrocediendo, presentando a su grupo la imagen de dos niños pequeños jugando al lado de un fuego. Aparte de la pareja, una niña de cabello azul y un niño que se parecía inconfundiblemente a Kawahira, la habitación estaba... casi borrosa. Parecía que los dos eran los únicos en foco. Aun así, las voces de los adultos todavía se podían escuchar a la deriva a través de la puerta abierta en la esquina.

"Esa es la cuestión. No estoy seguro de que exista. ¡Has visto los números, Noah, sabes lo que significan! No podemos-"

La voz se calló rápidamente cuando el orador pareció detenerse fuera de la puerta. Viper supuso que estaban mirando a la pareja que seguía jugando, haciendo rodar una pelota de madera hacia adelante y hacia atrás frente al hogar, aunque sus marcos eran mucho más rígidos que antes. Estaban escuchando.

"Ñandú."

Hubo un suspiro de agotamiento antes de que el sonido de los pasos comenzara una vez más.

"La esperanza es todo lo que tenemos, no debemos rendirnos ahora".

Una vez que los sonidos desaparecieron por completo, los dos dejaron de fingir jugar, la niña se desplomó en su lugar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por su rostro. Alarmado, el chico saltó hacia adelante.

"Sepira, ¿qué pasa?"

La niña solo se acurrucó más en sus brazos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras soltaba más sollozos. Al borde de sus sentidos, Viper casi podía sentir el más leve destello de las angustiadas Llamas del Cielo. No tan puro como el de Harry, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que su niebla retroceda un poco. A su izquierda, sintieron más que ver el movimiento sacudido y medio abortado que Kawahira hizo hacia la ilusión.

"Todo saldrá bien. Solo espera un poco más y verás".

El chico se esforzó por llenar esas palabras con determinación, pero por la forma en que su voz vaciló a la mitad, era obvio que no eran más que tópicos vacíos.

"Solo _espera un poco más de amor. Solo un poco más de tiempo, entonces todo estará bien"._

Por un segundo, su visión se vio oscurecida por largos mechones de ébano que enmarcaban una cara demasiado pálida, las lágrimas tallando caminos a través del carmesí en el que se negaron a pensar. Por solo un segundo, Viper tenía 9 años nuevamente, y su mundo estaba terminando.

El siguiente, una muñeca como una mano se deslizaba en la suya, el calor floreciente del contacto lo suficiente como para devolverlos al presente. Hasta su presente al menos. Frente a ellos ahora había una cara hacia arriba llena de suficiente preocupación que hizo que algo en su pecho se apretara y de repente las implicaciones completas de lo que estaban haciendo los golpearon.

Estaban viendo los recuerdos de aquellos que habían visto el mundo desmoronarse a su alrededor. Esto no iba a ser divertido para ninguno de ellos, pero para Viper especialmente... ¿podrían realmente hacer esto?

Antes de tener una respuesta, el mundo a su alrededor se disolvió una vez más, y Viper se aferró más a su única línea de vida. Lo que sucedió después, solo tenían que recordar que no estaban solos. Ya no.

::

Tan pronto como escuchó las primeras palabras, el corazón de Kawahira se detuvo. Se acordó de esa noche. Recordó cómo Sepira había llorado desconsoladamente en su hombro mucho tiempo antes de que deberían haber estado dormidos, negándose a decirle nada incluso mientras intentaba abrazarle la vida. Sus disculpas rotas todavía aparecían en sus pesadillas hasta el día de hoy.

(A simple vista... lo había _sabido._ Realmente no había otra razón... ¿lo había visto todo?)

(¿Por qué ella no... podría haberle _advertido_...? Podría haber hecho... cualquier cosa realmente, pero había elegido no hacerlo. Y eso _dolió_ ).

En ese momento había sido una de las peores noches de su vida. Newley se unió a su mejor amigo, encerrado en la casa de su tío y completamente incapaz de brindar consuelo a la única persona a la que había jurado su vida. Fue lo más inútil que había sentido en su joven vida, y aunque las emociones de esa noche se vieron eclipsadas por la pesadilla que siguió, el terrícola aún no apreciaba que se lo arrojara a la cara sin previo aviso.

Pero para que este sea el primer recuerdo almacenado en el archivo, solo cimentó el hecho de que esto había sido del diseño de Sepira.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Incluso sabiendo que se acercaba, el repentino aumento en esas llamas pérdidas durante mucho tiempo fue suficiente para arrojarlo de rodillas, y solo logró evitar estirarse. Sabía que esto era un recuerdo, pero aun así... por un momento pudo cerrar los ojos y creer...

Una mano engañosamente delicada se deslizó sobre su hombro, las llamas de tormenta extrañamente gentiles rozaron las suyas y lo obligaron a renunciar a su fantasía. Quería estar molesto por la intrusión, realmente lo hizo, pero en el fondo lo sabía... nada bueno vendría de aferrarse al pasado. Estaba empezando a ver eso ahora.

Aun así, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el recuerdo frente a él, buscando desesperadamente recordar ese rostro tan querido hasta el momento en que la imagen se disolvió, y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

"¡Shh, nos escucharán!"

Incluso con su preparación, esa voz todavía lo hizo estremecerse, pero esta vez dolió un poco menos cuando el mundo se resolvió una vez más para mostrar a los dos niños, ahora un poco mayores, un poco más desgastados, agazapados en una viga transversal en el balseros mientras intentaban espiar la reunión que estaba ocurriendo a continuación.

Huh, desde este nuevo ángulo, pudo ver la breve mirada que Rhea había dirigido a su escondite antes de volver su atención a los que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Siempre se había preguntado si ella lo sabía, pero esto simplemente lo confirmó. Parecía que, sinceramente, Sepira había llegado por su terquedad, la mujer siempre había insistido en que los dos, los últimos terrícolas nacidos, fueran incluidos en estas reuniones, sin importar cuántas veces le hubieran negado.

"Tenemos el sistema ahora. ¿Seguramente eso debe significar algo?"

Hubo un tiempo en el que habría podido nombrar a cada uno de los presentes solo por voz, pero ahora... ya sea el tiempo o sus propias Llamas habían opacado sus recuerdos de aquellos en el pasado. No había _querido_ recordar por mucho tiempo...

"Un sistema que solo funciona mientras tengamos suficiente poder para soportarlo. Perderemos eso pronto".

Incluso en aquel entonces, envuelto en ignorancia voluntaria y optimismo juvenil como era, había sido capaz de escuchar el tono fatalista en las palabras de su tío. Por la mirada en el rostro juvenil de Sepira, ella más que lo escuchó. Incluso entonces su precognición había sido más una maldición que una bendición. Constantemente asediada por visiones de un apocalipsis, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nunca consideró cuánto debía haber pesado sobre ella antes.

Aburrido y más que un poco nervioso por la reunión del día del juicio final que aún podía recordar vagamente, Kawahira decidió centrar su atención en sus compañeros Elementos, con la esperanza de distraerse siguiendo sus reacciones.

Dado el constante hilo de llamas de tormenta que se enroscaba en el aire a su alrededor, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Fon con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. Abajo a la derecha, el ceño fruncido de que el pequeño Cielo se estaba dividiendo entre él y la otra Niebla era igualmente esperado, aunque no había predicho la sensación tumultuosa a las Llamas de niebla, generalmente apáticas.

Había una historia allí. Uno para otro momento.

Los otros eran bastante neutrales de una manera que parecía extrañamente forzada.

El Hitman mantuvo la mirada severa que había adoptado después de la revelación de la maldición, pero el hecho de que había liberado su control sobre el pequeño Cielo que había estado protegiendo tan desesperadamente era revelador.

La Nube tenía una expresión de horror moderado y las dos Lluvias se habían acercado, apoyándose mutuamente para apoyarse mientras el Relámpago observaba, siempre observando cómo las sombras ante ellos continuaban su discusión sobre pérdidas y planes de contingencia.

Con cada palabra que salía de la mesa, una verdad se hacía innegablemente clara. No habría recuperación de esto.

Fue en esta reunión que se tomó una decisión que los envió a él y a su Cielo a huir al mundo exterior por primera vez en cualquiera de sus vidas. Fue una decisión desacertada en ese momento, pero al final fue lo que los salvó.

Por todo lo que Kawahira había escapado de sus recuerdos, todavía había una cara en la mesa que podría nombrar hasta sus últimos días. El rostro frágil y sudoroso del hombre que él les había causado más dolor del que habían sentido antes y que probablemente sentirían después. El relato que no había visto antes, demasiado distraído al observar el precario equilibrio de Sepira, ahora se destacaba tan claro como el día.

Una cara demasiado pálida.

Manos temblorosas.

Un ligero brillo de sudor que persistió en su frente a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de limpiarlo.

Más tarde esa noche, Cassio, perdido en su dolor por la muerte de sus hijos pequeños e incapaz de ver un futuro más allá de una muerte lenta y dolorosa a un virus desconocido, había detonado una bomba que había limpiado su último refugio de la cara misma de la tierra. Afortunadamente, ya se habían ido para ese momento, huyendo de la idea de tener que vivir en un mundo sin su familia.

La ironía era tan amarga como una cuchilla afilada y constante que mordía profundamente su pecho durante años después.

Incluso ahora no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si no hubieran escuchado la reunión. No había huido cuando los ancianos sugirieron la idea de la criogenia para los últimos niños de su raza... Se había estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo.

::

Cuando la escena se disolvió por segunda vez, Renato se permitió una fracción de segundo para fruncir el ceño, asegurándose de que la expresión desapareciera antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera ver el momento de debilidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hitman estaba... en conflicto.

Por un lado, todavía estaba furioso. Sus instintos estaban furiosos ante la idea misma de una amenaza alrededor de su Cielo hasta el punto de que permitir que Harry dejara su control para consolar a Viper había sido casi físicamente doloroso. Después de lo que Kawahira había dicho sobre la llamada "Maldición del Arco Iris", no había nada que lo convenciera de sentir ningún rastro de simpatía por la descarriada Niebla, pero...

Había algo en estos recuerdos que se sentía más íntimo que simplemente ver una historia. No podía decir si se trataba de la débil interacción entre las llamas de los que estaban viendo o el persistente sabor del cielo de la niña en la parte posterior de su lengua, pero el hecho era que sentía un eco distante de las emociones. Que sintió mientras las escenas progresaban para mostrar a Kawahira y a la niña corriendo por un bosque oscuro. La mezcla de adrenalina y pura determinación fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

De hecho, el escenario se sintió tan real que, cuando una explosión cegadora iluminó la ladera cercana, instintivamente se arrojó para cubrir la pequeña figura detrás de él, protegiendo al niño de una amenaza que había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Intentó decirse a sí mismo que no escuchó el leve gemido desde el costado, pero que nunca había sido bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo.

La luz tardó varios minutos en desvanecerse del cielo nocturno, pero la imagen residual de los dos niños acurrucados permaneció quemada en sus párpados incluso cuando se quitó el sombrero para bloquear el mundo. Dado el efecto desorientador de los recuerdos, no podía estar seguro de la ubicación de nada, pero dada la aguda punta de pura _agonía_ que se había disparado a través de la escena... bueno, no tomó mucho para juntar dos y dos.

La desesperación era algo poderoso y no había nada más peligroso que un hombre desesperado.

Incluso con los ojos cubiertos, podía sentir los ecos de las llamas adolescentes que azotaban el mundo que los rodeaba, Niebla y Cielo se mezclaban de una manera que casi desestabilizaba el sistema de visualización.

Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando entraron en el archivo. Por otra parte, ¿cómo pudo haber sido?

::

El monstruo Harry estaba... confundido.

El último día no había sido más que una locura de un extremo a otro que lo dejaba perdido en una tormenta interminable de colores que se mezclaban y retorcían de una manera que lo dejó cegado a casi todo lo demás. Había sido todo lo que podía hacer para no ahogarse en todo. Había una parte de Freak Harry que solo quería acurrucarse en la esquina hasta que todo volviera a tener sentido, pero no _pudo_.

Las luces se desvanecían frenéticamente, se enroscaban y se alejaban. Se hizo algo en él dolía _terriblemente_. Entonces los dos brillos índigo comenzaron a encerrarse y él solo actuó, lanzándose hacia adelante y agarrando todo lo que podía alcanzar.

_¡No sabía qué hacer!_

El instinto le exigió que envolviera su propia luz alrededor de las desvaídas, manteniéndolas cerca y protegiéndolas de las extrañas espinas de color naranja enfermizo que presionaban hacia adelante. Y eso no se _quemó._ Las luces eran _suyas_ y Harry no iba a dejar que _nada_ se las quitara. Ahora no. No _siempre_ si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Le tomó mucha energía recuperar poco a poco durante las últimas semanas, pero finalmente pudo encender su luz lo suficientemente brillante como para cubrir todos _sus_ colores y quemar el otro naranja que no tenía por qué estar aquí. Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a mezclarse con cada uno de los colores hasta que finalmente comenzaron a iluminarse solos.

Estaba drenando, pero le dio una sensación cálida en el pecho cuando todos brillaron una vez más y eso hizo que valiera la pena.

El suave roce de una mano contra su mejilla hizo que Harry finalmente abriera los ojos para encontrarse con los suaves ojos morados de Viper mientras lo miraban con preocupación. No sabía por qué estaban preocupados. No, ahora que las luces estaban brillando una vez más.

"Hari... Hari mírame".

¿Mira? Los _estaba_ mirando a ellos. Bueno, realmente disfrutando, pero ¿quién podría culparlo? La luz índigo era muy _bonita_ y solo quería fundirse con ella _para siempre_.

"¡Harry!"

Ese era Fon, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. No cuando esas espinas enfermizas se habían reformado y estaban pinchando al borde de su luz.

Hubo un bajo gruñido como cuando uno de los perros de tía Marge lo persiguió hasta un árbol. Gruñendo. Alguien estaba gruñendo... oh. Fue el.

Sin importancia, esa otra luz tenía que _irse._ ¡No era _suyo_ y _no lo quería aquí!_

"Reborn, ¿qué le pasa?"

La luz amarilla se acercó y algo en Harry ronroneó. Sus luces se estaban acercando, exactamente donde se suponía que debían estar.

"No lo sé. Nunca había visto esto antes, parece casi... ¿salvaje?"

"Es una cosa de Cielo. No lo he visto en décadas, pero debería estar bien. Es una reacción de estrés más que nada".

Las palabras estaban sobre él, pero no le importó, demasiado concentrado en acurrucarse más cerca del pequeño arco iris en su mente.

Entonces esas espinas volvieron. _De nuevo._

Un repentino aumento de furia lo atravesó y algo _chispeó_ en su pecho arremetiendo violentamente antes de que la fuente de esas _molestias_ finalmente se rompiera a su alrededor. ¿Ahora no era _mucho_ mejor?

::

Feral... el Cielo se había vuelto Feral. No es algo que había visto en mucho tiempo, aunque había sido consciente de que era una posibilidad. En verdad, Kawahira debería haberlo esperado considerando cuánto dependía este conjunto en particular de sus instintos para sus interacciones. Aun así, la sorpresa fue una distracción bienvenida del dolor nostálgico que lo había estado abrumando antes. Bueno, eso, y la gran inundación de las llamas del Cielo en las que el chico los había empapado a todos.

Por un segundo, lo confundió cómo las emociones que habían sido tan fuertes se silenciaron de repente, pero luego lo golpeó. Sepira había hecho la bóveda, usando sus propias llamas en su creación. Eso debe haber estado influyéndolo a través de su vínculo anterior, y a través de él, el resto del set también estaba sufriendo. Eso debe haber desencadenado los instintos de su cielo actual. Una pequeña cosa tan posesiva.

Aun así, habría sido una mentira decir que no se sentía bien sentirse tan deseado. Especialmente en presencia de esas Llamas que tan casualmente lo habían dejado de lado antes.

Sin previo aviso, un pico de energía salvaje salió disparado del niño y destrozó por completo la imagen de los recuerdos que todos habían estado ignorando, dejándolos nuevamente en la bóveda donde todo esto había comenzado.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?"

Sí... a Kawahira le gustaría una respuesta para él mismo, pero ver al niño durmiendo tan felizmente en la otra mano de la Niebla, no podía empujarse. Claro, no habían podido obtener todas las respuestas que querían de la bóveda y, sí, había abierto muchas heridas viejas pero... cualquier otra cosa tendría que esperar.

Preferiblemente por un tiempo en el que podrían sumergirse nuevamente en los recuerdos sin que el pequeño cielo posesivo interfiera. Por ahora... bueno, ahora iba a echar un vistazo a ese sello. Obviamente lo necesitaba.


End file.
